


For scientific purposes

by Boardmyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bombing, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Comedy, Conspiracy, Crazy Science, Escape, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Experimentation, Experiments, F/F, F/M, FBI, Fighting, Fluff, Gore, Government Experimentation, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mad Science, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Military base, Portals, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rivalry, Running, Sci-Fi, Science, Science Experiments, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Trauma, Unethical Experimentation, War, love and fluff, scientifically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-12 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 131,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boardmyship/pseuds/Boardmyship
Summary: Mad scientist Gabriel  does unspeakable things to Sam and Dean, under orders of his sadistic brother Michael. for about five minutes. Before he stops and looks into multi color eyes that stare at him with some kind of, warmth? (okay maybe this guy is into some kinkie stuff)  oh and their is that whole Castiel knocking his door down and kidnapping him and his two new little specimen. So now he is stuck in some military base and his brothers won't let him out. The Winchesters are running around like they own the place and making sure he doesn't get out, especially the giant moose who insist on visiting him and staying close to his room at all times All he's trying to do is get back home to his brother Michael, who according to him is the last person who actually cares about Gabriel because who would care about a crazy little ugly duckling like him besides Michael? But if he says is true thenWhy was Michael acting so shady?Why is Lucifer so overprotective?Why is his baby brother Cas insisting he stay?Why won't Dean leave him alone?And Why does Sam insist he loves him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcomed..... Actually encouraged....just please be nice I'm a very sensitive person :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

This is nice. Sam though as he gulped down his drink. He felt the burn of alcohol down his throat and welcomed it. Right now he was debating whether to run away or head back to his shady motel room to apologize to his older brother Dean. But why should he? This was as much Dean’s fault as it was his. Okay so maybe Sam almost got them killed. Dean has gotten them almost killed plenty of times before, but just because he’s the oldest he gets to lecture him. No way! Sam wasn’t going to get pushed around anymore. 

This whole thing happened because of the whole family business. Saving people hunting things, blah blah blah. He was so sick of it. All Sam wanted was to go to school and become a lawyer. Why couldn’t he safe families from there? Helping innocent people, putting the bad guys away technically speaking, he would still be in 'the family business'. But no he had to go to Quantico, train, and become an agent just like his grandpa, and father, and uncle Bobby, and Dean and everyone else in his life. 

His father had been so proud of Dean when he completed his training four years before Sam, it was only logical he followed in his footsteps. He sighed loudly, he envied Dean, he wish he could make his father proud like he did. But not by being an agent, he wanted to make him proud on his own terms.

Dean was so naturally good at his job. He always had to save Sam from one thing or another, no surprise there Sam got tunnel vision often and forgot his own safety. That’s what their earlier fight was about. Dean and Sam had been after a big drug dealer for weeks and they finally had him cornered in one of his warehouses. When they went in there, without backup even though he insisted they wait, Sam had heard faint desperate banging on a door.

Of course Dean wanted to go after the bad guy, while Sam wanted to help whoever was in trouble so they separated. That was a bad idea, Dean almost got shot when he exited the building and found more bad guys waiting for their boss. And Sam got knocked out by a blue eyed man who had been kept locked up for who knows how long in one of the basement rooms. Sam didn’t blame him, he dressed like a lumberjack anyways never really wearing suits unless they were doing an interview of some kind, so when the angry man confused him with a bad guy, hit him over the head with a pipe, stole his gun and got away. Well let’s just say this wasn’t the first time he was confused for the bad guy.

When backup finally arrived Bobby and his partner Crowley started lecturing them about everything. He was just thankful it was Bobby and not his father John. When they left after half an hour of taking turns to yell at the brothers, Dean started his own rant. About how Sam never listened to him and how this could have been avoided if he trusted him and blah blah blah. 

This was the first time that Sam did not hold his tongue and let Dean hear everything he had been holding back on. They yelled back and forth getting looks from the EMT that was patching the cut on his forehead, and the local police who had arrived with Bobby and Crowley. It would have gotten physical if Bobby hadn’t butted in. Dean left stomping like a child, probably to fuck his girlfriend Lisa and let out his frustration.

Sam on the other hand went back to the motel they were staying at, took a shower, took his things, jumped into the SUV and left. He ended up in this restaurant bar on the outskirts of Lawrence and went straight to the bartender. Thinking he should follow Deans influence for once and find someone to warm his bed for the night. “Something sweet please.” Sam looked over to the stool next to him where a short man was settling in. 

The bartender came back with what looked like a long island iced tea. The man gave his thanks and paid, the bartender gave him a sympathetic smile and walked away. Sam couldn’t help but admire how the strangers eyes glowed in the dimly lit bar. He gave a loud sigh and sipped his drink trough pouty lips. Sam smiled at that “Rough day?”

The man looked over at Sam and talking around the small straw responded “You have no idea” he gave a smile biting the straw of his drink “Apparently not as bad as yours” he said finally pulling away from his drink and gesturing to the three empty glasses in front of Sam. “What is it? Global warming killing your habitat moose?” he asked with a teasing smile that made his whiskey colored eyes glow brighter.

Sam’s stomach fluttered at the nickname. Should slow down on the drinks, he advised himself. “Nah, family problems is all.”

“Tell me about it….. stupid big brothers” the man mumbled the second part into his drink while trying to get the straw back into his mouth without hands. 

Sam almost missed the second part. He was glad he didn’t it looked like he found something he had in common with this stranger. Thinking the man would make a good candidate for his earlier plan of finding someone to warm his bed he said “Hey, you want to take this conversation to a table and grab a bite.” He waited for their eyes to meet before adding “My treat.”

The man gave a chuckle at Sam’s forward attitude and shook his head “Sure. Why not?”

“Great.” Sam said clapping his hands together and getting up. The man stood up after fishing out the cherry in his finished drink and putting it into his mouth. Thinking it was rude of him to not only stare but picture that mouth doing some very sinful things, Sam cleared his throat and gave a crocked smile to the man when he got a raised eyebrow.

“So moose. What ails that pretty little heart of yours.” The man asked while sliding into a booth rather than a table in a secluded corner.

“Its Sam.” He didn’t particularly mind the nickname, he just wanted to hear what his name would sound like spoken in the rich voice of this man.

“Okay. Samoose. Now tell me what is a handsome giant, such as yourself, doing drinking all alone on a Friday night?” He picked up the menu but didn’t really look at it.

Sam should of seen the new nickname coming, somehow it seemed this stranger was on his way to breaking a record for how many times he smiled in one night. “Well…”

“Luci.” The stranger stuck out his hand as introduction at Sam’s pause.

“Luci?” Sam asked skeptically shaking his hand. He felt like it wasn’t his real name, years in the FBI thought him when to tell someone gave a fake name. He wished he could know if that was truly his real name but understood if it wasn’t, giving your name to a stranger you just met is dangerous.

“Yup, unless Lucifer is easier for you.” Luci said seriously looking at his menu, then looking up at Sam and giving him a charming smile.

“Okay, well Luci, the reason I was drinking alone is that my brother is a jerk.” Sam said picking up his own menu and accepting the disappointing fact that he probably wasn’t getting a real name.

A pretty brunet waitress showed up “Can I start you gentlemen off with a drink?”

“Ill just have a water thank you.” Sam said taking his own advice and trying to sober up a bit. Even if he didn’t take Luci to bed, he liked talking to him. Something about Luci put him at ease and the last thing he wanted was to forget because he over did it on the drinks.

“Some lemon in your water?” Sam nodded so she turned to Luci. “ And for you handsome?” she said turning her tone flirtatious. Sam found that rather rude, she didn’t know if they were on a date.

For a split second Sam saw a small glare Luci gave his menu before turning to the waitress with a fake smile on his face and saying “Ill have a chocolate milkshake. And I’m ready to order. I want chocolate chip pancakes, please and thanks.” He put his menu down at the middle of the table.

“Um… I’ll have a salad.” Sam added thinking it best to order too.

Luci gave him a fond genuine smile “Oh moose. Why am I not surprised.” He took the menu from Sam’s hands making sure to make a show of brushing their fingers together. He put the menus together taping them once on the table and handing them over with a serious expression to the waitress, who took them with an awkward smile and left to put in their order. Had he thought the same thing of the waitress? Sam asked himself. “I know what you mean, my brothers can be giant bags of dicks sometimes too.” Luci said with a sigh continuing their conversation. “What your brother do? Take your lady or something? Been there, didn’t care for her much, but still.”

“That’s horrible.” Sam said with a grimace. “No, it’s just we kinda got into a fight.” He continued after an expecting look from Luci. “Um… my brother, Dean, he’s older than me and sometimes he takes the role of big brother to seriously, I guess he forgets I’m not a child.” 

“Come on moose, no need to hold back from little old me.” Luci fluttered his lashes making Sam’s heart skip a beat. “There’s more.”

Maybe Sam was drunk. No one besides his brother could read him that good. “You got me.” He said shaking his head. “Its just, because he is the older brother, everyone expects me to be like him, and I love him and all but I want to do things differently I’m not like him and everyone just waiting for me to do the same, it’s just……”

“Suffocating.” Luci finished for him. Sam hadn’t thought about it but that was the perfect word to describe how he felt. Luci lifted his hand looking distant and staring at the table. “Been there….” After a pause he added. “Well more like am there.” He looked at Sam in the eye “Looks like we're in the same boat moose.”

Sam gave him a sideways smile. “I thought they stole your girlfriend.”

“Nah. That was years ago, and she wasn’t my girlfriend. More like they pressured me to finally go out on a first date and took a fancy to her when they drove me to said date.” Luci elaborated while playing with the salt shaker.

Sam felt bad for Luci. Dean maybe a jerk and even though he has only been with a couple of women but was a horn dog when he was with them, he would never do that to Sam. “Any luck dating after that?”

“Nope,” Luci popped the P on the word. “never been with someone, probably never will be, but I don’t mind I’m kinda a workaholic, my lover is my work.” He put the salt away to make room for the food that had arrived. After the waitress asked if they needed anything else and he waved her off a little harsher than necessary he asked “How about you? Got a lady moose waiting back home?”

Sam almost choked on his chicken, he hadn’t been expecting that. After a gulp of water he answered. “No, no lady moose, or any other species. I’m kind of a workaholic too, hard to build a relationship in my line of work most people can’t handle it.” That’s another thing he envied about Dean, how he could balance his private and professional life without sending his partners running.

“Don’t feel bad Samoose, they are ding dongs if they let such a handsome moose escape because of a little work.” He winked at him as he put a forkful of pancakes smothered in syrup into his mouth.

Sam turned red at Lucis compliment, he made it a personal goal that he would at least get his number by the end of the day. “So what kind of work is your lover? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“The best kind. I, my giant moose, am a scientist.” He said with a big smile on his face.

“Wow. That’s impressive, what does that consist of?” Sam was impressed he would of never guessed.

“Oh you know a little of this a little of that. I love experiments and inventing the most though.”

“That’s amazing not just good looking smart too.” Sam was getting that number he was determined. 

Luci turned pink at the ears but quickly shook of his embarrassment. “Your turn.” He said with a smile.

“Nothing as exciting as certified genius. I just have a government job, nothing fancy.” He wasn’t technically lying just not telling the whole truth. Dean always said to keep what they do on the down low according to him, you never know who’s listening.

“The government, that takes brains, looks like I’m not the only smart and handsome one.” He put the last of his pancakes into his mouth and a drop of syrup escaped his lips. Without thinking Sam reached out and cleaned it off with his thumb. Luci looked up the pink turning into red. Sam though, screw it I’m already here and ran his thumb across Lucis bottom lip, pulling back slowly. Luci cleared his throat and gave a shy smile. “So, Samoose what do you say we head back to my place and partake in some of my……. Scientific research?”  
Sam was jumping in his head with joy, he was definitely getting that number now. “Id like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Dean was mad. Not only had he gotten lectured because of his stubbornness, but Sam got hurt because of him and his hard head. He should of waited for backup, like Sam said. He should of gone after Sam instead of the bad guy. But he didn't, and now he was sulking down the street on foot because he got into it with his brother.

All Dean wanted to do was protect his brother, look after him, make sure he was happy. But Sam wouldn’t let him, he said things like I’m not a kid and That’s easy for you, Dean. What did that even mean? Dean tried his best because he wanted Sam to be proud of him, to know his big brother wasn’t a screw up. Dean always dreamed of being like his father so Sam would look at him the way he looked at John, with pride and aspiration, that’s one of the reasons he went into the so called ‘family business'. 

He got his act together from flirting with anything with a pulse and from party life, he went to Quantico and graduated top of his class. He was ecstatic when four years later his brother did the same and to top his happiness they were going to be partners. Dean was happy to show him the tricks of the trade, to work with his brother was like a dream come true. But Sam, it was like he wasn’t happy having him as a partner. Like he would rather be doing anything else than work with Dean.

Dean took a deep breath and slowed down wondering what to do next. He had no girlfriend, broke up with the last one months ago and didn’t tell anyone, and all his friends were either working or out of town. He looked around for a second wondering where he was at, he had been walking for a while and hoped he wasn’t lost.

He looked around himself and noticed he was in some kind of alley with buildings that were under construction, from the looks of it, all around him. He was looking up at the tall buildings and wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going. He heard a shuffling noise coming from in between the buildings up ahead and proceeded with caution. 

He peeked his head around the corner keeping his back to the wall. He saw the dark black hair of a man that was kneeling on the dirt ground doing something. He pulled out his gun and started getting closer making as little noise as possible so he wouldn’t alert the man on the ground to turn around. As Dean approached he saw the man was digging a shallow hole with his hands. 

The man reached into his suit pants and took out what looked like a gun. Looking closer Dean noticed it was an FBI appointed gun. This must be the man Sam helped. The man dropped the gun into the hole and quickly filled it up. “Don’t move.” Dean said in a deep calm voice taking a step to the side so the man could see he had a gun. The man put his hands up and was about to stand when Dean warned “Slowly.” 

The man got up slowly and turned around to face Dean. Expressionless blue eyes met Dean’s, for a second the lack of emotion on those eyes sent a chill down his spine. Maybe Sam didn’t rescue an innocent man. He concluded. He looked at the man closer, he had a dirty white suit shirt, and crooked blue tie. He could see he had been at least beaten up. Dean thought the best course of action was to arrest and take him to the hospital, he might be hurt worse than he looks.

Dean must have been standing closer than he thought. The blue eyed man without hesitation grabbed the gun and pointed it away from himself. He then proceeded to knee Dean in the ribs with a sideways kick, knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to drop the gun. Dean went into overdrive, thinking the man was going to take the opportunity to grab his gun and kill him. To his surprise the man turned around and started running down the alley towards an unfinished building.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed between harsh gasps of breaths and picking up his gun before chasing after the man. He ran as fast as he could while holding his side, but the man was faster. Dean barley made it in time to see the man go up the stairs that led to the entrance of the building.

Dean let go of his ribs to get his phone out of his pocket but realized he didn’t have it “Seriously?” he paused at the door and got his gun ready. He pointed it up in that very familiar manner and opened the door slowly. He was met with nothing but silence. There was no way the man made it out, he had to still be inside. He moved slowly, back to the wall, holding his gun out letting the light from the dirty windows illuminate his way. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a metal rod come down, he tried to move but wasn’t fast enough and winced as the metal rod made contact with his forearm causing him to drop the gun again. He turned around to see the man swing the rod at him again but this time he was ready he blocked the incoming blow and did one of himself punching the man in the face causing him to stumble back and loosen his grip on the metal.

Dean brought his knee up to make contact with the mans stomach and pulled the rod away from him. He watched as the blue eyes became glossy with pain and the man fell back landing on his ass. “You really like your rods? Don’t cha buddy?” he said with a chuckle throwing the rod and hearing it make impact on the hard ground. 

He stumbled to his gun but was suddenly brought to the ground by the man. When the hell had he gotten up? Dean struggled under him but the man had the upper hand. He punched Dean in the face making his vision blur and went for the gun. Dean regained his momentum and grabbed the man by his belt stopping him inches from the gun.

The man turned around and grabbed Dean by the sides of his jacket pulling him on top of himself. Before Dean knew what happened the man had rolled them so he was on top again. Dean struggled meeting the blue eyes, except they weren’t expressionless anymore, instead Dean saw desperation in them. The man swung to punch him again but Dean blocked him and threw him back into some empty paint buckets. He turned around quickly searching for his gun. He found it close to himself and chuckled launching for it when his vision became white. “what the?!”

He felt the man pull him back by both hands so he couldn’t take the bucket off his head. He was slammed against the hard wall. Dean felt his head rattle in the bucket from the impact. He slid down the wall tired and sore. He took the bucket off his head, now angry but froze when he saw the man holding the gun. 

He put his hands up the man was extremely close, Dean was already thinking of his next move to take the gun. The man just looked at him now, a look of fright but didn’t point the gun at him. He watched as the man unloaded the clip of the gun and popped the bullet in the chamber. The man raised his hands to show he meant no harm and lowered the gun slowly on the floor. 

Dean watched in confusion as the man stood back up and kicked the gun to the side he gave Dean a shrug and shy smile at his questioning look. Dean couldn’t help but smile too. He put his hands down in favor of getting off the floor. He used the wall as a guide and grabbed on to what he thought was a metal bar to aid him. “No! Wait!” the man launched for him and tackled him to the ground once more, only this time there was a flash of light next to Dean so bright it blinded him. Dean heard a loud crash followed by smaller ones. His body made impact with the hard floor. He felt the weight of the man on top of himself and arms wrapped around his head.

For a moment Dean laid there still blinded and now in more pain than before. He found it hard to breathe a heavy layer of dust making its way into his lungs. He opened his eyes slowly and saw dust cascading and settling into the floor in a thick layer. There was a large Boulder right next to his body.

He heard faint sirens in the distance. He sat up, as much as he could with the weight on top of him and realized that the large piece of concrete, that barley missed crushing him, was part of the pillar he was leaning against. He looked closer, what he had grabbed was part of the electrical wiring that led to a large box that was now smoking and showering the floor with sparks.

“Hey thanks man” he said patting the man still on top of himself. “Hey? Buddy?” the man on top of him wasn’t moving at all. He pushed him of himself gently “shit! Hey, hey, come on dude you need to be conscious when I read you your rights” Dean was giving gentle slaps to the mans bruised cheek, he could hear the sirens getting louder. His forehead was covered In blood but Dean couldn’t see where it was coming from. Dean was beginning to panic this stranger had just saved his life after they fought. He was so confused. 

He didn’t want the man to die, sure he was angry he hit his brother and him, but he saved Dean’s life after all. Dean put his head to the mans chest and heard the thuds of his heart and slow intakes of air. “Okay, okay, stay here. I’m going to be right back. I’m going to get you help.” Dean took off his jacket, balled it up, and put it under the strangers head. 

Dean ran out the door after a final glance at the unconscious man. He ran down the alley and towards the sirens forgetting the pain in his body. 

He started waving his arms as a black SUV made its way closer stopping right in front of him. A concerned looking Crawley came out of the driver’s door. “My God. What happened to you?” he said looking Dean up and down.

“Call an ambulance there’s a man hurt.” He told Crawley as Bobby exited the car and ran up to him. Crawley turned around and went back into the car to do what he was told. Dean took off running back to the building Bobby on his heals. He reached the door and burst through. He ran up to the pillar and froze, Bobby nearly tripping over him. “What the hell! Where he go?! He was right here!? Hurt!” he was looking at the empty floor, a small amount of blood the only thing left behind.

“What happened boy? Who was right here?” Bobby asked scanning the scene and getting more and more concerned.

Dean turned and looked Bobby in the eyes, emotions flooding his system and pain making a reappearance. “The man that Sam let out, he saved my life, he was unconscious, and now he’s gone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more coming


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink and drive people :D
> 
> Please read the tags, this fic is scientifically inaccurate, completely made up. I know the references are not completely factual let's pretend they are. Any references to people that were alive or living are only used for the purpose of having fun please be nice has mentioned before I am a very sensitive person...... Enjoy ^o^

“Oh no you don’t. I am not going to be on the news for allowing you to drive drunk and end up running over Bambis mom. I’ll call us a cab.” Luci pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

They had talked some more and after almost two hours decided to head out. Luci left a folded one dollar as a tip for the rude waitress after Sam insisted on paying, he had invited him after all. “Come on I’m not drunk it’s been hours since I drank that, if anything a little buzzed.” Sam protested. Sam would never drive even if he had one drink but this time he felt completely fine and was a little worried Luci would back out if they didn’t get back on the road.

“Don’t give me that. Haven’t you heard the commercials 'buzzed driving, is drunk driving' it’ll only take a minute. Relax moose.” Luci was holding the phone up to his ear the late afternoon sun making his hair look like soft golden silk string. Sam’s fingers twitched at his side, he wanted to run them through the slicked back hair.

“So where’s this research facility of yours?” Sam wasn’t really worried on going somewhere with a stranger. Especially since Luci put him at ease and they were taking a cab, if anything Sam was sure he could overpower him.

“Oh about twenty minutes out of town.” Luci said leaning back on his heels like an impatient little kid. 

“Is my car going to be alright here? Where’s yours?” Sam said looking towards his SUV. It was a work vehicle he didn’t want to have to explain to Bobby why he got a ticket especially if he spent the night, which he planned on.

“Um…. I walked here.” Luci gave a shrug at Sam’s face. “I was kinda mad and the walk cleared my head, you’re not the only one that fights with his brother. You should be fine this place is opened twenty-four hours.” 

The cab arrived and they got in. Luci gave directions to his home, and they spent the ride talking a bit more. So far Sam found out Luci came from a big family, loved sweets, had a dog, and was really funny. With every new conversation, Sam found Luci more and more amazing. The evenings plan was to find someone for the night but Sam was hoping for more as the day progressed. Twenty minutes later, just as Luci said, they were on a long road that led to a secluded hill. As the cab got to the top Sam enjoyed the scenery of large expands of nothing but beautiful greenery. “Wow! This is where you live?” Sam said as he looked at a giant white mansion inside a white gate. Just like in the movies, it had giant trees surrounding it and a big marble fountain in the middle with a griffin.

“It’s a family home.” Luci said while getting out, Sam following behind. Luci paid the driver way more than the ride was, the driver left happily after shaking Lucis hand enthusiastically as thank you. “Come on moose work those hooves.” Luci said passing an open mouth Sam and heading towards the gate. Sam watched Lucis butt bounce as he walked, before shaking his head and following. When they got to the gate Luci put a code on the door that Sam caught 0215. He didn’t mean to get the code, it was the agent side of him.

The big gates opened and they walked inside. Sam was walking slower than necessary admiring his surroundings. He loved how clean and sophisticated everything looked. They were getting close to the main door when Sam took a detour towards something that caught his attention to the right of the large home, Luci followed close behind him. “What is this?” Sam asked as he stopped in front of black metal looking tree. He looked at the orbs that reminded him of apples, except they were a beautiful shining blue. Looking closer he saw the orbs had some kind of electric looking swirls moving inside them. 

“Have” Luci began but his voice broke. Sam turned and gave him his full attention. He cleared his throat and continued “Have you heard of Nikola Tesla?” 

“Like the car? Or the science dude?” Sam didn’t want to feel stupid but he did under Lucis shy gaze. It made his brain go blank and forget everything he knew.

Luci gave a smile “The science dude.” Sam was a little proud of himself he often got compliments for being smart, but something in Lucis eyes made him want to give his best impression. “Well he did an experiment where he used the Earth’s magnetic field to turn on some lightbulbs. It was amazing he just stuck them to the ground built a tower and Bam! Free light.” Luci was talking with so much admiration and happiness Sam felt his heart flutter. His heart fell a little as Lucis smile slowly faded “I guess some big fish thought that wouldn’t be profitable, I mean free energy for everyone? Can you imagine?” Lucis eyes were now sparkling. “His inventions were discredited and his research vanished. And that was the end of that.” Luci walked over to the tree looking up at it. “People knew what he did and didn’t fight to make his vision come to life even though they knew it was possible. I don’t think that’s right.” He put a palm to the tree. “So I made this, after a lot of research and failure, after failure, I had a little victory.” He tried to pluck an apple looking orb but couldn’t reach. Sam laughed and got the orb for him without much trouble. “Show off.” Luci gestured for him to follow.

He walked a bits away from the tree to a small bird bath. He kneeled on the floor and opened a small box hidden in between the green grass. Sam watched standing next to the bird bath as Luci reached in and locked the orb in the box. He looked amazed as the small bird bath turned on and realized it was a small fountain. “You harvested energy?” he whispered to the wind looking at the little fountain as a small blue bird landed on it taking advantage. “That’s amazing. Luci, you’re amazing.”

“Not really.” Luci said, seconds after the fauntain turned off. He gestured to it. “It only last a little bit. If I were amazing it would last a lot longer, I had a hypothesis to make it last longer, but threw it away before I could test it, after some stuff happened.”

“No. You are amazing.” Sam said sternly reaching for Lucis hands and pulling him up. “No one in the world has done anything like this, I think. I mean, look this is incredible, and you say you want it to last longer? Well I think you can do it. I know I just met you and it might not mean anything coming from a stranger but I believe in you.” 

Sam hadn’t realized how close he was holding Luci to himself. Luci looked into his eyes as if he was searching for something. What ever he was looking for Sam guessed he found it because he gave him a smile before turning to look at the tree. He looked back at Sam and they began getting closer and closer. Sam was leaning in for a kiss but before his lips made contact Luci pulled away slowly and said. “We should head inside.”

Sam looked at the beautiful tree once more before following Luci inside. The inside of the mansion was even fancier than the outside, whites and pastel blues everywhere, to Sam it looked like something straight out of a magazine. Luci gestured for Sam to sit down on the giant sofa in the living room. “Ill go get us some drinks.” 

Sam sat down and watched Luci bounce away. He felt a little intimidated sitting in such an extravagant room. He was thankful when Luci came back with two lemonades. After a comfortable silence Luci said what had him lost in thought “Did you really like it?” after Sam tilted his head he elaborated. “The tree?”

“Of course and..” he put his hand on top of Lucis and looked into his eyes “I meant it too. I believe in you. You’re amazing.” He started leaning in for a kiss but was interrupted again by tires on gravel and Lucis gasp at the sound.

Luci put his half full glass in the table in front of where they were sitting and went to the huge window. He grabbed the thin curtain an pulled it back a little. Sam stood up and walked to stand behind Luci in front of the arm rest of the couch. “Gabriel.” Luci said under his breath as he pulled back from the window and faced Sam.

“What?”

“Gabriel. My name is Gabriel.”

Sam looked at Gabriel. He liked the name it suited him. Gabriel like the archangel. Sam smiled “Gabriel.” He tasted the name in his mouth, it tasted sweet. “I’m glad you told me your….”

“Follow my lead.” Gabriel interrupted. Sam barley noticed but Gabriel looked a bit agitated. Sam watched as he looked towards the door and took a step closer when the sound of the door unlocking caught his attention. Sam stayed in his place by the sofa. The door opened slowly and a man in a suit appeared. He was holding a stack of papers and looked up to see Gabriel. “Oh good you’re here. Hurry up and get to the lab. You’ve been slacking off and a problem came u…..”

Gabriel cleared his throat and the man looked up, pass him and met dark eyes with Sam. When Sam first started working for the FBI, he tried to give people the benefit of the doubt. Dean often told him that he trusted to easily and if he wasn’t careful it could get them killed one day. Sam learned to trust his instincts, with Dean’s help, and could now tell when someone was bad news. And right now his gut was telling him that the man that walked through the door was bad news. “Hello.” He said putting down the papers. “Who is this?” the question was directed at Gabriel but he kept his gaze on Sam.

“This is Sam……he’s my friend.” Gabriel took a cautious step towards Sam but didn’t get to close. The man watched Gabriel’s every move almost as if he was ready to pounce on him if he made physical contact with Sam. “Sam this is my brother…. Michael.” Sam extended his hand and got a cold shiver on his back as Michael took it politely, Michael glanced at Gabriel. Sam didn’t miss how his cold stare made him jump a little bit and that made him kind of angry, this was probably one of the brothers that made Gabriel’s life hard. “I’m going to get us a refill” Gabriel said turning around, getting the glasses that weren’t even empty and escaping to the kitchen. So much for following his lead, Sam though. Sam definitely knew something wasn’t right now.

“So. Sam, what brings you to our home on this sunny day?” Michael sounded professional but his demeanor was hostile.

“I was told there was fresh lemonade.” Sam definitely did not like this dark haired Michael. He hoped he could get a date with Gabriel and that meant he would probably be seeing him again so he was determined to stand his ground.

“Is that so. How did you two meet?” He asked taking a step so he was now standing in front of Sam.

“Over drinks, at a family restaurant a while back.” He knew how to choose his words.

“Mmmmh, this is a first, he doesn’t have many friends, or rather he doesn’t have ANY friends you must be special. Unless..” Michaels eyes became even colder but Sam didn’t even flinch holding his ground. “He picked you up from some dirty corner and brought you here to prove a point.” His voice sounded normal but his words were harsh. 

What Michael said made Sam angry on the inside, Gabriel seemed like he could make friends just fine, probably better than Sam could. “Gabriel wouldn’t do that.” He stated a little harsher than he intended.

Michaels eyes widen a little at the mention of his brothers name and his expression soften. “Gabriel.”

Before Sam could say anything else he heard Gabriel’s voice from behind himself. “Yes?” Sam turned around to see Gabriel put down the now full glasses back on the table.

“I need to go take care of some business.” Michael was already walking towards the door.

“Okay? When will you be back?” Gabriel passed Sam and stood between them.

“Late. It was nice meeting you Sam. Please make yourself at home.” He gave a nod to Sam and without waiting for an answer closed the door behind himself.

All Sam was thinking was, what the hell was that about? He watched as Gabriel went back to the window and heard as the car outside started and slowly drove away. He couldn’t help but think Gabriel looked adorable looking out the window like a little kid that didn’t do his chores, waiting to get in trouble. He reached an arm out to reassure Gabriel that what ever he was worrying about he didn’t have to when he pulled back. Gabriel suddenly turned around and gave him a big smile before he tackled Sam making him step back and fall over the arm rest with an armful of Gabriel. He landed on the soft sofa and felt his lips being attacked by soft eager lips. He kissed Gabriel back wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist and deepening the kiss. Gabriel responded by straddling him and bringing his hands up to cup his face gently. Gabriel pulled away slowly with a soft smile on his face and glossy eyes “Instead of seeing my research in the lab, wanna see my room?” he asked in a mischievous tone.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Maybe next time. The lab.” Sam was already out of breath thinking of what would happen when they got to Gabriels room. Gabriel jumped off him nodding and grabbed his hand enthusiastically pulling him up the stairs. There was a long hall with pictures all the way down. Sam wasn’t really paying attention to them in favor of following Gabriel. “Hey, before you show me your room. Can you show me your bathroom? Sorry.” 

Gabriel paused and turned around meeting Sam’s eyes. He pulled him a few more steps and gracefully opened a door to their right revealing a big white tile bathroom. “There’s my room.” He pointed at the end of the hall to a dark blue door the only one that was different from all the light blue. “Ill be waiting in there.” He pulled Sam down for a soft peck. “Don’t be too long.” And bounced of to the room.

Not wanting to make him wait, Sam hurried into the bathroom and took care of business emptying his bladder. He looked in the mirror and washed his face trying to calm himself down. As he was finishing washing his hands he heard a soft thump outside the door. Thinking Gabriel got impatient, he dried his hands and opened the door. His smile faded when instead of honey eyes he met dark ones. “Michael?” before he knew what was going on Michael raised a can of spray to his face and covered him in a sweet smelling fragrance. What ever it was made him feel instantly dizzy and his body heavy. 

He fell to the floor, his mind going blurry. He heard Gabriel calling his name and looked in that direction. He saw how Gabriel pushed Michael out of the way making him bump into the door frame, and fell to his knees in front of Sam. He felt soft hands lift up his head slowly and lay it down on softer thighs. He could hear them talking, Gabriels voice was loud and frantic Michaels was calm and cold, but he couldn’t figure out the words that were being said, to him they sounded muffled.

He felt something warm on his face, like raindrops and then he felt Gabriels lips on his forehead. He looked up to see Gabriel crying. He reached his hand up but then suddenly Gabriels warmth was gone. He turned his head to see Gabriel on the floor next to him not moving and then, just as he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw Michael drag Gabriels limp body away from him and close the door behind himself leaving him in the dark alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I hope you are having fun


	4. Chapter 4

Dean got dropped off at the shitty motel room he and his brother had been assigned. He noticed the SUV was gone and concluded Sam was sulking and probably wasn’t going to come back tonight. He took a shower and debated if he should watch TV. Noticing it was kind of late he made up his mind to try and get some sleep. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was blue. He gave a loud sigh and turned on his back looking at the ceiling. The man that had saved his life was no where to be found, it was like he disappeared into thin air. They searched all the buildings around the area and came up with nothing. Dean was just hoping he was okay, his injurie seemed pretty bad after all. He shook his head. This was nothing like him. Dean Winchester did not worry about possible bad guys. No, he got the job done. He gave another loud sigh and turned on his side forcing the thought of blue eyes out of his mind. He hoped Sam was having a better time than he was.

The next day Dean got up and ready for another day of work. He called a cab to the station seeing Sam wasn’t back. Boy he’s really milking it this time isn’t he, Dean thought. He walked into the briefing room with a coffee in hand and tired eyes. “Good morning sleeping beauty. Wow. What’s wrong didn’t get much sleep last night?” a dark blonde hair woman greeted while sliding on the chair next to him and noticing his tired appearance.

“Hey Jo. Not really. Had a fight with Sammy.” He put his coffee down on the table and leaned back on the chair resting his head on the edge.

“I heard about that. He shouldn’t of had gone off like that but next time try not to stomp away like a child, it looks bad on all of us.” She laughed and slapped him gently in the shoulder. “Where is the kid anyway?” 

“He’s probably on his way. Didn’t come to the motel last night, but you know he wouldn’t miss the morning briefing, no matter how pissed he is.” Dean gave an exasperated sigh. He was planning on apologizing, it was his fault for separating in the first place.

“Hang in there Dean, I heard there’s a big case on chiefs hands.”

“What do you mean? We didn’t get the bad guy yesterday he got away.”

“This is way bigger than some drug Lord.” She said with a knowing look in her eyes.

“What could be bigger than that?”

“Good morning bitches!” a red haired woman walked through the door loudly displaying a giant box of donuts.

Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Charley. How the hell can you be so energetic so early in the morning?”

“Easy.” She put the box of donuts in front of Dean and Jo and opened it. “Sugar!” She took one of the glazed donuts and took a big bite. She hummed in appreciation and pushed the box towards them encouraging to take one. She looked around searching for someone. “Where’s Sam?”

“Pissed. Fight.” Jo said taking a chocolate donut and biting it.

“Oh.” She said giving Dean a sympathetic look. She passed him, patted him on the shoulder, and took the seat next to him.

Slowly more agents and local police began to fill the room. Charley offered donuts to everyone that came in, some declined politely others took one and gave gratitude.

After about twenty minutes and the girls giving Dean a hard time about yesterdays event’s, both for fighting with Sam and loosing an unconscious man, Crawley came into the room, stood at the small podium, and turned on the overhead projector. All the noise started to die down and a few good mornings were said. “Good morning everyone.”

“Dude it’s starting where’s Sam?” Charley whispered to Dean.

Dean found it odd that Sam hadn’t arrived yet, he was never late. Maybe I really fucked up this time, crossed Deans mind. “Let me borrow your phone I’ll text him.” After a raised eyebrow from Charley he added. “Mines in the car.” Charley took out her phone and handed it over to Dean. Dean texted Sam: It’s Dean, the meeting just started. Where the hell are you? And handed back the phone to Charley.

“As you may know right now we are after a big drug distributor who has created a new addiction for idiots to get hooked on.” He started straight to the point. “Yesterday we had a break. We found one of his warehouses. But due to one thing or another he ended up getting away.” Crawley didn’t specify further or even look in Dean’s direction but he knew that word had probably gotten around already. “This briefing isn’t about that though. We have a new problem on our hands that needs to be stopped immediately.” Crawley pressed a button on the remote he was holding but nothing happened. He looked at it and started taping more buttons. “Bullocks!” he said when a blue screen came up. Charley got up and ended his suffering by taking over. She clicked a few things on the computer and the home screen came up. It was a picture of him kissing Bobby. Everyone teased and laughed. “Alright, alright, settle down. Thanks red, I was about to throw that thing out the window.” 

Charley took over the desk and leaned back on the comfortable office chair with a triumphant smile, she gestured her finger in a gun motion shooting Crawley a wink. “No problem boss.”

“Where the hell was I? Oh right new problem.” He nodded his head at Charley. Charley clicked a few things in the computer and started a power point Crawley already had opened on it. A picture of a leg on the edge of what looked like a muddy River or lake of some kind popped up. Everyone immediately began whispering, Dean and Jo shot a look at each other and then at Charley who shrugged her shoulders in response. “There have been body parts appearing all over the area. None of them belong to the same person. Right now,” he looked at the screen as more pictures passed. An arm hidden amongst some trash behind an alley. A thigh and knee in the middle of a cement road. Was that a head in the children’s park? “the count is up to five so far.”

“So we have five victims?” Officer mills asked from the seat in front.

“Not exactly. We have five body parts that belong to five different people. However,” he motioned to Charley who put up the next picture it was a close up of the thigh and knee. From what Dean could see there were clean cuts on the skin, some burn marks but they weren’t from fire, maybe electrical burn? “all of these parts were surgically removed, so until we find the rest of the body. We have to assume all these people are alive and being kept somewhere, well maybe not the one with the missing head.”

“You think there’s a room somewhere with live people getting limbs removed by some doctor?” Jody elaborated.

“Basically yes. This is a rescue mission, it looks like we have a serial on our hands. And because of the nature of the tissue around the cut area,” Crawley pointed to the skin Dean was looking at while Charley zoomed in. “We have to assume they are using some kind of exposed electrical machine.”

“Electrical currents? Cut limbs? No bodies found? Am I crazy or does this sound like some kind of Frankenstein thing going on?” Dean said out loud but was really talking to himself. He looked away from the gruesome picture to see Charley nodding enthusiastically and everyone murmuring to one another.

“You are crazy, Dean. I would advice you don’t let your imagination get the best of you and stop putting ideas into everyone’s head, but rather focus on finding these people alive.” Crawley warned, but somehow Dean felt no real treat to his words. “The place will have to be secluded keep an eye out for any spikes in power. These limbs belonged to strong healthy men based on muscle mass and blood test, no DNA matched our data base, we must proceed with caution. For now keep your normal patrol route.”

“So what’s going to happen to the drug dealer? Are some of us staying on that, because if that’s the case I want to volunteer.” A young officer said from Deans right.

“That won’t be necessary.” Everyone turned to where a flustered looking Bobby came in holding a folder. He took out a picture and passed it around. “We found another arm, finger prints matched our guy. Alias Alistair, this one is different nails were pulled out and all the bones in the hand were broken with a blunt object.”

“Torture.” A blonde officer named Donna stated. “How do we know it’s the same person?” 

“Other than the torture it’s the same M.O. Alistair could have been delivering drugs, pissed off the wrong person, or maybe karma caught up to the poor bastard and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We find who ever is doing this, we find our drug dealer.” While everyone started whispering to one another and chief Singer gave individual assignments pertaining to Alistair, Charley joined them back at the table.

“You are so not crazy, I was thinking the same thing. We have a mad scientist in our hands.” She wiggled her fingers in front of Dean. 

Jo giggled beside Dean. “You two have been hanging out together to much, poor Sam has to deal with your crazy conspiracies all the time.”

“Did he text back?” Dean asked Charley.

She fished out her phone. “Nothing.” She looked up at Dean’s increasing worried expression and decided to give him a little peace of mind. “I’m sure he’s fine. He probably went out for drinks and picked up a pretty lady, your fight was pretty bad.” She winced at the end.

“I should go look for him.” He said standing up.

“Winchester, Harvelle, Bradbury, let’s go.” Crawley instructed as everyone started to leave.

“You two too.” Bobby added while passing Jody who was talking to Donna.

Charley patted Dean’s back as she passed him. “Sam will have to wait. We have been summoned.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: verbal abuse and torture ahead
> 
> Enjoy :) comments encouraged

“Sam! What the hell are you doing Michael?” Gabriel felt panic swell in his chest at seeing Sam on the floor. He pushed passed Michael and fell on his knees. For a few seconds he didn’t know what was wrong with Sam, until the faint smell of sweetness hit his nose. He knelt down and cradled Sam’s head to rest on his thighs. “Why? I told you he’s my friend!” 

“He isn’t your friend. Someone like you doesn’t have friends. He’s just some moron that wants to get into your pants. You probably just met him.” Michael looked coldly at Gabriel and spoke with a calm voice that Gabriel was used to.

“You’re wrong. He likes me.” Sam had made something in Gabriel’s heart blossom a bit with his words he didn’t want to believe Michael was right.

“Likes you?” Michael gave a dark laugh. “How could he like you? Look at yourself and look at him. You are disgusting, he was probably drunk when he agreed to come here, or desperate. Even someone as hideous as you would probably be a good fuck if he pushed your face into the pillow.” 

“You’re wrong! We had an agreement, you said you wouldn’t hurt my friends!” 

“Stop fooling yourself. Who the fuck would consider you a friend? He wouldn’t even spare you a glance if given the choice. He’s disposable, that’s what he is, another lab rat.” He could feel Michael getting angrier with every word.

“No. Not him! I won’t hurt him! You can’t make me.” Gabriel felt tears on his eyes as he looked at Sam’s barley opened eyes. It won’t be long until he slips into unconsciousness, Gabriel thought What’s Sam going to think? He’s not going to want to see me ever again.

“You are going to do what I tell you!” Michael took a step closer. “When are you going to understand that nobody wants someone like you? Nobody except me. I’m doing you a favor he’s perfect for your research.”  
Gabriel was shaking his head he didn’t want to risk hurting Sam. “No! I can’t! I won’t! please don’t make me.” 

Gabriel was starting to get up when he felt a strong hand grip his hair painfully. “You can and you will!” came Michaels angry voice before he felt his head hit the white marble sink hard. He fell next to Sam, he heard a faint “You’ll thank me for this.” Before everything went completely black.

********************************************************

 

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly. His head pounded with every movement. He was laying on his soft, big, bed in his room. What happened? He wondered. He sat up a bit putting a hand on his head. He felt a bump and winced at the pain. His hair was clean and he was wearing different clothes. When did I take a shower? He looked towards his window and saw nothing but darkness. He threw the covers off himself and sat up. He took a minute just sitting there trying to keep the nauseous feeling growing in his stomach away. He stood up and walked over to the window. 

He reached for the window when a flood of flashbacks made him dash out the door, down the hall, and all the way down to the hidden basement. “Sam! No, no, no. Please let him be okay.” He burst trough the last door and found Sam tied to one of the metal chairs that was bolted to the ground. “Sam! Sam?” He cupped Sam’s face in his hands and shook him lightly but had no response. “Don’t worry I’m going to get you out of here.” He knew Sam couldn’t hear him, it was more for himself.

“Don’t bother. Did you have a nice nap? Clear your head?” Michael said from behind Gabriel. Gabriel stood in front of Sam taking a protective stance. Michael walked closer and cupped Gabriel’s cheek lovingly. “You know I hate it when we fight. I’m sorry you made me do this.” Gabriel flinched at the contact of Michaels touch, he noticed when he was reaching for Gabriel that his knuckles were bruised and bloody. “I brought you a gift.” 

Gabriel watched as Michael walked out the door. He turned quickly to try and free Sam but then returned to his position after failing, and hearing Michael open the door once more. He was dragging someone behind himself but Gabriel couldn’t see who it was because he had some kind of black cloth over his head. “You remember I told you I had some business to attend to?” at Gabriel’s slow nod he continued “Well Castiel called me for help.” Gabriel’s eyes widened. “I know right! Anyway, he told me to meet him in some dirty hotel room. You should of seen him Gabriel he was dirty, in rags, bleading everywhere. I patched him up and forced him to tell me who did that to him, soooooooooooo.” He removed the black cloth from the mans head to reveal someone Gabriel didn’t recognize “Surprise, now you have two little lab rats to play with, this one,” he kicked the unconscious, tied up man in the stomach “is special, because he hurt Cas, so I was thinking he would be great for experiment Z. What do you think?”

Gabriel felt hatred in his chest. How dare this man touch Castiel? “I think he’s perfect, under one condition.” The brothers met eyes a challenge in both of them. “You leave Sam alone.” He was willing to trade whoever hurt Cas for Sam’s life any time.

Michael gave an exasperated sigh. “Not this again. Why do you insist on the safety of this man? He doesn’t care about you!” Michael got up to Gabriel’s face and grabbed him by his dark blue t shirt. “I told you already, you can and you will use him.” Gabriel felt something cold around his neck. “Even if I have to force you.” Michael said slowly. He let go of Gabriel and kissed his forehead Gabriel felt his eyes fill with tears, he knew his brother just put a collar around his neck. A collar he designed. He designed it because that’s what he was, a bitch that was lucky to have Michael. At least that’s what he was told until he believed it. And he accepted it and built it because he rather have a collar around his neck than bruises and broken bones on his body.

Gabriel looked back at Sam’s slump body before he followed Michael. They made their way to one of the rooms in the basement. Gabriel stayed quiet and sat on a metal chair in the corner of the room that held an operating table on the far corner opposite himself, as well as medical equipment ready to be used. He watched as Michael hauled the man up and sat him on a chair much like the one Sam was in. There was a drain in the middle of the floor, the room all around a moss green and the floor white tile. 

The man was strapped to the chair by Michael, the chair had wide arm rest and was hooked to the floor instead of bolted so it could be removed to make space for the table more easily. Gabriel pulled his feet up on the chair and wrapped his arms around them, the soft cotton of his light grey sweats rubbing against his arms, and the coldness of the chair on his bare feet sending shivers up his spine. Of course he knew those shivers weren’t from the cold but rather from what he knew was about to happen.

He rested his face on his bent knees burring his nose in the space between them leaving only his eyes visible. He watched as Michael got a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid he recognized as Adrenaline. He stuck the needle right in the mans chest and watched with a dark serious expression as the man gasped and opened his eyes. “Hello there.” Came Michaels calm tone. He pulled a tray with different random tools to the right of where he sat the man. Gabriel had a clear view of the man’s confused expression. “What’s your name?” the man didn’t answer, Gabriel knew that was the wrong choice. He flinched as he heard the man scream in agony. Michael grabbed his right ring finger and forced it to meet the back of his hand, the loud pop of the joint separating from it’s place could be heard in the quiet room. “I asked you a question.” Michael leaned in to the mans personal space.

“Alistair.” The man said trough gasps of air. After the scream he led out he was trying to compose himself. Gabriel knew that was also a bad idea, it would only be worse if he held back. He didn’t warn him though, he had hurt Castiel, what ever Michael was planning on doing to him wasn’t enough for that.

“Alistair. Tell me Alistair are you in the business of, I don’t know, hurting people?” Michael was looking through his tools deciding what to get. He picked up a hammer and looked at it before putting it back down. “Hurt anyone special lately?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael punched Alistair in the face, Gabriel heard as a tooth made contact on floor with a soft tap. Alistair spit out blood and licked his lips. “Look, I sell drugs. So unless you got a bad batch, you got the wrong guy.”

Michael grabbed a pair of pliers and forced Alistairs mouth open. He grabbed a molar and began thrusting his wrist. Alistairs muffled screams of pain filled Gabriel ears. He gulped as another tooth made contact with the floor. “Are you sure? Think harder. You might recall blue eyes.”

Alistair began laughing darkly and spitting out more blood. “Oh that pretty fuck. Yeah I remember him.” He made eye contact with Gabriel briefly when he saw him straighten a little, then looked back at Michael, a twisted smile on his face. “His begging screams were music to my ears.” 

“Well, can’t have that now can we? Let’s see if I can make you sing a better tune.” Michael grabbed the Pinky in his injured hand and used the pliers to take hold of his dirty nail. Alistair's smile faded as he realized what was happening. He tried to bite back his cry, but as his nail was lifted slowly separating it from soft flesh, shooting pain like lightning up his arm he let it out. Michael did the same to the other nails in his hand leaving the broken finger for last. When he was done Alistair was covered in sweat and most of the color was gone from his face leaving it an ashy white. 

“What… what do you want from me?” from what Gabriel could tell Alistair was barely able to lift up his head to look Michael in the eye.

Michael put down the pliers and picked up the hammer he looked at earlier. “I want you to beg me to stop, and then apologize for what you did.” 

Alistair once again gave a dark chuckle after spiting out more blood. “Bite...........me”

“Maybe later.” Michael raised the hammer and slammed it down on Alistairs hand making the chair rattle a bit with the force. Gabriel covered his ears as the hammer came down, once, twice, three times before Alistairs stomach contents spilled into the floor. Alistair’s screams of pain subsided into chocked whimpers. Gabriel couldn’t really do much even if he wanted to. With the collar around his neck he was completely at Michael’s mercy.

Gabriel uncovered his ears and stood up staying in the corner he was in. “That’s enough, I think he learned his lesson.”

“Its enough,” Michel took a small touch screen remote from his pocket and tapped it. Gabriel fell on his knees as the cold metal around his neck began constricting. He already knew this feeling, he had gotten good at resisting longer throughout the years. He held his breath feeling his lungs burn with every second, not being able to inhale or exhale. Michael once again crushed the already protruding cream colored bones sticking out of Alistairs crushed hand. “When I say it’s enough!” Michael ended with a huff. Gabriel fell to his knees, his lungs on fire now, his vision blurry. He felt the metal loosen and took a deep breath, coughing at the sudden relief. “Go eat something.” Michael ordered, even though his calm voice made it sound like a suggestion. He walked over to Gabriel and knelt down on one knee, rubbing soothing circles on Gabriel’s back. “You’ve been loosing weight, I’m worried about you. Go make yourself something yummy. Ill call you when I’m done. Okay?” Michael gave him a disgustingly sweet smile.

Gabriel nodded and stood up with Michaels assistance. As he passed Alistair he saw the little remote on the tray amongst all the tools. He shook his head at the thought that crossed his mind, he couldn’t save Sam, he couldn’t get away from Michael, he couldn’t escape. 

He walked out the door and closed it. He turned to his left and walked a few steps before putting his back to the opposite wall and inching his way to the right. Keeping his back close to the wall and making sure Michael couldn’t see his shadow from under the door. The basement was a series of rooms and halls at the base of the mansion with only one exit. Michael was smart, he put Sam in the furthest room.

That room was Gabriel favorite because it was the one he spent the most time in. In the beginning Michael had put him there, telling him it was better to spare the world from looking at such a disgusting worm and then changing it to keeping his research safe. After, when he realized Michael was right about everything, and he was given the choice of any room for himself he chose to stay with that one.

He arrived at the dark green metal door and to no surprise found it locked. He taped lightly on the door hoping somehow Sam was awake and could hear his whisper “I’m not letting anyone hurt you, I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Are you now?” Gabriel turned around startled. He closed his eyes waiting for the collar to take away his air supply, or feel a painful shock, or black out entirely, but nothing happened. He relaxed the fists he had made at his sides and opened an eye slowly. Michael was looking at him in disappointment. He gave a tired sigh and shook his head “Come on, I’ll show you something.” He turned around and began walking, Gabriel followed him to the exit shrinking a bit when they passed the room Alistair was in and hearing loud pleads for mercy. You should of done it when he asked, now your pleads won’t be answered, he thought as he climbed the steps to the door that led into the house.

Michael held the door open for Gabriel. The door led into a small space that looked exactly like an empty closet he held the second door open, when Gabriel was out into the living room he watched Michael open what was disguised like the thermostat and punch in the code locking the door. Michael walked across the living room and into the kitchen. He gestured for Gabriel to sit at the table and went to the fridge. He started pulling everything needed to make a sandwich. He said nothing as he worked, when he was finished he put it in front of Gabriel. Gabriel moved his hands from where he was fiddling with them on the table. He put them on his lap and just looked at the snack in front on him. Michael gave an offended scoff “You watched me make it, I didn’t put anything strange in it.” He turned around and left the room.

Gabriel took a hesitant bite knowing if he didn’t when Michael came back he would get angry. Michael came back holding something in his hand. “What’s that?” Gabriel asked putting down his sandwich.

“This is what I wanted to show you.” He took a deep breath. “Gabriel, the things I do, I do them to protect you.” He looked at Gabriel, a sad expression on his face. “You may not always see it that way but I do. And if protecting you means I have to hurt you, so you can open your eyes, then so be it. Just know that it’s for your own good and I love you. Sam he doesn’t care about you, he never will.” He held up his hand at Gabriels upcoming protest. “Let me guess, when you asked him about his job, he gave you a vague answer?” Gabriel looked down recalling Sams words. “And he seemed really interested in your work?” he was now walking towards Gabriel. 

“Yes, that’s why he came to see my lab, but I offered, at first I did invite him here for research…. But he saw my tree and he liked it and…” 

“That little art project of yours?” Gabriel nodded looking down, Michael didn’t know what the tree was he had told him he built it to make the yard more lovely. “And you don’t find it strange how eagerly he followed you here? You a complete stranger?” at Gabriel’s silence he continued “So you met this strange man. Who gave you a few compliments, was vague about his job description, was eager to see your lab and research and brought him home with the intention of using him. But then changed your mind when he told you that you’re special….. no wait, he wants something else so he probably encouraged you to keep doing research?” he smiled at Gabriel’s small gasp, now he was behind him. “And you, believed him and were about to open your legs for him like the dirty little slut you are.” He petted Gabriel’s hair with kindness that contradicted his harsh words. “I’m glad I stopped you before he took your first. You would have regretted it.” Michael rested his chin on one of Gabriel’s shoulders and put a hand on his other shoulder. With his other hand he brought up a rectangle made of black leather in front of Gabriel’s face. He opened it slowly while talking into Gabriel’s ear. “He's not what he seems to be.” Gabriel’s eyes watered as he looked at the ID and FBI badge with Sam’s picture. Tears began to pour out of his eyes “He’s only after your research, and is going to do and say anything to get it.”

“But, but, I thought maybe someday……maybe he could..”

“Love you?” Michael interrupted Gabriel’s sobbing words. “I told you I’m the only one that loves you.” He gave him a kiss on his head as he got up and stood in front of Gabriel extending his hand. “Come on, you need to do a surgery. Alistair is bleeding all over the place, I need to get rid of his arm, I hope you don’t mind I used some of your stuff, and tomorrow you can play with your two new lab rats. What do you say?”

Gabriel sniffled looking at Sam’s badge once more before grabbing Michaels hand. “Okay.” he stood up and let Michael pull him back to the basement, his mind made up, once more coming to the same conclusion. Michael was right.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re not crazy.” Crawley told Dean. Right now they were currently in the basement of the federal building. It was a corners room right down to the drawers on the wall containing cold preserved bodies. Dean didn’t even know this room was here.

“I’m not crazy.” Dean said staring at an arm on a metal table. “I wish I was crazy.”

“I knew it! The government hides things. Please tell me we’re being recruited for The X files.” Charley pleaded Bobby from across the table.

“There’s no such thing, Bradbury.” Donna said from where she was standing next to Bobby.

“She’s right you just have an active imagination.” Jody agreed giving Donna a nod from across the table. 

Everyone was standing around the table, starring at the arm and began to put on gloves after Crawley grabbed himself a pair. “Please tell me you don’t think someone is collecting body parts to build themselves the perfect boyfriend.” Dean said giving Jo a glance before turning to Crawley and Bobby.

“We think its more than that.” Crawley reached a gloved hand to tap the pointer finger of the arm.

Everyone jumped back as the other fingers came in to point in Crawleys direction. “Did that thing just move?!?” Dean said one of his hands was pulling Charley closer to himself by the shoulder.

“Watch this.” Crawley said with a mischievous grin. He grabbed a piece of paper from the counter behind him and balled it up.

“No way.” Charley whispered in awe seeing where Crawley was heading.

Crawley gave them a smile before he tossed the ball in the direction of the arm. Everyone, besides Bobby who just rolled his eyes, stood there in shocked silence as the hand moved to catch the paper ball with precision. If Dean didn’t know any better he would of bet it could somehow see where the ball was. “Would you please, Crawley.” Bobby said snatching the second ball of paper Crawley had just finished balling up from him.

Crawley gave him pouty lips. “Come on love, you never let me have fun.” Bobby gave a tired sigh and handed back the ball, he knew he couldn’t deny his husband. “Thank you.” Crawley repeated the toss and got the same result. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get a priest to exorcise that thing.” Jo said reaching for the door.

“Its not some kind of voodoo thing. Come here,” Crawley gestured for Jo and everyone else to get closer. He moved the arm so the cut, exposed flesh where it had been detached was in everyone’s view. “Its science.” Everyone leaned in. “You see this blue stuff right here?” He touched lightly on the red torn muscle. Dean leaned closer to the table, he could see a dark blue discoloration on the edge of the cut muscle. “Well this stuff is what’s controlling the arm movements, they are metallic in nature but when I try to get a sample it dissolves into liquid metal making it impossible to know what it is for sure.”

“Nanobots.” Charley stated. Everyone looked at her so she elaborated. “Think about it, a nanobot would be able to use small electrical currents to manipulate the nerve cells causing muscle cells to react to stimulus.”

“But that wouldn’t explain the lack of decomposition.” Crawley argued taking her theory into consideration. Everyone looked at them in skeptic shock as they went back and forth.

“It would if the nanobot was made of some kind of organic carbon based metal, one that could replicate the functions of multiple cells.” 

“No such thing exist in nature.” Crawley put a hand on his hip.

“Then maybe whoever did this built it.” Charley motioned to the arm.

“Its impossible, something like what you are proposing would require unbelievable knowledge. Its simply not done.” Crawley crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

“Oh because you find a functional arm behind a dumpster everyday? If they could get an arm to move, what makes you think they couldn’t build a new element? Whoever did this is wicked smart. I bet it’s some kind of under ground city with wicked smart doctors that are years more advanced than us……….or aliens.” Charley explained, excitement dripping from every word.

“Now you’re just getting carried away.” Crawley looked at the arm. “Well whatever is going on here, I think the only people that could explain this…… is the people who did this.” 

“Finally, that’s the reason you guys are here in the first place.” Bobby got files from the desk behind him and handed them out. “I sent everyone on a goose chase, the media has gotten into this, those body parts are all over the news. In some days time we’ll say we found Alistairs people responsible, no survivors and it will all die down.” He searched his pockets for a pen and wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Donna. “You two are responsible for finding out the identity of the people who got shish kabobed. Start with missing people. You two,” he turned to Charley and Jo. “find out anything you can about the weird science here. And you,” he pointed to Dean. “Find your brother, patch things up, and bring whoever did this,” he gestured to the arm on the table “here, and no one say a word to anyone about this. Something like this gets out it could cause people go into a frenzy, or worse nation wide panic. Charley isn’t the only one to believe in conspiracies.”

Bobby grabbed Crawley by the hand and headed out the door with that. Jody and Donna excused themselves and wished the other three good luck. Dean thought about the best way to find his brother in favor of going into his own panic at all the information that was just tossed on him and decided Jo and Charley could help. He turned back to the table and watched in amused shock “Are you playing thumb wars with that thing?!” 

Charley let go of the hand and stood up from where she was leaning on the table with a smile on her face. “I named him Bob.” She walked up to Dean and Jo who were already heading out the door. “He’s good.”

They headed up to Charley and Jo’s office. They were usually in charge of computer programming and hacking, that’s how Jo got into the FBI. She was caught on the dark web and Bobby was impressed with her talent so he offered a deal she took it in favor of jail. When Charley was caught hacking into government programing Bobby offered the same deal with the same result. “Can you find out where Sam is?”

“Piece of cake, or I guess you’d prefer pie.” Charley sat on her computer and cracked her fingers before getting to work. Jo watched as Charley used the traffic cameras to follow the Winchesters SUV all the way from the station. “Found him!”

“Must be a new record.” Dean complimented.

Charley smiled at him proudly “It looks like he’s at some kind of restaurant.”

“He ditched the meeting for food?” Dean asked annoyed.

“Hey food is life. Here,” she handed over a sticky note. “that’s the address make sure you bring me lunch for my troubles.”

“Thanks guys, good luck.” Dean said heading towards the door.

“Same.” The girls singed together getting to work.

When Dean arrived at the address Charley had given him he went inside but didn’t see Sam. He saw a bar with an unoccupied worker and headed over “Excuse me,” The bartender tossed the rag he was using to clean the counter over his shoulder and gave Dean his full attention. “I’m looking for someone, maybe you’ve seen him, freakishly tall, dresses like a lumberjack, needs a haircut.”

“Oh yeah, he was here yesterday I overheard him say his name was Sam? Is that who you’re looking for?”

Dean took a second to process what the bartender said. “Yeah? Did you say yesterday?” 

The bartender nodded “Yes, he was hitting pretty hard on this cute blonde, saw them leave together.”

“Thanks.” Dean said with raised eyebrows.

“No prob.” The bartender went back to cleaning the counter as Dean walked away.

When Dean got outside he scanned the parking lot for the SUV and when he found it used his before the FBI skills to get in. Dean searched for his phone and got it out from under the passenger seat, it was almost completely dead hanging on to five percent battery. He gave Charley a call. “Houston we have a problem.”

“Proceed Armstrong.”

“I asked and the bar keep told me Sam left with someone yesterday.”

“Yesterday? Okay? Give me a few let me work my magic.” After a few minutes of silence Charley spoke. “Okay. I have him going into a cab and traced him all the way to the outskirts of town but lost him going down a secluded road.”

“How could you loose him?” 

“No more cameras young Padawan. I’ll text you the intersection.”

“Thanks Charley you’re the best.”

“Right back at cha.” Charley said before hanging up.

As he waited for Charley’s text he began to wonder why Sam hadn’t answered his text, even when he was mad he would still at least check in. He was beginning to worry about his brothers whereabouts especially since he missed the morning meeting. Even if Sam had been drinking and went home with a stranger, it would take way more than a simple hangover to keep his brother from his responsible tendencies.

His phone vibrated in his hand signaling the message he had been waiting for. He grabbed the spare keys from the glove compartment and took off. When he arrived at the intersection he found himself on the edge of a long road. He could see why there were no more cameras the road led down a large expand of land with nothing but trees around. He followed the road and ended in front of a large white mansion. He put his SUV in park and got out to walk up to the white fence. He pressed the green call button and waited. “What?” came a not so friendly voice.

“Um… Hi, good afternoon sorry to bother you but I’m looking for someone maybe you can help me? It’s a man he came down the road yest…”

“I don’t think so, no one visits here, it’d private property.”

Dean was beginning to get agitated at the voices blunt rudeness. “Well then can you point me to the neighbors house or to someone who might of seen a freakishly tall lumberjack with a blonde woman come down the road?” There was nothing but silence for a few seconds. “Hello?”

No one responded but a buzzer went off and the gate opened, deciding to move fast before the offer expired, Dean jumped back into the car and drove inside. He parked inside next to a white electric car. He got out of the car and looked over to the white car, he paused when he spotted a weird black tree over the hood, “What the hell?” he shook his head and headed towards the door.

Before his knuckles made contact with the door it was pulled opened and a man in a suit, with dark hair stood, looking at him. “I apologize if I seemed rude, haven’t had my afternoon coffee, please come in.” he stepped to the side and motioned for Dean to enter. “Ill get you a drink.” The man seemed much nicer than he sounded, Dean thanked his lucky stars, if his brother was here there’s no way he would be in any danger. The man walked away without saying a word. Dean stood there taking a look at his surroundings. This place was fancy and we’ll kept, it looked like something a lovely rich couple would have. The man came back with two lemonades and handed Dean one. “So, you said you’re looking for someone?” 

Dean took a big gulp of the lemonade and immediately regretted it. Bad lemons, he thought. He gave what he hoped was a polite smile and forced the sour liquid down his throat. He cleared his throat before speaking, “oh yes, I’m looking for my brother.”

“Brother? Hmmm I do recall hearing more than one someone coming home yesterday night. Maybe they are upstairs in one of the rooms. Shall we? My name is Michael by the way.”

“Dean.” he shook Michaels hand and followed him up the stairs slowly, feeling a little light headed all of a sudden. As he followed Michael down the hall he noticed the pictures on the wall and couldn’t help but look at them. “You sure have a lot of family pictures.” Dean pointed out the obvious.

“Yes. I have a big family. Lots of siblings.” Michael paused as if to give Dean time to look at the pictures.

“These are all your siblings?” Dean was amazed there were a lot of kids in most of these pictures at least four. He paused looking closer at a picture in particular and trying to focus his blurry vision. It was Michael only younger arm in arm with a blonde about the same age, both dirty with mud. Kneeling on the floor in front of them, holding a football, was a blonde kid with his arm around a black haired, blue eyed child. He turned away from the picture, hoping the image of the man that had saved him went away. “It’s a nice family. You guys look happy.”

“Thank you.” Michael said turning around and continuing his path. They got to the end of the hall to a dark blue door. Michael knocked on it lightly. “Hello?” He knocked again a bit louder but got no response. “I’m coming in.” he announced before opening the door. Michael stepped inside but Dean felt it was a violation of privacy for him to do the same, so he settled for standing in the doorway. He looked inside and saw the queen size bed in disarray. “Well, they aren’t here. Should we head back down?” Michael didn’t wait for a response and walked passed Dean already heading back down. Dean noticed that was a pattern with him, he made it seem like there was a choice when there wasn’t. They got to the living room where Michael picked up the half empty glasses and gestured towards what Dean guessed was the kitchen. “You’re welcome to wait here until you’re reunited with your brother, well if it even is your brother.” 

Dean didn’t like how Michaels tone would go from polite to cold so suddenly. “Thank you.” Dean felt his chest heavy like the air he inhaled was ten times more thick and a hundred times more heavy. He was trying not to make it show but found it harder as the seconds went by. Dean, as steadily has he possibly could, followed Michael into the adjacent room. Michael filled his glass again with the disgusting lemonade and handed held it out for Dean. As Dean reached for the lemonade realization filled his mind. He had walked into a stranger’s home, and drank a nasty tasting liquid he was beginning to doubt was just lemonade, and now he felt sick. “Actually I think it would….” Dean blinked his eyes as another dizzy spell hit him. “I think I should keep looking, I’ll leave my number in case they come back.”

Michael looked at him with an expressionless face that worried Dean further. He turned around, to head back towards the exit, when he bumped into a table he hadn’t seen before. His vision was getting worse by the second but he still recognized a very familiar badge on the table next to a bitten sandwich. He reached over as nausea and numbness over took his body. He flipped the leather open with what was left of his strength and saw a very blurry Sam. He tried to grip the table as his legs have out but it was no use. He fell to the floor, leather grasped tight in his hand. The image of Michaels twisted smile was the last thing he saw before his eyelids became to heavy to keep up. Everything faded as one last thought entered Dean’s head. Son Of a Bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam tried to open his eyes he found that the light surrounding him was to bright. He took a few deep breaths feeling heavy and tired. He opened his eyes slowly flinching at the ache from the brightness. He looked around slowly. His head felt like someone had replaced his brain with cotton balls, light and stuffy. He looked around the white walls surrounding him, everything slowly coming into focus. He tried to touch his head but found his hands restrained. He looked down to find his legs free. He tried to get up but the metal chair he was on didn’t even budge.

He blinked trying to analyze the situation he was in. He was strapped to a chair, in a room full of things he mostly didn’t recognize. A desk full of papers, tubes, lights and everything his professor had in his college chemistry class, sat in front of him. He tried to look behind him but could only make out some kind of bed from the corner of his eye.

His head snapped to a large, dark green, metal door where a light tapping was coming from. He saw shadows under the door and heard muffled talking. The shadows were gone almost as soon as they got there. Okay Sam think, he began to brainstorm. What do you remember? You had a fight with Dean. You left to a bar? And met Luci. No Gabriel! Where’s Gabriel?! Is he okay?! Michael. That sick fuck! I’m going to kill him. He began to struggle remembering Gabriel running to him, crying, falling to the ground, and being taken away by Michael. 

Sam looked around again, trying to find anything within his reach to escape. He turned to his right and saw a metal tray with what appeared to be medical tools. He stretched his leg as far as he could and managed to hook his foot on the bottom and bring it closer. He saw a scalpel and decided to go with that. He leaned forward and got the thin metal handle with his mouth. His plan was to bend forward and put the scalpel in his hand. “Fuck!” He cursed when it slipped out of his mouth and landed near his pelvis.

He looked up to the tray again and startled. His gaze caught the reflection of the bed behind him. That however, was not what startled him, but rather the white sheet that was covering what was clearly a body. “Gabriel? Gabriel! Oh no, no, no, no. Please! Gabriel.” Sam was going into a panic now. The outline seemed about the same size as Gabriel and that only increased his worry more. He struggled against the metal restraints causing a small amount of blood to trickle down the arm of the chair. He looked back at the metal tray in front of him and leaned forward. Whit the motion of his sudden movement the scalpel that was on his upper thigh now slid off, falling into the chair and under his right butt cheek. He looked down but then quickly looked up again when the green metal door suddenly opened.

“What on Earth are you crying about?” Michael walked through the door and closed it behind himself.

“You sick bastard! What did you do to Gabriel?!”

Sam received a hard punch to the face before he even noticed Michael storm at him. “I should be asking you that! Or rather what would you have done to him if I hadn’t shown up?” Sam spit blood on the floor. He licked his bottom split lip and was glad he didn’t lose a tooth. He turned around and glared at Michael. “You know you’re all alike.” Michael said straightening his black suit jacket and fixing his green tie. “You take advantage of Gabriel. Tell him he’s special. Then break his heart. And for what? Money? We’re you planning on stealing his research and selling it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. What research?” Sam was eyeing the tray, wondering if he could use it as a weapon somehow. He locked eyes with Michael, anger boiling in his gut. How could he think Sam would use such an amazing person like Gabriel.

“Ah ah ah. You’re not getting information out of me that easily. Just because that gullible idiot is my brother, doesn’t mean I’m as stupid, and trusting as he is.”

Sam kicked the tray and managed to hit Michael with it, but did very little damage, now he was angry. “How can you say that about your own brother? Where is he?! I don’t know what crazy thing you think is going on here, but you’re wrong. I don’t want anything but to get the fuck out of here. And I’m taking Gabriel with me! Where is he?”

Michael stood quiet for a bit looking at Sam’s angry face. “My, my. You Feds sure are convincing, must be the training.” At Sam’s startled look he added, “I found your little badge, well more like borrowed.” He gave a dark laugh and got closer to Sam. “You want to take Gabriel? Where? To some government hell hole, so you can use him? Train him? Maybe do a little research of your own?”

“You really are insane.” Sam accused. “I don’t want to use Gabriel. I just want him safe. And safe is has far away from you as possible.” 

Michaels expression softened as he leaned forward grasping the restrains on Sam’s wrists and locked eyes with him. There was almost a pleading cry for help in his eyes that made a cold shiver run down Sam’s spine. “There’s no one that wants Gabriel’s safety as much as I do.”

“You want him safe? What a joke I saw you. You hurt him! Who does that to someone they want safe?”

“I did that to protect him!” Michael protested banging his hands on Sam’s restraints. His expression becoming dark once more. He stood up straight and took a deep breath to compose himself. “You’ll see him, but he won’t want to go with you. He knows you lied to him. He knows you were going to use him. But don’t worry, you’ll get a chance to redeem yourself, by becoming his lab rat. Who knows maybe I’ll let him keep you as his pet, that is if you behave.”

“Wait…” Worry came to Sam’s mind. “What did you tell him?”

Michael gave a dark chuckle before Sam heard a click. He heard a whoosh sound and held in a yelp as his chair suddenly glided backwards. His chair stopped and a wall separating himself from Michael came down, leaving him shocked. He watched as Michael was still in front of him. He could clearly see him but there was a wall there. It was like the two way mirrors in the interrogation rooms down at the station. He looked around. He was in a small space. He could see a door and a small speaker on top of the door but that was it. It was dark, the only light illuminating a small amount was coming from the other room he was just in.

After some time of trying to find something to help him escape but finding nothing because he was in fact in a completely empty room, he started watching Michael. He watched as Michael cleaned up the mess they made and started pulling the bed with who Sam though was Gabriel to the center of the room. The green door opened once more and a small Jack Russell Terrier bolted pass Michael to get something Sam couldn’t see under the large desk. 

He watched as the little dog made his way back with something in his mouth and was met by the door by a very familiar man. “Gabriel! Gabriel!” Sam yelled at him as hard as he could.

“Good boy. Who’s a good assistant? You are. Yes you are.” Sam heard Gabriel’s voice coming from the speaker.

“He can’t hear me.” Sam told himself in the empty space.

“I’m done with Alistair. What do you want me to do with him?” Gabriel picked up the dog and walked passed Michael to sit on a black, leather, office chair while petting behind the dogs ears. Gabriel looked at the spot Sam had been on and his smile faded. “Where’s Sam?”

“I told you.” Michael said after a dark look crossed his eyes. “Project artichoke.” He pulled back the white sheet from the table to reveal what looked like metal and silicone scraps. “As for Sam, I took care of him for now. Wouldn’t want you getting distracted.” Michael turned around and went to pat Gabriel’s cheek but pulled back at the growl he received from the little dog.

“Good boy.” Sam said even though he realized the dog couldn’t hear him.

“Go to your room and sleep. You have a lot to do tomorrow.” Michael ordered turning around after getting the screw driver from Gabriel the little dog had given him.

Gabriel and the dog looked at each other, Sam, despite his situation, found that adorable. “Actually, I was thinking we could sleep here. Tommy can watch over me.” As if on cue the little dog, Tommy, jumped out of Gabriel’s arms and walked over to the right wall. He pressed a small green button with his nose Sam barley noticed was there. The floor opened near the dog and a queen size bed lifted from the darkness. Tommy climbed on top and did a few circles. He looked towards Gabriel, with his back to Sam, and began wagging his tail and barking happily. Sam couldn’t help but think that if the dog could speak he would be telling Gabriel it was time for bed.

Gabriel looked at Michael with what Sam knew was well hidden fright. He had seen it in physically and mentally abused victims, and that made anger bubble up in his gut again. Michael approached Gabriel and grabbed him by his messy hair pulling his head back.

Sam struggled in his restraints once more at seeing the pain in Gabriel’s eyes. “You son of a bitch! Get your hands off him!” He yelled but wasn’t heard.

“You better not get any ideas.” Michael warned.

Tommy jumped off the bed at seeing Gabriel get hurt and latched onto Michaels leg. Michael looked down in disgust and kicked the Russell sending him sliding across the floor and hitting the wall right in front of Sam with a whine. Gabriel tried to stand and looked at his dog with tears in his eyes but Michael still had a grip on him. “I won’t. I promise.” He told Michael calmly but Sam could see he wanted to cry.

Michael gave him a kiss on the forehead and let go of his hair. He turned around and, if Sam didn’t know any better, looked straight at Sam with a cocky smile on his face before heading out the door. 

As soon as Michael was gone Gabriel stood and ran up to his dog immediately falling on his knees and picking him up. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m sorry little guy.” The little dog gave a few whimpers before lifting his head and licking Gabriel’s face. Sam smiled in relief as Gabriel giggled and Tommy waged his tail. Gabriel pulled him away lightly and stood up. “Come on buddy, time for bed.” 

Sam watched as Gabriel pushed the table with all the scraps in front of the door. “Oh Gabriel.” Sam said sadly as he realized Gabriel was blocking the door from being opened. Gabriel went to the desk and got a small transparent rectangular box. He put it down in the middle of the room and walked over to the door to turn off the lights. The room became dark but Sam could still see with the aid of the electronic wiring and glowing buttons throughout the desk and walls. Gabriel jumped on the bed in front of Sam to his right and went under the covers crossing his legs. Tommy cuddled to his side as Gabriel held him close.

Suddenly the small rectangular box opened by it’s own with a soft click. Gabriel smiled warmly as light from the box began to transform the room into a colorful coral reef. Sam watched as little fish began to swim in front of his eyes. Tommy bopped a little yellow fish with his nose making him sneeze and causing Gabriel and Sam to laugh as the fish swam away. Sam was amazed, Gabriel build that tree and he built what ever this was. As he thought about what Michael had said, he watched different sea animals swim from inside the box playing with each other. He watched a school of sea horses go around Gabriel, and Gabriel laugh as they tickled around his neck. How is this even possible? Sam asked himself. What Michael said made sense, all these things Gabriel build could be stolen and made into profit. Sam became a bit scared for Gabriel. The way Michael was talking made it sound like the world was after Gabriel. And after what was right in front of him, Sam began thinking maybe Michael wasn’t that crazy after all.

A sign from Gabriel made him look in his direction. Gabriel fluffed his pillow and patted Tommy lightly. “Good night, Tommy.” Gabriel looked at the green door with sadness in his eyes. “Good night Sam.”

Sam watched Gabriel lay down and burry himself and Tommy into the blankets. Seeing Gabriel’s sweet, innocent face as he closed his eyes, and seeing the reef full of sea life as if watching over the two on the bed as they slept. Sam made a promise to himself, that no matter what he was going to protect Gabriel and show him that what ever Michael said was a lie. With that his eyelids started to become heavy. He leaned his head back and said one last thing as he was swept to sleep. “Good night, Gabriel.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up to the light hum of a song. He opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head feeling his neck crack at the bad sleeping position. The bed that Gabriel had used was gone and the table was now empty and moved to where the bed had been. He watched the back of Gabriel’s hips swing as he looked into a microscope. 

The door opened but Gabriel kept working and humming along. A young brunet woman came into the room with a tray of steaming stacked pancakes. “Good morning my little scientist.” Sam heard her say as she approached the desk.

“Good morning Pamela.” Gabriel left the microphone and jumped into the wheeled leather chair making it roll back towards Pamela. He leaned forward and smelled the plate she had made space on the table for. “Yumm, that smells really good, thank you.” 

Tommy came out of no where and started to climb Gabriel’s leg to get to the source of the smell. “Calm down, Tom Tom.” The woman walked back outside and came back with a dog bowl full of freshly cooked meat. The dog looked up at her and barked once. “You’re welcome. Gotta take care of my hard working boys now don’t I?” Gabriel drowned his pancakes in syrup like the first time Sam met him, but didn’t start eating right away. “What’s wrong? I can make you something else if you don’t want pancakes. I just thought since you love those……. I should of asked first…. here,” Pamela reached for the pancakes but was stopped by Gabriel.

“No, it’s not that…. It’s just,” Gabriel looked at Pamela and Sam noticed that she wasn’t doing the same. She would just turn her head in Gabriel’s direction. “Did Michael tell you to feed anyone new today? Maybe a really tall guy?” Gabriel was fiddling with his hands on his lap. Sam was glad, it looked like what ever Michael had told Gabriel wasn’t enough to make Gabriel completely forget Sam. There was still a chance.

Pamela reached for Gabriel’s hands and stopped them. “Yes. But I don’t know if he’s tall. I’m going to go after this.”

“Where is he?” Gabriel asked a little to enthusiastically.

Pamela reached a hand to cup his right cheek. “Now Gabriel, you know I can’t tell you. I’m sorry my little scientist.”

Gabriel looked down at the floor and nodded. Sam saw a tear escape his beautiful eyes. “Its okay. I know you would of you could.”

“I would do anything for you if I could.” She hugged Gabriel and rested her chin on top of his head. Sam didn’t know who this woman was but he couldn’t help the spike of jealousy in his chest. Sure he hadn’t known Gabriel long, but in the time he did he knew he had stolen his heart and was determined to do the same. “You seem to care a lot about this mystery man. Anything I should know about?”

“No, he’s just some kind of government person someone send to steal my research. I don’t care. Michael said he might let me keep him as a pet when we’re done. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t go back on his word. Tommy would love a friend to keep him company when I’m not here.”

Sam’s heart was slowly breaking at Gabriel’s words. What kinds of things had that bastard brainwashed him with? “It doesn’t seem to me that way.” Sam sat up straight at the woman’s words. “You know I can’t leave this place.” She kneeled down in front of Gabriel. “But you can. You can take Tommy and if you find out where this person is you can take him with you too.”

“I’m right here Gabriel! Gabriel! Fuck!” Sam struggled against his restraints and yelled as loud as he could but Gabriel still couldn’t hear him.

Gabriel’s tears were now flowing silently. He reached for Pamela’s hand and brought it down to his neck. “No I can’t.”

“Oh Gabriel.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways.” Gabriel said angrily wiping away his tears. “Sam doesn’t care about me. Michael told me so, and he’s right. I mean if you could see me, you would know how disgusting I am.”

“No Gabriel! I care! I care! You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Don’t believe him.” Sam’s voice seemed so loud even though he ended with a whisper.

“Your brother lies. I’ve seen you, and he is wrong. He knows it and he’s afraid you’ll realize it, that’s why he hurts you.”

“He’s keeping me safe!” Gabriel protested.

“He’s keeping you a prisoner! Without your knowledge, and you’re letting him.” She gave a sigh at Gabriel’s silence. “Eat Gabriel. You’re going to need your energy.” She stood up but Gabriel stopped her.

“Why do you say that?”

Sam didn’t miss how Pamela flinched before trying to pull her hand away. “I heard you have a big day ahead of you.”

Gabriel let go satisfied with the answer. “Pamela, wait. I made something. I think this is it.” Gabriel stood up happily and bounced to the other end of the table. He looked through a couple of beakers and test tubes before finding what he was looking for. “I mean if you trust me. I’m not going to force you.” 

“I know you would never do that.” Pamela walked over to the office chair and sat down tilting her head back. “Gabriel, I owe you my life. Don’t you ever for a second think I don’t trust you, no matter what Michael tells you. If he hadn’t forced me to stay, I would of done it anyways. For you.”

Gabriel didn’t respond but Sam could tell her words meant a lot to him. He watched as Gabriel twisted the cap on the little bottle in his hands. “Eye drops?” Tommy stood right beside Pamela wagging his tail. For a dog who tried to climb onto a table for food, he didn’t seem that hungry. He hadn’t even touched his food. 

Gabriel put some drops in her eyes and grabbed gauze to wrap around her head three times covering them. “You can’t see me but I’m crossing my fingers. You can take that off in half an hour and hopefully,” Gabriel didn’t finish his sentence. Sam smiled because Gabriel was crossing his fingers and bounced on his feet. Gabriel grabbed her hand and helped her up.

“Thank you.” She walked out of the door as easily as she walked in and that had Sam in shock. How could she see with her eyes covered?

He watched her close the door and turned to Gabriel. Gabriel got his pancakes and fork and sat down crossed legged next to Tommy on the floor. “Lets dig in, shall we?” Tommy gave a bark and then it hit Sam. It wasn’t that Tommy wasn’t hungry. He was waiting for Gabriel to eat. 

Sam watched in amusement how Gabriel talked to his dog as he ate, and how Tommy seemed to respond to everything with his own barks and whines. He flinched as he heard his own door being unlocked. The woman, Pamela, that had just been with Gabriel walked in backwards pulling a cart full of food. She locked the door and made sure it was locked. “Hello, Sam I presume.”

Sam watched her walk in front of him and reach for his restraints. “How did you know?”

“Because Michael kept you here. To watch Gabriel but not talk or touch. It must be hard, that’s why he did it. To hurt you, it’s what he does.”

She pulled out a series of keys from her black jeans pocket and put one in Sam’s restraints. “Wow, wait, wait, wait. How do you know in not some bad guy that would hurt you?”

Pamela unlocked Sam’s restraints without taking his warning. “You won’t.” She stated. “To start, you’re not a bad guy. This is the first time I’ve heard Gabriel talk about someone the way he did about you, with so much emotion. I thought Michael had taken that from him years ago.” 

She grabbed a plate of eggs and sausage and handed it to Sam. “You heard him. He doesn’t trust me. Is this the kind of thing you should be feeding your prisoners?” Sam looked at the delicious food on his plate. It was steamy and warm and freshly made from what Sam could tell.

“He thinks he doesn’t trust you, but he does. I can tell. It’s going to take some work for him to open his eyes, but he will.” She smiled and picked up a plate for herself and sat in front of Sam, leaning against the wall that separated them from Gabriel and Tommy. “And you aren’t my prisoner, or Gabriel’s. You’re Michael’s.” She said before stabbing a strawberry on her plate of crapes and putting it in her mouth.

Sam rubbed his wrists and picked up a fork, but watched Pamela. “How do you do that?” Sam watched Pamela stop and tilt her head to him. “How do you know where everything is?” 

“After years of not being able to see. You learn, that sixth sense thing is real. Well Gabriel gave me mine, the sweetheart, but still.”

“You’re blind?”

Pamela put her plate down and pulled her hair back to reveal black round dots behind her ears. “Electroreceptors. Gabriel used the platypus anatomy to design them. It uses the natural electrical currents given of by objects, picks it up and sends it to my brain, kind of like a mapped out picture. Gabriel, he’s something else.”

“He’s unbelievably amazing. Why haven’t you shared this with anyone? It could help a lot of people.” Sam looked closer. If Pamela hadn’t told him he wouldn’t even have noticed the small dots.

Pamela was shaking her head. “It’s not that he doesn’t want to. Gabriel just fears his inventions will be used for something bad. Little does he know that Michael sells most of his things on the black market. He convinced him he uses them to help people. Poor Gabriel.” She sniffed the air and turned her face towards the door. After a moment she began talking again. “It wasn’t always like this. They had a big happy family. Their parents were some of the smartest physicist in the world. That’s where Gabriel gets his brains.” She smiled lovingly, Sam listened to every detail. “They lived in a government base, underground. It may sound like a big conspiracy and it’s your choice to believe me, but I can assure you it’s true. I know, I was there. I worked with their father, he was a kind man loved his children.”

“Was?” Sam looked at Gabriel who was still eating happily, unaware he was being watched.

“Was.” She continued. “Their mother loved them too, but she had different views from her husband. She became greedy with power and money. Chuck took one of the twins under his wing, while Noemi did the same to Michael. She ruined him, turned him as cold as her.” Sam could tell Pamela was getting emotional at her recollection. “One day the lab got raided, Noemi had been selling her research and Chuck’s inventions to the highest bidder. There was a massacre. Only three survived, Michael, Gabriel and one of the youngest, a little boy named Castiel. Gabriel watched everything, Castiel was to small to remember much of it. When I found them Gabriel had his arms around a tiny Castiel, crying and covered in his mother’s blood. There was an agent there that helped us escape. I lost my sight in the process, Castiel lost his family, Gabriel lost his freedom, and Michael lost his sanity. I hope some day we get everything back.” Pamela was now crying Sam could tell by how her bandages were getting wet.

“Where’s Castiel? Does he help them?” Sam didn’t remember seeing anyone with blue eyes.

“No he tries to stay away. He’s come here and every time he begs Gabriel to go with him, but Gabriel never does. Castiel is lucky, and the smartest in my opinion. It took years for Michael to become the man he is now, but as soon as he did Castiel left. Gabriel will never say it in fear of Michael overhearing, but I know from the bottom of my heart he was the one that sent Castiel away in the first place.” Pamela wiped her cheeks smiling and picked her plate back up to finish her meal.

Sam continued eating silently. Poor Gabriel, he thought, no wonder he’s so attached to Michael. They are all they have left. So instead of leaving he let Michael do what ever he wanted until he believed him, until he was left broken, until he couldn’t leave. Pamela finished her meal and began to put it on the cart. She extended her arm to get Sam’s plate when her watch went off. She reached up and began to undo her bandages. She opened her eyes slowly. “Well? Did it work?” Sam asked standing up slowly.

“Oh my God.” Pamela whispered turning around slowly and crying. She locked blurry, milky white eyes with Sam and smiled bright. She cupped Sam’s face and chuckled. She let go of Sam and passed him putting her hand on the wall and looking at Gabriel, who was done eating and was now playing with Tommy. “Just like I thought, the light in his eyes is gone.” She turned around and looked seriously at Sam. “I have to tie you back down.” Without waiting for Sam to respond and moving quickly, she grabbed Sam and sat him back down locking his right hand in the chair. “Listen very carefully Sam, it’s up to you to turn on that light inside my little scientist. You have to protect him, and show him how special he is.” 

“How am I supposed to do that? I can’t even get out of here.” Sam said letting Pamela strap him back down, not wanting to hurt the woman that wanted what was best for Gabriel.

“Don’t worry about that just hang in there. Everything will be alright, trust me. What ever you see Sam, what ever happens please, don’t give up on Gabriel.” She got the scalpel that had been under Sam and shook her head. She put it on the cart and began cleaning her face. “Good luck.” She said starting to push the cart towards the door. 

“Pamela.” Sam stopped her at the door. “I won’t give up on him. I promise. Thank you.” Pamela nodded and closed the door. Sam watched as Pamela opened the door to the room Gabriel was in and threw herself at a startled Gabriel. Sam couldn’t hear what she was telling him, but from the way he hugged back and began to cry he could only guess it was loving words of gratitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours passed by of Sam just watching Gabriel as he worked and played with Tommy. Pamela came back with lunch and they repeated the same routine of getting untied and tied up again when finished. Pamela’s eyes were looking better, they were beginning to lose their milky appearance. During what Sam guessed was late afternoon an alarm went off and red lights began flashing in Gabriel’s room. He watched Gabriel leave the room with Tommy inside. Gabriel hadn’t returned in a while and Sam was begging to get worried.

The door to his space opened and for a second he thought it might be Pamela again. But it wasn’t Pamela it was Michael. “Don’t look so glum Sam, Gabriel is fine. He’s taking care of one of our little lab rats that tried to get away. I hate it when they fight back.” He walked in front of Sam with a chuckle at Sam’s glare. “Now, now, don’t look at me like that. The party is about to start and I got you a present. So be a good boy and don’t put up a fight.”

“I don’t want any gifts from you. You crazy fuck!” Sam struggled in his chair.

“Sure you do. You’ll like this one. I promise.” He was about to tell Michael off when he felt the prick of the needle Michael stuck into his leg. He instantly felt himself slip into darkness.

 

***********************************************

 

Alistair had tried to bite off his restrained arm when he woke up from surgery in hopes of getting away. He had made a mess and nearly gave Gabriel a heart attack when he set off the alarm. He thought it had been Sam who did it and got scared. When he came into Alistair’s room he started patching up his wound so he wouldn’t bleed to death. “Why can’t you just let me die?” Alistair asked him tired.

“I don’t want anyone to die. It’s not bad living here.” Gabriel answered honestly. “Michael will give you anything you desire, money, power, drugs, women.” He looked at Alistair with a smile. “All you have to do is give him your loyalty and do as he says. It’s better to do it out of your free will. Trust me.”

Alistair laughed darkly. “Trust you? Why the fuck would I do that?”

Gabriel walked over to a table behind Alistair’s chair. “Well for one, I used anesthetic on you.” He said with a smile. “And even though you hurt my brother, I think you already got more than you deserve, soooooooooooo I made you this.” Gabriel lifted up a human arm.

“Oh hell no, you are not going to put some diseased fucks arm on me. I’d rather you chop off the other one and even it out.” Alistair had a face of disgust.

“I made this dumbass.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you notice your arm?” he gestured to Alistair’s arm just above the elbow. Alistair turned to see blue discoloration all around the bottom of his arm. It looked like a thin metal string around the circumference. “Here.” Gabriel walked closer to Alistair and hooked up the arm to him. It was a perfect fit and looked exactly like his own arm except for the now glowing metallic blue ring around his lower bicep. “Well? Go ahead, try it out.” Alistair did he punched Gabriel on the side and ran out the door. When he reached the door he fell to the ground as the collar around his neck, he hadn’t noticed he had, sent painful shocks throughout his body. “Rude.” He heard Gabriel say before sliding into unconsciousness.

Gabriel dragged Alistair by grabbing under his arms and across his chest. He dragged him all the way down the hall to his lab slowly. The pain on his side made him think Alistair definitely broke something. He found the door open and dropped Alistair on the floor at seeing Sam. He was strapped to a chair on the wall across from his desk. The large room had been emptied of the operation table and now had a heart monitor and what appeared to be a dentist chair, along with a tray of surgical tools. “Why are there three chairs?” Gabriel asked Michael as he worked on bolting another chair next to Sam on the wall.

“Don’t worry about it. If this works, I want you to do the same to Sam and whoever else I bring.” Michael stood up and walked to Gabriel to pick up Alistair and strap him to the chair in the middle of the room.

“I, I don’t think I can.” Gabriel said looking at the ground.

“Yes you can. And remember not to believe anything he says. He’ll tell you what ever he has to in order to get away from here. Remember who he is Gabriel.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and began chanting to himself. Sam’s an agent, sent here for your research, for you. He’s a liar. He’s bad. He’ll hurt to you. He will hurt you. He’s a lab rat. “Okay.”

“Good, I don’t want to have to hurt you again.” Michael passed by him and gave him a smile and kiss on the head before walking out after strapping Alistair in.

Gabriel walked up to Alistair and took blood from his patched up arm. While the little tubes were getting filled Gabriel noticed Tommy resting his head on Sam’s shoe. He smiled but quickly shook his head. He’ll hurt you. He WILL hurt you. He kept repeating those words to himself over and over again.

He took the blood and went over to his table to run his test. He had to build a thin strip of electrodes that would go on Alistair brain but for everything to go right he needed to make sure his body didn’t reject it. So he had to base the strip on blood type and make sure he was healthy. He reminded himself to get tested later as well. He always feared he was being drugged or caught something from blood splatter from the questionable subjects Michael acquired. He made it a weekly routine to test himself for everything.

He was almost done with the strip when he heard Sam groan behind himself. He flinched but refused to look back. He’ll hurt you. He’ll hurt you. “Gabriel? Gabriel you’re okay! I’m so glad.” He still refused to look back. He knew Sam didn’t care but he sounded so happy and sincere.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Gabriel asked turning around and wrapping a sheet around Alistair’s neck.

Gabriel sounded cold and distant and that broke Sam’s heart. “I saw, Michael hurt you.”

“He had to, I misbehaved.” Gabriel said simply. While putting on a yellow gown. 

Sam cleared his throat. He had to play along until he got out of there. “Right. I’m glad you’re okay.” Sam wanted to talk to Gabriel but stood quiet. Pamela had said to hang in there and everything would be okay. Gabriel hooked Alistair to the heart monitor and put him on anesthesia after taking his blood pressure. Sam watched as Gabriel hooked up a drill to the wall and put in a clear plastic mask. He turned on the drill and the high pitch noise made something move on top of Sam’s shoe. He looked down and saw Tommy burry his face into his leg. Sam smiled at the dog and was glad he could help him a little. “Wait! What are you doing?” Sam watched shocked as Gabriel started drilling into the mans skull.

“Drilling a hole.” Gabriel said over the sound of the drill.

“Stop! Stop!” Sam shouted over the noise. He watched the blood as it splatter all over Gabriel and on the floor.

Gabriel stopped abruptly and pulled off his blood splattered mask. “Look I have to do this.” He said with an exasperated expression.

“No you don’t Gabriel. Listen…”

“Yes I do. If I don’t his skull will crack into little pieces.” Gabriel motioned at the man on the chair. “You need to relax. I’m not going to kill him.” He put his mask back on and went back to work. He drilled four holes before unplugging the machine and setting it down. He plugged in a rotating blade and looked up at Sam. He went over to his desk and got a little squeaking yellow fish. He walked up to Sam and knelt down in front of him. “Here you go buddy, I’m almost done hang in there.” He petted Tommy on the head.

“Gabriel.” Sam whispered and smiled when Gabriel looked up at him. His smile faded slowly at the serious expression he received.

They both turned to the green door as it opened. Gabriel quickly stood up. “Who’s that?” Gabriel asked as Michael dragged someone in a black t shirt and blue jeans with their head covered, into the chair next to Sam.

“This is my gift for Sam.” He said with a bright smile on his face. He strapped the man into the chair and stood up.

Sam felt his blood run cold as Michael pulled the back cloth off his brothers head. Tears began to prickling his eyes. “Dean! Dean! What did you do to my brother?!” He demanded struggling in his chair.

Gabriel’s gaze snapped from Sam to Michael. “Brother? Michael what’s going on?” 

“Don’t look at me like that. The moron came knocking on our door, walked right in and drank what I gave him. I mean how stupid can you be to take drinks from strangers? Are you done?”

“I barely started.” Gabriel stated looking at Dean and walking over to him. He put his ear up to Deans chest and locked eyes with Sam. “What the hell did you give him? His pulse is really slow.” Gabriel didn’t acknowledge Sam as he walked over to his desk. Sam just watched not knowing what to do or say.

“I don’t know. I got it from this one.” He said walking over to the man on the chair. “Probably some date rape drug or something. It did take a while for him to go down.” Gabriel walked back to Dean with new gloves and a small tube. Sam watched him kneel on the ground between him and Dean. He cleaned his arm and filled the tube with Dean’s blood. He stood back up and walked back to his desk. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t accidentally kill someone.” Gabriel said putting the tube into a small machine.

“I won’t….. probably. So, Sam, you like your little surprise. Now it’s a party hu? Well almost.” Michael chuckled darkly.

“You’re sick.” Sam said before turning to Dean and keeping an eye on his breathing.

“Deep down I think we all are. At least a little bit.” He turned to look at Gabriel before clapping his hands. “I’m going to get us some snacks. Any requests?” he pointed at Gabriel who shook his head then turned to point at Sam who gave him a glare. He put his hands up in surrender. “Suit yourselves.” And walked out the door.

Gabriel went back to grabbing the rotating blade and put his mask back over his face. The high pitch of this one was worse than the drill. Sam could hear as Gabriel drilled around the mans head but refused to look up. Instead he kept his eyes on Dean making sure he didn’t stop breathing. The tool turned off and Sam looked up as Gabriel lifted the top of the man’s head like a cap. A sound that sounded a lot like fiddling with gum in your mouth without chewing filled Sam’s ears and made him gag. “Sensitive are we?” Gabriel asked with detachment.

“How can you do that?” Sam asked through harsh breaths looking at the exposed brain in front of him.

“You get used to it.”

“Used to it? How many times have you done this?!” Sam could barely stomach watching Gabriel do what he was doing.

Gabriel turned around and grabbed what looked like a thin rectangular piece of plastic. He turned back to the man and locked eyes with Sam. Sam held back a gasp at how emotionless Gabriel looked as he gave his answer. “Too many times.” He used his fingers and a scalpel to separate the brain down the middle carefully and inserted the thin piece of plastic with ease.

Dean groaned beside Sam. Gabriel left what he was doing and went to the computer on his desk. After scrolling through and printing out some papers he walked over to where he had gotten the drops for Pamela. He pulled out a small vile and got a sealed syringe. He filled the clear liquid into it and walked up to Dean. “Gabriel?” Sam knew his voice was cracking a bit. He trusted Gabriel and Pamela but fear still made an appearance at something happening to his brother.

“This will help him.” He pricked his arm and injected the liquid. He put a band aid with little birds on it and walked away. “I’m surprised. He has the face of a Ken doll. I thought he would have at least one STD or something. But he’s squeaky clean.” He was looking at the papers he printed out. He slapped them making Sam jump a bit. “Good for him!”

Dean groaned beside Sam again. “Dean?” Sam was looking at his brother as he stirred in the chair.

Dean opened his eyes slowly making Sam smile. When their eyes met Dean made a disgusted face. “Dude you look horrible.” He turned forward and straighten up quickly. “What the hell?” He began to panic now looking around and pulling his hands on his restraints. Michael came in pulling the cart Sam had seen Pamela use. “You son of a bitch! I’m going to kill you!” Dean gave a few more tugs to his restraints to no avail.

“Oh good you’re up.” Michael said turning around and looking at the pair before directing his attention towards Gabriel. “Are you done?” 

Gabriel straighten looking away from Dean. “Almost.” Gabriel said putting on his mask again and putting the skull back in it’s place. 

“Well hurry it up. I can’t wait to see if it works.” He walked up to stand in front of Dean but looked at Sam. “If it does then you can use these two. I’ll let you keep Sam as your pet after all.” Sam saw Gabriel pause for just a second but couldn’t see his expression because he had his back to Sam. Michael turned to Dean and grabbed him by the chin forcing their eyes to meet “I think I’ll keep this one for myself.” 

Dean pulled his face away and used his legs to kick as hard as he could making impact with Michaels legs and sending him to the ground. “Sorry you’re not my type. I like my partners with no nuts.” Michael stood up angry and went so punch Dean across the face. Sam’s color drained, he knew this was going to be bad and cursed Dean for not knowing when to shut up.

Michael pulled his fist back to punch Dean again but paused at Gabriel’s loud “I’m done!” They all turned to see him holding his hands up. Sam knew what Gabriel had just done and wanted to thank him but decided staying quiet was the best choice. Gabriel walked over to his desk and got a syringe. He took off his bloody clothes until he was dressed in only his white t shirt and black jeans, he was still barefoot. He got a notebook and began reciting what he was writing. “Project artichoke. First trial. Patient zero: Alias Alistair.” Deans head shot up at the name. Sam gave him a look. Why did that name sound familiar? Oh shit. Sam told himself. That’s the drug boss they had been after. “Reason: hurting my brother. Tommy want to help?” Tommy picked up his head from Sam’s shoe and ran to Gabriel. Gabriel leaned down and put the syringe in his mouth.

Tommy started walking to Michael but then paused and looked back at Gabriel. He got a smile and a shoo motion from him and continued with a whine. Michael bent down to get the syringe from Tommy. “Seriously?” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. If Sam didn’t know any better he would of sworn Tommy glared at Michael before turning back and running to his spot on Sam’s shoe. “Great they already became best friends.” Michael said glaring at Sam.

“He must like his toys with all their screws in place.” Sam starred.

Before Michael stormed to Sam, Gabriel walked between them to grab a sandwich from the cart Michael had brought in and then to stand in front of Alistair. He gestured for Michael to get on with it. Gabriel took a bite out of his sandwich and stood watching Michaels movements. Michael stuck the syringe in Alistair’s chest. Gabriel watched the monitor as it recorded Alistair’s heart. Everyone watched quietly waiting for something to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam looked at Dean who rolled his eyes. “Nothings happening.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Dean told Michael exasperated. “Looks like your little science project failed.”

Gabriel turned around to Dean and walked up to him keeping eye contact. Dean swallowed as Gabriel approached with a dark expression in his eyes. Sam watched intently as Michael gave Dean a knowing look. Dean pulled his restraints as Gabriel got close to his space. Gabriel reached out very slowly and bopped Dean on the nose. He then laid across Dean’s lap, back to the door, making Sam stare opened mouth at what just happened. Gabriel offered Dean some of his sandwich and after Dean turned his head with a scoff took a bite himself.

Alistair’s heart rate accelerated before coming to a complete stop. He however, remained motionless on the chair. Gabriel kept eating like nothing was out of place, while Dean and Sam stared in concern at the monitor. Slowly Alistair’s heart began beating again. Michael looked at Gabriel expectantly. “Well, try him out.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Michael’s question. “Your voice is the one programed, he won’t listen to me. Alistair, you dumb idiot, open your eyes.” Nothing. “See, it has to be you.”

“Alistair…….. Open your eyes.” Michael took a step back as Alastair’s eyes snapped opened. He gave an impressed chuckle. “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.” Alistair answered in a trance. Gabriel smiled proudly at Michael as he popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

Gabriel balled up the napkin he was using after wiping up his hands and threw it at Alistair hitting him right on the forehead. “Pick that up!” He ordered.

Alistair turned to Gabriel and then back to Michael without doing or saying anything. When he turned Dean noticed his eyes were glowing yellow. “Pick that up.” As soon as the words left Michaels mouth Alistair bent to the floor and picked up the napkin. “Holy shit. Gabriel! You actually did it!” He walked up to Alistair and took the balled up napkin on his stretched out hand and tossed it over his shoulder. “How much free will does he have?”

“I don’t know.” Gabriel said laying his head on Dean and swinging his feet back and forth, he gave a bored sigh. “Why don’t you test it out. He’s still himself, he just has to do everything your voice dictates.”

“Test it out?” Michael looked around for a bit. He gave his next order. “Pick up that knife.” Michael pointed to the knife in the cart. Alistair picked it up and walked back to his place. Sam looked at Gabriel bored on Dean’s lap, and his brother not pay much mind to Gabriel and letting him in favor of watching what was happening in front of him. “Cut yourself.” Sam looked up as Alistair raised the knife to his chest and began to press it into his pectoral. “Stop.” Michael looked at Gabriel then back at the knife. Sam didn’t like that look. “Kill Gabriel.” Gabriel sat up on Dean’s lap and held Deans hands on the arms rest as he closed his eyes tightly. At the same time Alistair charged towards Gabriel as he lifted the knife. “Stop!” Sam watched as the knife froze inches away from Gabriel’s chest. Michael left out a sick laugh. “You should of seen your face Gabriel. It was hilarious.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Dean yelled as Gabriel loosened his grip.

“Wait until I get my hands on you!” Sam threatened after seeing Gabriel opened his eyes and tears pour down his cheeks silently. 

“Please. Like Gabriel would let you do anything. You’re next up.”

“I’m not going to do that to anyone else, Alistair is more than you need.” Gabriel said taking a few breaths and wiping his cheeks.

“Don’t talk back to me.” Michael yelled as he pulled out the remote from his pocket and pressed a button sending Gabriel off Dean’s lap and onto his knees. 

“Gabriel! Stop! Stop! I’ll do whatever you want just stop!” Sam yelled from his chair.

Michael pressed the button again and Gabriel took a deep breath and began to cough. “You FBI agents sure are convincing. For a second you had me believing you actually cared about Gabriel.” Michael went over to Gabriel and helped him stand up. “I’m getting sick and tired of fighting with you about this.” 

A soft knock on the door interrupted what ever upcoming conversation was on its way. “Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but he’s here.” Pamela said from the doorway. Sam noticed she didn’t even bat an eye at the mess in the room.

“Now it’s a party.” Michaels face gave a big smile that had Dean think he was normal for a second. “Please send him in.” Pamela nodded then turned and left. “Gabriel I have a big surprise for you,” Michael put both hands on Gabriel’s shoulders and looked into his eyes with a bright smile. “I’m not sure how but after a lot of convincing, and I have to admit a bit of begging, I got someone to visit us. I know I’ve been hard on you in the last days but I hope this makes up for it.”

Gabriel looked towards Sam and Dean briefly before turning to look at Michael with confusion. Alistair observed from where he was standing in front of Dean but said nothing. Heavy footsteps and the door opening caught everyone’s attention. They all turned around to see a dark hair, blue eyed man stand at the door wearing nothing but black. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes the man that had saved him was here. “Cassie!” Gabriel got out of Michaels grip and ran passed Alistair pushing him out of the way. He pushed the cart of food sending it toward the wall, and threw himself at the man, who dropped his bag at the force.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” The blue eyed man said with a smile on his face while wrapping his arms around Gabriel. The man looked up from Gabriel’s shoulder. “Michael.” He greeted politely. When his eyes were met with Alistair’s he grabbed Gabriel and pulled him behind himself.

“Oh don’t mind him. He won’t hurt you. This is my new little pet. You have nothing to be afraid of. In fact,” Michael took a step closer to Alistair and gave a command. “Alistair, get on your knees, beg Castiel for forgiveness then kiss his feet.” 

Alistair nodded and walked over to Castiel stopping in front of him. Castiel took a small step back pushing Gabriel along. Sam and Dean watched as Gabriel tried to hold back laughter behind Castiel. Alistair fell to his knees. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He locked eyes with Castiel and bent forward to kiss his feet.

“Okay?” Castiel said looking at Michael. He turned back to Alistair. “Get up.” He told him.  
After Alistair just stood there looking at him Michael ordered. “Do it.” Alistair to his feet. Castiel walked passed Alistair dragging Gabriel by the arm with him after bending down to get his bag. Michael gave him a hug and patted his back. “Welcome back brother. I knew you’d come back.” 

Castiel gave a smile that both Sam and Dean recognized as forced. “Yeah, well that makes one of us.” Castiel said in a deep voice. “What happened to you?” He asked in concern when he turned back to Gabriel. He grabbed his face to examined it.

“Oh that. I had a little accident. Its nothing, I’m fine.” Gabriel said swatting Castiel’s hand away.

“Nothing.” Castiel repeated turning back around and looking at Michael.

Michael turned to Sam as if realizing for the first time they were there and changed the conversation quickly. “Well I’ve got my little toy, it’s only fair you get yours.” Michael told Castiel and Gabriel.

Gabriel’s eyes showed defiance as he glared at Michael. “I told you I’m not going to hurt Sam, or his surprisingly STD free brother.” 

“After what I’ve showed you? After I told you the truth about their kind?” Michael gestured to Sam and Dean, Castiel glanced their way and his eyes grew at seeing who was strapped to the chair. “You’re still trying to defy me?!” He took a deep breath. “You’re going to do what I tell you. You’re lucky I’m letting you keep him at all, and not only that but his brother is going to join him. They can stay together like a family!” Gabriel stood his ground as Castiel stood there in shock. “Fine. Alistair stand in front of Sam.” Gabriel watched in horror as Alistair moved in front of Sam. Castiel ripped his eyes off Dean to watch Alistair follow Michaels orders but said nothing.

“Wait. What?” Gabriel was growing panic in his eyes. Castiel walked pass Michael to stand next to Dean in front of the door. Dean saw Castiel’s eye the door before turning to watch Michael with cold eyes.

“Alistair when I count to three I want you to stab Sam in the chest.”

“If you as much as touch him!” Dean began fighting his restraints again making Castiel take a step back.

“One!” Alistair raised the knife. Sam and Castiel stared frozen for what was coming.

“Wait! Wait! Don’t!” Gabriel pleaded grabbing Michael by his shirt.

“Two!” Michael shouted looking at Gabriel with a grin.

Gabriel fell on his knees in front of Michael crying and begging Castiel flinched but stood there without moving to help his brother. “Okay! Okay! I’ll do it! Just please. Please, stop.”

Michael kneeled down in front of Gabriel and cupped his face. “Please stop fighting me, Gabriel. I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t.” Dean and Sam both knew that they couldn’t do much tied up and they were both growing mad that the person who could, Castiel, hadn’t.

“What the hell is wrong with you? He’s your brother!” Sam yelled at Castiel who just stared back with cold eyes. Dean cursed himself for ever thinking this guy could be even a tiny bit good.

“He knows what’s good for Gabriel, that’s why he’s joining us today. Isn’t that right Castiel?” Michael said looking at Castiel with pride.

“That’s the only reason.” Castiel said looking at Gabriel.

“Come on Alistair, let’s eat. It’s seven already. Where does the time go?” Alistair and Michael walked over to the cart of food leaving Gabriel on the floor and Castiel standing next to Dean.

After a few minutes and some sniffles, Gabriel went over to his desk and got two test tubes. He walked over to Sam and took his blood as well as his own. Michael looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel didn’t care and ignored the eyes on himself, he felt useless. Castiel hadn’t helped him. He was wrong to go against Michael. Why else would his brother just stand there? He really couldn’t save Sam and now his brother. He put both blood samples in the machine.

As Sam watched Gabriel work he wished he could tell him everything would be okay. He wished he could stop making him sad. But he knew he couldn’t, not with Alistair, Castiel and Michael there. Gabriel printed out both test results. “Squeaky clean. Both squeaky clean.” He singed sadly. He grabbed a syringe from the desk and walked over to Sam stopping in front of him. He looked sad and wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “I can’t Michael. I’m sorry. Please don’t make me.” Gabriel pleaded taking a step back. When Gabriel’s head turned to Michaels direction Castiel saw the collar around his neck and balled up his fist. Dean saw anger grow inside Castiel’s eyes, but the blue eyed man remained just standing.

Michael walked over to Gabriel slowly and took the touch screen remote out of his pocket. “Do it.” He warned. Castiel looked at the remote, concern growing in his eyes.

Castiel wasn’t moving when Gabriel looked at him for guidance. He turned and just stood there looking at him. Gabriel looked down at his feet. He knew if he didn’t put Sam to sleep and do what he was told it would be worse. He looked up at Sam and locked eyes. “Its okay Gabriel. I trust you.” Sam had so much sincerity in his eyes even Dean was lost on words. Castiel turned to look at Sam, then he looked back towards the door but still did nothing.

Gabriel shivered and took a step closer but then shook his head. He looked at Michael with pleading eyes. Michael tapped the remote and watched as Gabriel stiffened. Castiel took a step closer but then froze. Gabriel tensed up and dropped the syringe. Tommy ran to attack Michaels leg but was kicked and slid across the floor to the wall. “Stop! What are you doing to him?!” Dean demanded, his brother frozen at the image in front of them.

Gabriel’s eyes began to get distant and his nose began to bleed. He fell backwards onto the floor as his ears began to bleed too. Michael taped the remote again and Gabriel went limp his eyes shutting slowly. “See what you made me do?” Michael fixed his shirt and gave a sigh. He turned to Castiel and gave him a shrug.

Castiel looked at his brother on the floor, his eyes getting glossy. “Gabriel?” Gabriel remained motionless on the ground. Tears began to slide down Sam’s eyes and Dean watched in horror. 

Michael walked up to Gabriel and kicked his leg but he remained motionless. “Come on, get up. Stop messing around.” Michael was beginning to bend down when the loud alarm went off and red lights began to fill the room. “What now?” As soon as he stood up he was brought to the floor by Castiel.

“I can’t get out of this stupid chair! Sam what the hell happened? Who are these people!?” Dean was looking Gabriel’s limp body on the floor, and fighting against his restraints.

“Don’t just stand there you moron, help me!” Michael demanded as Castiel punched him in the face. 

Alistair’s walked up to Castiel and using the arm Gabriel had gifted him easily grabbed Castiel by his black shirt and flung him back. Castiel landed at Dean’s feat. He reached into his bag and got out a canister. He twisted it in the middle and threw it out the door. Dean followed the canister with his eyes as it hit the ground and let out grey thick smoke that smelled like burning wood. The smoke filled all the way down the hall. “What the fuck are you doing Castiel?!” 

“You were right I know what’s good for Gabriel. That’s why I’m taking him with me.” Gunfire could faintly be heard over Castiel’s words. He looked at Gabriel worried and knew he had to move fast.

“You’ll have to go through me to do that.” Michael said getting to his feet.

“My pleasure.” Castiel Said in a dark voice as he grabbed his bag and put it on Deans lap. 

“This is a rescue mission.” Michael stated. He gave Castiel a dark smile. “Alistair go see what’s happening. If you find anyone that’s not one of us. Kill them.” 

After hearing the last word, Alistair went running out the door. Castiel did nothing to stop him. What he needed wasn’t with Alistair it was with Michael. 

Dean heard grunts as Castiel and Michael collided. He looked at his brother but he was too busy calling Gabriel’s name. “Fuck!” He cursed fighting his restraints again.

“Look in the bag, you idiot!” He looked up to be met with blue eyes. Castiel was being held against the wall by a strong hand around this throat. He kicked Michael in the gut and they went tumbling to the floor again.

Dean looked in the bag and saw a lock picking kit. “Oh.” He said feeling like an idiot. He worked with both his thighs and what little movement he could get from his hands to take out the tool and begin picking the lock. He knew he had to move fast the more the seconds went by the harder it would be to help Sam’s little lover or whatever he was. He alternated between looking at what he was doing and watching Michael and Castiel fighting. They were now on the floor amongst Gabriel’s broken desk.

He finally got his right hand free and easily freed his left. He quickly started picking Sam’s locked wrist. “Hurry up!” His brother demanded looking at Gabriel. Before Dean could tell him he was going as fast as he could he felt someone pulling him back. “Dean!” Michael was hovering over Dean. He punched him in the face and made him spit out blood. Dean quickly tossed him off himself. Fighting with Castiel had been harder. He got on top of Michael and struck him over and over until Michael laid bloody and limp on the floor. He looked up to see an unconscious Castiel face down near the broken desk. “Dean! Are you okay?” Sam yelled from his spot on the chair.

“Yeah.” Dean said going back to his brother and letting him out. “Is Mr. comatose over there gonna be okay?” Dean asked as he freed his brother.

“Who cares!” Sam fell on his knees in front of Gabriel. “Gabriel, Gabriel sweetie. Please answer me. Gabriel?” Sam picked up Gabriel in his arms and put his head to his face. “Dean he’s not breathing!” Dean went up to Sam and cupped Gabriel’s face. 

He looked at the collar around his neck and tried to find a lock to pick but there was none. “Its this stupid thing around his neck.” Dean said looking his brother in the eyes after trying to take it off. “I can’t get it to budge Sam.” 

“You need the control.” A deep voice said from behind them. Dean turned around to see Castiel getting up and walking toward Michaels unmoving body. Sam on the other hand was keeping Gabriel close to his chest and breathing heavily.

Sam stood up and put Gabriel in Dean’s arms. Dean took him and looked down at Gabriel. The short blonde man was beginning to lose color and that worried Dean. Sam bend over Michaels body and helped Castiel search frantically for the remote. “I got it!” Sam said. He stood up and moved close to Gabriel trying to figure out the remote. From where he stood the screen was just a bunch of red lines that moved with his finger.

Castiel walked up to Sam and snatched the remote away. “Give me that!” He moved it a couple of times before the red lines became green and the collar around Gabriel’s neck gave a soft click. Gabriel let in a soft breath and Dean could see how the color was returning to his cheeks. Castiel took the collar and tossed it at the wall. He put his fingers in Gabriel’s throat and stood quietly. “His pulse is really slow. We have to get him out of here.” He moved quickly to his gym bag that was on the floor in front of where Dean had been. He dug around inside and pulled out three gas masks. He handed them to Sam and ordered, “Here put these on!” Before going to Gabriel’s broken desk and stuffing Gabriel’s laptop in his bag as well as some of the vials and test tubes.

“What about you?” Dean asked Castiel as Sam put the mask on Gabriel’s unconscious face carefully.

“I only brought three. I’ll be fine.” He was now putting something inside a syringe.

“You only brought three? What kind of rescue is this?” Dean felt aggravated at Castiel’s lack of regard for his own safety.

“Pamela told me there was only one other person here. I didn’t know I would have to save your ass again!” Castiel said going back to stand with Sam and Dean.

“You talked to Pamela?”

“I don’t need saving and may I remind you, stopping from killing me isn’t saving my life!” Dean defended insulted. 

“Yes. We’ve been planning Gabriel’s rescue for months, and then you idiots show up and now look at where we are! And you,” He pointed at Dean. “You almost killed both of us by not keeping your hands to yourself. Or do I need to remind you how you almost blew up a building?”

“My name is not you, it’s Dean! And I didn’t need your help then or now. I had it under control.” Dean said defensively leaning into Castiel’s space.

“Oh yeah Dean! It totally looked like you had it under control from where I was standing looking at you strapped to a chair, and from where I was standing looking at you grab exposed wiring. You’re lucky you didn’t electrocute yourself before you almost blew us up. You’re welcome by the way!”

“You two know each other? Wait don’t answer that, I don’t care. Right now Gabriel is what’s important. You can argue later. Castiel how are you going to get out of here without a mask?” Sam asked as he put the mask on Deans head then on himself.

“I’ve got it under control.” He said parroting Dean’s words back. He injected himself in the thigh before tossing the syringe over his shoulder. “Let’s go, stick close.”

Dean moved a bit and using Gabriel in his arms pointed towards the door. “Please lead the way. Oh savor of mine.” Castiel passed him and stuck out his tongue as he did. 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a push so he could protect the back while Castiel watched the front. They went up to the door when Sam gave a sudden shout “Wait!” Sam ran up to the button that made the bed appear and grabbed a small white and blue blanket once he pressed it from the bed. Dean and Castiel watched as he picked up Tommy and wrapped him up completely in the blanket leaving a small hole for air and pulling him close to his chest. He walked back to his end of the line. “Okay. Let’s go.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I can’t see anything. Ow! Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he hit an open door. Right now they were making their way out of the room where a man’s brains came to say hello to Dean. The air was thick with smoke, there was no light except for the red alarm light that would turn on and off continuously. Dean was trying to keep close to the jerk in front of himself. He could barley breathe in the mask he wondered how Castiel could without one. 

“Shut up and keep moving.” Castiel said without turning around. Dean was pushed into the wall by Castiel. “Sam!” Castiel was being attacked by a man in a suit. Sam put Tommy on top of Gabriel’s unconscious body and threw a punch at the man with his hand around Castiel’s throat. The man stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. Just as he saw the man reached behind himself Sam heard “Down!” on instinct Sam ducked just in time to see Castiel swing a metal pipe at the mans head. The pipe collided with the mans temple and slashed across his lip taking two teeth with it. The man fell with a thud.

“Where do you keep pulling those out of?” Dean asked looking between Castiel and the man on the floor.

Castiel rolled his eyes and bent down to take the gun that was tucked in the mans belt. “Here Sam. We need to keep moving.” Sam took the gun with thanks and shot Dean a glare. Castiel walked pass Dean and continued slowly. As they kept down the long hall, Dean could tell the doors were open to empty rooms. It was earie how the red light would shower into the rooms giving them a quick glance at hospital equipment, chairs with straps on them, one room even had dried blood on the floor. Sam and Dean had been in the FBI long enough to know whoever left that behind wasn’t alive anymore.

“What’s the plan once, oh I’m sorry, IF we make it out of the basement of nightmares?” Dean correct himself as he passed a room with a table leaking with blood and limbs.

“Shut up Dean.” Sam said looking back with his gun up and ready.

“There’s a car waiting outside the gate for you. You two will take Gabriel there. It will take all of you to safety.” Castiel said before taking a deep breath and swinging at another man with a suit. The whole dark hall, creepy lab rooms, and appearing people that wish to hurt them, reminded Sam of the zombie video games they played with Charley and Jo. 

“What do you mean you two? What about you?” Dean said with a harsher tone than intended.

“I have to stay behind and retrieve something. The ca..” Castiel was attacked by a woman who tried to stab him with a bigger than normal dagger. He dodged her attack but it caused him his pipe. As Castiel and the woman exchanged blows. Sam pushed pass Dean to shoot a man in the chest before he reached Castiel. Dean held Gabriel and Tommy closer to his chest. Castiel slammed the woman onto the wall. They watched her slide down motionless. “The car has instructions to leave once Gabriels on board.” Castiel finished with a huff.

“Tough cookie. I didn’t even know girls could be that strong.”

“They can’t.” Castiel informed Dean as he bend down to pick up his pipe. “These people are genetically modified by Gabriel. They were brought here by Michael that’s why he has their loyalty. Most of them were working on their last breath before he found them. He gave them what no one else could. Escape from death.” Castiel was trying to catch his breath as he spoke with Dean.

“Wow! Back track. What do you mean? We are not leaving without you.”

“You have to take Gabriel to safety that’s priority number one.”

“Yeah. That’s not going to happen. If he wakes up and you’re not there he will kill me.” Sam knew in his heart by the look in Gabriel’s eyes when he saw Castiel that they were close. He knew because that’s the way Dean looks at him.

“We don’t have time to argue.” Castiel said a bit irritated.

“You’re right so I suggest you hurry it up. Sam’s right we are not leaving you here.” Dean said stubbornly agreeing with his brother.

Castiel turned around and looked at the defiance in their eyes. “Fine but we better hurry this along.” They finally made it to the stairs and found a door with a keypad. Castiel typed some numbers but the button remained red.

“What’s happening? Why isn’t it opening?” Dean said looking over Castiels shoulder.

“The code isn’t working.” Castiel said putting in a different code.

“Then it’s the wrong code. Try another one.”

“I know how a keypad works, Dean. Michael must have changed it.” Castiel said trying yet another code that didn’t work.

“You don’t have the code? You are the worst rescue person ever.” Dean said looking down at Gabriel and making sure he and Tommy were doing good.

Castiel turned around and opened his mouth up for a response, but was cut off by Sam walking pass him. Sam though back to when he first came with Gabriel. He punched in a code and the light turned green. “Oh my beautiful angel! Even unconscious you’re still protecting us.” He took off his mask and Gabriel’s and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Castiel looked at him in amazement as Dean shot him a proud smile. “Come on. Where to?”

Sam went through the door with his gun up, he was prepared for a fight but was met with silence. “Up the stairs to Gabriel’s room.” Castiel instructed pushing Dean along after taking off his mask. They made their way up the stairs with Sam leading the way. The gunfire was louder but it became less and less as the seconds passed. They made it to the blue door and went through it. 

Dean put down Gabriel and Tommy gently on the bed. He put his cheek up to Gabriel nose. “You guys he’s not getting better, we need to hurry and leave. What are we looking for?” Dean began going through dressers and drawers just as Sam and Castiel were doing.

“I don’t know. We’ll know it when we see it.”

Dean gave a sarcastic scoff. “Great should be easy to find now.”

Sam shot Dean another glare as he pressed and tossed stuffed animals from a dresser. “Can’t you, I don’t know give us some sort of idea or clue or something?” Sam asked Castiel exasperated. He looked at Gabriel and noticed he was starting to lose his color again. If they didn’t find what ever it was soon, he was going to just grab Gabriel and run.

“Its something Gabriel took when we were little. He took it from the lab we were in. Maybe a flash drive or a disk of some kind. He would of kept it close where he knew it would be safe.” Sam listened to Castiel as he spoke. He stood in front of a large mirror and looked at his reflection. The only thing that came to mind was when Gabriel was about to fall asleep with Tommy. How he brought out that magical sea to life and just watched the colorful fish swim. That’s when Sam had thought of Gabriel as the most beautiful person in the world. “It would be close but hidden. Somewhere Michael would never find it but Gabriel would always see it.” Castiel spoke as he looked under the bed. 

Sam didn’t take his eyes of his reflection he could see Dean stretching to reach over a dresser, Castiel looking at the dresser by Gabriel’s bed and Gabriel laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He reminded Sam of snow white and wondered for a second if he would wake up with a kiss. He dropped the plush he was holding and grabbed a chair and as hard as he could slammed it against the mirror shattering it to pieces. Castiel and Dean looked up startled at the loud noise. “I found it!” Sam exclaimed as he reached into a hole in the wall to retrieve the only thing that was there. He walked over to Castiel and handed it over.

“A book?” Dean asked looking over Castiels shoulder.

“Let’s go!” Sam said picking up Gabriel and walking out the door.

Castiel shared a worried look with Dean before he moved towards the exit, Dean following close behind. As they went down the hall Dean took a step back and got the picture he had seen when he first got there. They opened the door that led outside. It was quiet, the gunfire had seized. Sam handed over his gun to Dean and nodded. They walked over bodies and marble. Sam looked over to Gabriel’s beautiful tree and felt sadness at seeing it destroyed. Near the gate Sam slowed down at seeing Castiel stand over someone. As he got closer be recognized Pamela. “I’m sorry Castiel.” He said pulling Gabriel close to his chest.

“Don’t be.” Castiel said coldly as he walked away. Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and gave him a small nudge to get him going. Just as Castiel said there was a black Hummer waiting for them outside. A man dressed in all black opened the door for them and they all went inside. As they drove down the dark path under the cloudy sky Castiel pulled out a military grade radio. “Delta X Delta. This is lieutenant Castiel Novak with operation golden wings do you copy?” 

Deans head shot up from petting Tommy on top of Gabriel. Did Castiel just say he was a lieutenant? And he talked to him in such a rude manner. If his father or Bobby ever found out they would hang him by his ankles over a shark infested lake. Sam noticed Dean tense up but said nothing he was to busy whispering into Gabriels ear to stay strong and that they were almost home.

“Delta x Delta this is your tall drink of water from desert Storm base copy loud and clear.”

“Balthazar! Would you quit messing around Gabriel is hurt. We need a shortcut. soon.” Castiel said irritated.

“Gosh sorry Castiel, someone is moody. You’re the one that told us never to call you lieutenant. We’ve got medical on standby, shortcut is ready whenever you are.” Came the rich voice of a man on the other side.

“I know. Gabriel just made some new friends and I wanted to see the dumb look on one of their faces they got when they found out I was a lieutenant. Just for the record it was priceless.” Castiel said sticking out his tongue to Dean. Dean looked back at him and rolled his eyes. Castiel tapped on the driver’s back seat. “Shortcut. Are you ready?” At the driver’s thumbs up he reached over and petted Gabriel’s hair. “Stay strong brother. We’re almost home.” Dean watched the light inside Castiel’s eyes get a bit brighter with every word. It made him wonder how long they had been waiting for that moment. “Buckle up and hang on tight.” He warned. 

Dean and Sam fastened their seatbelts as they watched Castiel open a window and begin to climb out. Dean reached for Castiel but was stopped by Sam. 

A few seconds went by Sam and Dean stared ahead at the path and saw nothing but trees pass. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright green light. Dean and Sam covered Gabriel and held on tight. The car came to a stop and Dean and Sam lifted their heads to see the greenery of the path had turned into nothing but dry land as far as they could see. The door was opened by a smiling Castiel. “We’re here.”


	12. Chapter 12

Charley laid back on her chair after sending Dean a message with the cross streets to Sam’s location. She was rethinking everything she knew about Sam at the moment and concluded that this kind of behavior was unlike him. Something’s up. She thought to herself. “Hey.” She turned her head to Jo on the computer next to her.

Right now they were going through the computer of the owner of the decapitated head identified only because chief Singer thought of looking outside the United States. “What you got?” Charley asked walking up to stand behind Jo and look over her shoulder.

“Literally nothing.” She said tapping a few buttons on her computer.

“Well let’s keep trying.” 

Charley was about to walk away when Jo’s voice stopped her. “No. That’s just it. Nothing. It’s what they call it on the dark web.” Charley leaned in to get a closer look. “Its like an advertisement. See? At first it looks like spam. People receive a message for medical treatment. When they click on it, it downloads a virus. This virus is different though. Instead of crashing their software it installs the onion browser and breaks the firewall. It’s like the computer gets possessed. It won’t stop even if they turn of the computer.” She was narrating what she was doing in the computer.

“Ghost in the machine.” Charley whispered. She knew Jo would never do that in her personal computer.

“Then it takes them to this super hidden website. I mean more than scratching the surface of porn, weapon purchase, and drug trafficking. This website can only be accessed with the invitation and is amongst the hard core stuff. I’m talking about pay for torture, gore porn, hitmen, human experimentation and trafficking. Before you ask I didn’t find anything on your little buddy Bob.” She said giving Charley a smirk. “Thing is it’s a one ticket kind of show.” Charley watched as she arrived at a website with a black screen and the word 'nothing' in big red letters. She watched as Jo clicked on it and made code appear. “This is what’s left. From what I can tell, it gave them something before it broke down. Maybe it connected them with whoever did this directly. I don’t know this is beyond me. Think you can rebuild it?” Jo knew Charley was way more knowledgeable than her in computer coding.

“I don’t think I can.” Charley said honestly. She was looking at the code and concluded she had never seen anything like it. To her it didn’t even look like code, she could tell just looking at it that it was far more advanced. “But, I might know someone who can.” She smiled at Jo who smiled back already knowing who Charley was most likely talking about.

“John you have to tell me what’s going on.” Charley and Jo both looked outside their office window to see a very flustered Bobby talking to a man in uniform that hadn’t made an appearance in a while. “You can’t just expect me to up and leave like that. What the hell is going on?”

Jo and Charley shot each other a confused look as the man opened the door to their office and let himself in. They both stood up and fixed their posture. “I told you already Singer, I can’t tell you anything until we arrive to the base. Get Crowley, pack your things and be ready. Ladies.” He greeted coming to a stop in front of them. 

“General Winchester.” The girls nodded their head in unison.

“Now girls.” He gave them a smile. Charley and Jo retuned his smile and launched themselves at him in a fit of giggles.

“Its good to see you John.” Charley said letting go.

“Yeah we missed you. Where’s Mary?” Jo asked looking towards the door.

“She’ll meet us when we depart later tonight.” John said returning to his professional demeanor. “Girls.” John gave a sigh and then looked at them with kindness. “You know I’ve come to think of you two as the little sisters Dean and Sam never had.” He waited until they nodded a bit worried. John wasn’t the kind to show much emotion after all. “That’s why I came to get you. Something big is going to happen. We only have a few days. I can’t tell you much at the moment. All you need to know is that you need to get ready to leave by tonight. Jo go home pack only the essentials, don’t make any plans to come back anytime soon, bring your mother. Charley don’t look at me like that, you can bring your cat. If you show up tonight your mother will be transferred as soon as we leave.”

“I’m in.” Charley said without question. She knew whatever was going on was something big. And if John came to take Bobby and Crowley, he was probably bringing Sam and Dean as well. Charley only has her mom and her cat and that’s all she needed.

Jo looked at Charley and then the exasperated look on Bobby’s face. She knew Charley would follow the Winchesters wherever they went and she also knew that if John had talked to her mother instead she would agree without question. “Me too. Where are we going?”

“Death valley.” He answered shooting Bobby a proud smile. “I’m glad you girls are coming. Where are Jody and Donna? I need to talk to them too.”

Bobby seemed to give up with a gruff. “There out on field. Where and what time do we meet?”

John put a hand on Bobby’s shoulder with a big smile. “One in the morning. At our home. Don’t tell anyone. Don’t worry about your friends and family, they’ll probably be alright.” He said with a wince before saying his goodbyes and heading out the door with Bobby.

“Do you think this has anything to do with the case?” Jo asked sitting back on her chair.

“Nah. The apocalypse is probably starting.” Charley said heading to her own computer. “You know what this means right?” Jo gave her an expecting look. “It means were probably going to a base with aliens in it. I knew it! Every day I get one step closer to joining The X Files.”

“You and your conspiracies. We should go pack.” Jo was giving Charley a sisterly glare.

“Yeah hold on. I want to know what that code is let me contact my best friend till the end…. My tiny trickster.” She said as she typed into the computer. “S.O.S” They grabbed their bags and headed out deciding to go to Charley’s home and get her cat and things and then head to Jo's to pack their things and wait for one in the morning so they could head out together.

By late afternoon they had everything Charley needed which were two bags one with her clothes and a picture of her and her parents, and the other with some books electronics and her cats things.

“Leia get down from there.” Jo told Charley’s cat as she picked her off the kitchen counter and laid her on the floor. Has expected Jo’s mom, Ellen, didn’t question anything she just said they needed a change of scenery anyway and began packing. “It’s getting kind of late, Charley it’s almost six. Any word back from anyone?”

“Let me see.” Charley took out her computer and began typing. “My tiny trickster replied. She said 'at your service my queen' I’m sending her the code you found to see what she thinks.”

“How do you know it’s a she? You’ve never met before. And why do you call her your best friend?” Jo said heading to her room, Charley following behind her.

“I guess I just hope they’re a she. I tell her everything and she tells me everything. We help each other. Once she told me she had no friends so I told her I wanted to be her best friend. She seemed lonely. I really hope she’s a she, and I get to meet her someday.” Charley said with a sigh.

“Somebody’s got a crush.” Jo teased.

“Hey what’s not to love. She’s smart, and kind, supper funny.”

“What are you going to do if you find out it’s a dude?” Jo said somewhere between teasing and serious.

“He’ll still be my best friend.” Charley said with a smile. “I’m tracking the Winchesters GPS, looks like they are going to finish up their investigation before they go with us. Oh well, I’m sure John talked to them already.” 

Jo let herself fall back into the bed. “What do you thinking this place is like?” she said daydreaming.

“Probably uniforms everywhere, can’t go to certain places, a bunch of rules. But it’s fine,” she said watching Jo’s face growing with worry. “Dean and Sam won’t let anything bad happen. I’m sure neither will anyone else.” Charley knew everything would be okay at the bottom of her heart but something still made her a bit worried she was right. She barley became completely comfortable with the fact that she worked with the government herself. She laid down next to Jo remembering how she got caught so many years ago. 

Charley had been exploring the dark web to get another fake account to raise money for her mother’s hospital. For years she’d know that she had to be careful when lurking in the darkness of the internet because one wrong move and something bad could come out of the computer screen. Stalkers, murderers, organ harvesters, perverts, human trafficking, the list was endless. One of her many favorite websites where she would pay a few dollars and get a poor persons information to turn into a lot of money had a new feature. She saw a small pink candy floating on the screen. When she would try to follow it with her mouse it would move. It was like a game and she wanted to know what would happen when she clicked on the candy. She chased it for a good five minutes until she finally caught it.

When she clicked on it, the candy opened revealing a tiny stick man. The little guy waved hi to her. She couldn’t help but smile at that and wave back. When the screen went completely black except for the little white stickman, Charley cursed herself for letting her guard down. She stopped when she saw the stickman had a small box. He put it down and walked a bit away. The little stickman seemed to be looking at her from the screen. After a few seconds he gestured for the box. With hesitant fingers she clicked the box. The top flew off in an explosion of blue numbers and letters.

The stick man wrote 'good luck' before drawing a door, opening it and disappearing into it. Numbers and letters aligned the screen. For days she couldn’t even figure out what seemed like randomly placed letters and numbers. She finally realized it was a sequence, a code. When she put it together she realized it was put together like a puzzle piece to reveal the Star Wars theme song with the last line missing. The rest was easy she broke down the last sounds waves into the code and completed the song. When she did her computer screen went back to normal. She was disappointed at first until some days later when the little stick figure made a reappearance. He drew a chat head on her screen and after some seconds the words ‘you are worthy' came up.

She replied to the message and began to talk to a stranger. She became friends with someone she called my tiny trickster and in return she got called queen because according to the stranger she was the only one that figured out the puzzle.

For a year she talked to this stranger and became close to them. She felt silly for thinking she could tell anything to someone she never even met in person, but they had helped her with her mother’s treatment payments. They had thought her so much more than what she knew about coding and everything. The stranger in her computer became her mentor so when they asked her to use her computer skills to break into a government building and burn a physical government file she didn’t hesitate.

She was caught by no one other than John Winchester and Robert singer, but not before she got the job done. When they asked her where she leaned everything she said she was self thought. When they offered her a job she consulted her tiny trickster and got the response 'everyone deserves a chance at a new beginning' she took the job and now she was glad she did. Thanks to her tiny trickster she could pay for her mother’s treatment without worrying about the next payment. She met wonderful people. She didn’t have to be alone.

Charley opened her eyes slowly. She felt weight on her chest making it hard to breathe. “Leia get off me.” She looked at her watch. “Shoot! Jo, Jo get up. We feel asleep, it’s time to go.”

“Five more minutes Mom.” Jo said grabbing a pillow and putting it on top of her face.

“It’s not your mom!” Charley said getting up and searching for her bag.

There was a knock on the door, Ellen’s voice came from the other side. “Girls it’s time to go!” 

“Okay. Now it’s your mom.” Charley said with a smile. 

They all got their things and met by the door. “Well, goodbye house. We don’t know when we’ll be back so take care of yourself.” Ellen put her arm around Charley and Jo and took them away to the car.

 

**************************************************

 

“Wowza! John I haven’t seen you wear normal clothes in, what? Years! You look good.” Charley said while wrapping her arms around Mary.

“Thanks kid.” John said closing the back door for his red Tacoma. They were out standing in front of the Winchesters home that Dean and Sam had left a few years prior for their own home.

“You’re with us, Ellen, should be fun. We have a long way to go. I’m glad you decided to come.” John said taking Ellen’s things and giving her a half hug.

“Please, like I would miss an adventure.” Ellen’s voice was teasing. She gave Mary a smile and hug. “Where is everyone? The girls told me it would be a full house.” She said looking around in the darkness.

“Bobby and Crowley should be on their way. Donna and Jody aren’t going with us. Don’t worry,” he added the second Jo and Charley stopped talking amongst themselves. “They didn’t want to leave town I gave them a base nearby, they’ll be safe there.” He scratched the back of his neck and almost in a whisper added “Hopefully.” They began packing everyone’s things into the truck when Bobby and Crowley arrived. “Hey Bobby, I was hoping you could leave your truck so you can take the impala.” John would never admit it but he was worried at how angry Dean would get if they left his car behind, he took it there when he worked because they had an indoor garbage. 

“Sure, God knows Dean would raise hell if we left that here. Where are the boys?”

Crowley and Bobby joined the group and said their hellos. “I couldn’t get a hold of them. Charley? You think you can track them? Maybe they’re back at their motel, or maybe they headed back home. Here take this.” John handed Charley a radio. “Let me know when you find them channel thirteen. Okay, let’s go.”

“Sure thing boss.” Charley and Jo went into the Impala with Bobby and Crowley. Ellen went with Mary and John and after getting everything together they set off down the road. While on the road Charley tracked down the Winchester brothers car while Jo fiddled with the radio. Their were men and women talking on the frequency but none of what was being said made sense to anyone in the car.

“So. You girls exited to see what kind of hell hole John’s taking us to?” Crowley asked from the front seat.

“Be nice.” Bobby warned.

“I am being nice.” Crowley assured turning a bit on his seat.

“I am. I’m telling you if I’m not in the X-Files by the end of the year then I will throw a fit.” Charley said looking up at Crowley and smiling. 

“Well I’m sure this little house of theirs has a few secrets to uncover. Who’s to say they aren’t on the government conspiracy field. Either way I’m sure it will be fun finding out.” 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” She looked back at the computer as Jo nodded along with her comment. “Can I borrow that?” she took the radio from Jo and turned to the Chanel that was instructed. “Boss, I found them, but they are not at their motel or home.”

Charley looked out the window they were currently down a highway with trees and mountains lining the road, they were getting close to the city limits. “Where are they? I was thinking of waiting for them at a dinner if we couldn’t contact them.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. According to their GPS, they are fifteen minutes up this road. I thought you didn’t talk to them.” Charley said while everyone looked at each other confused.

“I didn’t.” John’s response came after a long pause.

“I have a bad feeling about this. That can’t be good.” Bobby said stepping on the gas to keep up with John. 

After five minutes of driving they arived at the place where Charley said. “There!” she pointed to the reflection of the black SUV. Bobby braked inches away from John’s sudden stop. Everyone got out of the car.

John and Bobby ran down the side of a bridge to the car in the water down below. Everyone else held their breaths as they watched John and Bobby get into the car. “Are they okay?” Mary’s worried scream sounded all around the tree covered space.

“They aren’t here! It’s empty.” John answered her. They both went back up to the others.

“Do you think they were swept away?” Jo asked the two men.

“The currents not strong enough. I don’t think they were even in there when that thing dove in.” they heard the static of a radio from John’s truck. Mary and John exchanged a look before John walked over to get the radio.

“John, Mary, we need you back at base desert Storm. Operation golden wings has reached an impasse.”

“We can’t find our kids. I’m not leaving without them.” Mary snatched the radio from John.

“There is still time, we will send for them. Right now we need you here. You need to take a shortcut, you need to be here in no more than five hours. John I know your kids mean a lot to you. Mine do too. That’s why as one father to another I’m telling you I will find your son’s and bring them to safety. Right now it’s mine that need help.” Bobby and Crowley shot John confused irritated looks. While Ellen looked worried, and Charley and Jo were to busy trying to find any other way of locating the Winchesters. 

“Fine, if anyone can find them and bring them to us, it’s you Novak.” John put a reassuring hand on Mary’s, Mary gave him a weak smile in return. 

“Thank you Winchester.” Was all that was said by the voice on the other side of the radio.

“Okay you heard him. Let’s keep going.”

Charley was about to protest John’s order when Crowley pulled her to the car. “You know his family is the most important thing. Sam and Dean will be fine.” He reassured her.

They went back into the cars and Bobby followed John for about four hours until they arrived to what seemed like the middle of no where. It was a field with mostly dry grass and no trees. They had left the main road hours ago. John stopped the truck and got out. “Now what?” Bobby grumbled putting down his window. 

“Hey. We are about to take a short cut. What ever you do, what ever you see. Do not stop until I do.” He looked at Bobby with the most serious face anyone had seen on him. “And hang on tight, it’s a bumpy short cut.” He added the last part with a smile looking at the rest in the car.

“He expects us to hang on tight for this shirt cut? How much of a shortcut do you think it is a couple hours?” Crowley asked no one in particular pulling his seatbelt and making sure it was on correctly.

Jo and Charley put their things on their bag and put them in between their legs. Charley grabbed her cat and held her close. If there’s one thing they learned throughout the years, is to take John’s warnings to heart.

They began driving again for seven minutes until they saw Mary climb out of the passengers window and onto the hood of the truck. “Is she crazy?” Crowley leaned into his seat worried for Mary’s safety.

“Stop the car! She’s going to fall!” Jo exclaimed shocked at what was in front of her.

“He said not to stop no matter what.” Bobby said speeding up to John’s speed. “What in the world?” they all watched as Mary threw something that resembled an orb in front of the truck. A giant, round, green portal opened and they saw the truck disappeared into it. “Hang on!” Bobby warned as they entered the portal themselves.

Charley closed her eyes and hugged Leia and Jo close to herself. After a minute she felt the car come to a stop. She lifted her head to see a start filled sky. “Wow.” She whispered as she stepped out of the car. Everyone did the same looking around at flat dry land.

John got out of the truck and helped Mary down. He looked over at everyone and gestured all around. “Welcome to your new home.”


	13. Chapter 13

“We're here.” Castiel said from the open door.

Sam got out of the car followed by his brother. “I thought Michael was the only crazy one in the family. Sam, I think this dude is worse. There’s nothing here. Sam?” Dean looked over at Sam who had his face close to Gabriels.

“Castiel! He’s not breathing! What joke are you playing? Take us back we need a hospital!” He demanded. 

Castiel took Gabriel and Tommy forcibly from Sam’s arms and ran away. “Hey!” Dean said taking after him followed by Sam. Dean was inches away when Castiel disappeared into thin air. “Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled coming to an abrupt stop. “Where did he go?” A hand appeared out in front of him and pulled him by his shirt. Dean was lost for words. He was suddenly standing inside what resembled a hospital.

“Hey where are you taking him?! I’m going!” Sam yelled passing Dean. Dean saw Gabriel already on a hospital bed and a nurse performing CPR on him.

Sam tried to go to Gabriel’s side but was stopped by a male nurse. “Let him, he has access to everything regarding Gabriel.” 

“Lets get you disinfected and into scrubs.” The male nurse took a black wrist band from his pocket.

“What?! No I have to,” Sam was cut short by the wrist band dissolving his clothes and replacing them with scrubs. The medical team set off down the hall and through two double doors disappearing from Castiel and Dean’s sight.

Sam ran alongside the gurney holding Gabriel’s hand as he went. “Please Gabriel. Don’t give up, we finally got out of there. I need to ask you out on a date. Please.” Sam was getting an odd looks from the nurses including the one that was putting an IV in Gabriels arm but didn't care.

He could hear talking but didn’t look up when they came to a stop. “Castiel informed us he had that stupid collar used on him by Michael. The shocks caused palpitations resulting in cardiac arrest. It was also constricting his breathing.” He heard a man say.

Hands began roaming over Gabriel for a couple of minutes until a mans voice spoke. “No response, shock advised. Get ready.” Who Sam assumed was a doctor due to his white attire was moving around Gabriel in a controlled panic.

“You need to back up sir.” Sam shot a glare at the blonde male nurse trying to push him back. “Now.” He demanded. “Its for your own safety, let us do our job. You want that first date don’t you?” Sam backed up looking at what was happening.

The heart monitor Gabriel was hooked on had a flat line. He watched as the nurse quickly cut what remained of Gabriel’s clothes that Sam hadn’t noticed were taken off as soon as they got there. He saw deep color bruises and cuts and made a note to address those later. “Clear.” The doctor said. Sam watched in horror as Gabriel’s body tensed up and lifted off the bed a few inches. “No response. Turn it up as advised.” Sam watched as the room grew quiet, his hospital mask making it hard to breathe. No change happened. He looked at the male nurses uncovered eyes as he stared at Gabriel and could of sworn his eyes got watery. “No response.” Sam looked over as the doctor looked at Gabriel and noticed everyone seemed to be on the edge of tears. “He’s gone.” He said quietly.

“No! No he can’t be!” Sam went up to Gabriel and grabbed his hand after pulling his mask down. “One more time!” He demanded to the doctor. He turned to look him in what he could see of the man’s shocked face. “Please!” Sam pleaded. “One more time.” He could feel desperation, sadness and anger hit him like a wave. 

The doctor looked into Sam’s eyes for a second before nodding. “Clear?” 

Sam cupped Gabriel’s face and got close to his ear. “You listen to me Gabriel. I believe in you. You come back to me! Or I swear I will go to the highest clouds of heaven and drag you back if I have to!” He gave him a kiss on the forehead and backed up.

“Clear!” Sam watched again how Gabriel’s body lifted off the bed. The second after that seemed as if time was frozen. Everyone looked at the monitor without making a sound or move, it seemed everyone wouldn’t even dare breathe. “We’ve got a pulse!” The doctors words broke the silence. All at once time seemed to start again. Sam grabbed his hair in relief. He felt a tear escape and suddenly the wave of emotion that had hit him passed only to be hit by a bigger wave of relief, happiness, and warmth. “Vitals?”

“Stabilizing.” The blonde male nurse answered the doctor. It took some agonizing minutes but Gabriel’s heart retuned to normal.

“Pulse?” The doctor asked the blonde nurse as everyone moved around Gabriel. Like bees around a flower. Sam stayed back trying to calm his mind and telling himself Gabriel was going to be okay.

“Stable.” The nurse stated.

“Respiration?” 

“Stable.”

They went back and forth for a few more vitals until finally the doctor got what looked like a transparent rectangular plastic with writing on it. “Brain waves normal. We did it everyone.” He said triumphantly. “Gabriel is saved! He’s going to be okay.” Everyone gave a round of applause, and shook hands with each other as they cheered. Sam got a few pats in the back and words of comfort and congratulations.

“Man, you really want that date, hu?”

Sam looked up from Gabriel to see the male nurse from earlier get close to him. He looked to Gabriel once more before turning to the nurse. “Yeah. I do.”

“Well looks like you’re going to get it kid.” He pulled down his mask and extended his hand. “Balthazar.” He introduced himself.

“Sam.” He informed shaking his hand. “Balthazar? Castiel was talking to you earlier.” Sam stated recalling Balthazars name in the car.

“Yeah. You should go tell him Gabe is fine. We’re moving him to another room after we make sure he’s absolutely okay. Castiel will show you to your room. Ill go get you when Gabe is transferred.”

Sam had a million questions he wanted to ask but just nodded his head and headed outside after going to Gabriels side once more and giving him another kiss. He wondered why Castiel hadn’t come in but knew he would want to know how his brother was.

As soon as he walked trough the double doors he saw his brother rubbing circles on a hunched over Castiel. Both of them straighten up and his brother quickly dropped his hand. They gave him an expecting look. “He’s stable.”

Castiel gave a sigh of relief. Dean gave Sam a hug and turned with a proud smile to Castiel “See? I told you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You know, Sam, for a second I thought your brother might be a decent person.” He said with a smile. “Come on. I’m guessing they told you it’s going to be a while before they transfer him to his room. You guys must be hungry.” Castiel started walking. The Winchesters following behind.

“Actually I wouldn’t mind a shower while they transfer Gabriel. So I can stay by him you know?” Sam felt a little grossed out he hadn’t showered since he got locked up anyways.

Dean nodded along but Sam knew he was probably hungry. Sam was too but he thought it better to get situated first. “Okay let’s go get my things. Then I’ll show you to your rooms.” They headed back to the car to grab Cas’s bag. Castiel had informed Sam that Tommy had been sent to the veterinary wing of what he called 'the base'. He told him Tommy had a concussion and broken front leg but that he was going to be okay as well.

Castiel informed them how the base was large enough to be considered a small City and went underground. He also explain how there was a shield that would go up in a couple of days but didn’t specify on that. He told them how they would share a ‘room’ but then went on to explain how a room here was the equivalent of a large house back home. He said how there was fresh produce grown and cattle raised on the premises as well as a giant cafeteria in the 'zona' building which is where they were at. “I’m starting to freak out. It feels like you people are preparing for a zombie apocalypse or something.” 

Castiel remained quiet at Dean’s comment as they walked down a hall and into an open field that reminded the Winchesters of an extremely large park. That only made Dean worry more. As they went across the large park Castiel was approached multiple times by people asking about operation golden wings. He however looked exasperated and told them to wait for an announcement. They entered what seemed to be a building with multiple halls and doors with names on the front. “This takes me back to high school. Doesn’t it Sammy?” Dean said as they made a turn down another hallway.

“Yeah.” Sam said looking around. People would come in and out of the doors. Most of them said hello to Castiel and shot the brothers a curious look. 

“I wouldn’t know I’ve never been to one. We’re here.” Castiel gave Dean and Sam a card each he had grabbed from one of the first people that they encounter when they came back into the building. “This is you. We are across the hall. I don’t think Gabriel would want to be far from Sam anyways.” He said handing over one of the bags to Dean. “Sam, Gabriel is going to need you when he wakes up and finds out where he is and who is here. He won’t want to even be near me so you have to be there for him.” He said looking at Sam straight in the eye.

“Come on you got him out of that hell. There’s no way he would be mad. Right?” Dean asked encouragingly.

Castiel looked at the ground with sadness. “He won’t trust me. At least for a while. You just met us, when you find out everything you probably won’t want to talk to me either. Just know I had Gabriels best interest at heart.” He looked up and cleared his throat. “You can use the showers at the same time. Get conferrable, and give me a call when you’re ready to head down and eat.” 

“Okay what’s your number.” Dean said patting his pockets and realizing he had no form of ID or his phone with him.

“Just tell the building.” He said before turning around and putting his finger instead of a key on the keypad on his own door and disappearing.

Dean got a glimpse of a sofa somewhere behind Castiel before he closed the door. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll figure it out. I don’t have the energy to deal with this.” Sam said exasperated.

Dean put a hand in his shoulder before he used the key Castiel gave him to open the door. “Son of a bitch.” Dean whispered once he opened the door. This was not a house it was more of a mansion. It was like Michaels home but better. More home like. Brighter colors and inviting furniture. “So. Gabriel hu? Wanna talk about it? Didn’t you just meet the man?” Dean said throwing himself at the large couch in front of the door. The door dissolved into the wall leaving only a keypad to swipe the card on. The wall had a huge flat screen TV on it and there was a small table In front of the couch. 

Sam sat down and looked at the black wrist band. He took it off and flinched as his clothes returned and the scrubs disappeared. “Dean. How do you know when…… you know?” Sam said not wanting to say it out loud.

“Oh boy, it’s time for the talk.” Dean said straightening up. “Okay. When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much.”

“Not that!” Sam said frustrated and irritated at his brother not taking things seriously. “I’m not a virgin, I know how that works. I meant how do you know if you… love someone? I mean I just met him, but…. I don’t know you know?” He threw the wrist band on the table and sunk into the couch.

“I don’t.” Dean said turning serious. Sam gave him a skeptical look. “Look just because I like sex, doesn’t mean I’ve been in love. I don’t know okay? But you and this guy. I don’t know what’s going on and nothing here makes sense. I mean we just traveled thousands of miles in the blink of an eye to an invisible town that has shit like this.” He grabbed the wristband and threw it again at the table. “I think that what ever you’ve got going on with that short, irritating, blonde psycho had nothing to do whit the situation. If that’s what you are thinking. I know it is Sam, stop it. Besides he can’t be any worse than his brother.” He said laying back down on the couch and shooting Sam a smile.

“Oh my God. Dean, you want to bang his brother. What is it? The fact that he doesn’t put up with your shit? Honestly.” Sam felt a little better now that he had something to make fun of Dean for.

“What? No! That guy’s a jerk.” Dean said defensively.

“The more you deny it the more I know it’s true.” Sam said tossing Dean a pillow and standing up. 

“Shut up bitch. Go get all dolled up for when your ray of sunshine wakes up.” Dean watched Sam light up a bit at Gabriel being called a ray of sunshine.

“Jerk.” Sam said as he looked around. Next to the sofa, a few feet away, was a big dining room and across from there was a big kitchen. Adjacent to the kitchen was a hallway. Sam guessed that led to where the rooms and bathrooms were so he headed that way. There were only two doors at the end of the hall. He chose the door to the left and entered. He was met with a giant bed, a small night stand on each side, a walk in closet and a giant TV on the front wall from the bed. He went across the room to the bathroom. There was a big sink with a mirror. A few feet away the toilet and a few feet away from that a separate section for the shower with a giant tub. He undressed and took his time taking a warm shower. While in the shower he thought about what Dean said. He feared that what ever he thought he felt for Gabriel was a result of the suspension bridge effect. Because they were in a dangerous situation that may have made Gabriel develop feelings for him. He worried that now that things would probably settle down, Gabriel would realize he wanted nothing to do with him.

After an hour of being in the shower and another one of walking into the closet and realizing he could stand in the platform in the middle of the room to get clothes that fit him perfectly after a light scanned his body. He sat down on the big bed wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt. He debated for some time if he should just go to sleep until Gabriel woke up but shook that idea off when his stomach growled loudly. “Okay, I’m going.” He went out to the living room again and found Dean had fallen asleep on the couch watching what appeared to be Disney channel. “Dean get up. Let’s go eat.” 

Dean got up with a grunt. He turned off the TV and sat on the sofa rubbing his face. It was getting close to morning. “Call Castiel.”

“He told you to call him. I don’t even have a phone.” Sam said standing behind the couch.

“I don’t either, he said to tell the building. What does that even mean? Am I supposed to just say 'house call Castiel' and then he magically,”

“Hello Dean. Are you guys ready?” Dean sank back into the couch startled as Castiel appeared half naked on the giant TV screen.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam tried to hold back a laugh at Dean’s gawking face. Right now in front of them was a half naked Castiel. He was wearing dark blue jeans but no shirt and his hair was wet. He had clearly just come out of the shower. “Dean?”

“What? Oh yeah. Yes we’re ready. To eat and to find out what’s happening here.” Dean said getting up from the sofa and walking to the keypad. He hit his leg on the low table but played it off. 

He swiped the card and stood outside. “We’ll wait for you outside.” Sam said with a tired smile.

“Okay I’ll be right there.” Castiel answered throwing on a black t shirt and dark purple hoodie.

“You okay man?” Sam asked as the door closed behind him.

“What? Me? Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean said looking down the hall.

“Because you ran as soon as you saw Castiel.” Sam said mockingly.

“Shut up.” Dean gave Cas a smile when he came out fully dressed. Sam though it was funny how he blushed and tried to play it off. It was easy since Castiel was so oblivious.

“So how much do you two know?” Castiel asked walking down the hall, and back towards the infirmary. The cafeteria was located between where they were and where Gabriel was. 

“Nothing. I woke up and there was Gabriel and Sam having some kind of love scene in front of me. I know only what you’ve told me.” Dean said taking a better look at his surroundings now.

“I know Gabriel was being hurt and forced to help Michael with all those experiments that he sold in the black market without Gabriel’s knowledge.” Sam continued after getting both Castiel’s and Dean’s attention. “Your parents had different….. views on science. You were kept in a lab for most of your childhood.” Sam started slowing down as they approached what resembled a busy looking restaurant rather than a cafeteria.

Dean looked at Castiel. So that’s what he meant when he said he’d never seen a high school. He had been kept prisoner for most of his life. He felt anger bubbling in his stomach at thinking of Castiel and Gabriel being caged. “Order anything, it’s free and Benny here is the best cook.”

“Hello brother. I’m Benny I don’t know about best cook but it is free.” He told Dean and Sam after shaking their hand. 

“He only cooks for us so enjoy.” Castiel said with a smile.

“Thank you. Nice to meet you Benny. I’m Sam this is Dean.”

“Hi. Sorry I’m really hungry so can I have a burger, fries, a Coke, oh and pie.” Dean said with a happy smile.

“No worries brother, we’re going to be here a while. They’ll be time to know each other later.” Benny said writing the order down. “Go ahead Sam. Oh and sorry Dean I’ll make you a pie but it definitely won’t be the best pie you’ve ever tasted.” Dean looked at Castiel with confusion and received a small smile in return.

“I’ll have the same.” 

Dean looked at Sam in shock. “What? No rabbit food for you today? Man, are you sure Gabriel didn’t poke at your brain and mess things up before I got there.”

“Can we just.” Sam gestured to the tables around the room and walked away towards them. He was soon joined by Castiel and Dean.

“So Cas you were saying?” Dean said looking around the plain room. It was white and boring with no color at all.

“Cas?” Castiel tilted his head and met Dean’s eye.

“Yeah. Castiel is kind of a mouthful.” Dean said shooting Cas what he hoped was a charming smile.

“Actually Sam was saying.” Castiel said happy he had a new nickname. Only Gabriel had ever given him one.

Sam looked at Castiel. It seemed he could say everything without much problem. “Um, the lab you were in got raided, and only you three survived with the help of Pamela and some agents. And when you were old enough you left.” 

“I didn’t want to leave, Gabriel made me.” Castiel said a bit harsher than he intended. He took a deep breath and continued. “When we got out of the lab and the agent went back inside. Michael came and took me, Gabriel and Pamela. I don’t remember much, but I do remember us being happy after a while. Michael would take care of us. He would encourage Gabriel to do his research and inventions his own way. He showed me how to fight and thought me all he knew. We were finally happy.” Castiel smiled at the memories before his look turned dark. “And then one day, close to my eighteenth birthday he came home drunk. He was breaking everything in the house. Gabriel, he sent me to my room and made me promise not to come out.” He looked at Sam shame apparent in his eyes. “I didn’t come out even as I heard what was happening. The next day Michael was gone and that was the first time he laid a finger on Gabriel. He began to force him into some……. Darker experiments. Pamela tried to escape with us but he caught us. He would of hit me too if Gabriel didn’t protect me. Pamela wasn’t the same after that. She would obey all of his orders.”

“Do you think he did what he did to Alistair to her?” Dear asked putting his hand over Castiel’s shoulder gently.

Cas looked down. “I don’t think so, but he definitely did something or forced Gabriel to do something. Things continued like that for months. When my birthday came, Michael did a big party. He invited people I’ve never seen before. That was the first time I saw that stupid collar around Gabriel’s neck. Michael showed him off like some kind of trophy. It was disgusting the way these men and women looked at Gabriel. It made me fear for his safety.”

Sam got mad at that. Thinking someone could even dare look at his beautiful angel like that made him sick. Benny arrived with the food before he could say something inappropriate towards Michael’s behavior. “Thanks looks really good.” Dean told him.

“I hope you like it. And I know you didn’t order anything but you should eat. Once Gabriel gets over the whole, well,” He gestured all around. “this, you’ll need your energy.” He put a burger in front of Cas. “I know they are your favorite.” Benny gave him a smile and excused himself after receiving thanks from Castiel.

Castiel didn’t touch his food just continued his story. Dean was eating while listening intently, Sam was just listening having lost his appetite at Castiel’s words. “The day after, Gabriel gave me a bag and a lot of money and told me to leave. I didn’t want to leave him but he insisted. I left and when I was trying to get a room to the hotel Gabriel sent me too I found,” He looked up to meet eyes with Dean then Sam. “I found our father.” Sam was lost for words. “That’s not it. After he brought me here, I found out that the events from that day had only claimed our mothers life. Everything we believed was a lie. Everyone was alive. When we were in the lab, my parents would fight a lot about their work. Once the oldest two of my siblings were old enough they did research with Mom and Dad.” He looked down for a second. Seeing his sad expression Dean held his hand to encourage him to continue. “Gabriel didn’t like them fighting, so he stuck to learning everything he could from the teachers they had there. Everyone knew he was the most smart surpassing even our parents. Mom always wanted him to help but Gabriel always refused. Dad tried to keep Gabriel and me away from all that but mom made it hard.” He looked at Dean then back at Sam. “He always kept me safe even when we got out of there.” He gave a sigh. “One day a bunch of men in uniform showed up, I don’t remember much, just being with my mom and her fighting back and yelling. Before I knew what happened Gabriel had me in his arms and mom was dead. The man that killed her got us out of there. When we were escaping Pamela blocked us from some experimental powder she was working on that caused her to lose her vision. When we went outside, we separated from the agent that helped us when he went back inside. After that Michael got us. He took us and asked Gabriel to help him continue what ever research he and mother had been working on……. When I first left I didn’t go to the hotel right away.” Dean wiped a tear of Cass cheek he didn’t know had escaped. “I went back to try and get Gabriel to leave with me but he refused, that’s when I headed to the hotel and bumped into my father.” 

“How is that possible? Pamela said there had been a massacre.” Sam said remembering Pamela’s words.

“I don’t know. They didn’t know. I told our father everything. And I returned to get Gabriel but he refused to come with me. I never told him our family was alive. I was afraid of what Michael would do if he found out. And then things got out of hand and Michael was treating Gabriel like a punching bag. Gabriel always made excuses for him. I managed to get Gabriel out of there once but when we were in the motel he went back while I was asleep. The next time I went back Michael had hurt Gabriel and brain washed him into not trusting me. The only way to get him to safety, away from Michael was….”

“That wasn’t a rescue was it?” Sam said standing up and making Dean put his food down at the abruptness. “That was a kidnapping! That’s why you’re scared! Gabriel isn’t going to thank you. He’s going to be angry for taking him away from the only family he knew. Cas what is he going to think when he finds out you’ve been keeping your family being alive hidden?” Sam said already seeing the hurt in Gabriel’s eyes. “He’s going to be so hurt.”

“I know! That’s why you have to keep him here. Safe. Sam he can’t go back! Michael he’s going to do something bad, it’s to late to stop it and if he gets Gabriel back it’s going to be much worse.” Castiel was walking towards Sam who was already planning on running to Gabriel’s side.

“How do you expect him to trust me? Castiel I’m FBI and you brought him to a base. He’s going to think I had a part in this!” Sam said panic evident in his voice.

“Then convince him otherwise!” Castiel yelled catching everyone’s attention in the room. 

“Everyone calm down. Okay? Gabriel is smart he’ll make sense of all this mess somehow. He’s just going to need time.” Dean said looking at Castiel. “And patience, but most of all support. So don’t put this all on Sam we have to do this together.” Dean said turning to Sam.

“Dean?” 

Everyone in the cafeteria turned towards the hall as a group of people came in. “Jo? Mum!? What are you doing here?” Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion before walking up to Mary, Charley, Crowley, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo.

“What are you doing here?! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been about you two? Did you even think about calling your mother?” Mary said pushing by everyone and embracing her two children.

“Sorry Mom. We kinda got kidnapped. But we’re okay.” Dean assured Mary at her concerned look.

Mary looked over Dean’s shoulder. Sam turned to see a lost Castiel staring at them. “Castiel! Why didn’t you inform me my children were here? Safe?” She demanded.

“Your children?” Castiel looked confused. “I didn’t know.” 

“What’s going on?” John’s voice came from behind the group. “Sam? Dean?” John got both his kids in a hug happy to see them safe. “What are you doing here?” He asked pulling away. 

All at once everyone began to talk over each other. Sam was beginning to get a head ache at trying to keep up with what was happening. Dean was feeling bad for Castiel who was being asked a million questions by his parents. 

More and more people made an appearance looking at the small group. Sam was beginning to walk away when Dean caught up to him by putting his hand on his shoulder. “This is a morning announcement.” The voice of a man seemed to fill the room making everyone fall into complete silence. Sam looked up to see round speakers throughout the room on the ceiling that were barley noticeable. “Operation golden wings was a success.” The halls and room that had people the Winchesters didn’t even realize had arrived began to fill with whispers. “Once more. Operation Golden wings has been successful. Gabriel has returned to us. He is safe.” Everything went quiet before loud cheers erupted all around them. 

“What’s happening?” Dean said looking all around. 

Sam didn’t know but everyone seemed overjoyed with the fact that Gabriel was safe. He watched as random people ran up to Castiel and began asking him questions, giving him gratitude, and congratulating him. A loud whistle made everyone turn to the doctor and male nurse that had been there with Gabriel. “Everyone back away from the Castiel!” He ordered. “Go back to what you were doing. We can not overwhelm Gabriel with all this, it’s going to take time for him to be the Gabriel we all know. So don’t make it harder. Get back to work.” He repeated. Everything seemed to die down and finally only their little group remained. “All of you.” He pointed at Charley, Crowley, Jo and Ellen. “Mary will show you to your room.” Mary nodded and took them away without question. “John, Castiel and you two.” He pointed at Dean and Bobby. “Meeting now.” Castiel went up to Dean and shot Sam an encouraging smile before dragging a confused Dean away after John and Bobby. The blonde doctor who was obviously in charge went up to Sam. “You follow him, he’ll show you to Gabriel’s room.” 

“Where are you going Lucifer?” Balthazar asked him after greeting Sam.

“Lucifer? As an Luci, Lucifer?” Sam said looking at the blonde doctor.

He turned around after answering the nurses question with: “I just said there was a meeting didn’t I Balthazar?” He looked Sam up and down. “Yeah? Only one person calls me that.”

“Gabriel.” Sam stated. “I know he really looks up to you.” Sam said with a small smile, remembering the name Gabriel had first used.

Lucifer’s eyes became distant. “We’ll see how that changes when he wakes up.” He walked away leaving Sam and Balthazar in the hall.

“Don’t mind him. We’re all just stressing about how Gabriel’s going to react to all this. He’s unpredictable.” Balthazar gave him a smile. 

“Same. I know.” He admitted while walking next to Balthazar. 

“Castiel gave me a fright when he said Gabriel was hurt. Well he gave us all a fright. We thought we were going to lose our brother again.”

“So you are one of Gabriel’s brothers?” Sam said looking down the hall.

“Yup me and Luci. Now we can call him that since Gabriel is back. I have to thank you.” Balthazar said coming to a stop in front of a keypad. He swiped his card and a door appeared. 

“Thank me for what?” Sam said walking through the door into another empty small room. 

“Lucifer had lost hope. If you hadn’t told him to try once more,” there was a scan of green light on both of them. “We would of lost Gabriel. So thank you.” Another door opened and Balthazar gestured towards it. “Go on. Go get that date.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you. I’ll try my best.” Sam said before disappearing through the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam entered a hospital looking room, and went straight to Gabriel’s side. Gabriel was asleep, his soft breathing singing along his heart monitor. Sam pulled a chair next to Gabriel and began talking. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and kissed it. “You gave us a scare. We got out of that place Gabriel. Your brother saved us. He brought us to this base. Hurry up and wake up, I think you’re going to like it.” He started petting Gabriel’s hair. He looked to the clock in the wall that told him it was six in the morning. “Sweetie. Everyone seems to think you’ll be mad they brought you here. But I think you’ll be happy, your family is here. They are all alive my little angel. They are really happy you’re here. I met two of them, they seem nice. There’s nothing to be afraid of here. When you wake up know you are safe and cared for. I will never let you feel like you’re alone ever again, what ever happens when you wake up know you won’t have to face it alone because I’ll be right by your side.” He gave him kiss on the forehead and yawned. Sam felt tired now that he had Gabriel by his side and his eyelids were getting heavy. He put both arms on Gabriel’s bed and used them as a pillow. He didn’t notice the tear running down Gabriel’s cheek as he drifted off to sleep.

 

************************************************************

 

Dean sat down between Castiel and Bobby in a big conference room. “Hey, are you okay?” Castiel asked placing a hand on Dean’s knee.

Dean looked at the hand and then up at Castiel. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Yeah. Just a lot happening at once, it’s hard to keep up.” He gave a small smile and looked around. Bobby and John were talking to one another arguing about something. And the doctor that had calmed everyone down was taking off his lab coat and folding it in the corner.

“I know what you mean. Things will get better. Probably.” Castiel tilted his head and locked eyes with Dean. “This meeting should help, but if you still have questions I’m just across the hall. And between you and me,” he leaned in to whisper to Dean. “were probably going to see each other a lot since my brother seems to like yours.” Castiel took his hand off Dean and sat up straight.

“Don’t scare me like that, I can barley handle you now.” Dean hoped Cas would take it as the joke he meant it to be and not an insult. Judging by the way he smiled at Dean he did.

The blonde man had joined the chair next to John across from Dean. He didn’t have a chance to get conferrable as the doors swung open and a man around John’s age walked through. Everyone stood up as he took the chair at the head of the table. “Hello everyone. I’m Chuck Novak. Nice to see you made it home safe.”

“Thank you sir. This is Robert Singer my right hand man. And that’s Dean Winchester, my oldest son. Bobby, Dean this is the man in charge, he built this facility along with his children, Castiel Novak and Lucifer Novak are two of them.” Everyone shook hands. Now that Lucifer wasn’t in his doctor attire he recognized him from the picture back in Michaels house.

“We are all equal people here so please don’t hesitate to ask questions.” 

“What are we doing here?” Dean asked. He got a serious look from John and Bobby. Lucifer smiled at him and Castiel shook his head and covered his laugh. “What? He said we could ask.” 

“Yes I did. Well Dean, we’re here because in a couple of days, a war will begin.” Chuck said standing up and turning on an overhead projector.

“A war?” Bobby asked concerned.

“Yes a war for survival. Missiles are going to be deployed. We believe them to have some kind of biological weapon. This base is guarded thanks to Gabriel’s inventions. There’s something he named the shield, that can withstand explosions ten times bigger than Nagasaki and Hiroshima. There are more throughout the country, but as we all know, our population is big. There’s going to be a lot of death. All we can do is try to survive and deal with the consequences.” 

“Who’s behind this? Is it Michael?” Dean asked. “We know where he is. We can stop him.”

“We don’t believe Michael is responsible for the missiles, just the biological virus.” Lucifer informed Dean. “We believe he did his own mutation on one of Gabriel’s works.”

“So what does this virus do?” Bobby asked looking at diagrams Chuck had pulled up on the screen of human DNA.

“We don’t know. We’re hoping Gabriel can help us. But we think Michael kept him in the dark about it. Maybe together with some of our top doctors here, like Mary and Lucifer, we can figure it out. I don’t think Gabriel will be willing to help anytime soon though.” Chuck looked at his two sons with sadness.

“Yes he will. Sam can convince him. I know he can. I’ll try too and Castiel.” Dean said happily.

“Who’s Sam?” Chuck asked confused.

“Sam Winchester is Deans brother. Gabriel seems to have formed a bond with him father, if anyone can do it we can. Well at least Sam can.” 

Chuck shook his head at Castiel. “We all know he’s going to do anything in his power to get back to Michael. He’s going to be a handful, it won’t be easy. Castiel are you sure about this Sam? Dean? No offense John but we just met them.”

John stood up straight. “None taken sir. I am more than confident my son’s will be able to convince Gabriel.”

“Okay, then. Bobby you’ll be working with John keeping everyone safe and making sure everything is good in the base, we are all in charge here.” Bobby nodded. “Castiel, you work with Dean. Please keep out of trouble now that your brother is back. Dean do you think you can handle them? Are you up for the job?” Castiel looked offended at his father’s words.

Dean looked at Castiel with a cocky smile. “I can handle Castiel in my sleep.” He said making Castiel scoff and Lucifer giggle. “As for Gabriel, he’s just one guy, how much trouble can he be?”

As soon as the last word left Dean’s lips a loud alarm began blaring. “You just had to open your big mouth didn’t you?” Castiel said standing up and crossing his arms.

“This is going to be interesting.” Lucifer said from his chair. 

“Alright you two get to it. Oh Castiel please when Gabriel is ready to see us again let me know. We’re all moving to the East wing so we don’t overwhelm him. Good luck you two.” Castiel nodded and took off after Dean.

“Dean wait!” Dean stopped in the hall for Castiel. “We need to communicate if we’re going to keep an eye on our brothers. Do you even know where you are going?” 

“To Gabriel’s room obviously.” Dean said exasperated.

“Here let me show you how things work. Like that you’ll actually know where things are instead of running around blind.” Castiel turned to the white wall and placed a hand on it. 

A map of the whole facility appeared in blue lights. “Awesome.” Dean was hypnotized. He had forgotten all the futuristic science he had encountered in the last few days.

“Go ahead try it out.” Castiel said over the alarm. Dean tapped on the yellow triangle with an exclamation point. “See it says the fire alarm went off in the infirmary. But there’s no fire otherwise an announcement for evacuation would have been made. You turn off the alarm with your finger print, father gave all of John’s family access years ago. See if it works.”

Dean put his finger next to the off square and just like Castiel said the alarm stopped. “That is so awesome.” Dean said. “So the infirmary?”

“Lets check.” Castiel clicked the infirmary and zoomed in. He clicked on the little camera icon on each room number until a sleeping Sam came into the screen. “There! It’s Sam. The beds empty. Gabriel’s gone. Come on we need to find him.”

They took off running to the infirmary. “So. Is this place full of cameras? So it’s true what they say about losing privacy for safety.”

“The cameras are everywhere except the living areas. And not really, you can turn them off with your fingerprint. Except the ones in the halls and the ones outside.” 

“I see that’s good. I was thinking it would be awkward if someone saw me hooking up on camera.” Dean said with a smile. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean’s lack of subtlety.

They were passing through the cafeteria when Benny called Castiel’s name. “What is it?” Castiel said coming to a stop and going to Benny.

“Sorry, but can you take this to Gabriel he forgot it.” Benny handed Castiel a small chocolate cake.

“He was here? Where he go?” Dean asked with big eyes.

“Yeah. He said something about feeding his moose. I’m glad I finally met him. So all the rumors are true, he’s really something else. I like him.” He shot Castiel a smile. “Anyway I should get back to work. I need to make breakfast for Mary and John’s family. They seem like an interesting bunch.” Benny disappeared into the kitchen before Dean could respond to that.

“Feed a moose? What does that mean?” Castiel asked tilting his head.

“Sam. He came to get food for Sam. How is he even able to stand up?” Dean said walking towards the infirmary.

“He’s the strongest person I know, Dean. I’m amazed he didn’t set off the alarm earlier.”

Dean checked his watch the meeting took longer than it felt, it was almost nine in the morning. They got to the room where the door was wide open. There was a small empty room where a light scanned them. When Dean looked at Castiel he got a response to his unasked question. “Its precaution, just in case Michael desires to pay a visit.” 

The door opened and they stepped inside. As soon as they walked in they were hit by a sweet smell. The whole room was showered in colors. Most of the color was yellow from sunflowers. The rest were colorful bouquets of mixed flowers, including roses, chrysanthemums, daisies, daffodils and some flowers Dean didn’t recognize. There were also dozens of balloons and stuffed animals. There were a lot on the floor because the two tables in the room got full. Dean and Castiel walked up to Gabriel sitting on the bed with Sam sleeping with his head on his lap. He was sitting up eating cookies with one hand and petting Sam’s hair gently with the other. “Hey Gabriel nice to see you’re up.” 

“Shhhh.” Gabriel told Dean without looking off the screen of the muted TV where Looney tunes were playing. 

“Oh sorry.” Dean apologized pulling two more chairs next to Gabriel opposite of Sam. Castiel sat down hesitantly. Dean noticed how he wasn’t even looking at Gabriel’s direction so he put his hand on Castiel’s lap to give him a bit of courage. Once they sat down, Gabriel put his cookie down and grabbed one of the bags on the tray next to his bed. He reached in and took out two sausage and egg sandwiches. He handed over one to Dean and the other to Castiel. When Castiel finally met his eyes, to his amazement he received a smile. “Where did all these come from?” Dean asked in a low voice talking around a mouthful of his food.

“People have been bringing them all morning. It would appear I’ve been missed.” Gabriel said with a small smile.

“You have been brother.” Castiel reassured.

“So everyone is here hu? Dad and Anna? Balthazar? Luci?” Gabriel had stopped paying attention to the TV.

“How did you know?” Castiel asked softly.

“I knew they were alive years ago. Come on Castiel you don’t think you just bumped into dad at that hotel do you?” Gabriel said teasingly. Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s leg and gave him a smile. “Sam told me they are here. He didn’t mean to. He thought I was asleep.” Gabriel said looking at Sam fondly.

“Do you.” Castiel cleared his throat. “Do you want me to call them?”

“No.” Gabriel gave a sigh. “I need more time. I’m trying to keep my sanity here Cassie. I’m still working on the fact that I’m caged here. I was planning on leaving when I woke up and heard Balthazar and Lucifer talking over me. But then Sam came and everyone started bringing me things. People I thought were dead, and I don’t know, I thought Sam might be hungry so I went to get some food. And then I was back here.” 

“Does that mean you’re staying?” Dean asked cautiously.

“No. It means for now I’m plotting how I can escape.” Gabriel said half serious half joking. 

“Gabriel,”

“No Castiel. I am not going to abandon Michael like they abandoned us. I won’t, I refuse.” Gabriel interrupted.

Castiel winced at his brothers use of his full name. “They didn’t know, and he hurt you.”

“They found out and still didn’t go. Michael is not a bad person. He protected us. He thought they abandoned us. He thought everyone saw him as the monster mother tried to create. All they had to do was knock on the door Cassie. I lost hope long ago they would come get us. And now they have turned their back on our brother. But I won’t he’s still my brother and I love him just as much as you, and dad and everyone else. I’m going to go get him with or without your help. Sooner or later. I’ll bring him here so all the fighting can finally stop and we can be a family again.” Castiel looked down at the floor knowing that he couldn’t stop his brother. He knew deep in his heart that Gabriel was right. 

Castiel nodded looking up. “I’m sorry.” Dean knew now for sure that the brothers were close. He knew that if Gabriel left Castiel would follow without question. Dean looked at Sam, he knew that if these two did something he would probably help. Dean gave a sigh. He knew he would also help Gabriel and Castiel if the need come.


	16. Chapter 16

“Bombs are going to go off? Is Michael going to be okay?” 

“I’m sure he will. I mean he’s the one who modified this virus thing. I know he took the precautions to protect himself.” Castiel nodded along to Dean’s reassurance for Gabriel.

Gabriel began laughing making Dean and Cas look at him with concern. “This is ridiculous. Last week I was locked up in my room alone. And then I meet this giant moose, and now I’m in some military conspiracy base, with people I thought died years ago. Waiting for a war, that’s definitely coming. It’s just so much in so little time. You guys better not laugh at me when I freak out on pops and company.” Gabriel said shooting a glare at Dean and his brother. “How did you two meet anyway?” 

Dean and Castiel had just finished telling Gabriel everything they knew and updating him on Tommy’s condition. “Didn’t he tell you?” Dean asked looking at Cas then Gabriel with a low voice so he wouldn’t wake up his brother. “Cas here saved my life, more than once, and we’ll who am I to stay away from my guardian angel.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he stood up. “You had it under control remember?.... I’m going to go get Tommy.” Castiel said already walking out the door.

“Someone has a crush on you.” Gabriel said wagging his eyebrows.

“What? No, he hates me.” Dean said shaking his head.

“Really?” Gabriel said with a knowing look.

“Yeah he told me so. What’s the plan Gabriel?”

“I think I’ma talk to my family. Yell at them a bit, ignore them for a while. Make them feel bad, you know the usual.” He looked at Sam for a second. “Do you think Sam will come with me?”

“I know he will. Gabriel, I hope you don’t think we had anything to do with this. I mean sure our dad works with yours, and we are FBI but we found out about everything just like you, all at once.”

“I don’t know what to think Dean. Honestly I’m scared. Scared I didn’t run away when I had the chance, scared I trust Sam so much, scared Michael is right about not trusting you. I just know I’m going to have a meltdown.” He buried his face in his hands. “I can feel it.”

“Hey.” Dean pulled Gabriel’s hands away from his face and made him meet his eyes. “Its okay. When it happens you’ll have Sam, Cas and even me. We know you’re going to be mad at all of us, but that’s okay because we won’t let that come between us. We’ll get through this okay? Together.” Dean held Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel nodded and let tears fall from his eyes. As if he sensed Gabriel’s emotions Sam chose that moment to wake up. He looked up to see Dean wiping a tear from Gabriel’s face and holding his hand. For a second all he did was stare still a bit drowsy. “Hey sleepy head. How was your nap?”

Sam blinked a couple of times before he registered Gabriel’s voice. He reached up and cupped his face with his hand. “Hey.” He gave him a smile. “How are you feeling?” Gabriel let go of Dean’s hand to cover Sam’s on his cheek. 

“I’m gonna be okay.” Gabriel said putting their foreheads together. “I brought you breakfast. Are you hungry? I was waiting for you so we can eat together. Well I was snacking.” Gabriel said with a bright smile. 

“Thank you, angel. Looking after me is becoming a habit of yours. I’ll eat with you, then we can see when you can get out of here. Hmmm?” Sam kissed Gabriel on the cheek then continued down his neck. He froze when he got to his shoulder. “Ummm… before that there’s something I need to tell you.” Sam said sitting up straight.

“Its okay moose. Castiel and Dean already told me. I’m going to wait a bit before I see my family. Is, is that okay?” Gabriel asked pausing from getting food.

“Of course that’s okay. I’m glad they told you. I just wish they would of waited for me.” Sam shot Dean a glare. “I wanted to tell you.” Sam gave a sigh getting a the burger Gabriel offered.

“You did, I heard every word you said earlier.” Gabriel said after planting a soft kiss on Sam’s cheek.

Sam turned a bit red at the face but said nothing. While they ate Dean told everything he knew to Sam and Gabriel explained where all the gifts scattered around the room came from.

“So you’re going to help?” Sam asked Gabriel with a smile.

“Where I can.” Gabriel looked pensive for a second. “When I feel better, would you help me with my research?” Gabriel said his voice turning a bit mischievous.

Sam wasn’t sure if it was the tone Gabriel was using or the way his eyes lid up and his bright smile Sam hadn’t seen, but Gabriel’s question made his heart skip a beat and his ears feel hot. “Where I can.” He repeated Gabriel’s words back. Dean felt kind of shy listening to Gabriel’s request, Sam didn’t notice but Dean knew flirting when he saw it.

Castiel came back into the room with Tommy limping on the floor. He had a cast on his front paw. “Buddy! Look at you? What happened? Stick your leg in a bucket?” Gabriel said leaning forward. Dean bent down and picked up the little guy to put him on Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel reached for him, but Tommy ran straight to Sam and started licking his face. “Traitor!” Gabriel said with a hand to his chest and an exaggerated look of pain on his face. Tommy immediately jumped off a laughing Sam to attack Gabriel. They all laughed, ate and continued talking about the base and family and anything else they could think of. 

Throughout the day more people kept coming to greet Gabriel. Sam and Dean got informed that all the people that came to visit had been in the original base they were raised. Sam wasn’t sure how he should introduce himself, he hadn’t asked for that first date. Castiel solved that problem by introducing both Sam and Dean as their friends. 

At around noon when Gabriel was being fed the rest of the chocolate cake he got in the morning by Sam, there was a soft knock on the wall where the door was. “Who is it?” Dean said pausing his teasing of Castiel calling him a friend.

“Its, it’s me Balthazar.” Came a soft hesitant voice. 

Gabriel stood up straight and looked at the wall with fear. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Sam said putting the cake down and wrapping his arms around Gabriel. “We can tell him to come back later if you’re not ready. No one is going to force you to do anything.” 

Gabriel turned to Dean who was nodding along to Sam’s words. He straighten up a bit in Sam’s arms and took a deep breath. “No I can do it. I’m just a bit nervous I guess.” 

Castiel gave him a few seconds before he stood up to open the door for Balthazar. He came in holding the biggest brown teddy bear anyone had seen, the feet were barley off the floor. He walked over to Gabriel’s bed in a trance. He gave a nervous chuckle as he came to a stop in front of Gabriel. Dean already saw tears running down Gabriel’s cheeks. Balthazar handed the bear to Dean and very hesitantly reached out a hand. Gabriel tensed up causing Sam to hold him a bit tighter. Gabriel instantly relaxed as Balthazars hand made contact with his cheek. He gave another chuckle “It really is you. Gabriel.” He began to cry and pulled Gabriel out of Sam’s arms.

“Balthy.” Gabriel said as he wrapped his arms around his brother. Sam looked up at Castiel who was silently crying. He shot Dean a smile as he saw him rub circles on Castiel’s back. For a few minutes the two just cried and held each other. Finally through sobs and gasps Gabriel spoke. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“I know. I know. But I’m here now. If I’d known. Gabriel. If I had known I would of done something. I could of brought you home sooner. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much.” Balthazar buried his head in Gabriel’s shoulder and began crying harder.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. I know you would of helped me. I’m here now. You don’t have to be sad. I love you too. So much.” Gabriel embraced his brother tighter before he pushed him gently and held his face in his hands. “Hey. Balthy, what do you say, when I get better and this all settles down, you and I go map out the stars? Hu? Remember how we use to do that when we were little? We can do that again, you and me.” Gabriel wiped some of the tears off Balthazar’s face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I’d like that.” Balthazar said before grabbing a tissue Sam offered and stuffing his face back in Gabriel’s shoulder. For an entire half an hour Sam, Dean, and Castiel, watched as Gabriel and Balthazar just held each other. “Who’s this little guy?” Balthazar lifted his head of Gabriel’s chest where they were now laying on the bed to pet Tommy who had remained close to Sam the entire time.

“This is Tommy, he’s my buddy. My partner in crime.” Gabriel scratched behind Tommy’s ear.

“Thomas? Like Thomas Jefferson. I knew it! You’re still the same big nerd.” Castiel tried to hold back a laugh but failed.

Gabriel scoffed towards Castiel and stuck out his tongue. So that’s where he got it from. Dean thought to himself as the image of Castiel sticking out his tongue popped into his head. “Not Thomas. Tommy. Like Tommy Lee Jones. Badass and future father of my children. Sorry moose.” Gabriel said as Sam looked at him with big eyes. “I’m only half kidding. And you!” he tapped Balthazar in the shoulder. “Is that any way to be talking to your awesome older brother?”

“You’re only older by like two years. Hey isn’t your birthday coming up? How old are you turning 22? We should celebrate. Anna would love to put everything together. What do you say?” Balthazar shot up excitedly.

“He’s turning 23 Balthazar. And I think it’s a good idea. We still have a few months by then we should all be settled.” Castiel said with a smile. Castiel and Sam were both twenty one and Dean and Gabriel were only a few months apart.

“Settled, hu?” Balthazar laid his head back down. “Are you and the old man going to fight?”

Gabriel gave a deep sigh. There was no use denying it. “Yeah. Probably really bad.” 

“I thought so.” Balthazar squeezed Gabriel a bit making his sides ache. “Just know that I’m on your side.” Gabriel smiled and gave the top of Balthazar’s head a kiss. Balthazar’s phone began ringing in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes before answering. “What?..... I don’t want to I’m busy…. As a matter of fact yes I am with some pretty thing so leave me alone and let me have my fun.” Balthazar said shooting Castiel a wink. “No I am not on the east wing!” Balthazar sat up and cringed making everyone try to hold back laughter. “You told us not to go there so I didn’t. Fine, fine, I’m going. I said I’m going! I can see you. Here I’ll wave. Just stay there I’ll walk up to you.” Balthazar hung up the phone, stood up and looked at Gabriel. “I gotta go.” He said putting his phone back in his pocket. “You can leave the infirmary now. Just take it easy for a while. Don’t go getting into trouble.”

“I won’t!” Gabriel said crossing his arms and giving a pouty face Sam though was adorable. “Thanks Balthy. I’ll see you later?” Gabriel’s expression turned the slightest bit sad.

“Of course you will.” Balthazar leaned in and kissed Gabriel’s cheek once more. He nodded his head to the Winchesters. “You guys take care of these two.” It was a playful order that both Dean and Sam nodded to. “Cas please stay out of trouble.” Balthazar’s face looked both exasperated and pleading making Dean wonder about the side of Castiel he hadn’t seen. “I’m off, call me if you need anything.” 

Balthazar disappeared through the wall. “Do you two get into trouble often?” Sam asked getting closer to Gabriel. 

Gabriel and Castiel shot each other a knowing looked before answering together. “Noooo.” 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked Gabriel standing up and letting the bear fall against the wall in favor of helping him.

“I’m leaving, he said I could. I want to look around. I’m fine, I got up to get food in the morning remember?” Gabriel tossed the covers off himself and put his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“You need clothes brother.” Castiel said grabbing Gabriel’s other hand Dean wasn’t holding.

Gabriel sniffed the air and added. “I need a shower too.” 

“Okay, how about this I’ll go get you clothes while Sam helps you shower and then we can go to the cafeteria and eat together?” Castiel Said waving his hand for Sam to come over.

“I can take a shower myself.” Gabriel said getting red at the face. “Its not like I have broken bones or anything. It’s just a few bruises.”

“He’ll supervise just to be sure.” Castiel gave his best impression of puppy eyes he’d seen on Gabriel.

“How can I say no to those baby blues. You’re so unfair Cassie.” Gabriel said sitting back down.

“Thank you. Dean would you like to join me?” Castiel asked shooting Dean a more than encouraging glare. He wanted Sam and Gabriel to spend a little bit of time together.

“Sure. Come on little guy.” Dean agreed catching on to Castiel’s silent request, and to be honest he didn’t want to be in the same room as these two, especially since Sam was going to provide his assistance in the shower. Dean grabbed Tommy and they left to get Gabriel’s things.

Gabriel still felt shy. He was afraid of what Sam would think of seeing him naked. Michael had told him he was disgusting. What if Sam thought that too? What if he didn’t like what he saw? “Hey. It’s okay I’ll be a complete gentleman. I promise.” Sam said leaning down in front of Gabriel looking into his eyes and recognizing Gabriel’s international panic.

Gabriel nodded his head slowly. “A gentleman hmmm? Then can you carry me into the shower like a princess?” Gabriel asked mischievously. “Wa!” Gabriel didn’t think Sam would actually do it, but he was being carried into the bathroom, like a princess. 

“Are you not wearing any underwear?” Sam said as he felt Gabriel’s soft bottom through the hospital gown.

Gabriel pulled one of the hands he had wrapped around Sam’s neck to peek through his neck and gasped. “I’m not!” He told Sam with a shocked face.

“And you went out like that? The gown has an opening in the back.” Sam was a bit worried someone might of seen his angels bare butt when he hadn’t yet.

“No way! It does?!” Gabriel said shocked. His face turned into a big smile. “I know, silly moose, I borrowed the doctors coat.” Gabriel said as he was put down on the closed toilet of the bathroom.

Sam gave a chuckle as he turned on the shower and put the perfect temperature. “Are you… gonna get in with me?” Gabriel asked nervously from his seat.

“No Gabe. I already took a shower. I’ll stay right here in case you need me.” Sam had seen how when Gabriel was left alone with only Tommy he had kept him close. He put together that Gabriel disliked being alone. The bathroom was big but the light wasn’t so bright and when the shower curtain was closed it became evening darker.

“Did you just call me Gabe?” Sam got on his knees in front of Gabriel and looked into his shocked honey colored eyes.

“Yes, or do you prefer angel? Sweetie? Hasn’t anyone ever given you a nickname? You seem to give everyone one.” Sam grabbed his hands and gave them a kiss.

Gabriel looked down a bit sad. “Yeah. Mom and Michael had a few. But they weren’t……. Nice.” Gabriel looked a bit distant and Sam just knew he was recalling some darker memories.

“Well you can forget those because I’m going to give you some until our first date. Okay? My beautiful angel.” He leaned in and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriel gave a shy smile and his eyes watered a little. “First date?” Sam looked into his eyes and nodded. Gabriel’s smile became even bigger. His face turned into confusion once he processed the rest of what Sam said. “What happens after the first date?” He asked a bit worried.

Sam gave him a loving smile before he leaned in to kiss his lips softly. He moved closer after to whisper into Gabriel’s ear. “Ill be calling you my boyfriend.”

Sam could feel Gabriel stop breathing. For a second he was worried until he felt Gabriel’s arms wrapping around him slowly. “I want to go on that date.” He heard Gabriel say, Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel’s shoulder. From his voice he could clearly tell Gabriel was shedding tears.

Sam held Gabriel for a few moments allowing him to relax. Once he felt Gabriel was good he pulled away slowly. “We need to get you in the shower.” 

“What happened to being a complete gentleman? Now you want to see me naked before our first date?” Gabriel said with his arms around Sam’s neck. He had a smile on his face but Sam saw nervousness in his eyes.

“I already saw you naked.” Sam stated. He let out a laugh at Gabriel’s shocked red face. “When the doctor was taking care of you. I didn’t get a good look though so you have nothing to worry about. I’ll close my eyes. See? Complete gentleman.” Sam closed his eyes.

“Okay.” He could hear Gabriel’s rich voice. He felt Gabriel pull away and grab his hands to guide them somewhere. Sam felt the semi rough fabric of the hospital gown along with something warm and soft. “Can you take this thing off me? My sides still hurt a bit.” Gabriel told him slowly speaking each word.

Sam tried to clear his suddenly dry throat before nodding his head. He kept his eyes closed lightly fighting the urge to open them. He moved his hands to Gabriel’s neck and began his decent down his back undoing every knot he came into contact with. He got to the last knot on Gabriel’s lower back and froze not sure of his next move.

He once more felt Gabriel’s hands on his guiding him. He knew his hands were on Gabriel’s neck because he could feel Gabriel’s hair tickling his fingers through the gaps of his fingers. He felt Gabriel guide his hands along his shoulders pushing the gown down with them. His angels warm, soft skin was giving him unholy thoughts that only got worse as Gabriel guided his hands over his chest. 

Sam cleared his throat nervously knowing his face was growing more red by the second. He heard Gabriel giggle as Sam’s breath caught when they landed on soft hipbones. He held Sam’s hands there for a second and at that moment Sam wanted to take at least a small peek but he resisted not wanting to betray Gabriel’s trust. Gabriel moved his hands and Sam instantly missed the warmth. He felt Gabriel push his hands to his chest before he felt the softest kiss on his nose. “Thank you moose.” Sam heard the shower curtain being opened and then closed. “You can open your eyes now.” Gabriel singed.

Sam opened his eyes and looked to the direction of the running water. He shook his head as he got up and sat on the closed toilet. “Tease.”


	17. Chapter 17

Dean followed Castiel to the living quarters slowly. He wanted Tommy to not walk that much so every time he began to move slowly he would pick him up to rest. While Castiel opened his door Dean noticed something. “Hey! It says our name.” He said pointing to the keypad under Sam and Dean Winchester. 

Castiel gave him a scoff. “Well yeah. Now that we know you two are generals son’s.” He walked in and Dean followed with an armful of Tommy.

“You act like I knew my dad worked with yours.” Dean said rolling his eyes. Dean paused taking in his surroundings. These living quarters looked similar to Sam and Dean’s. Where the door disappeared into the wall was a TV just like in the Winchesters but the Novaks had a huge shelf around the TV with endless games and movies. The living room had a sofa, recliners and bean bag chairs but no table. The kitchen was twice as big and there was no dining room, just a big empty space. There were no halls behind the sofa just another big space and three doors. One with Castiel’s name the other with Gabriel’s and the middle one unlabeled.

“Can you grab Tommy’s things they’re in my room. Bring them out here.” Castiel said walking to the door labeled Gabriel.

“Why do I feel like you’re telling me and not asking me?” Dean asked as he put Tommy down and headed to the door labeled Castiel.

“Because I am.” He heard Castiel yell from somewhere in Gabriel’s room. 

“Bossy.” Dean said under his breath. He spotted Tommy’s bag at the foot of Castiel’s bed because a toy rope was sticking halfway out that Tommy ran passed him excitedly to get. He grabbed the food and bowl and let Tommy hang on to the rope. When he turned around he spotted something on the recliner next to a stacked bookshelf. He moved closer peeking out as he passed the normal door to make sure Cas didn’t catch him and get the wrong idea.

As Dean got closer he realized that what was on the recliner was his jacket, washed and folded. “Are you done? How long does it take to get a bowl?” Dean smiled at the jacket but decided not to move it or say anything at least for now. He walked back outside with Tommy proudly walking behind him with his rope in his mouth. “Oh good I thought you fell or something and I was going to have to save you again.” Castiel looked at Dean with a mocking smile. He put what Dean could tell were black converse, a green jacket, a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and something blue he guessed were boxer briefs on the sofa. He walked up to Dean and took the bowl from him.

“Those were flukes. Just watch one of these days I’m the one who’ll be saving your ass.” Dean watched Cas walk to the kitchen and get a bag of dog food from under the cabinet. He also watched Cas bend over and pour the food into the bowl. Yup he wanted to save that ass.

“Yeah good luck with that.” Castiel poured water on Tommy’s bowl and turned around. He met eyes with Dean as Dean straighten up suddenly looking nervous. Was he staring at my butt? Castiel wondered. “Come on bud. Eat some we both know we’re going to need the energy with Gabriel back on his feet.” Tommy put down his rope and barked once before running to his bowl and began eating. Castiel walked up to Dean and stood closer than what was necessary. “Tommy is probably going to take a while. He never rushes eating. Do you want to kill some time?” Castiel said fiddling with the end of his shirt.

Dean swallowed at the image of Castiel shirt less from that morning and slapped himself internally. “What um? What did you have in mind?” Dean huffed and gave Cas what he hoped was a charming smile.

“Something fun.” Castiel said not breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean nodded slowly and got a bright smile in return. Castiel ran up to the couch and jumped over it existed. He turned on the TV and after a few clicks smash Bros. Came on the screen. “Come on!” Castiel told Dean in his exited deep voice. “What? Afraid you can’t take me?”

Dean gave a scoff and rushed to sit next to Castiel. “Oh I know I can take you.” He said taking the remote Castiel was offering. “Loser buys lunch.” Dean said already picking his character.

“I told you everything here is free Dean.” Castiel said with a smile. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t take me there when you lose.” Dean said giving Cas a little push with his shoulder.

“You’re right. I’ll enjoy the walk when YOU take me. Maybe even demand a piggy back ride.” Castiel said returning the push. Three games later and two victories by Castiel. Dean found himself wondering if he had ever liked a person so fast before in his life. The Winchesters weren’t the type to trust easily an yet here they were letting down their guard for the Novak’s who they just met. “Yes I won! Looks like I will be getting that piggy back ride.” Castiel said putting down his remote on the couch. “What?” 

Dean was looking at Castiel and couldn’t help but think he really liked the way his blue eyes seemed to glow when he smiled. “Nothing, I just didn’t picture you for the gaming type.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I play. I’m a lot more fun that you probably think. It’s just I have no one to do these kinds of stuff with.” Castiel’s smile faded a bit.

“Oh? Don’t you have any friends here to play with? Or maybe a girlfriend…. Or boyfriend?” Dean knew in the back of his mind he was trying to find out if Castiel had any love interest. He thought of addressing that later with Sam. Maybe he had an answer to what was happening here. 

Castiel gave a laugh. “Well sometimes my brothers will come but I don’t like to bug them. And I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend. For a long time Gabriel told me to 'get out there’” Dean thought the way Cas used quotation marks was cute. “But I was to focused on what was going on. When I left I did go on a few dates but the last one” He gave a grimace. “Lets just say I won’t be dating for a while.” 

“Come on it couldn’t be that bad.” Dean said leaning back on the couch. “I’ve had a couple of bad dates myself but I get back out there.”

“Sure Dean ‘dates’.” Castiel leaned back on the armrest looking at Dean.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean imitated Castiel’s quotations.

“It means a date with you probably means the bedroom. Don’t think my brothers didn’t warn me about people like you.” 

Dean felt offended. “What do you mean people like me?” 

“Charming, good looking, would do anything to get into people’s pants and then toss them aside once they do.” Castiel said standing up and getting the clothes.

“Now wait a minute. I don’t toss people aside.” Dean said standing up and almost tripping over Tommy to get to Castiel. 

“So you don’t take most straight to bed? And there’s always a second date?” Castiel looked at Dean skeptically. Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “That’s what I thought. Guess Michael isn’t wrong about everything.” Castiel gave Dean a soft sad smile. “Come on we should go. I’m getting hungry.” 

Castiel didn’t say much on the way back to the infirmary and Dean couldn’t help the nagging feeling that he may of done or said something to upset him. When they got back into the room Dean could hear Sam’s voice from the bathroom. “Beautiful, sweet, funny, caring…” Castiel and Dean stood in the open door way of the restroom. Gabriel was wrapped in a big white towel sitting on the closed toilet. Sam was kneeling in front of him with one hand on his lower back and the other caressing the side of his neck. Dean could see the dark purple bruising and small cuts the collar had left behind and guessed Sam was reassuring Gabriel he was loved here. Gabriel looked a bit to distant for Dean’s liking.

Castiel gave a small knock before walking into the room. He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Ill help him change.” Sam looked at Castiel before nodding his head slowly and giving Gabriel a kiss on the cheek. “Can you close the door please?” Castiel asked Sam as he retreated from the room. Sam closed the door with a soft click and went to sit on Gabriel’s bed. He buried his face in his hands and gave a tired sigh.

“Dude. What happened?” Dean joined his brother on one of the chairs next to the bed. Tommy climbed on the bed and laid next to him with a whine.

“He was washing himself and the shampoo stung his neck. He started freaking out Dean. You should of seen him.” Sam began unbuttoning the top wet plaid shirt he was wearing leaving only a black v neck. “He began calling for Michael.” Sam’s expression turned to anger. “Dean he wanted Michael, saying only he would love him now.” 

“Stockholm syndrome.” Dean said under his breath.

“Extreme, Stockholm syndrome. Dean what if he did more than hurt him?” Sam looked towards the bathroom door. “We’ve never dealt with caring for people we just rescued them. What if I can’t help him? What if he really does do anything to go back?”

“Hey, hey. You need to calm down. Sure we haven’t dealt with this, but Sam, there’s nothing we can’t do. You aren’t alone. You literally have an entire army to help you. And look you calmed him down, he just needs time. Everything will be okay?” Dean hated seeing his brother doubt himself because it almost never happened.

“Thanks Dean. For everything.” Sam said tossing the wet shirt over his shoulder and onto the bed. After a while Sam seemed to be over the mental talk he gave himself and seemed to have a bit more energy. Hearing Gabriel and Castiel laughing behind the door must of given him a boost as well. “What took you so long?” Dean gave his brother a worried look. “Dean.” Sam shot him a warning look.

“It’s nothing. We were just playing games.” Dean said defensively.

“Dean, you better not do anything to upset Castiel, he’s helped us a lot an everyone here would kill you.” Sam said exasperated. “Not to mention you have a girlfriend. Remember? Lisa? Been with her for a year, haven’t brought her up once since we arrived here. Not even after finding out that, I don’t know, there’s a war coming!”

Dean looked at the floor before meeting his brothers eyes. “I kind of may have broken up with her.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. “Half a year ago.” Dean added with a grimace.

“What happened?” Sam looked concerned. He was worrying he hadn’t even noticed a change in his brothers mood.

“Lets just say I’m glad Gabriel tested me. I’ve been putting off going to the doctor.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at his brother with big eyes. “She cheated on me. Look I’m not the big man whore you people seem to think I am. I’ve only had a one night stand twice and had three girlfriends. Sure I’m big on flirting but that all that is flirting. So when she cheated on me I didn’t tell anyone. It was a big blow to my ego. I really cared about her.” Dean ended somewhere between sad and angry.

“Sorry Dean, I didn’t know. I take it back.”

“What part?” Dean asked looking at the bathroom door where Castiel’s laugh once more came.

“About doing anything with Cas. I mean, I think you guy’s make a cute couple.” Sam gave a laugh at Dean’s head snapping to his direction. 

“Are you kidding? He hates me.” Dean snapped his mouth shut as the door to the restroom opened and Gabriel jumped into Sam’s arms. Sam caught him with a shocked expression that quickly turned happy.

Gabriel’s hair was all over the place. He had the towel around his neck that Sam grabbed to start drying lovingly. “I’m glad to see you happy again.” Sam said shooting Castiel a smile. Castiel walked over to Dean and stood closer than what was necessary in Sam’s opinion. He watched as his brother stood up a bit straighter.

“Cassie said we’re going on a group date right now.” Gabriel said letting Sam dry his hair. He leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Its like practice for the real thing.” Gabriel’s soft voice sent chills down Sam’s spine. Castiel handed Sam a comb that he took and began using to comb Gabriel’s hair back. 

“All done, so handsome.” Sam told Gabriel with a wag of his eyebrows. 

Gabriel turned red and gave him a smile before turning around “Come on Tom-Tom.”. Gabriel said as he walked towards the wall. “Um….”

“Just walk through it. The outside has a keypad that opens with your finger print but you can walk right out.” Castiel told Gabriel. 

Gabriel stuck his hand through the wall and looked back impressed. Tommy ran out the door. “This is so cool!” The three left in the room laughed at Gabriel’s exited voice.

“He sounds like a kid at a candy store.” Dean said happily looking at Sam and then Cas.

“He sounds like himself at a candy store.” Castiel said shaking his head. He put his hand on Dean’s back lightly before walking towards the wall. “Are you two coming? Better hurry up if you want to keep up.” He said with a smile directed at Dean before he walked into the wall.

Sam stood up and gave a push to Dean who was already standing where he had been sitting. “That, does not look like hate to me.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Gabriel slow down.” Castiel said walking faster to catch up to Gabriel who was almost at the cafeteria. “Gabriel your shoe is untied.” 

Sam watched as Gabriel paused and looked down before bending over a bit to quickly and falling forward. “Gabe!” All three of them ran up to Gabriel who was laughing on the floor with Tommy wagging his tail happily by his side.

“Would you guys calm down. Stop treating me like I’m made of glass. My sides just hurt.” Gabriel said wincing while reaching for his shoelaces and attempting to tie them as fast as possible.

“Lucifer said you have some rib bone fractures, even though they aren’t broken fully, you will be in pain for a while. So you should take it easy brother.” Castiel said swatting Gabriel’s hand and tying his shoes for him. 

“Okay, okay. Geeez I’m suppose to be the big brother here.” Gabriel got up with the assistance of the wall. He jumped back bumping into Dean as the wall lit up. “Woow.” He taped the wall and watched as a map of the facility came up.

“Cool hu?” Dean asked both him and his brother as they watched the wall in amazement. 

Sam got his gaze close to the wall and scratched at it. “Micro electrical fibers?” Sam turned his face asking Dean.

“Not only that. Check this out.” Dean pulled up the search bar and typed in Mary Winchester. “At first I thought it was some kind of face recognition, but then Cas told me there were places where there are no cameras.” Dean and Sam watched as Mary’s general location came on in the living quarters. “But then when we went to get Gabriel’s clothes and I saw our names on our door and Cas told me we were in the system it hit me.”

“Body mass recognition.” Sam finished for him.

“Exactly. The micro fibers learn as people use them, height, weight, temperature, and makes a body finger print for each individual. It’s like we entered a totally bad ass sci-fi movie.” Dean said exiting his search.

“I wonder what other things they have here. We haven’t really looked around! I’m exited now…... What?” Sam froze and Dean turned to see the Novak’s staring at them with an open mouth. “Did we get it wrong?” Sam all of a sudden began to feel very self cautious and by the look on Dean’s face so was he.

“No you got it.” Castiel said snapping out of it and looking down.

“Oh. I get it, you didn’t think we were smart is that it?” Dean said his face turning into something proud.

“Don’t let anyone tell you’re just a pretty face.” Gabriel said pointing at them with a wink as Castiel tried to hide his blushing face at being caught. “Micro electric fibers? Why does that sound familiar?” Gabriel said scratching his chin and looking at the wall, he began reaching for the wall.

“We should go.” Cas said giving Gabriel a little push and pulling him away from the wall. “We want to beat rush hour.” 

“Hold it.” Gabriel said. “You! What are you trying to hide from me?” Gabriel said turning around and pointing at his brother. 

Castiel put his hands up defensively. “Me what? No. What would make you say…”

“You’re being pushy. You’re never pushy unless you want to distract me. So what are you trying to hide?” Gabriel said with a proud smile at catching his brother. 

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel as he tried to obviously come up with an excuse. Dean put a reassuring hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas gave a sigh and slumped his shoulders. “It looks familiar,” Castiel said looking at Sam who had joined his brothers side and then at Gabriel. “because you designed it.” Castiel finished. 

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a second, making Dean and Sam worry he would freak out again. “But those were just little kid drawings.” Gabriel said confused.

“Maybe that’s how you remember them, but they were more than drawings.” Castiel said slowly as if it would scare Gabriel if he spoke to fast.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. Tommy barked once catching his attention. “Sorry, let’s go. You don’t have to be rude about it, raising your voice like that.” Gabriel stuck out his tongue at the energetic dog before taking off in a run with Tommy behind him. “Hurry up slow pokes!” 

“He is going to give me a heart attack by the end of the day.” Castiel said putting a hand on his chest.

“Everything will be fine, even if he freaks out, you seemed to calm him down pretty easily.” Dean said beginning to walk again. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t calm him down completely. You need to give me some tips later.” Sam said walking on the other side of Castiel.

“It’s not that, it’s just he’s so unpredictable, I don’t know how he’ll react or what could be a trigger. With Michael he always just grinned and bared it. I swear he could walk through hell with a smile. But here it’s like he’s not holding back. Like he doesn’t care.” Castiel said watching his brother bounce happily up to Benny.

“Isn’t that good? It means what ever chains Michael has around him are rusting and after a while they’ll break. He may not know himself. But he feels safe here, in the back of his mind and at the bottom of his heart he knows he can be himself, that he doesn’t have to hold back, that he’s not alone. And frankly I’m exited for when he realizes that. You two are doing a great job. Don’t over analyze things.” Dean gave his brother and Castiel a reassuring smile. Before walking towards Gabriel.

Sam and Castiel stood there for a second processing what Dean had just told them. “Your brother.” Castiel turned to Sam. “He is not what I initially thought.”

Sam gave him a smile. “That’s Dean for you. Full of surprises.” He put an arm around Castiel’s shoulder and dragged him towards the others.

“Do you think I can use it sometime?” Gabriel was asking Benny something when Cas and Sam got to them. 

“Anytime.” Benny turned to greet Sam and Castiel. Sam was only a bit taller than his brother and Castiel. Gabriel however was perfect size to rest his chin over his head without having to slouch over much so he did. “What will you’re guys have for your group date?” Benny asked teasingly.

Castiel got a slight pink at the comment. “Surprise me.” 

“You got it. Sam?” Benny turned over to him. 

“I could go for a surprise.” Sam said looking into Gabriel’s eyes now that he was looking up at him. Gabriel gave him a smile. 

“Okay guys I’ll bring everything right up sit where you’d like.” Benny said before turning around to head to the kitchen.

Sam put his arms around Gabriel’s chest and walked behind him to a table on the wall. Sam felt Gabriel begin to slow down as they got closer to the table. “What’s wrong?”

He looked up to see most people had stopped eating and we’re now whispering and pointing at the four with smiles on their faces. Two pretty young women waved flirtingly at Castiel. “Hello mister Novak.” The blonde woman greeted.

“Good afternoon ladies. Please call me Castiel.” Cas said with a smile making them giggle, Sam saw how Dean rolled his eyes and had a suspicion it was the way the two women were openly looking at Castiel with lecherous eyes.

“Enjoy your meal Castiel.” The brunet said while the blonde was very openly looking Gabriel up and down, making Sam hold him tighter on instinct.

“Likewise.” Castiel replied before sliding into the booth after Dean. Sam sat down next to the wall and let Gabriel have the space in front of his brother.

“You should be careful Cassie, those women were looking at you like you’re on the menu.” Gabriel’s words were teasing but his eyes were completely serious.

“If I were you I would worry about myself. They know they can only watch with me.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at his brothers comment making the Winchesters share a look of worry.

Gabriel didn’t comment further on that. For many years he had tried to get Castiel a love interest with no success. Gabriel started looking around the room at the white plain walls and professional looking booths and tables. “I see pops still has the same dreadfully boring taste in interior decorating.” Gabriel noticed no one seemed to mind if the amount of people in there was any indication.

“Excuse me?” everyone turned to look at where the small shy voice came from. Standing next to Gabriel holding a cupcake was a small little red haired girl. She was wearing a puffy dress and two pigtails adding innocence to her bright hazel eyes.

“Yes little lady?” Gabriel’s voice was sweet as candy. It made the three in the booth, as well as who Sam guessed was the little girls mother a few steps away, smile.

“Are you Gabriel?” The little girl asked shyly.

Castiel looked at the mother and gave her a smile. Dean noticed that Castiel shifted in his chair. “Yes I’m Gabriel. But you can call me Gabe if you want.” Gabriel looked up to the mother with a bit of confusion. He just got a warm smile in return.

“Gabe?” Gabriel nodded at the little girls smiling face. “This is for you. It’s a,” the little girl looked at her mother while saying the words as if making sure they were the right ones. “thank you gift.” She received a nod from her mother and offered the chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and round purple sprinkles.

Gabriel got up slowly and got on one knee in front of the little girl resting his right arm on the other bent knee. “Thank you for what?” Gabriel asked in a cute confused manner.

“My papà was sick.” The little girl said lowering the cupcake Gabriel hadn’t taken and looking at her feet. “I was sad because he would sleep a lot.” Castiel, Dean and Sam, could tell the little girl was beginning to hold back tears. Gabriel kept looking at her with a calm, serious face. “Then one day he was my papà again and he played with me the whooooooole day.” The little girl looked up to Gabriel with a watery smile. “He told mamà he got special magic that made the bad stuff go away. Mamà told me it was from his guardian angel and that his name was Gabriel.” The little girls smile brightened again and Sam’s heart warmed at Gabriel being called an angel. “Mamà heard Casiel was bringing you and Benny helped me make this.” The little girl offered the cupcake again. 

“More than drawings hu?” Gabriel looked up at Castiel who began to fiddle with his hands on the table without saying anything. Gabriel looked to the little girl with a smile. “What’s your name?” Gabriel asked with warmth.

“Carol.” Carol said moving her little feet. 

“Can I call you care bear?” 

The little girl nodded and giggled. “That’s what my papà calls me!”

Gabriel smiled brightly. “How old are you care bear?”

“Five.” The little girl began to play with the green puffy part of her dress.

“You are very brave for a little girl care bear. Thank you.” Gabriel took the cupcake. The little girl giggled and jumped on top of Gabriel wrapping her tiny arms around him. The mother began to cry silently as she saw Gabriel hesitantly hug her little girl back.

Benny arrived with a cart full of food and stood beside the mother. “Alright sweetie, we need to let them eat, come on our food is getting cold. We can come back to say goodbye later.” The little girl pulled away from Gabriel and went to hug Castiel. Dean smiled at how Castiel brighten with the hug.

Gabriel stood up and gave the mother a warm smile. He watched Carol hold her mom’s hand and begin to walk away. “Hey care bear?” Gabriel called making them stop. “What’s your favorite princesses?” 

“Ariel.” Carol called back fluffing her dress with her free hand before turning and leaving to her own booth across the cafeteria. 

“Should I expect more of that?” Gabriel asked Benny and his brother while taking his spot back next to Sam.

“Yes. You’ve helped a lot of people.” Benny said putting the food down on the table.

“I didn’t know.” Gabriel said looking at the cupcake thoughtfully. He gave a sigh and took a bite of It. 

Sam turned Gabriel’s face to look into his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Sam said cleaning some frosting at the corner of Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel looked at Sam and gave him a small smile. “Nothing. It’s just, I’m not used to being shown gratitude I guess.” 

Sam’s heart broke a bit at Gabriel’s words. From the look and silence coming from their brothers they felt the same way. Sam leaned in and gave Gabriel the softest kiss Dean had ever seen. He didn’t even think his brother was capable of such a kiss. “You’ll get use to it.” Sam told him when he pulled away.

Gabriel nodded with a smile and offered cupcake to everyone in the table. Castiel took a small bite but Dean and Sam declined. “This looks really good Benny.” Everyone nodded at the steaks and potatoes, pasta, chicken, salad and other dishes in the table.

“Thanks Dean, you guys enjoy your date.” Benny excused himself.

“Group date.” Gabriel called after Benny. He gave a low whistle and Tommy came running from where he had followed Carol. Gabriel put down a plate of cut steak for him on the floor. “I um….. have to go pee.” Gabriel said before he stood up and walked to the right where the bathrooms were. 

“What are these drawings you guys keep talking about?” Dean said grabbing a little bit of everything on his plate.

“When we were small Gabriel and I spent a lot of time alone. One of our favorite things to do to pass time was drawing. Gabriel has been gifted since he was born. So most of his drawings were some kind of formula or blueprint. I didn’t know until I was older but all the 'drawings' he made were used by our parents.” Castiel smiled up at Sam “It was all for good things. Like helping Carol’s father heal his kidneys.” Sam relaxed a bit as he served himself and Gabriel his plate. Castiel looked down as Tommy’s ears seemed to perk up. He looked off to the distance before taking one last bite of food. Castiel watched as Tommy very slowly started inching towards the exit, looking back and making sure Sam hadn’t noticed. He turned to see Gabriel’s bent form disappear behind the wall. “I’m, going to see what’s taking Gabriel.” Castiel said smiling at Dean and Sam. He got a nod from Sam.

“Hurry back, not much of a group date with half the group gone.” Dean said with a charming smile. Castiel smiled and walked away leaving the two brothers to chat.

Castiel found his brother in the hall unscrewing one of the vents. Tommy was no where to be found. “Gabriel! What are you doing?” 

“Redecorating.” Gabriel said putting the screw driver in his back pocket. He turned around and gave a mischievous smile to Castiel. “Give me a boost, I can’t reach the motherboard.”

“How did you even know it was there?” Castiel asked without moving.

“Please, temperature in this place is modified by pores on the floor. It only made sense that a place of this magnitude have several small motherboards instead of one big one. Come on boost.” Gabriel said impatiently.

“I don’t know Gabriel father has security all over the base. If we get caught doing whatever it is you have planned we could get in trouble.” 

“We won’t get caught if you hurry up and give me a boost.” Gabriel said with a smile. Castiel knew when Gabriel wanted to do something he wasn’t supposed to be, he would find a way regardless of him helping or not. He gave a loud sigh and went to help Gabriel. Gabriel used his hands to climb up Castiel’s shoulders to unscrew the top of the vent. He got it and handed down Castiel the cover. Castiel felt the weight of his brother off and turned to see Gabriel’s butt on display as his upper half was through the vent. “Pass me the pliers.”

“I don’t have pliers.” Castiel turned at Tommy’s bark. He looked down to see a wagging Tommy with pliers at his feet. “You shouldn’t encourage him Tommy.” He said picking up the pliers and handing them to Gabriel. He could hear Gabriel’s movement echo through the wall. He looked around making sure no one was coming. “Hurry up.”

“Let me borrow your phone.” Castiel reached into his pocket and handed over the phone making a note to get his brother as well as the Winchesters one. “I’m almost done.” 

“Hey!” Castiel heard a man yell down the hall and turned around as the man looked at them and turned around to get who Castiel thought was security.

“Gabriel!” Castiel yelled.

“I got it!” Castiel handed Gabriel the cover quickly and helped him down. They took off running back to the cafeteria with their adrenaline pumping. 

“Fake boyfriend?” Castiel asked in a huff.

“Yeap.” Gabriel said slowing down as the got to the cafeteria.

Dean and Sam turned to look at them as they quickly sat down and grabbed a forkful of food turning their backs toward the exit and offering the food to Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean took the food with a confused look. Dean watched over Castiel’s shoulder as two men in Black ran across the cafeteria towards the direction the Novak’s had come.

Gabriel smiled at Sam as he got another forkful of food for him. Sam took it happily unaware of the two men in the back. One of the men stopped and looked in their direction. Dean noticing this grabbed the forkful Castiel was offering him and put it down. He leaned in and took Castiel by surprise as he kissed him passionately. He looked over Castiel’s shoulder to see the man in black continue on his way. “What did you do?” Dean asked pulling back from Castiel.

Gabriel began to laugh passionately. “You kissed him! You should see the look on your face.” He told Castiel while pointing at him.

Sam turned to Dean shocked. “Gabriel. What did you do?” Dean repeated. Castiel had his fingers on his lips not paying attention to his brothers teasing and looking off to the distance with glossy eyes.

“Nothing bad. You really are something. Stealing my baby brothers first kiss and being more concerned with me.” Gabriel said pulling out the phone from his pocket.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked confused. 

“Do you know how to move those hooves Samoose?” The phone Gabriel was holding projected a hologram right in front of them. The whole room became silent as everyone looked to see what Gabriel was going. “Care bear. Do you want to help me?” Gabriel waved at the little girl whose eyes were lid up with wonder. She ran up to Gabriel who picked her up and sat her on the table after moving a couple of plates. After a couple of taps to the diamond shaped hologram the walls around them began to light up. “Go ahead choose one.” Gabriel instructed Carol.

Carol looked at the shape in front of her and began to giggle as she clicked different pictures. She came across the little mermaid and clicked on it. The room filled with fish much like it had when it was Gabriel and Tommy, except all the fish were animated. The walls decorated with seaweed, colorful coral, and shells. “That’s amazing Gabriel.” Dean said looking around in child like wonder. Sebastian appeared in front of Carol making everyone turn. “No way.” Dean whispered under his breath. Castiel smiled at Gabriel recalling the many times he had used his holographic talents to cheer him up when they were children. 

The tune to under the sea began to play on the speakers as Sebastian began to sing to Carol as if she were Ariel. Little sea horses and other aquatic animals began swimming all around the people in the cafeteria. Gabriel got out of the booth and picked up Carol. Sebastian went on singing to other people in the room. The room became instantly livelier with smiles and giggles. Gabriel extended his hand to Sam and got him out of the booth. All three began to dance and Sam couldn’t help the thought that they felt like a little family. “Come on Cassie, like when we were kids.” Gabriel said looking at his brother and Dean.

Castiel made no effort to move until Dean gave him an encouraging push out of the booth. People all around them were either dancing or clapping to the rhythm. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were happy to finally see Gabriel smiling like that. Sam watched Gabriel as he danced and spun around with Carol in his arms. He locked eyes with him when Gabriel suddenly stopped. The tune still played in the background and everyone was still dancing and singing except for Gabriel who was now frozen in place. Carol wiggled out of Gabriel’s arms and ran passed Dean and Castiel who were now dancing. “Mary!” The little girl jumped into a blondes arms.

Mary was accompanied by two other men. Sam turned around and recognized Bobby and John instantly. “Mum, dad. You guys came just in time. Why don’t you join us? You too Bobby.” Dean said pausing his awkward dance with Castiel.

Sam turned around with the intent of introducing Gabriel to his parents. Instead he found Gabriel looking at them with anger burning in his eyes. “Dad? This man is your dad?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sense a disturbance in the force!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING blood, guns and other stuff

“Dad? This man is your dad?!” At Gabriel’s outburst everyone seemed to pause and look in their direction. The harshness of Gabriel’s words contradicted the melody of the song still playing.

John and Bobby looked at Gabriel for a second confused in the mans growing anger. John locked eyes with Gabriel and in an instant a flood of memories swept him away. “Blondie?” He took a step forward not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

Gabriel took a step back and put up a protective hand. “No. No. No. Don’t. Don’t come any closer.” Gabriel’s eyes were beginning to become watery. “Michael was right I should of never trusted any of you.” The last words were being said to himself.

At those words Sam looked to Castiel for answers but his blue eyes seemed to be as confused as everyone else in the room. Mary held on to Carol and watched as John got closer to Gabriel slowly. “Listen kid, I can explain.” 

“Stay away!” Gabriel screamed at John as he glared at the group and took another step back. Sam reached up a hand with the intent of pulling Gabriel to his person but his father was quicker in laying his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I said stay away!” Gabriel reached behind himself and abruptly pushed John into Sam. Sam caught his father before he made it to the ground and watched as Gabriel pushed pass Castiel and Dean and took off running down the hall.

“Gabriel!” Dean and Castiel ran off after Gabriel. 

“What the hell? Dad what’s going on? You know Gabriel?” Sam looked down at John as he felt something warm on his hand. “Dad you’re hurt!” Sam looked at the screwdriver sticking out of his father’s shoulder.

“Go get him Sam!” John demanded. Mary handed over Carol to her mother and knelt down next to John already starting first aid on her husband’s wound. “Go Sam! Don’t let him leave. I promise this is all a big misunderstanding.” John pushed Sam who hesitated looking between the screwdriver and his father’s eyes. “Go. I’ll be fine. Get him back.” 

Sam took off running towards the direction everyone had disappeared leaving behind a whispering worried crowd. 

Gabriel’s vision began to blur as he ran as fast as he could. The flood of emotions at seeing the man who had been the fuel of many nightmares overwhelming. After minutes of running he found a door that had no keypad and went in. He closed the door and leaned against it covering his face and sliding down as he heard feet approaching. He took deep slow breaths as the tears began to slide off his cheeks. He began to remember they day the lab had been raided. How he had been sleeping was woken up by loud screaming and a small Castiel crying. How he had seen his mother get attacked by that man. How that man had shot her. How he grabbed him and Castiel and taken them away. He heard the steps get louder before they faded away. “Michael was right. They just want to use me. I want to go home. I have to go home. I’m sorry Michael. I’m sorry.” He began to feel the betrayal of Dean. Of Sam. Of his own brother.

He looked up and found that he had walked into a janitor closet. Determination grew in his chest. He grabbed a wooded mop and broke of the end. He opened the door slowly and walked out. He didn’t know where the exit was, but he was determined to find it. He walked calmly hoping no one would notice him. All the halls he went down through seemed to end in a dead end. He turned at yet another wall. He heard heavy steps approaching. He looked around the corner to see one of the men in the black uniforms from earlier. He held his breath as he came closer. Gabriel looked up at the barley visible speaker as the alarm began blaring. The man in black stopped and listened to something being said into his ear. He turned around and began walking away. Gabriel thinking fast ran behind him and struck him over the head with the mop handle. The man collapsed on the floor. Gabriel grabbed his feet and dragged him into the hallway. He made his way back to the janitor closet and checked that the man was still breathing. “Sorry. You’ll be fine, probably just a headache.” Gabriel told the unconscious man as he began taking off his clothes and putting them on himself. He grabbed the mans gun and earpiece as well. Gabriel hoped the folded arm sleeves and pants wouldn’t catch to much attention as he walked out of the janitor closet. He brought up the map on the wall and determined the closest exit to himself, without going back, was in the west wing. 

He began to run once more at seeing more men in Black uniforms appear and run in every direction. He began to run faster not paying attention to where he was going in favor of looking behind him. “Hey!” One of the men in Black pointed at him before chasing after him after saying something into his wrist. Gabriel heard on his earpiece how his location was being told to everyone.

Gabriel hit something and fell to the floor. He looked up to see a red haired young woman garbing her head before looking up at him with a worried expression. “Are you okay?” She reached a hand up but was stopped by Gabriel’s shake of the head.

“You! Stop!” They turned to see the man in black approaching quickly.

Gabriel stood up and ran passed the woman. He looked back in time to see the woman getting up before rounding the corner. Charley didn’t know why but the look in the man that had just bumped into her made her want to help him. Without giving it a second thought she stuck out her foot and tripped the man in black that had been chasing after the other blonde one. “Gabe!” Charley heard a very familiar voice yelling desperately.

“Sam!” She waved Sam over at the end of the hall and watched him as he ran to her. “What’s going on? What’s with the alarm?” Charley had never seen the look of fear Sam had and that made her worry.

“Oh Charley, I lost him. Gabriel he ran away. I can’t find him. I have to find him before he finds a way out and goes back to him. I have to convince him he can trust me.” Sam was speaking quickly and desperately.

“What? Sam! Who? Who’s Gabriel?” Charley asked trying to calm him down.

“Gabriel! He’s. He’s become my everything Charley. He’s scared and alone and I can’t find him.” 

“Scared and alone? Was he blondish? Short for a guy?” Charley looked at Sam as he paused in his fidgeting and looked at her. “I saw him. He went that way!” Charley pointed to where Gabriel had disappeared. Together they took of running determined to find Gabriel.

The alarm on the speakers grew louder as a mechanical female voice spoke. “Warning. West wing open. Warning. West wing open.” 

“That must be him! Where is that?” Sam didn’t slow down for a second determined to get to Gabriel’s side.

“It’s,” Charley pulled out her phone and brought up the map of the facility she had uploaded when Mary took her to their room. “That way!” She pointed straight ahead and continued to run trying to keep up with Sam’s long legs. As they went through the opening of the base and into the flat land of the desert, Charley could hear the motor of a car get louder. “Sam wait!” She pulled Sam by the collar making him stop and fall to the ground as a black Hummer passed full speed in front of them. Castiel, Dean and Bobby joined and watched as the Hummer continued down the terrain leaving a mist of dust behind it. 

They heard and watched mortified as the Hummer hit an invisible wall. “Gabriel!” Sam ran towards the car, his heart beating faster at the thought of Gabriel being hurt. Everyone ran after Sam in hopes that Gabriel was okay. Soon more people began to come out at the loud crash including Balthazar, Lucifer, and Chuck. Sam slowed down when he saw the Hummers door swing open and a disoriented Gabriel make his way out. “Gabe!” Sam froze as Gabriel pulled out a gun and pointed it to the ground.

“Don’t get closer.” He warned.

“Gabriel.” Lucifer ran up and stood beside Sam looking at his brother. Chuck came up to the same distance and put his hand up instructing the men in Black to stop. “Gabriel, please I’m begging you come back inside.”

“Shut up!” Gabriel yelled at his brother. “Don’t. I don’t trust you. None of you. You’re all liars. You don’t care about me.” Gabriel said angrily.

“Of course we care about you, son. Please you’re hurt.” Chuck said looking at his bleeding arm and forehead.

“No you don’t. You left us. Abandoned us.” Gabriel’s speech was getting a bit slurred. Sam feared a head injury and began to step closer to him slowly. He shot his brother a worried look and was met with a small nod.

“I didn’t. I didn’t. I promise I didn’t know.” Chuck desperate words of a father echoing around the empty space.

“You did. You saw me tied up! I called for you and you walked away. You walked away and left me. I was scared! And you didn’t care!” Chuck tilted his head in confusion he didn’t know what situation Gabriel was talking about he had never seen his child tied up. “And you! Always saying Michael is so bad! Comparing him to mom. You’re wrong! He loves me. He cares about me! I am not going to leave him like you left me. I never compared you to dad! Never! All I wanted was for all of you to stop fighting.” Gabriel began crying uncontrollably. Sam and Dean could both tell he was having a hard time breathing. Castiel took a step closer to Gabriel worried for his brothers well being. “Stop.” Gabriel said calmly pointing his gun up at Castiel for the first time. “I want to go home.”

“This is your home.” Chuck said trying to calm his son down.

“This is not my home! My home is Michael! And you took him away. He loves me, he cares about me. Please let me go home.” He pleaded as he pointed the gun at his father.

“I’m not going to do that. He hurt you. You can shoot me, it doesn’t matter but you aren’t going back to him.” Chuck was now shedding tears at his sons desperate pleads. 

“Gabriel, you’re not going to go back. And you aren’t going to shoot him.” Lucifer said getting angrier and angrier at his brothers conduct. “Michael is a monster and we aren’t letting you go back into his den.”

Gabriel’s hand shook as he held up the gun. Gabriel looked into his father’s eyes as his vision became blurry and his legs quaked. Knowing Lucifer was right and he wouldn’t pull the trigger he turned the gun on himself.

“Gabriel no! Please, please stop.” Gabriel looked to where the pleads were coming from and was met with desperate eyes. The eyes of Sam, he didn’t get a chance to respond as his body got heavy and his mind foggy. He felt the world shift under him before he felt hard ground beneath himself.

Sam watched as Gabriel’s fell back into the floor after his eyes rolled into his head slowly. Taking advantage a man in black climbed on top of him. He watched as Balthazar punched the man off before grabbing something from the ground before reacting. “What is this?! What did you do to him?! Gabriel? Gabriel!” Balthazar patted Gabriel on the cheek lightly as Castiel ran up to him.

“I sedated him.” The man said.

“Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean demanded as Sam ran up to Gabriel and picked him up in his arms.

Gabriel looked up at him but couldn’t seem to focus. Balthazar looked into his eyes. “He has a concussion.” He informed Sam.

“That’s enough!” Lucifer’s voice made everyone stop and turn. “Castiel take Gabriel to his room and make sure he doesn’t get out.” He instructed. 

“But he’s hurt. And I can’t do that, he doesn’t like being locked up.” Castiel began protesting.

“I’ll send someone to check on him. And he should of thought about that before he stabbed John.” He said coldly. He looked at his father in hopes he would agree but Chuck remained quietly looking at his son In Sam’s arms.

“But.” Castiel looked at Dean desperately.

“Don’t argue! Do as you are told! Or so help me. He is not going to return! Not today, not ever! Not even if I have to put a collar on him!” 

Castiel quickly straighten up and snatched Gabriel out of Sam’s arms before running back inside in fear of Lucifer’s threat. Sam looked at Balthazar’s angry expression before getting up and charging at Lucifer himself. He was stopped by a calm Dean. “Go with Gabriel. Make sure he’s okay. Stay by his side.” Sam swallowed his anger and took off after Castiel. Dean watched as Balthazar took after them and bumped shoulders with Chuck as he passed. Dean looked at Lucifer before punching him in the face. He watched as Lucifer fell back and brought his hand up to his face. “If you ever threaten them like that again, I’ll break more than your nose.” Dean warned before walking back towards the base with a worried Charley by his side.


	20. Chapter 20

Castile’s arms shook as he walked into their home. He went into Gabriel’s room and laid him down on his bed. He quickly went to his own room and got the first aid kit. When he came back he found Gabriel had rolled himself into a ball and was sobbing quietly. His heart broke at seeing his brother that way. This was the first time in his life to see Gabriel like that. In the past Gabriel had always shield him from seeing him so broken. He sat on the bed and reached a hand up to take Gabriel’s shirt off. “Don’t touch me.” Gabriel swatted his hand away and curled further into himself.

“You’re bleeding.” Castiel stated reaching again.

“I said don’t touch me! Just leave me alone. Let me bleed. It doesn’t matter!” Gabriel grabbed the first aid kit from Castiel and threw it across the room. “Go away!” He yelled kicking his brother off the bed.

“No. I won’t go away! And I won’t apologize for trying to help you either.” Castiel said getting up. He could hear Gabriel’s labored breathing and wondered if he would be okay.

Gabriel lifted himself of with quick difficulty. “I said go away! Leave! Get out! You liar!!” Gabriel began throwing what ever he could get his hands on. Castiel didn’t know if nothing was hitting him because Gabriel was weak and drugged at the moment or because he didn’t actually intend on hitting him. His question was answered when a lamp struck his right shoulder and peck. Gabriel stood up and pushed Castiel out of the room before slamming the door on him.

Castiel heard a loud scraping coming from the other side of the door before he heard the faint sound of bed springs and Gabriel’s soft sobs. Castiel fell against the door and buried his head in his bent knees as he began crying. He didn’t completely understand why Gabriel was so upset and that made him feel frustration on top of anger at his brother and father and sadness that he couldn’t seem to keep Gabriel happy for long. Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Balthazar’s sad smile. “He hates me Balthazar.” Castiel said before burring his face into Balthazar’s chest and wrapping his arms around him.

“Oh Cassie don’t mind him he’s just speaking out of pure hurt. When he calms down he will apologize and take it back.” Balthazar began rocking his little brother in his arms slightly.

“He’s never yelled at me like that before. He’s really hurt and I don’t know why or how to fix it.” Castiel said between sobs. From the other side of the door they could hear Gabriel’s sobs subsiding slowly.

Sam burst through the front door and went straight to what he assumed was Gabriel’s door, not noticing the name actually on it, making Castiel and Balthazar move out of the way. “Gabe! Honey?” Sam tried the door handle but it didn’t budge. “Open the door please.” Silence. Castiel watched as Sam leaned his head on the door and kept his hand on the door handle. “I’m sorry Gabriel. I’m sorry for what ever my dad did. But I am not him. I care about you and I wouldn’t lie to you. Gabe?” Nothing but silence. Sam gave a tired, sad sigh. He turned to look at Castiel and Balthazar’s sad expressions before he walked away and kicked the couch making them flinch. “Fuck.” He exclaimed under his breath.

After almost ten minutes of just being there outside the door for Gabriel, Castiel fell asleep from exhaustion and Gabriel fell completely silent. Dean showed up with Charley and Mary who had a bag with her. “How’s dad?” Sam asked his mother as she approached.

“He’ll live. He’s such a crybaby it was barley a scratch. He’s in a meeting now with Chuck and Lucifer. How are they?” Mary pointed towards Balthazar and Castiel. Mary watched as Dean woke them up gently. She also watched as Castiel opened his blue eyes and as soon as they were met with Dean’s he threw himself at him and began crying again.

“I think they’ve been better.” Sam said exhausted.

“I came to check on Gabriel, Dean told me he was hurt.” Mary put a hand on her son’s arm and gave him an encouraging smile.

Tommy who had arrived in Charley’s arms was now whining at his feet. Sam bent down to scratch behind his ear. “He won’t open the door. I’m worried I haven’t heard any movement in there for a while.”

“Cas? I need to pick the lock.” Dean said rubbing circles on Castiel’s back.

“He will get angry again.” Castiel’s voice was being muffled by Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. He can get mad at me. We need to make sure he’s okay. Balthazar said he might have a concussion. And he was bleeding. It’s better for him to be mad than something worse.” Dean pushed Castiel gently away from him and looked into his eyes.

Balthazar went to his brothers room and got the kit while Dean was talking to him. He handed it over to Castiel. Castiel nodded slowly and gave Dean the kit knowing he was right. Dean gave Castiel a small push into Balthazar’s arms who pulled him to stand next to Charley on the couch. “Hi. I’m Charley.” She introduced herself with a gentle smile. “Dean and Sam are like the big brothers I didn’t ask for but got stuck with anyway. In a good way.” She added at seeing the brothers look at her.

Mary got happy that made Castiel smile at least a little. “Castiel. My brother Balthazar.” Balthazar gave a two finger salute.

Dean picked the lock quickly. Sam took a deep breath before turning the knob. He tried opening the door but something was blocking it. It took Dean, Sam, and Balthazar to push the door open. “How the hell did he move that by himself?” Balthazar questioned as he looked behind the door and found a wooden dresser that reached the ceiling.

Mary instructed all of them to stay outside the door except for Sam who was already inside. “Gabriel?” Sam lifted the sheet from what he assumed was Gabriel as everyone watched from the door. “He’s not here? Gabe?” Sam said tossing the pile of pillows to the floor. Mary looked around the room as Sam looked Inside the closet and bathroom. There were no windows or way out except for the door that was being blocked by everyone. Tommy ran passed her feet and barked at Sam. When Sam looked down at him the little dog proceeded to look at the bed before crawling under it. Sam went to the bed and lifted the covers as he knelt on the floor. “Oh Gabriel.” He said sadly at the sight that greeted him.

Gabriel had crawled under the bed and was now sleeping. He had hidden himself behind a pillow that Tommy was now moving with his mouth. Sam reached in and gently grabbed him by the shoulders. He saw the bed lift and watched as his brother and Balthazar were lifting the bed to help him. Sam put Gabriel across his lap and brought him close to his chest. He leaned back into the bed when they put it down. 

“Sam.” Mary knelt down next to her son. She pulled Gabriel slightly out of Sam’s arms to cut off the black uniform he was wearing. Castiel and Charley gasped as Gabriel’s skin came into view. “It looks like he dislocated his shoulder and popped it back in himself.” Mary told them as she touched Gabriel’s green skin gently with a gloved hand. “If he didn’t have broken ribs before he certainly does now.” Mary looked up at Dean. Dean was looking at Balthazar who was looking around the room.

Gabriel gave a small whimper as Mary got to the bottom of the shirt. “Shh, it’s okay I’m right here.” Sam whispered into his hair. He closed his eyes as the gash over Gabriel’s right hip came into view.

“That looks really bad.” Charley said concerned. She went closer and put on gloves in hopes she could help. “Is he going to be okay?” She asked Mary as she knelt down next to her.

“He’ll be up and at it in no time.” Mary said with a smile. “Hand me the gauze.” Charley handed her the gauze as Mary applied a dark purple liquid around the piece of metal poking out of Gabriel’s skin. “Sam as soon as I take it out you need to apply pressure.” Sam took the gauze from his mother and nodded. Mary could tell he was trying to hold back tears. Mary grabbed the metal and pulled it out swiftly. Sam quickly applied pressure to the wound. 

“Cas? Is there something you aren’t telling us?” Balthazar said looking at Gabriel on Sam’s arms.

“What?” Castiel looked up from Gabriel to meet eyes with Balthazar.

“He barricaded himself, created a diversion and hid. This isn’t just him being mad. This is habit.” Balthazar said gesturing all around.

“I saw him doing something similar.” Sam said looking up at Castiel after his mom took his hand off Gabriel and began closing the wound with some plastic looking adhesives. “When I was locked up. He blocked the door with a table before he went to sleep.” 

Castiel looked at everyone around before looking at the floor. “One time Michael went into his room and dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night.”

“One time?” Dean asked skeptically.

“That I saw.” Castiel added. Balthazar looked at him with cold eyes waiting for more. “He. I saw him sneaking into his room once.”

“What did he do?” Balthazar demanded. “Cas, what did he do to Gabriel?”

“I don’t know! He would go in there and there was no screaming, no noise, nothing.” Castiel said through sobs. “I don’t know if he hurt him. Or worse. Michael he was different after he hit Gabriel the first time. When he came back drunk before my eighteenth birthday he was different. Like he was two people. I would ask Gabriel and he would say he would just sleep there. There were no new bruises in the morning but I still didn’t believe him. One time I stayed up until he sneaked in there and when I opened the door to expect the worse I found him asleep on the floor. Just like Gabriel said. I felt like garbage for even thinking he could do what we’re all thinking to Gabriel.”

“He can’t blame us for thinking that way look at what Gabriel has to do to feel safe.” Balthazar began putting things up in their place. 

Castiel gave a loud sigh before going to the closet and getting Gabriel pajamas. It wasn’t even late afternoon but he knew Gabriel would probably be out until the next day. Sam felt anger and relief at the conversation that just took place. He had wondered if Michael ever touched Gabriel inappropriately and wasn’t still fully convinced. He looked down to see his mother take off the adhesives from a closed wound. “What is that?” Sam said touching Gabriel’s scarring wound.

“Nanobots.” Mary stated moving to the next wound.

“I knew it!” Charley exclaimed happily. “Sorry.” She winced at her loud outburst. Dean looked at her and gave her a smile. “Wait how do you have those?” Sam and Dean looked at Mary in confusion at the realization that their mother possessed something involving more than one possible murder.

“Gabriel designed them. They heal. We’ve been using them to heal first responders, soldiers, civilians, you name it. It even works on animals.”

“Gabriel made them? Does Bobby know about this?” Sam asked afraid for Gabriel’s rights.

“John showed him a few of the things Gabriel has developed, I’m sure it was amongst one of those things.” Mary moved to Gabriel’s head injury. “He doesn’t have a concussion but he will be having a few bad headaches in the next couple of days.” She said in relief. “He shouldn’t sleep alone. At least for a week just in case I missed something.” She stood up and took off her gloves. Seeing both her sons looking at Gabriel with a worried expression she added. “Remember, there’s a war coming. Forget what happened yesterday all that matters is today and tomorrow. Do you two understand?” Mary was now talking like a mother rather than a doctor. Both her sons nodded. “Good. Balthazar you should go tell Ana what happened before she hears it from someone else and goes into a rampage.” She suggested looking at Balthazar who was finishing up with making the bed. “Make sure he eats and stays hydrated. Keep him off his feet as much as possible I’ll come check on him tomorrow. Call me, Crowley or Lucifer if there’s any change. And Castiel.” Castiel perked up and gave his undivided attention to Mary. “Everything will be okay. You’re the one that told me Gabriel doesn’t like fighting. He won’t stay mad for long. I suggest you talk to John and explain this whole misunderstanding to your brother as soon as he wakes up.” She went up to him and have him a motherly hug.

“Thank you.” Castiel said cleaning his cheeks.

“Wait for me Mary. Take care of him. Did you ever get that first date?” Balthazar said looking at Sam.

“Yeah.” Sam said looking down at Gabriel.

“Well at least one good thing is happening for certain when he wakes up.” Balthazar said before following Mary out.

“I think Mary is right. I should talk to John. Right now.” Castiel told himself.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Dean asked sensing Castiel’s discomfort.

Castiel looked up at him like Dean had just offered him the world. “Please?” Castiel received a nod. “Thank you. Sam.” Castiel said handing Sam the red and black silk pajamas he had retrieved from the closet. 

“Good luck.” Sam told Castiel and Dean as they disappeared out the door.

Silence fell as Charley, Sam, Gabriel and Tommy were left alone. “Water.” Gabriel mumbled from Sam’s arms after some minutes. Charley quickly stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She came back and gave him some water with Sam’s assistance. Most of the water fell out of his mouth and trickled down his neck. After he took a decent drink Charley handed Sam the cut uniform shirt to clean Gabriel. Gabriel went limp once more in Sam’s arms.

“It’s cold, I’ll help you dress him.” Charley said unbuttoning the red pajama tops. She put one arm in, and Sam brought it around as he moved Gabriel forward a bit. “So this is Gabriel.” Charley said looking at Gabriel’s closed eyes. “Everyone around here is always talking about him.”

“Yeah. This is him.” Sam put the other arm in through the sleeve. He then pulled Gabriel’s pants down which Mary had pulled off and pulled back after checking him but not buttoned up. Gabriel was left in tight boxer briefs with little storm trooper heads on them.

“He has good taste.” Charley said after glancing at Gabriel’s briefs. “So. What’s this I hear about a date?” Charley gave Sam a teasing smile before putting Gabriel’s legs through the red pajama bottoms. “Oh. Soft.” Charley said at touching Gabriel’s legs. That made Sam smile. If he didn’t know Charley liked girls he had no doubt he would be telling her to back off by now.

“I asked him out on a date and he said yes.” Sam pulled the bottoms up careful not to touch Gabriel where he hadn’t been given permission yet.

“How did you two meet. You have heart eyes Sam. I want to know how he managed to snag you off your feet so quickly.” Charley watched as Sam buttoned up Gabriel’s top until he reached the black trim of the collar. He stood up slowly as Charley pulled back the covers. He settled Gabriel on the bed and covered him up before giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Tommy barked softly from the floor. “Are you going to keep him company until I go to sleep bud?” Tommy wagged his tail and brought up his good paw to scratch at the covers hanging from the bed. Sam picked him up and put him on the bed. Charley smiled at seeing the little dog cuddle up to Gabriel and give an exaggerated yawn. “I’m going to be right outside and I’m leaving the door open. You can come get me if anything changes okay?” Sam told Tommy who gave a little bark and laid his head on Gabriel’s arm.

Sam and Charley left to the kitchen but just as he said Sam left the door open and the light on. Charley pulled out her phone and typed something on it before the ground opened and a table along with chairs lifted from the floor. Sam looked at her impressed. “There’s more things I can make appear just let me know. So meeting?” Charley asked going to the fridge and getting them both cold waters.

“After Dean and I got into a fight, I left thinking I could score a one night stand.”

“That’s unlike you. So it was a pretty bad fight.” Charley said sitting down.

“I don’t even remember. Thanks.” He took a drink from his water and continued. “I went to get a drink and met him. All it took was looking into his eyes. Am I crazy?” Sam asked the question seriously.

“Haven’t you watched Alice in wonderland? All the best people are.” Charley smiled at Sam. Sam took another drink before telling Charley about the things he saw when he got locked up. He told her about Pamela and Michaels followers and how they escaped. In return Charley told him about the weird case they had gotten. “So Gabriel doesn’t know about Pamela?” Charley’s expression was one of sadness. She had a small interaction with Gabriel but judging from Sam’s story he is a good guy forced to do bad things.

“No.” Sam buried his face in his hands. “How am I supposed to tell him? After everything that’s happening? But if I don’t tell him and he finds out, it will be worse. Why him Charley?”

“I think it’s best to tell him soon. Rip the band-aid off you know?” She gave a tired sigh. “My best friend would probably say something like: 'The sun will rise again tomorrow.' 'The time will pass anyway.' 'It could be worse.’ Maybe I should ask her opinion.”

No one besides Jo really knew about her tiny trickster. She had told Sam and Dean they were an online friend she trades codes with, not a complete lie. “You should, I’ll take any words of encouragement right now.”

Charley got out her phone and saw that her tiny trickster still had to open her old message. She decided it was best to wait for her to reply before asking her opinion. Charley stood up and walked over to the big collection of movies and games. She put on 101 Dalmatians and went into the fridge to see what she could cook. She was surprised to find seaweed and tofu and decided it would be perfect to make a miso soup Gabriel could easily eat.

Halfway through the movie Castiel and Dean burst through the door. Castiel went straight to his room as if he were on a mission. Sam stood up worried and Charley stopped her cooking. They both looked at a worried Dean. “Our problems might of just gotten a lot worse.”


	21. Chapter 21

As Castiel and Dean walked down the halls towards the meeting currently taking place, Dean noticed Castiel’s anxiety growing. Dean stopped Castiel and looked into his eyes. “This whole thing, someday it will be over. Right now you have to be strong, Gabriel he will be strong if he sees you being strong I just know it.” Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes seemed to ignite with something.

“Strong. I can do that. He’s been strong for a long time, it is my turn.” Castiel took a deep breath. “Thank you Dean.” Castiel gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek and continued walking.

Dean got a goofy smile on his face before he snapped out of it remembering what they were doing. “We have to. He was going to shoot his brains out.” Lucifer’s voice flooded out as Castiel opened the door.

“He was going to do no such thing. What ever it is you’re suggesting, brother, isn’t going to happen.” Castiel no longer seemed hurt in any way. In that moment Dean knew things were about to change.

“We have to put him in isolation before he becomes a bigger threat to himself, or to others.” Lucifer looked at his brother in challenge.

“The only way you are locking Gabriel up is over my dead body and even then I’ll put up a fight.” Castiel slammed his hands on the desk as he spoke accepting Lucifer’s challenge.

“He attacked John, hurt security, stole a gun, and threatened everyone. I’m just doing what’s best for him.” Lucifer said pinching the bridge of his broken nose.

“I keep hearing everyone say that and yet I keep seeing Gabriel suffer. No more! I am going to protect him just like he has been protecting me all these years. You are not going to lock him up.” 

“That is enough!” Chuck said angry at his children’s quarrel. “We are not going to lock up Gabriel. He believes there is something going on here and we need to show him there isn’t. I don’t know what kind of crazy things your brother has been feeding Gabriel but I am not going to let that keep us apart. We are going to become a family and that’s that.” Chuck said exasperated. “We need to show Gabriel we are here for him. Not to use him.”

“How are we supposed to do that? You saw how he got at meeting John.” Lucifer had his nose patched up. He looked at Dean with caution as he sat down next to Castiel.

“By telling him the truth.” John looked at everyone as they stood quiet. “What he remembers, and what happened are two different things.” Dean looked at his father. When he had met Gabriel and called him Blondie he had seemed happy and Dean wondered why. “Castiel what does he remember about the day the lab got over run?” 

“He said he was asleep. That he woke up and a man hit mom when she tried to get me away from him. She tried to defend herself and that’s when he shot her. And the man took us away.” As Castiel spoke John shook his head.

“No he’s wrong. When I got there he was strapped to a metal table. He was drugged.” John started.

“Strapped? Drugged? Why didn’t I know of this?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking,. Oh I don’t know, why didn’t I know my kids made it out of the lab in the first place?!” Lucifer questioned his father.

“I don’t remember Gabriel being strapped.” 

“You were so small.” John told Castiel remembering. “You were hooked up to all these cables in a little playpen. Both of you were alone in that room. I got there and you were crying so I got you out. When you stopped crying I was going to get Gabriel but then I saw everything on the table. That woman she had been experimenting on you. On both of you.” Castiel’s eyes got big. He wondered why he couldn’t remember any of it. Gabriel had been older he must recall some of it at least. “I didn’t know what all those things were but I knew she was using you. She appeared out of no where and tried taking you back saying her experiment wasn’t complete that she needed to know if it worked. She fought me to get you back but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t you two reminded me of Dean and Sam.” 

“What experiment?” Dean asked hoping his father remembered. He was glad that his father had been there to save the Novaks but he had seen the kind of experiments Michael and Gabriel had done and he didn’t like them.

“I don’t know. I put Cas back and that’s when Gabriel began to wake up. That woman said something about the future being here and injected herself with something. She said she wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way of her plans before she began to fight me. I told her to stop but she wouldn’t and when she got my gun….. I had no choice.” John looked at Chuck in shame. “I got you two out and some woman helped when some men tried to take you away but she lost her sight. When we got outside a fire broke out, Bobby and half my team were still inside so I left you with the woman. When the lab burned down and most people were safe I couldn’t find you. Then when they retrieved the burnt bodies.” John paused at that. Lucifer, Chuck, and John all turned to Castiel.

“What? What happened when you retrieved the bodies?” Castiel said impatiently.

“Cas, they matched your DNA.” Lucifer informed. “All of you. Michael, Gabriel, you. According to evidence you all died in that lab.” 

Castiel and Dean were both lost for words. “No, that’s impossible there has to be a mistake somewhere. I want to see those files.”

“There are no files. We didn’t keep a digital copy, the only physical files there were, burnt a couple of years back.” John informed Castiel. “After all that happened and Chuck’s inventions along with Naomi’s research were investigated the government built a bigger lab and put us all in charge. Then Chuck found you in that motel and here we are. Everything else the old lab, the things Naomi was doing, everything was forced to be forgotten.”

“And all of you forgot? Just like that until you happened to bump into me? What if that hadn’t happened? What if Gabriel didn’t send me to that hotel on purpose? Then what? You just stopped looking for us.”

“We thought you were dead! If I had known you weren’t I would of never st…..”

“Wait.” Lucifer interrupted his father’s words. “Gabriel sent you to the hotel?” Castiel looked at Lucifer and nodded. “How did he know dad would be there?” Castiel looked at Dean. All of a sudden everyone realized they had more questions than answers.

“I think the more important question is what was mother doing to us?” Castiel thought trying to remember anything he could but nothing came to mind.

“Cas.” Dean suddenly remembered. “The book!” Castiel flooded with realization, the book Gabriel had taken with him that day from Naomi’s lab might hold some answers. Castiel took off without saying another word. “Don’t worry Chuck, it looks like every hour brings us closer to figuring this whole thing out. Gabriel will be back to being a part of this family. Sam, Cas and I will make sure of that.” With those words Dean followed Castiel back to their home.

Castiel went straight to his room to retrieve the book. “I think our problems just got a lot worse.” Dean told Charley and Sam.

“What are you talking about?” Sam stood up concerned.

Dean proceeded to tell them what John had said. “What if what they did to Alistair, Naomi did to them?” Dean told his brother with a worried expression.

“It has to be something else. Michael would order us around but we could refuse that’s why he had to use the collar on Gabriel. Same with our mother she had to force him to do what she wanted.” Castiel said as he joined the group once more with the book in hand. “Perhaps there are some answers in here.” Castiel opened the book and looked at it. Everyone leaned in expectantly. “Its blank!” Castiel threw the book on the desk and grabbed his head in frustration as he sat down.

Dean picked it up and got it. “It can’t be blank. Why would Gabriel hide it if it were blank?” He handed it over to Sam who inspected it.

“Its not blank.” Charley took the book from Sam. “You see this binding?” She pointed to the thick cover of the book. “It looks metallic in nature. Maybe it’s like a computer. I don’t know how to work it and I can’t take it apart it might erase what ever is in there.”

“Gabriel might know. We have to wait until he’s better.” Dean said looking towards Gabriel’s room.

“Dean.” Everyone turned to Sam. “Gabriel told Chuck that he saw him strapped and left him there.” Sam believed Gabriel over Chuck even if Chuck seemed to be one of the good guys.

“Chuck insist he didn’t know.” Dean informed his brother. Charley looked at Castiel. “Cas do you think your dad may have known about Naomi’s experiments? Do you think he’s lying? Can we trust him?” Dean didn’t want to bring more harm to Gabriel without knowing and it seemed that every turn they took led them to another question. 

“I trust Gabriel.” Was all Castiel responded. Tommy came out of the room quietly. “Hey. Is he up?” 

“Ill feed him.” Charley said already serving him bowl of soup. Sam was already up when she gave a reason. “It won’t be so overwhelming for him. And I’m a girl, it might calm him down a bit.” Sam nodded knowing Gabriel most likely still felt betrayed. 

Charley went into the room and came out twenty minutes later with a still half full bowl. “How is he?” Dean asked concerned.

“I don’t know he didn’t even say one word. He’s in pain from what I could tell.” Charley put the bowl down and sat down with a sigh. She looked up at her companions. “Tomorrow is a new day you never know what it will bring.” They all looked at her like she had grown a second head. “That’s what my best friend told me when I took this job. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to do it. I’ve never been a 'good guy’. She told me 'tomorrow is a new adventure, a new day. Keep moving forward, You never know what it will bring.’ I think she’s right tomorrow will be different. Don’t you agree?” Charley smiled when from in front of the TV Tommy barked in agreement. “I like him.” She looked at her watch. “Its late.” She thought for a moment. “Can we have a sleepover? Mary did say Gabriel shouldn’t be alone.” Charley got up and gave Castiel puppy eyes. Tommy ran to her side and began begging.

“I don’t see the harm.” Castiel responded after thinking that perhaps Gabriel would like waking up to friendly faces such as Charley’s.

“Yes! Can I bring Jo? And Leia?” Charley bounced on her heals. “That’s our friend and my cat.”

“Yes. I believe Tommy would like your cat if she’s anything like you.” Tommy began barking up at Charley excitedly from the ground. “I believe he wishes to go with you and retrieve them.”

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Charley hugged Dean before leaving with Tommy behind her.

“Is this a good idea? I mean with everything going on?” Sam asked standing up.

Castiel smiled at him and went to the far wall. He pulled up a map like the one out in the hall except it was for the room. After a couple of taps the couch disappeared along with the chairs leaving the space in front of the TV empty. The wall opened and multiple blankets and pillows poured out into the carpet. “We’ve always wanted to have a sleepover. You are staying, correct?” Castiel asked Dean, he knew Sam was planning on sleeping by Gabriel’s side.

“Ill go get my pajamas.” Dean said after meeting eyes with his brother.

Dean left across the hall to get him and his brother clothes from what he considered a magic closet. He found that Mary had put their clothes away and left a note telling him she loves both Sam and Dean. He decided to go with his blue pajamas and got Sam black and red ones to match with Gabriel. He took a shower and got ready in his room. When he went back the table had food that Castiel had gone down to get and now there were four more guests. “Hey.” He greeted Jo and got happy to see her and Charley getting to know Cas. He was also happy that things seemed a bit more lively now that Leia and Tommy were playing around the room. “Guys.” Dean made a gesture to keep it down which Tommy seemed to understand.

After they ate Sam went into Castiel’s room to get ready so he wouldn’t make noise for Gabriel. They all decided to sleep in the leaving room as Charley and Jo informed Castiel a sleepover wasn’t compete without a few movies and friendly competition of video games.

“I think I’ll turn In for tonight, maybe tomorrow.” Sam declined his friends invitation to join. The days events catching up to him and making him tired. He went into Gabriel’s room and found him sleeping soundly. The bed was big enough for him to sleep in without being close to Gabriel. He climbed carefully into the bed and laid down close to the wall. Now that he was there he thought it would be okay to turn off the light. He reached over Gabriel carefully and turned off the light. He glanced at the alarm clock with a wizard on top and saw it was almost midnight.

He laid looking at Gabriel once more with the help of the light coming from the TV outside. He sighed heavily and turned towards the wall knowing that if he continued to look at Gabriel he would want to wrap his arms around him. Less than five minutes later he felt arms around his chest. “I’m sorry.” He heard Gabriel say in a small voice.

Sam turned around slowly not wanting to accidentally hurt Gabriel and wrapped his hands around him. “Why? There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.”

“You’re right. You aren’t your dad. And I ran away from you. Pointed a gun at you, refused to listen. I’m sorry, Sam. I’m so sorry.” Gabriel hugged Sam tighter as he buried his face into Sam’s shirt.

“Shhhh. I’m not mad at you. It’s okay I’m here. Tomorrow will be a new day and I’ll still be here. We can get through all this craziness.” Sam lifted Gabriel’s face to look him in the eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Together.” Gabriel nodded sadly before returning to Sam’s chest and started crying softly. Sam rubbed his back and held him close until he fell asleep. He looked at the clock holding Gabriel in his embrace. He drifted off to sleep as the clock turned to midnight.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam felt something warm draped over him. He opened his eyes slowly. He brought his hand up to rub his tired face. He froze as he heard a small whimper. Sam looked down to see Gabriel laying on top of him. Gabriel had his arms and legs around Sam and was using his chest as a pillow. “Gabe.” Sam tangled his hand in Gabriel’s hair as he rubbed his back with the other.

“Hmmm.” Gabriel squeezed Sam more as he rubbed his face on his chest.

“It’s morning, we should get out of bed.” Sam said continuing his movements.

“Don’t wanna.” Gabriel said putting his ear up to Sam’s chest. “Its warm here.” Sam chuckled a bit putting his head back down on the pillow. Gabriel reached a hand up to grab Sam’s hand. Sam tangled their fingers together and brought up his hand to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it. “I like this. I can hear your heartbeat. It’s nice.” At the end of his sentence Gabriel yawned. He closed his eyes just feeling Sam’s warmth close. 

“Gabriel. I need to tell you what happened that day. We need to talk about it.” Sam said hoping he didn’t completely ruin the moment.

Gabriel filled his lung with air. “Do we have to?” Gabriel sat up on Sam straddling him.

Sam sat up and put his arms around Gabriel’s waist before looking into his eyes. “I’m afraid so.” Sam looked at Gabriel’s sad face and added. “The sooner this is sorted out the sooner we can go on that date.” 

Gabriel gave a weak nod and smile. “Okay.” Sam proceeded to tell Gabriel everything his brother had informed him of. “I knew I wasn’t crazy, dad did leave me behind.” Gabriel said looking off into the distance. “But I don’t remember any thing besides that. And I test myself at least once a month, there’s nothing abnormal in my blood.”

Sam tried to not let his anger show at the precautions Gabriel had to take to feel safe. “Well you know, when someone goes through something like that they suppress the memories or replace them with different ones.” Sam said caressing Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. “Maybe that’s what happened to you.” Gabriel opened his eyes and focused really hard. “As far as the experiments, and the bodies matching your DNA go,” Sam continued honestly. “We are all lost on that explanation. But we can figure it out. Together.”

Gabriel leaned into Sam and put their foreheads together. “I like that plan.” Gabriel brought his hand up to Sam’s face with the intent of kissing him but stopped mid move. “Ow!” he said bringing his hand back down. “What the hell?” he looked into his top and saw green bruises on his shoulder. He unbuttoned the fabric and opened it. “What happened?” He asked looking at his bruised ribs. He touched a healing cut poking out of his pajama bottoms and winced.

“Don’t, it’s still healing.” Sam said gabbing his hand. Gabriel looked up at him. “You kind of crashed a stolen car.” Gabriel seemed shocked at the news Sam figured that the day before had been driven by panic and adrenaline. “After you stabbed my dad. But it’s fine mom said it’s just a scratch and he’s a crybaby. Don’t tell him though.” Sam said with a smile.

“I should apologize.” Gabriel said a bit concerned now that he knew John had saved him.

“Then you should apologize to the soldier you knocked out to steal his uniform too. Since you’re at it.” Sam said teasingly.

Gabriel buried his face in his hands as Sam leaned in and began to kiss his neck. “Oh no. What else did I do? I didn’t kill anyone did I?” 

Sam paused at the memory of Gabriel turning the gun on himself but quickly shook it off and continued kissing his tan skin. “Nope. Well you almost gave us a heart attack but that’s something else entirely.” Sam moved his hands under the fabric of the opened shirt and up Gabriel’s back. “Do you want me to supervise your shower again?” Sam asked Gabriel pulling back and admiring Gabriel’s exposed torso. Even with the bruises and cuts he still thought Gabriel was sexy.

“Are you going to be a complete gentleman?” Gabriel said noticing Sam’s predatory expression.

“Of course. Unless you don’t want me to be.” Sam said leaning in for a kiss.

Gabriel put his fingers up to his lips stopping him before he made contact, he looked into Sam’s colorful eyes. “Maybe after that date, I’ll let you misbehave.” Gabriel put a hand on Sam’s chest and guided it all the way down to his lower stomach before he climbed off and walked over to the closet.

“Tease.” Sam said shaking his head. While Gabriel got his clothes Sam went to the shower and set the water for Gabriel. He sat on the toilet with his eyes closed as he helped Gabriel take off his clothes. This time Gabriel didn’t freak out at his injuries when he stepped in the shower. Sam used that time to change and brush his teeth. When Gabriel was done Sam helped him get out and put on his clothes. When they stepped out of the bathroom the smell of breakfast was thick in the air.

There were multiple voices outside laughing and having a good time. Gabriel stepped out after Sam gave him a small patt on his bottom as encouragement. He looked around to see a pile of folded blankets and stacked pillows. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel was atacked by a young woman with long red hair. “Watch the ribs kid.” Even though he was in pain and his words were a warning Gabriel didn’t mean it. He wrapped his arms around the woman despite the pain and let the tears pour down his cheeks. Unlike most of the tears he had been shedding, these were happy tears. He pulled back after a few minutes and looked at the woman. “Ana banana, look at you. You’re all grown up.” Gabriel said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“You too, well grown up, not grown much.” She said gesturing teasingly at his height. Sam smiled at her Gabriel was a bit short for a guy but In Sam’s opinion he was he perfect size. “I missed you.” Ana gave a teary chuckle. “So much.” She went to hug him once more this time more gently.

“Me too.” Gabriel said wrapping his arms around her and petting her head. “You are going to have to catch me up on the mischief you’ve been up to.” Gabriel said happily.

“I wish. You were the only one I could have fun getting in trouble with.” She said pulling Gabriel away to the table where plates of food were all over. Sam followed behind not saying anything just smiling happy that Gabriel reunited with someone else.

“Excuse you. I’m right here.” Balthazar said offended from one of the chairs. Everyone seemed a little shocked Gabriel was acting as if the previous days events hadn’t happened. “Ana just doesn’t know what the right kind of mischief is.” Balthazar said throwing Gabriel a wink who just shook his head. He looked at Sam and gave him a smile knowing he had everything to do with Gabriel’s change of attitude. “Sam this is Ana, our sister. Gabriel this is Charley and Jo they are almost like Dean and Sam’s sisters.”

“Hi... Ow!” Gabriel pulled his hand back as sharp pain overtook half his body. Castiel jumped from the chair across the table next to Dean and went to his brothers side. “I’m fine.” Gabriel told his brother as he lifted up his moss green shirt.

“It doesn’t look like it.” Castiel looked up at his brother from where he was kneeling. “You know what we have to do.” Castiel said lifting his eyebrows.

Gabriel gave a sigh. “Yeah.” He turned to Sam. “Moose can I borrow your hand?” He asked as Castiel disappeared into his room. “I might need more than your hand moose.” He added seeing Castiel return with a vile and syringe.

“What’s that?” Dean asked as everyone leaned in.

“Um…… think of it as a concentrated medicine.” Castiel said filling the syringe. “Ready?” Castiel turned to his brother.

Gabriel pulled Sam to a chair, stood between his legs and grabbed his hand. The other hand he put under his shirt and told Sam to keep it there, resting on top of his ribs. He buried his face into Sam’s shoulder and stretched his other arm out before he nodded.

“I can’t watch this.” Balthazar said covering his face.

“I don’t want to hear.” Ana covered her ears and buried her face into Charley’s chest making Charley turn red as she wrapped her arms around Ana without thinking.

Dean, Sam, Charley, and Jo all shot each other a worried look. Tommy ran to Castiel’s side with Leia behind him. “Okay, it will be over quickly. On three.” Castiel warned after cleaning Gabriel’s arm with alcohol. “One!” Castiel stuck the needle into Gabriel’s arm and injected the clear liquid. Dean watched from across the table as a spider like webbing began to crawl up Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel turned his head into Sam’s neck as he let out an agonizing scream of pain.

Sam felt Gabriel’s ribs under his hand moving but didn’t move. Everyone else heard as Gabriel’s ribs snapped back into place with a crunch. Gabriel squeezed Sam shoulder with his now free hand. Sam could feel Gabriel shake and pant as the last of his ribs moved. He went limp in his arms. “Its over, it’s over. Good job Gabe. So strong.” Sam said bringing his arms around Gabriel. He pulled Gabriel back to examine his face. It was a bit pale and his lips were slightly blue but the bruises and cuts on his neck and face were completely healed.

“That hurt worse than I remember.” Gabriel said pulling back and lifting his shirt up to examine himself. The only thing left over was a scar on his hip where he pulled his black jeans down a bit. 

Dean walked around the table to get to Gabriel. Without warning he reached over and touched the scar on his hip. “That’s amazing. It’s completely healed.”

Sam swatted Dean’s hand making him pull back and brought Gabriel closer to himself. Sam shot his brother a playful glare and received a giggle from Jo and Castiel at his overprotectiveness. “Yeah but it hurts like a bitch.” Balthazar said leaning over and tapping Ana on the shoulder who was still glued to Charley. “Its over you wuss.”

Ana pulled away from Charley and stuck out her tongue to Balthazar. She then turned back to Charley and gave her a flirty smile before going to the kitchen and grabbing two more glasses. “Did you make that too?” Charley asked Gabriel who sat on Sam’s lap exhausted.

He shook his head. “Not entirely, dad helped but stopped when he realized it caused pain. If you ask me I’d rather suffer a few minutes.” Balthazar nodded while sliding a stack of chocolate chip pancakes to Gabriel.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Dean asked sliding back into his spot. “Thanks.” He told Castiel after he poured some eggs into his plate. No one seemed to bat an eye at Gabriel on Sam’s lap. They figured if it made him happy they were more than on board with it.

“I need to apologize to a couple of people, you know for almost killing them. Then I don’t know probably try to figure out what I can about the upcoming war, the virus, what mom did to us.” Gabriel gave a tired huff already getting a headache from all the things that seemed to pile on.

“I think you should leave that for another day. I mean it’s not like we can stop it from coming anyway, the war I mean.” Dean nearly chocked at Ana’s innuendo directed at Charley as she leaned over with a hand on Charley’s shoulder to pour a glass of orange juice and pass it to Sam. “I think you should go explore around the base. There are really awesome things around here, nice people, a lot of places you can hide and have fun with your moose.” She looked up at Sam who turned red at the face.

“I don’t remember you being this perverted.” Gabriel accepted a glass of milk from Ana with a big smile. Jo handed over a plate of food for Sam with a smile at seeing him snake his hand under Gabriel’s shirt to rest it on his stomach.

“Come on Gabe, I’m trying to flirt with the pretty lady in the room.” She said hinting to Charley who wasn’t paying much attention at seeing Gabriel drown his pancakes in syrup. “One of the pretty ladies in the room.” She added as she met eyes with Jo.

“I don’t know banana, she seems like the type to like the real you and not someone you are pretending to be.” Gabriel found amusement at how Charley wore her feelings on her face.

“Dude, do you want some pancakes with your syrup? You know it would be faster if you stick a straw in the bottle and drink it from there directly.” Charley looked up to see every eye on her. “What?” everyone let out a laugh and continued to enjoy their breakfast.

“You know I think Ana is right.” Sam said kissing Gabriel’s shoulder. “You need a break, we should go explore around. Maybe you’d like somewhere to have that date. Hmmm?” 

Gabriel though for a moment. “Okay, but I want to apologize first then we can go.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next one, thank you for reading


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／  
> Sorry it took so long to update here you go

After breakfast Ana and Balthazar took Jo and Charley to show them around the base. Sam was already going to go with Gabriel to see John alone, but upon Gabriel’s request Castiel and Dean joined. “What am I supposed to tell him? Just I’m sorry?” Gabriel was beginning to walk slower and slower as they approached two white, large double doors.

They paused in front of them for Castiel put his fingerprint on the scanner. “You’ll be fine. Probably.” Dean said remembering it was their father they were talking about.

“He’s kidding.” Sam reassured a worried Gabriel. “I’ll be there. Besides it might of just been me but I think he looked happy to see you.”

“I’ve never seen him happy to see anyone.” Dean recalled. “I’m not entirely sure that’s a good thing.” Dean tried not to look in Sam’s direction knowing he would get a bitch face if he did. That didn’t seem to matter looking at Castiel’s own bitch face directed at him. “I’m kidding. You’ll be fine.” Dean repeated not wanting to upset them further.

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked his brother.

“As I’ll ever be.” He looked at Sam and smiled. “I can’t wait for that date. After this I’m sure I’ll need it.” Gabriel held his breath as the double doors opened. “Wow.” He whispered to himself. 

He walked into a calm chaos. A room with lined up computers in front of a giant screen with a map of the world on it. Hushed voices spoke numbers and letters to one another. Monitors around the giant screen held what appeared to be random pictures, numbers, and letters that had nothing to do with each other. He could hear beeping, static and whirling as well as a female mechanical voice mingled with the voices. He saw some familiar faces like the woman he recalled Sam say was their mother and the man he called Bobby. He continued walking getting distracted from his initial purpose for being there in favor of exploring the new environment. “Garth?” Gabriel heard Sam call near him but didn’t look to focused on the giant screen.

“Sam! Dean! No way! What are you guys doing here?” Castiel watched as his brother passed a tall young man. The man, Garth, went straight to Sam and got him in a big hug.

“Forgot he was a hugger.” Sam said wrapping his arms around Garth. “So this is where they sent you.” Sam now had a smile on his face. 

“Alright come here.” Dean told Garth before he hugged him. Castiel guessed the Winchesters were close to this man and hadn’t seen him in a while judging from the encounter. “It’s been a while. I can’t believe you were working with dad all this time and didn’t bother telling us. Oh, this is Castiel. Cas this is Garth. We we’re in the same graduating class in Quantico. He was my partner until he got transferred and Sam graduated. We go way back. Bobby, who is like our uncle, adopted him so we’re more like cousins than friends.” Dean turned around and brought Castiel closer. He felt happy he could introduce Castiel to who he considers family.

“Hey Garth. Now a lot of your stories don’t seem so made up. I’m guessing the two brothers in them are Sam and Dean.” Castiel gave Garth a smile.

“Hiya Castiel. Yup. I told you they were real. Getting chased by a storm of frogs into a field of corn doesn’t seem so far fetched anymore does it?” Garth said returning the smile.

“Right. I forgot for a second you two live in the same base. I hope you didn’t tell him I was the one that set them free in the first place.” Dean said taking into consideration for the first time that almost everyone in the base had been here for more than a couple of years. He was also remembering that the reason there were so many frogs stored in a barn was the neighbors weird obsession with dissecting different animals.

“No, you just did. Dean always the knight in shining armor coming to the rescue. Good times.” Garth gave Castiel a wink when he perked up at his comment. “Castiel has become a good friend and brother in law. We’re not allowed to talk about the base. I couldn’t tell you guys. In my defense I did only find out a couple of months ago.”

“A couple of months ago? You’ve been gone almost two years. How is that possible?” Sam asked looking over Garths shoulder at a curious Gabriel. 

“Chuck would be the one in charge.” Garth stated.

“I see. So you traded the suit for a uniform? You like it better?” Sam flicked Garths black uniform collar. 

“I think I look good in uniform. It’s alright, I just missed you guys. I hoped we would meet under better circumstances.” 

“It could be worse. How have you been?” Dean asked. They had keep in touch but it was different meeting again in person after so long.

“Good.” Garths smile grew as he looked at Castiel and back at the Winchesters. “Actually great!” Garth lifted up his right hand to reveal a silver band with a red stone in the middle. “You guys got here just in time for the wedding.” Dean and Sam both smiled brightly and gave congratulations to a happy Garth glad their friend seemed to have found his soulmate. “How about you two? Any wedding bells approaching from your side?”

“Not from me, at least I don’t think so. I’m not so sure about Sammy.” Dean shot Sam a smirk but found him looking behind Garth.

Gabriel was looking up at the screen as if he were in a trance. They didn’t notice when but John was now approaching a distracted Gabriel with Mary by his side. Sam watched John reach a hand out and place it on Gabriel’s shoulder after a few failed attempts by both his parents to get his attention. Sam launched forward as he saw his father being flipped with ease over Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel covered his gasp with both hands as he realized he had just attacked John on instinct. “I am soooooooooo sorry. Are you okay?!” He reached a hand to help John.

John took his offered hand with a confused pained expression. He had been warned long ago that Gabriel was in no sense fragile and weak. That information given to him by Castiel didn’t quite seem to sink in until now. “I’m fine.” John said standing up and seeing everyone come closer to the pair.

“And I came here to apologize. I’m sorry John, you saved my life and I repay you by hurting you. Twice.” Gabriel now seemed both embarrassed and terrified that he didn’t seem to catch a break with the Winchester family.

“Don’t worry about it Gabriel, we we’re warned to be careful around you and besides, he’s fine. But didn’t you hear us? We called you a few times.” Mary began fixing her husband’s collar as he nodded along to what she was saying and rolled his shoulder at the pain of his attack.

“Um. No I didn’t. I was distracted.” Gabriel looked down not wanting to meet anyone in the eye after what he had just done.

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s chin gently forcing him to look up. Gabriel flinched at the gesture expecting to meet angry eyes. Instead he was met with colorful eyes that seemed to glow with awe and kindness. “Why were you distracted sweetheart?” Sam was surprised that Gabriel could so easily throw off his father. John was strong and we’ll trained. Never in their lives had the Winchester brother’s seen their father so easily brought down. They knew he was admired, respected, and envied for his skills. They had heard stories of him in the field that made him sound like an invincible god. Seeing such a person being brought down with almost no effort made Sam realize that Gabriel was stronger than he seemed. He recalled how it took three of them to move something Gabriel had moved by himself. His heart sank a bit at knowing Gabriel could have easily fought back against Michael but chose not to and instead endured years of abuse.

Gabriel felt his eyes get watery at Sam’s nickname being said even in the presence of John and Mary. “There, there are a lot of cool things here.” Gabriel said shaking off the warm feeling in his stomach and gesturing to the screen.

“Here is where we monitor the whole base, and keep contact with the outside world.” Garth said stepping closer to the giant desk in front of the monitor containing a keyboard as well as multiple buttons and switches. “Right now we are getting as many civilians as possible into under ground bunkers.”

“Its very organized. You’re good.” Gabriel said looking up at the multiple rectangular shapes and seeing a number on the screen increase with every passing second.

“Thank you. I’m Garth.” Garth smiled at Gabriel. He didn’t often get compliments, much less from strangers.

“This is Gabriel.” Sam introduced seeing Gabriel once more get sucked into what was going on in the screens.

“Gabriel? THE Gabriel?” Garth asked in amazement. John nodded as everyone else watched Garth light up. “I can’t believe it. I am a big fan.” Garth seemed to have shifted into a little boy meeting his childhood hero. 

“Gabriel?” Sam got closer because Gabriel was being weirdly quiet.

“What is that?” Gabriel pointed to the corner of the giant screen.

Everyone looked up while Garth slipped into the soldier he had come to be. “Its and incoming message.”

“Identify the sender.” John ordered standing up straight.

“Unknown sir.” John looked at the screen with a scrunched brow.

“Identify the location it originated from.” John ordered.

After a couple of minutes and multiple attempts Garth arrived at another dead end. “Unknown sir.” He repeated. 

“Find out something about it’s origins.” John brought his wrist up to his face and talked into it. “Lucifer get to the bee hive now.” 

“I’ve got nothing sir.” Garth said in an irritated voice.

“Why don’t you just open it?” Gabriel asked getting impatient. He wanted to know what was in the message.

“We can’t until we figure out who sent it. It could be a virus or even open a door to take over the base.” John informed. “Garth is one of our best, if not the best, cyber soldier we have. If he can’t figure out who sent it or from where it’s a threat. What’s happening?”

“It’s the same message sir. It’s being sent multiple times.” Garth was trying not to accidentally open the message while trying to track down the origin.

“Open it! If they are sending it multiple times it has to be important!” Gabriel demanded. Flashbacks of times when he was being attacked by Michael and calling for help over and over without luck came to mind. 

“I said no.” John repeated sternly making Gabriel flinch and take a step back. 

That made Sam angry but he stood down at Dean’s warning look. Gabriel looked to the ground and if Sam could compare him to something, he would say he looked like a kicked puppy. Gabriel looked up and behind John towards the door. “Luci!” He waved. Everyone turned but found no one. A sound filled the room making everyone turn quiet. John turned around to see a smiling Gabriel stick out his tongue at him. 

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked before John could do anything.

“It’s an audio message.” Garth turned on the audio and filled the room with clicks. 

“It sounds like Morse code.” Lucifer said approaching Garth and making him flinch at not seeing him come into the room. 

“That is not like any Morse code I’ve ever heard.” Sam said recalling his communications class. 

“It isn’t. It’s similar to Morse code but it doesn’t seem to have a structure. If it we’re a language it would sound like incoherent babbling.” Lucifer was typing away along side Garth. Suddenly all the screens went black with only the rapid clicking left behind. 

“Why would you open it Gabriel? What were you thinking?!” John demanded turning to Gabriel.

“Sir. You need to calm down.” Garth said placing a hand in the middle of John’s chest. 

“Know your place soldier!” John seemed to be getting angry.

“Don’t speak to my fiancée in that rude manner.” Lucifer warned pulling Garth back and standing in front of him.

Everyone began talking at once. Most we’re trying to calm John down and defending Gabriel. “Would everyone shut their pie hole!” Gabriel’s mad voice echoed throughout the base, now everyone was quietly looking at him surprised. “Please.” He added embarrassed at his own outburst.

“What is it?” Castiel asked getting close to his brother and being joined by Dean at his side. Sam joined them at Gabriel’s side and put an arm around him waiting for his response.

Gabriel focused on the sound for a few seconds before answering. “I know what this is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡  
> Again sorry I will update more often thank you for reading


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriel listened to the clicks once more just to make sure. “Yes! I definitely know!” Gabriel said excitedly. He felt Sam’s hand on his hip and moved forward a bit not wanting to lose the warm soft touch but knowing he needed paper and something to write with. “It’s Pamela!” 

“Um……. Gabriel.” Sam looked at Castiel and Dean in fear. Gabriel believed the message sent was from Pamela but she was dead. They had seen her. 

“I need to answer her do you have a system installed to respond? It’s just a series of electrical currents. Doesn’t sound like she’s using an old fashioned one.” Gabriel was now talking to himself not making much sense. It was as if he would ask himself a question and answer it before he was done. He snapped his fingers and went to the wall. He grabbed a stapler and used it to break through the plaster when he knocked and discovered a hollow part of the wall.

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” Lucifer asked getting closer.

“Making a telegraph. Pamela, I need to ask her what she means.” He broke two pieces of wood from inside the wall and went to drop them on top of the desk he had been at. 

Lucifer looked at the wood then Gabriel before he walked out the door dragging Garth with him. “Gabe, sweetie?” Sam was trying to get Gabriel’s attention as he broke the stapler he had been using earlier and took it apart. Dean and Castiel looked at Sam with a mixture of sadness and worry. He knew Castiel didn’t want to give him the news and he understood why. “That’s not Pamela.” He said almost in a whisper.

“Yes it is.” Gabriel said happily.

Sam looked up at Castiel who just lowered his head. Sam grabbed Gabriel by the face stopping him in his movements. “Its not Pamela.” He repeated louder this time. He had no doubt that Gabriel understood the message, he just knew he got the sender wrong. He looked into happy honey eyes hesitant in his next words. He didn’t want to say them. He didn’t want to take Gabriel’s happiness away. But he had to. “Pamela…….. she’s dead.” 

Gabriel leaned in and very softly kissed Sam’s lips catching him by surprise. He grabbed his hands and lowered them around his waist. Gabriel brought both hands to rest on Sam’s shoulders and pulled back ending their kiss. His smile was even brighter now. “Yes it is. It’s Pamela. She needs our help.” He told him. The determination in Gabriel’s eyes made Sam wonder why he was so sure. 

“We saw her, Gabriel. She’s gone. It can’t be her.” Castiel put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“The reason this sounds so weird is because we came up with it. It’s our own secret language. There’s no one in the planet who could know. I’m sure of it.” Gabriel explained pulling away from Sam and turning to the group. Castiel looked at him with worry. “Fine. I’ll show you.” Gabriel said giving up and going back to the desk.

Garth and Lucifer came back and dropped on the floor different size nails, batteries, wire and other things. “What do we do?” Lucifer asked without questioning Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed his pieces of wood and dropped to his knees already telling Garth and Lucifer what to do.

“Aren’t you listening Lucifer? It can’t be Pamela she is dead.” Castiel said now a bit angry no one seemed to comprehend his words. If they replied to who ever this was they could really put the whole base in danger.

Sam thought for a few seconds. Gabriel seemed so sure about other things that didn’t make much sense since he met him. In the end he was right. It’s just no one understood until they saw for themselves. “So we’re you.” He said before anyone else could. Castiel looked at him in confusion. “Everyone here thought you were dead but you weren’t. So what if Pamela isn’t either?” Sam went down on the floor leaving John his mother and Castiel with mouths open.

“He’s right. We have to help.” Dean passed Castiel and joined their brother’s on the floor.

Castiel gave a loud frustrated sigh. He walked between Sam and Dean and dropped to his knees. “What do you want me to do?” 

“That didn’t take much convincing.” Lucifer teased getting a smile from Garth.

“You’re one to talk. You better keep an eye on him now Garth. Gabriel is the only other I’ve ever seeing Lucifer bend over backwards to please. They often seem to forget their regards for personal safety.” 

“He’s just jealous of the fun trouble we can cause.” Lucifer shot a wink to the group.

“Its like I’m invisible.” John complained.

“If you were invisible you could still command and army. It’s more like you aren’t here.” Gabriel said without looking up. Mary got John by the arm stopping him from charging towards Gabriel.

They worked fast and in just a couple of minutes were done with the home made telegraph. Gabriel hooked up Castiel’s phone to the computer and used it as a guide. The screen that had turned black returned in the small screen of the phone. He made an adapter to plug the telegraph into the computer and began clicking sending a message back. “What did the message say?” John asked returning to his professional manner when he walked closer to Gabriel.

“They are coming.” Gabriel responded.

“Who is 'they'? Going where?” John asked.

“That’s what I’m asking.” Gabriel said taping away. After he sent the message he stepped back and listen. For a long time there was silence. “Maybe it really wasn’t her.” Gabriel said in a small voice putting his head down.

 

Sam tangled his fingers together with Gabriel’s receiving an eye roll from Dean. “Give it a little more time.” He requested from Gabriel receiving a small smile and nod. 

Lucifer grabbed Garths hand and shared a look with him. They couldn’t help the smile they got at seeing how easily Sam could get a smile back on Gabriel’s face.

For what felt like an eternity but was only mere minutes nothing happened. The screen remained black and not a single noise could be heard. Gabriel was beginning to think that maybe it wasn’t Pamela after all. When he had heard the message he felt like it was her after all the message was 'little scientist they are coming'. No one besides Pamela called him little scientist.

“Maybe you should try again.” Sam whispered.

Gabriel reached for the device once more but halted when frantic, loud clicks filled the room. Gabriel let go of Sam’s hand and covered his ears as the noise increased. He quickly grabbed the piece of paper and pen and began writing. 'They are coming. C24. War. Dolly. Two mic.’ Gabriel looked to the phone and saw the numbers increase where the bases we’re mapped. “That can’t be good.” He looked up at the black screen.

“What’s happening? What’s the message saying?” John asked getting closer.

“It’s on a loop. I don’t know what it means.” Gabriel said handing the note to John. “I think something is happening at your bases.” Gabriel handed Lucifer the phone and showed him what he was talking about. 

John put the note down and turned to the computers. “Garth, get communications back up. I want to know what’s happening. Lucifer, eyes and ears on outside soldiers, be prepared for anything. Sam, Dean, Castiel…..”

“Wait!” Gabriel put up his hand signaling for John to be quiet. The clicks began to slow down before speeding up repeating the same sequence. “Oh no.” Lucifer looked down to see the phone turn black. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Gabriel took the phone away from Lucifer and tapped it before throwing it. “They found her!” Gabriel rushed to the telegraph and began sending clicks desperately. He stopped when the clicks began to go even faster. “Um Cassie........ What was that thing you said about a shield?”

“Why?” Castiel asked taking a cautious step forward.

“Because now she just keeps repeating the word 'war' over and over.” Gabriel said pointing at the ceiling. The clicks abruptly stopped and the screen went back to the monitors. Everything looked the way it had except the number on the bases kept climbing faster than before. Gabriel tilted his head. He looked at Sam with a shrug. “False alarm?” 

“Sir.” Lucifer’s voice made everyone turn. “Two bases we’re attacked.” Lucifer pointed at Garth.

Garth taped some buttons on the computer and a few live videos popped up. “Oh my God.” Garth watched in horror as a few bodies came into view. Fire and ruble could be seen scattered on the floor. At first glance Garth thought that the bodies we’re those of soldiers but looking closely he noticed something wasn’t right. 

“Identify the bases. Send reinforcements and aid immediately.” John ordered. “Garth!”

Garth stood quiet as he looked up at the screen. “I can’t.” Garth said looking up at John.

“Why not?” 

“Because sir,” Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel looked up at the screen to see the people on the floor beginning to move. “those aren’t our bases.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Not one of our bases?” Mary asked concerned.

“Yes. It appears this feed is somehow overlapping our frequency. I believe someone has hacked our camera system.” Garths computer filled with code as he tried to originate the location of the footage. “I’m trying to pin point the location.”

Gabriel quickly grabbed another piece of paper and began writing on it as he looked at the screen.

“Sir, I’ve made contact with our bases. No change on any of them.” Lucifer informed while still using the radio to communicate with an officer of another base.

“What is that?” Castiel went up to the monitor and used the buttons Garth wasn’t to enhance the focus on the feed. The last soldier to get up was struggling. The control room went silent as the man’s clothes ripped. He twisted on the floor as his skin darkened and his limbs grew. The man that was no longer a man but rather a monster began to get up. There was no sound but they could all tell the creature let out some kind of threatening growl at the other soldiers who now had their guns pointing at him. 

The beast launched forward at one of the soldiers while being hit by multiple bullets that didn’t even slow him down. He pined the man down with a claw and bit off his head ending the man’s scream. Blood flooded the floor and it’s sickly mouth when he turned to the other soldiers. He leaned back about to launch forward on all fours when he exploded in a ball of flesh and decay. A soldier wearing a black gas mask appeared from the smoke and dust. In his hands he held a weapon John did not recognize. Gabriel looked up and patted his pockets. He realized he had broken the phone when he tossed it in his frustration. “Gabriel!” Lucifer tossed him his own phone when Gabriel turned at his name being called. He took several pictures while watching the scene unfold before him.

The man with the strange weapon walked around and appeared to be talking to the rest of the soldiers. “Pamela!” Gabriel exclaimed when he saw two soldiers escorting Pamela to stand in front of who he assumed was the leader. “I knew it she’s alive.” Gabriel said with a smile. “Wait.” Gabriel’s eyes began to fill with tears making Sam and Dean take a step closer to him. “No! No! Wait!” He screamed at the screen when he saw the leader hand over his weapon to another soldier and take out a gun. He pointed it at Pamela’s head. Castiel admired Pamela, even when starring down the barrel of a gun she didn’t even flinch. Gabriel turned to run towards the door but was stopped by Dean and Sam. Even though both Winchester brother’s looked to be stronger than Gabriel, they were having a hard time keeping him grounded. “Let go! She needs help!” Gabriel fought until he was brought down to his knees as he continued to struggle. Sam hugged him causing him to slowly calm down and begin desperately crying. “Please.” He begged in a whisper. There was nothing they could do.

“Gabriel. Look.” Lucifer pointed at the screen. He knew if Sam and Dean hadn’t stopped him from running out the door he would have had to. He was thankful they did, the last thing he needed was for Garth to look at him in a different light.

Gabriel looked up with teary eyes at the screen. Dean let go of his arm and stood up aware he wouldn’t run, leaving both him and Sam on the floor. The figure with the gun hadn’t fired a shot yet. He seemed to be talking back and forth with Pamela. Gabriel wiggled out of Sam’s embrace and pushed Garth and Castiel out of the way to get to the keyboard. “Maybe I can get audio up.” 

“What are you doing?” John asked getting close enough if he reached his hand he would touch Gabriel. Everyone followed as they surrounded Gabriel and watched him work.

“I’m using a satellite to accurately determine the crossing coordinates of this base. If I can get the exact location, I can use any electrical device near them and hear what they are saying. A phone, radio, computer, baby monitor. Anything.” Gabriel minimized the video to one corner. A map of the world came up on the screen and different coordinates appeared.

“What satellite are you trying to get into? I can give you access.” Garth said already turning to go to one of the many computers.

“I’m not trying to hack any of them. I’m using my own.” Gabriel said focused on that he was doing. “Sam, help me. Have you ever heard of the ASTRA co-location strategy?”

“Yeah. I got it.” Sam went over to Gabriel remembering his training. He wasn’t aware ASTRA was actually possible. When he had been in training it had been nothing more than a speculatory concept. The concept was that using multiple satellites they could isolate the location of a specific structure using any kind of specific detail. Theoretically the system could be used to find a single person anywhere on Earth with just their facial profile. He worked in sync with Gabriel. Everything that had been nothing but a theory was being applied and working right before his eyes. He smiled amazed that he could partake in such an amazing discovery.

“Your own satellite?” Garth questioned confused.

“When we we’re younger, Gabriel and I sneaked out of the house and launched several satellites into space. Which were supposed to not be FUNCTIONAL.” Castiel informed glaring at Gabriel. 

“Um…. They weren’t until a few minutes ago.” Gabriel gave his brother a guilty teary smile.

“Castiel. We need to discuss any other little projects you two might of partaken in.” John said with a serious face.

“Yes sir.” Castiel answered after giving a wince only Dean noticed.

Gabriel kept and eye on Pamela as he worked. It appeared the argument was escalating. “That’s not possible.” He heard Mary’s voice. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean added when the location was revealed.

“That lying ass butt!” Castiel banged his fist against the table making Gabriel flinch. “How could he hide a base like that?”

“There’s no way. We didn’t see any base when we got out of that house.” Sam argued realizing that they we’re looking at where the Novaks home once stood.

“I’m sure two giant bases are hard to miss, Sam.” Johns voice was harsh. 

“Something is happening.” Lucifer got behind Garth and pointed at the screen again. 

The men around Pamela looked off to the distance and began running back inside the destroyed gates after a gesture from the leader. Only four people remained outside, the two holding Pamela by each arm, the leader and the one that had been handed the odd weapon. 

“…….ngs are getting out of hand.” A deep voice filled the room. None of them had noticed but the whole time the scene was unfolding before them Gabriel had been working. “Ill give you one more chance.” The man struck Pamela across the face making her fall to her knees. “Who did you contact!?!” 

“Bite me.” Pamela said after spitting out blood.

“You know,” The figure said approaching her and dropping to one knee. “Gabriel,” Gabriel inhaled at his name being called. “He’s probably missing you. And when we bring him back he’s going to be happy to see you.” He used his gun to move the hair out of Pamela’s face. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would you? All I need to know is who you contacted, and what you said. If you do that I’m willing to see pass this little incident.” A man came back out running and halted in his tracks waiting for his boss to be done. 

“Or what? You’re going to kill me? Please, you’ll be doing me a favor.” Pamela said without fear.

“Oh no, no, no. I’m not going to kill you.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear but they could still hear every word clearly. “I’m going to kill HIM and make you watch.” Sam got Gabriel around the waist at the masked man’s words, who he was now convinced was Michael. Pamela’s eyes grew at the threat. “So be a good little gumdrop and tell me.” 

Pamela nodded slowly. She stood with the assistance of the two men who hadn’t let go of her. “Fort ord. I warned them of the war.” She hung her head not wanting to look at the man.

“Good. You see that wasn’t so hard.” He nodded at the two men and gave them instructions. “Take her to the lab. Make sure she doesn’t get out again.” He then turned to the man that had come out running from inside the base.

“We can’t find him.” He informed the leader.

“What do you mean you can’t find him? How do you lose a man in a base full of guards?! Find him! Bring him! I want him alive!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. The soldier nodded and turned to wave at more men. Military grade vehicles appeared and he climbed on them as they took off. 

“People really never change. Michael is still the crazy asshole from before.” Apparently Sam wasn’t the only one who thought the leader was Michael.

The leader walked over to the man holding the weapon and took it from him. “Destroy Fort Ord.” The man nodded and walked away.

“Warn Fort Orb. of an attack heading their way.” John instructed.

“That’s won’t be necessary. That base has been abandoned for years.” Gabriel said without looking away from the monitor. He continued to write on the piece of paper without having to look at it. He could see the leader standing looking off to the distance. “Something isn’t right. If that’s Michael, he should of already noticed I hacked their intercom a long time ago.”

 

The man that had been instructed to destroy the base came back. They couldn’t hear what he told the leader as he leaned to whisper in his ear before he retreated once more. The leader turned around after some seconds and walked straight to the camera. Everyone held their breath when he stopped a few feet away and seemed to be starting directly at them. After some seconds he pointed his weapon at the camera and fired. The room filled with a sharp high frequency noise making everyone cover their ears except Lucifer and John who just flinched. “You were saying?” Dean directed his question to Gabriel with a roll of his eyes.

The whole room turned dark when everything turned off then on once more. “System reboot commencing. Sixty seconds until full power is restored.” A mechanical voice announced. A red timer made it to the screen and began the countdown.

“It’s a system Lucifer and I developed. It redirects any system that is trying to hack or locate us.” Garth told Gabriel.

“That’s awesome, you’re very talented. I’m jealous, I would of never thought of that.” Gabriel said with a smile making Garth blush at the praise. Gabriel looked at John then Lucifer. “You’re not going to let me get her, are you?”

“I’m sorry.” Lucifer still had orders to follow. He had to keep Gabriel safe and that meant not letting him go back home. Even if it costs Pamela’s life and he hated him even more.

Gabriel nodded and bit his lip. “I think your timeline just shrunk. If I were you I’d put that magical shield up.” The way Gabriel was talking was different than what everyone was expecting. Dean was ready to tackle him down when Lucifer had apologized. 

“It isn’t ready.” John said while the computers booted back up.

“Then make it ready.” Gabriel said harshly. John looked at Gabriel the way a parent would a child they we’re about to scold. Mary was ready to calm her husband down when Gabriel gave a loud sigh. “Fort Ord. Michael knows it’s abandoned. He was using it to alter human DNA before……..” Gabriel looked at Castiel then back to Mary, John and Lucifer. “Years ago there was a break in for radioactive material. Some things happened and there was a hazardous spill. Everyone had to be evacuated.”

“How do you know that?” Mary asked.

“Because I was the one that broke in.”

“You said it was someone Michael probably pissed off.” Castiel said angrily.

“Shut up.” Gabriel snapped back. “If Pamela said that’s who she contacted and that person believed her that means it wasn’t Michael. What ever the fuck that monster was that ate that poor bastard wasn’t made by anything we’ve seen before. I’m going to prepare, I suggest you do the same.” Gabriel took the paper he had been writing on and walked pass everyone to get the piece of paper he had written on before from John. “You should inform Chuck about what just happened.” Gabriel didn’t say anything further just walked out the door followed by Castiel, Sam, and Dean.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some stuff...... if you know what I mean

“Hey Gabriel, where are you going?” Dean asked walking faster to catch up to Gabriel.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel looked at the note before picking up speed. Castiel, Dean and Sam shared a look of concern. “Oh wait I figured out where I’m going.” Gabriel stopped and turned around to stand straight in front of his brother. “Where’s the shield?” 

Castiel halted in his steps when Gabriel looked at him with fire in his eyes. “In the power room. It’s in the middle of the base.” 

“What’s wrong with it?” Sam and Dean could only stare between the brothers.

“We haven’t figured out a way to supply it with enough energy to launch.” Castiel said in one breath.

Gabriel rubbed his chin. “Okay.” He clapped his hands making everyone jump a bit. “I…….” He said pointing at the three. “Need to get organized.” He began walking away once more now sporting a big smile.

“Oh no.” Castiel hung his head in defeat. “Gabriel!” He called running to catch up to his brother. The Winchesters shared a confused expression before following behind. “The shopping center of the base is this way.” 

They changed directions and went into what looked like a giant inside mall with all kinds of merchandise and different halls. They halted at the shopping carts. “What’s happening?” Dean asked trying to catch his breath from running almost all the way across the base.

“Meet back here in three?” Castiel asked grabbing a cart with one hand and Dean with the other.

“Don’t forget snacks.” Gabriel said mirroring his brother’s actions with Sam. The Winchesters looked at each other with a shrug and gave up. What ever was going on they we’re about to find out. “I have to be honest,” Gabriel let go of Sam’s hand and looked around trying to decide what store to go into. “I didn’t think you would know what ASTRA co-location was. No way! They have a Home Depot?!” Gabriel went through the doors excitedly while Sam followed. 

“I knew about it, I just didn’t think it was possible.” Sam said catching up to Gabriel’s side. 

“Its all possible. It’s just a matter of how.” Gabriel began stuffing his cart with tools, wires, plastic, metals, and wood as they walked down the isles. “You’re amazing Sam, I knew there was a reason I liked you. This whole situation,” He paused his walking from looking around for more supplies and looked at Sam. “its like an adventure………. I’m glad to have you as a partner.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand happily. His mind went back to remember how Sam had believed him when he insisted it was Pamela. 

Sam smiled and entwined his fingers with Gabriel’s. He hoped Charley, Ana, Jo, and Balthazar found a good place for that date. Earlier when they had split, Sam had requested the favor of finding a place to have his date with Gabriel. The group happily accepted and took on the quest. Despite the earlier events, he hoped they would be done with Gabriel getting organized before it got too late. “I’m glad to have you as a partner too.” Sam said with a smile. “How does this whole getting organized thing work?” He asked while Gabriel looked at different light bulbs.

“Well, it’s like a giant mystery. Like in the books, shows and movies. So what do they do first? They build a picture. You know, like a board with all the red string, photos, and a giant question mark on the leader because we haven’t found out the culprit?” 

Sam nodded and smiled at how exited Gabriel sounded. “Then what?” 

“We brain storm, like Scooby Doo and the gang.” Gabriel said skipping to the electric tools after Sam took the cart.

“Mhmm, then?” Sam asked scanning Gabriel’s form up and down.

“Then, formulate a strategy to catch the bad guy!” Gabriel said dumping a fishing net on the cart with a loud thump. “And then we put the strategy into effect! Boom! Bad guy captured by us meddling kids!”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Sam asked pulling Gabriel by the waist and crashing their bodies together catching him by surprise.   
“Then…..” Gabriel gulped visibly looking between Sam’s lips and eyes sending shivers down Sam’s spine. “We try again.” 

“Does that mean it’s going to be all work and no play for a while?” Sam asked leaning down closer to Gabriel’s lips.

Gabriel reached his arms around Sam’s neck and kissed him shyly. Sam wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss causing him to stand on his tip toes. Gabriel pulled away and smiled. “I think there’s some time to play in between.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked thinking maybe it was time for a break. He slid a hand lower on Gabriel’s back until he reached his round bottom. Gabriel turned red making Sam’s low chuckle escape. “How about a little fun right now?” 

“Sam, we’re in public.” Gabriel whispered looking down the isle and realizing there was no one in sight. Gabriel put his finger on his bottom lip and looked around. “Hmmmmmmm.” He smiled when he saw a sign on a door that said employees only. “Come on.” He pulled Sam to the back of where all the appliances were and to the door leaving the cart safely hidden between the large refrigerators. They entered and found a small room filled with cleaning supplies, toiletries, a broom and a mop. “Must be some kind of janitor closet.” Gabriel said looking around. While Gabriel looked Sam locked the door with all three locks from the inside. Outside was only one key lock so he knew if someone were to come they would have time to make an escape while they went to get help to open the door. He turned around and without wanting to wait any longer picked up Gabriel and guided his legs around his own waist. He pined him against one of the bare walls and attacked his lips. Gabriel on instinct tightened his legs around Sam’s waist and brought his arms around Sam’s neck while one hand went to his hair. “What do you call this?” Gabriel asked in between pants.

“Umm… a make out session?” Sam wasn’t sure yet because he didn’t know if all they we’re going to do was kiss or if it was okay to do more. He decided it was best to only kiss because he wanted to have that date first. He knew Michael had probably told Gabriel he just wanted to use him. He wanted to reassure Gabriel that wasn’t the case. 

“I like it.” Gabriel said exposing his neck for Sam to kiss. Sam movements were slow. He wanted to devour Gabriel but that would have to wait. First he wanted to savor Gabriel. To taste his sun kissed skin. To map out every inch of his body. To reassure him everything Michael had been telling him was a lie. Sam continued to kiss Gabriel softly. “You taste like sugar. So sweet.” Sam told him after biting his bottom lip. He could feel Gabriel’s legs tighten around him at the comment. “What you did today was incredible sweetheart. You are so smart. And brave. Caring.” Sam pulled the collar of Gabriel’s shirt down to expose his shoulder and kissed every part of his exposed skin. Gabriel’s eyes began filling with tears. When Sam heard a sniffle he pulled back and realized Gabriel was crying. “Are you okay?” Sam asked putting their foreheads together.

Gabriel nodded before responding. “Yes. It’s just I …….” Gabriel paused for a second. He didn’t want to tell Sam he didn’t believe his words. He wanted too but every time Sam spoke he could hear multiple voices over his telling him he was a liar, how disgusting he is and that Sam couldn’t love him. “I like what we’re doing very much.” Gabriel said hopping that he didn’t ruin the mood.

Sam knew that Gabriel wasn’t being entirely truthful. He could only imagine the kinds of things the demon voices inside his head we’re telling him. Sam knew it would take time for Gabriel to believe him, he had been trained for a long time to think the worst after all. He, however, was determined to make all the doubt go away. Even if he had to tell Gabriel every second of every minute he lived how amazing he was. 

“Me too.” Sam said with a smile. He kissed Gabriel’s lips softly and looked into crying eyes. “You smell good. You’re warm and beautiful.” Sam told him while inhaling deeply on his neck and letting the smell of cookies and honey fill his lungs. “But,” Sam said moving his lips closer to his ear and making Gabriel flinch expecting the worst. “You’re also sexy.” Sam informed him throwing Gabriel off guard. “Your soft moans are music to my ears. And I just want to taste every inch of you.” Sam sucked on Gabriel’s soft earlobe making Gabriel move further up the wall when he moaned. 

“I want that. You can taste me Sam, and, and……… I want to do the same……… I want to taste you too.” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face and kissed him harder. Sam couldn’t stop the grunt that escaped him as their tongues entwined. Sam was already starting to feel hard in his pants but he didn’t want to do more especially not in the supply closet. When the door handle started moving he was internally grateful because he feared he wouldn’t be able to stop if someone hadn’t come. Gabriel looked at the door handle in fear.

“Shhhh.” Sam said with a smile making Gabriel relax. Gabriel brought both his hands to cover his mouth and muffled a giggle. Sam smiled even brighter and wiped the tears away before kissing his fore head. After a couple of minutes of someone struggling with the door and realizing they couldn’t get it open footsteps began to retreat. “Damn, it looks like the fun is over.” Sam said putting Gabriel down. 

Gabriel pulled Sam down by the shirt and crashed their lips together catching him by surprise. He pulled away and licked his bottom lip. “For now.” He said with a mischievous smile. His playfulness returning. “Come on, we still have more shopping to do.” Gabriel grabbed his hand and turned around. Sam let him guide him to the door with a goofy smile and a dreamy far off look. Gabriel listened for a second and hearing no movement opened the door. He looked to both sides and seeing no one quickly made his way out taking Sam with him. When they got to the cart Gabriel looked at Sam and chuckled. “Your hair is a mess.” He reached up and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam took the opportunity to pull Gabriel’s shirt covering as much of the skin on his neck as possible. Gabriel smiled and began walking away with the cart. After gathering some more things they made their way to the check out isles. “Oh shoot. How are we going to pay?” Gabriel asked realizing he had nothing on him besides the two pieces of paper and Lucifer’s phone. 

“You don’t.” A woman said behind them making Gabriel jump into Sam’s arms.

“You scared me.” Gabriel complained getting down from Sam’s strong hold.

“I’m sorry Mr. Novak. My name is Becky I’m in charge of most of the shopping center. I got a call on my radio you were spotted around the store.” The woman said with a smile and admiring eyes.

“Oh.” Gabriel looked away from the woman’s intense stare. He feared someone saw them go into the janitorial closet.

“Yeah. They saw you skipping down one of the isles and thought you two might of gotten lost when they couldn’t find you.” She explained.

“We got caught up in the appliance section it’s like a maze in here. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Sam pulled Gabriel close to himself noticing his discomfort.

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Becky hadn’t said anything but she had seen the pair come out of the closet and could only imagine the make out session they just had based on their appearance. “Well you fill out one of these.” She said going to the counter and grabbing a clip board with a paper on it. “And then we send it to it’s destination. Theirs no currency here. We work together, most things are machine operated anyway, so theirs little labor.” She handed the clip board to Gabriel and smiled up at Sam before turning to Gabriel again. “I’m a big fan by the way. My son loves your inventions.”

“I’m glad. Please call me Gabriel and this is Sam.” Gabriel said glancing up from the board and shooting her a smile that made Sam a bit jealous.

“We’ll then I’ll be on my way. If you need anything let me know. It was a pleasure meeting you, Gabriel, Sam.” She waved at Sam as she passed by. Sam smiled at her and watched her walk away. Sam thought that he should be careful. He had seeing multiple people turn to look at Gabriel with more than admiration since they got to the base and he was beginning to find that annoying.

He wasn’t aware until he turned around but Gabriel was looking at him. Gabriel confused Sam’s internal turmoil for Sam checking out Becky. Sam sensing this walked behind Gabriel with a smile and rested his chin on top of his head. “So they deliver it to the place of your choosing at the time of your choosing?” Sam asked feeling Gabriel relax.

“It appears so. I wonder how they do it.” Gabriel was finishing up on the last few spaces.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they teleported the stuff somehow.” Gabriel laughed at that knowing he had fiddled with teleportation before. He put the paper on top of the stuff and walked out of the store with Sam by his side. They walked down the long hall and got pizza pretzels from a very friendly machine that reminded Sam of WALL-E. They went to a few other stores but didn’t get much stuff. Gabriel used Lucifer’s phone to take pictures of Sam in silly clothes and funny poses. When they got to a candy store Sam took pictures of an exited Gabriel. They continued having fun, laughing and occasionally going behind merchandise or a secluded corner for another small make out session.

Almost three hours later Gabriel decided they had everything they needed. Throughout the whole thing Sam could see how strangers would smile at Gabriel. He also saw a few look at him with lust full eyes. One man in particular sent shivers down his spine when Gabriel walked in front of him. Thinking he was alone he stalked him for a few minutes until Sam grabbed his hand and shot him a threatening glare. “That was so much fun.” Gabriel’s exited voice broke through his reminiscing. 

“I know, I hope we get to do it again.” Sam really did. It felt like a date. The snaking, the having fun, the make out sessions, every thing. It just got Sam more and more exited for the real date. They were now back to where they had started waiting for their brother’s. Sam had no doubt Dean and Castiel had a lot of fun and his suspicion was confirmed when they came running down the hall Dean chasing Cas playfully. 

Castiel hugged Gabriel with a loud “I win!” and small dance that had Dean looking at his butt. Sam elbowed him in the ribs causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“You really like your competitions don’t you?” Dean asked amused.

“And you really hate loosing don’t you?” Castiel retorted with a smile.

“Ohhhhhhh Deano. He’s got you! Looks like you two had fun.” Gabriel teased elbowing his brother playfully.

“Not as much fun as you two.” Dean retorted flicking the collar of Sam’s shirt where a hickey was peaking out of the fabric.

“Dean.” Sam warned shooting Gabriel a playful smile.

“Sam thought me how to do that.” Gabriel said with a cocky smile but they could all see his cheeks tinting pink. “You should ask Dean for some lessons little brother.” Gabriel teased turning around.

“I already know how to do a lot of stuff, big brother.” Castiel passed Gabriel and pushed him back by the shoulder already heading back to their room.

“Yeah right you lying prune!” Gabriel ran after his brother and slowed down to a walk when he reached him. 

Sam and Dean continued to walk behind them sticking close. “Looks like things are going good between you and the short stack.” Dean told his brother.

“I’m just happy he's happy for a while.” Sam admitted. “I’m hoping we get done soon so I can take him on that date.” Sam said letting some of his excitement leak out. 

“There’s always tomorrow if we don’t.” Dean pointed out. “I think……. I might ask Cas out on a date.” Dean said turning serious.

“Really?” Sam asked surprised his brother was telling him. Usually Dean would just go after whoever he was interested in. This was the first time he actually told Sam something like this.

“Yeah. I don’t know, every time I hang out with him…” Dean gave a sigh not knowing what to say. “I like hanging out with him.” Dean finished with that. “I got you something.” Dean reached into his pocket wanting to get away from the conversation and gave Sam a phone.

“Alright! Thanks, I needed one. I didn’t see any store with phones.” Sam wanted to get a phone and had been searching every where but didn’t see any thing with computers or phones.

“Cas took me to this cool military building. They had all kinds of stuff. That phone runs on satellite not antennas. We got other cool stuff too.” Dean seemed to have had almost as much fun has Sam. Sam thought the only thing he needed was the make out sessions of his own. They made it to Castiel and Gabriel’s home and went in to find Ana, Balthazar, Charley, and Jo making lunch. “Hey guys.”

“Hi. We got your delivery.” Charley said with a big smile pointing at the table where different groceries and snacks were piled.

“Yay Cassie. You really do love me!” Gabriel exclaimed climbing over a chair and going through the bags. Sam sat down and accepted a water from Charley who handed it over with a nod. The nod was all Sam needed to know they had in fact conquered their mission. Gabriel grabbed a Twinkie and jumped off the chair to sit on Sam’s lap. “Hey buddy did you two have fun today?” Gabriel asked Tommy and Leia who ran to play with Gabriel’s dangling feet.

“They sure did. Too much if you ask me. Little butt got us kicked out of a store.” Balthazar said amused.

“That’s my little rascal.” Gabriel praised proudly. Sam had snaked his hand under Gabriel’s shirt and on his hip. He could feel the scar left behind by his earlier car accident.

“You, other little rascal, shouldn’t be eating that.” Ana said snatching the bitten Twinkie away from Gabriel. “Lunch is almost done, and looks really good. Why don’t you come with me while it’s ready? I have a little surprise for you.” 

“Its not another dead relative is it?” Gabriel asked with suspicion.

“God I hope not.” Jo explained from across the room where she was helping Charley.

“Okay.” Gabriel jumped off Sam and gave him a peck on the lips. “Save my seat Gigantor, I’ll be right back.” Sam gave him a smile and a nod as he watched him and Ana leave the room. He shook his head with a smile when Ana shot him a wink before disappearing through the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love WALL-E   
> ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

As soon as the two left the room Dean saw the whole group aside from himself and Cas run to his brother excitedly. “Check it out Sam.” Charley said with the biggest smile Dean had seen on her face. He shot Cas a curious look and followed him as they got closer to the table from where they had been on the sofa. “This place has..” she paused for dramatic effect. “An aquarium!” 

Sam’s face lid up. “Yes. That’s perfect!” He said getting two tickets from Balthazar.

“Well you made it easy with your list.” Balthazar was glad Sam appeared to be infatuated with Gabriel.

“What list?” Dean asked taking the tickets from Sam and looking them over. 

“Sam made a list of places he thinks would be perfect for a first date. It had the circus, aquarium, the movies, museum, even a candy shop. It’s so cute he had a little paragraph of why that place.” Jo said with a dreamy far of smile. “I wish I could find someone who put that much though into a date like him.” Jo said with even more dreamy eyes.

“Don’t worry there are a lot of nice people here.” Castiel commented. “This is truly remarkable Sam. Gabriel will be very pleased. He loves watching little aquatic animals.” 

“He isn’t only going to watch them. Thanks to the amazingly romantic I am as well, they are going to go swimming with them. I set everything up already.” Balthazar said with a proud smile.

“Really? I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Sam was lost for words. His friends had gone above and beyond.

“Thanks is all I need. We all want this date to end with a bang after all.” Balthazar said glad Gabriel was going to finally catch a break.

“So you’re going to go see the fishies. They have some games where you can win prizes and then at the end of the date. Bam! You go for a swim.” Charley summarized.

“The end of the date? No way. Where’s the romantic dinner? The bed full of rose petals and the cold champagne?” Dean said looking at the tickets as if they would magically include that suddenly. He looked up to see all eyes on him. “What?”

“Nothing. We just never pictured you for…..”

“The romantic type.” Charley ended Sam’s comment for him.

Dean rolled his eyes at that. “Okay, all of you need to stop thinking of me as a cheep whore. Being a flirt is no reason why I should be looked down upon. All of you should be ashamed of yourselves.” He complained a bit harsher than intended.

“Look we’re sorry.” Sam said while everyone nodded except Castiel who hung his head in shame. “You’re right. If I’m going to do this, I want to do it right. The whole nine yards. So what were you thinking?” 

Dean smiled glad he finally got his point across. “Well not a restaurant. It should be somewhere private and nice. Does this place have anywhere where you could see the night sky?” 

“Yes. The only place is the power room.” Balthazar said after a moment of thinking.

“Power room? Isn’t that the opposite of romantic?” Charley asked scrunching her nose.

“If it we’re a typical power room perhaps. But it’s different here. I actually find this place aesthetically pleasing.” Castiel said shooting Dean a smile. “It has very unique trees.” 

“No way.” Sam said already knowing it was probably full of Gabriel’s trees. “That would be amazing. Would we be able to use it?”

“Of course no one is allowed in there but Lucifer and me. I can give you access. It’s one of the few places that doesn’t have surveillance.” Castiel said already taking out his new phone.

“Awesome. Now for the night of romance.” Dean said rubbing his hands together. “Please tell me this place had nice hotels.” 

“It does……. But I have a better idea. Come on.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and began pulling him towards the door. “Don’t worry Sam, it’s a surprise for both of you. We’ll be back momentarily.” They exited without waiting for a response.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked following Castiel.

“To the power room.” Castiel said with a smile. They continued to walk in silence until Castiel broke it. “I apologize for giving you a hard time until now. I was out of line.” He said stopping in front of a door.

“Its fine.” Dean said thinking that maybe the reason it got to him this time was because it was Castiel who thought that of him. Today they had a good time. The best time Dean had ever had with anyone. He liked the blue eyed man and it was getting harder and harder to deny it. Especially after that kiss he had stolen. He had been thinking about it randomly since it had happened. “Maybe now you won’t be opposed to hang out sometime?” 

Castiel’s serious expression changed as a smile made it to his face. “I believe that would be rather enjoyable.” Castiel thought the day had been fun as well. Getting to make Dean do silly things all day had been fun. He didn’t actually think he would keep his word from when they had played video games but he did. And Castiel found that refreshing. Dean was unlike anyone he had ever met and it was rather refreshing. 

Castiel gave Dean one more shy smile before he opened the door to the power room. As soon as they stepped in Dean breath was taken away. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He said walking to the center of the room. All around in round rows we’re trees like the one he had seen in Gabriel’s yard only bigger and the colors varied with blues, purples, and pinks. He covered his eyes from the sun as he looked up at a glass ceiling. He went down on one knee to touch the green grass. “Is this real?” It felt real.

“No. It’s more of a rubber material. It doesn’t conduct electricity. It’s a safety issue.” Castiel said looking around. 

“So what idea did you have?” Dean asked getting up and turning to almost bump noses with Castiel.

“I was thinking,” Cas began looking into green eyes. “That perhaps we could bring a bed in here as well.”

“How would we do that?” Dean asked looking into blue eyes.

“Ask nicely?” Castiel took a step back and dialed a number. Dean was disappointed but played it off by examining his surroundings once more. “Hello Becky. We have to set up a romantic room for a date and I was wondering if perhaps you could help us.” Castiel said into the phone. “Yes perfect. We’re in the power room can you send a bed. A nice one. Think romantic.” 

“Wow!” Dean exclaimed taking a step back as a giant bed with white sheets appeared out of thin air.

“Teleportation. Gabriel developed it.” Cas said with a smile.

“Of course he did.” Dean said shaking his head.

“We’ll come on, what else do we need?” Dean got closer to Castiel. This date was going to be perfect after they we’re done.

 

 

 

“How long you guys thinking until those two go on a date of their own?” Balthazar asked teasingly after Dean and Castiel disappeared. 

“Not long at all.” Sam said standing up and going to Gabriel’s room to use the bathroom. He decided to take a quick shower and pick out his clothes for the date. He knew there was no guarantee they would be going today but he was hoping they would. Not long after he came out and found Dean and Cas we’re already back. “That didn’t take long.” He pointed out.

“The shops teleported what we needed really fast.” Dean explained handing Castiel the groceries while he put them away. “Everything is set up.” Charley, Jo and Balthazar were already sitting at the table setting up plates. 

“Thank you gu…” Sam’s word were interrupted when a flustered Gabriel came through the wall and straight into Sam’s arms. “Gabriel? What’s wrong?” 

Gabriel didn’t say anything just held on to Sam tightly. Ana soon came through the wall. “Gabriel!” She gave a sigh of relief when she saw him in Sam’s arms. “Oh thank God.” She said in relief.

“I told you to stay with dad.” Gabriel turned angrily in Sam’s arms.

Ana looked a bit shaken at Gabriel’s outburst. “I’m sorry. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Charley quickly made her way to Ana and hugged her.

Gabriel seeing Ana on the verge of tears took a step back and lowered his voice. “No I’m sorry.” He said in a small voice.

“What happened?” Castiel asked, worry evident in his words.

“We we’re being followed. We headed to the cafeteria because we didn’t know who it was but he began chasing us. He caught us in the hall but Gabriel fought him and we made it to Benny. He got help and chased after the guy. Right now they are reviewing the security feed.” Ana explained in one breath.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked now realizing Gabriel was shaking. He pulled him away and examined his face making sure he was okay.

“Yes.” Gabriel said beginning to calm down. “It was just scary I guess. It felt like I was in a movie by Stephen King.” Gabriel gave a smile. Sam wondered if it was that or if he feared it had been Michael. “He was wearing a gas mask like the people from earlier.” He said in a whisper.

“What people from earlier?” Charley asked curious and alarmed.

“Is there any chance they could have made it here from the outside?” Dean asked already thinking maybe he should go patrol outside.

“There’s no way. An announcement goes off any time a gate is open.”

“Ill make sure Lucifer looks into it just in case.” Castiel said sending a message on his phone to Garth aware Gabriel still had Lucifer’s phone.

Everyone stood quiet for a little while until Gabriel’s breathing began to even out. “I’m hungry.” Gabriel complained like a small child making everyone smile. They began eating as Gabriel told them of the events of earlier taking his spot on Sam’s lap.

“How is that woman still alive?” Jo asked amazed.

“We don’t know.” Dean admitted. “All we know are little things, there’s a lot of unanswered questions.” He gave a sigh.

There was a knock on the door that made Gabriel stand up on instinct. That made everyone realize that Gabriel was still fearful of a lot of things because of Michael. “Its me. Benny.” A southern accent said. Balthazar stood up and let Benny enter. He was pulling a giant chalk board with him. He walked to the living room and placed the board on the far wall. Gabriel sat back down relaxing when he realized there was no danger. “Who ever chased you guys wasn’t ID. But don’t worry,” He quickly added. “Chuck is upping the security. We’re going to get him.” 

“Please do. Do you want to stay for lunch?” Balthazar asked Benny while going back to his chair.

“I can’t, I just came to tell you that and give Gabriel a little peace of mind. A bunch of us are going to patrol around the base and make sure the creep doesn’t go anywhere near Gabriel.” Benny began walking toward the door. “Sam, can I talk to you for a sec? Ill see you guys later.” Benny gestured for Sam to follow.

“Sure.” Gabriel stood up slowly and received a kiss from Sam on the lips. “Ill be right back.” Gabriel gave him a smile and small nod and sat back down. Castiel and Dean moved their seats on either side of Gabriel and noticed him instantly relax a bit.

Once they made it out the door Benny looked at Sam with a serious expression. “Sam, we think Gabriel might have a stalker.” 

The little relief Sam had felt earlier disappeared at Benny’s words. “What? But I’ve been with him this whole time.” Sam tried to remember if he saw one person everywhere they went but didn’t remember anything. He didn’t feel eyes on them and usually that’s the one thing that he had that helped him in his line of work. He felt when someone was watching him. 

“In the surveillance we can see someone followed both of you when you made your way out of the shopping center. He wasn’t wearing a gas mask, he was wearing a Halloween mask.” Benny explained. “Is there anyone that you remember that may have touched, or talked to Gabriel a certain way you didn’t like? Anyone? Think really hard.” 

Sam shook his head no as he thought back. Aside from Becky they didn’t interact with anyone. Then it hit him. “There was a man. He was looking at Gabriel like he was undressing him with his eyes. He followed him for a few minutes but left when I took his hand.” Sam quickly took out Lucifer’s phone and went to the pictures he took in the candy store. He searched all of them. “I thought maybe he would be in one of the pictures. It was the candy store. That’s where he was.” Sam triple checked all the photos of Gabriel but didn’t recognize the man.

“Ill let Chuck and Lucifer know. Don’t worry Sam, I’m sure we’ll get him. But for now try to stay as close to Gabriel as possible. You take care.” Sam nodded and watched Benny walk away. He was definitely keeping and eye on Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry fluffy stuff is on it's way


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...... Enjoy

While they ate they took turns writing on the board. “C24? Doesn’t ring a bell, sounds like some kind of explosive. TwoMIC? Have no idea what that is. Dolly? Like Barbie? Maybe something to do with plastic? They are coming? Who the heck is ‘they’? War? We already knew that. Didn’t we?” Gabriel asked calmly looking at the board from Sam’s lap. 

“Yes, but none of this makes any sense.” Balthazar said looking at the board in confusion.

“Wait.” Dean said remembering something. “War. Let’s start there. It seems to be the big thing. Right?” 

Charley took the chalk from Gabriel. She walked to the board, wrote and underlined the word war. “Okay. What do we know?” She asked reminding everyone of their school days.

“It’s definitely coming. No stopping it.” Jo said putting a chip in her mouth. 

“Got it.” Charley said writing it down in the form of a list.

“Chuck said it would be in the form of bombs similar to Hiroshima and Nagasaki.” Dean said remembering the first meeting they attended.

Charley wrote it down. “War. Bombs. Wait didn’t you say something about a virus?” Sam had been paying attention but when Cas and Dean we’re telling him all the information he had been more worried with Gabriel’s well being. 

Gabriel watched as Charley put that down. He looked at the notes he had been taking when the interaction with Pamela took place. “Yes. But father hasn’t figured out anything about it yet. He doesn’t even know if there even is a virus.” Castiel informed. 

“Virus? Wait I think I remember something.” Gabriel said thinking back. “I need my computer.” He said already standing up. 

“I’ll get it.” Castiel said standing up and going to his room. He quickly came back with Gabriel’s computer. Gabriel took it and began typing as Sam held it up. “What are you doing?” 

“Fort ord. Maybe it was a clue. I’m pulling up the pictures I took when I broke in.” 

“Its just broken beakers.” Sam pointed out.

“No wait. I remember he was working on weird stuff. He was messing with plant and animal DNA and I think, maybe human DNA? But I know he was also working on biological weapons.” Gabriel clicked the pictures and everyone gathered around him and saw dead plants and animals on the screen. 

“What’s wrong with that mouse?” Jo asked clicking the back button.

“Looks like some kind of radiation burn. See these here?” Balthazar pointed at the head. “Tumors, lots of them.” He tapped a few pictures and stopped at a monkey, it was alive but had tumors just like the mouse only smaller in size. 

“So maybe it’s not a virus. Maybe it’s just some kind of altered radiation in these bombs?” Dean asked knowing radiation usually took time to give tumors, but could cause tissue damage in high dose exposure.

“You maybe right.” Castiel said thinking really hard of everything he knew of radiation. Gabriel gave a sigh and left the computer in the table for the excited group. They continued to talk about everything they knew of atomic bombs and radiation.

Gabriel grabbed a glass and poured water in it. “What’s on your mind?” He heard Sam’s voice ask as his strong arms made it around his waist. He moved his head as he drank water exposing his neck for Sam to kiss. They had been at this for hours and he felt like they were just going in circles. There was something nagging inside him at not being able to put it all together. There was something big going on and all the pieces were there he just needed to put them together.

“I don’t know. There’s just something about that whole Pamela thing.” Gabriel said taking a deep breath.

“Don’t worry we’ll figure it out. Well you probably will.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Maybe. Question is can I figure it out in time to help people?” 

“Hey.” Sam turned Gabriel around in his arms and took the glass from him. “You’re already helping people.” He said grabbing both his hands and kissing them. “And they are all very grateful. But you are just human. There’s only so much you can do. Everything will be okay. You’ll see. I believe in you.” 

Gabriel smiled knowing Sam was right. He was doing his best. His smile started to fade away. “I’m only human?” Gabriel looked at Sam and his hands together. “I’m only human.” Gabriel’s smile returned even bigger. “Sam! I’m only human!” He said in a loud exited whisper. “Do you still have Lucifer’s phone?” 

“Yeah?” Sam answered with a smile and handed over the phone. He didn’t know what was happening but he liked Gabriel smiling. “Did you remember something?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel opened the gallery and scrolled excitedly. “Wow.” He said with wide eyes when he accidentally landed on one of Lucifer’s photos. “Garth is really flexible. How did he get his leg to bend that way?” Gabriel’s face was growing red as he looked closer at the picture. Sam gave him a confused look and moved to his side.

His eyes widened when he saw Garth completely naked and just as Gabriel said bent in an obscene position that exposed everything. Gabriel swiped to the next photo and the next and the next. In every one of them Garth was taken in a very sexual way. One had him covered in body fluids. Another in sexy outfits. Tied up. Sam snatched the phone away when a video popped up before Gabriel could press play. “Gabriel!” 

He exited out of the folder and went to the pictures they had taken before handing it back to a red faced Gabriel. “Um, um, I figured something out!” Gabriel said quickly running to his room and leaving everyone confused. Sam looked a bit embarrassed but they didn’t say anything. They didn’t have time as Gabriel came back with freshly painted photos. “Dean is right! It isn’t a virus!” He began to put up photos with tape. “In the video there was some kind of blast.” Gabriel began explaining while writing things down. “A blast that knocked down some people. Let’s call them minions to the bad guy.” Gabriel labeled one of the men on the floor from the picture. “One of them didn’t stand back up.” He said excitedly. “At least not normally. He MUTATED into some kind of monster.” He wrote key words as he talked. “A monster that ate half a man.” He wrote the word cannibal with a question mark. “A monster that seemed unaffected by regular guns.” He circled the weird weapon used to kill the monster. “And these minions wearing MASKS killed it with a special weapon.” He circled the dead monster and put exclamation points. He turned around with a big smile and waited for someone to say something.

The group stared at the board now filled with information. Everyone seemed to be thinking and concentrated except for Sam who was looking at Gabriel in awe with a goofy smile. All he was thinking at that moment was how amazing he was. “I don’t get it.” Balthazar broke through Sam’s thoughts.

“You guys!!!!! It’s a parasite not a virus!!!” He gave an exasperated sigh. “Genetic transformation using a parasite that doesn’t only take but give! It’s probably altering their DNA. Who ever did this must be building some kind of army. And gas mask! Hellooooooo! That’s how they are going to spread it!” 

“The bombs! Gas bombs that have a parasite! That’s how they will infect people!” Gabriel nodded happily at Castiel finally flooding with realization. 

“I have to tell John and dad and Luci and….”

“Oh no you don’t!” Dean took away the phone from an exited Gabriel and took a picture of the board. “We are going to tell them. And we are going to make a plan. YOU are done for today.” Dean didn’t wait for Gabriel to say anything, he simply left and everyone quickly followed behind shooting Sam knowing looks. It was already getting late and they had all been rushing to figure something with enough time for them to enjoy the date.

“Great. Now what am I supposed to do?” Gabriel said sitting down on a chair. Even Tommy and Leia had abandoned them.

Sam cleared his throat behind him causing him to look up. “How about we go on that date?” He asked holding out a rose for Gabriel he didn’t see him get.

Gabriel stood up and covered his mouth as Sam approached him. He handed him the rose and gave him a kiss. “I… Yes!” Gabriel said finally finding his words. He tossed his arms around Sam in a loving hug. “I need to get ready.” He said pulling back. He pulled Sam to the sofa and pushed him to sit down. “Ill be right back. Stay right here.” Gabriel ordered making Sam’s dick twitch at the command. Sam nodded and watched Gabriel run into his room. He soon heard the shower start and waited patiently for Gabriel. He was so excited he already knew exactly where everything was set up. After less than twenty minutes he heard a shy voice from behind him. “I’m ready.” 

He turned around to find Gabriel dressed in a formal green shirt that made his eyes look like the sweetest honey in the planet. Black jeans that hugged his figure perfectly. Combed hair that made his fingers itch to mess it up. And pink lips he couldn’t wait to kiss and bite. “You look amazing.” Sam said in a trance. He shook his head and extended his hand to a red face Gabriel. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the long awaited date


	29. Chapter 29

Gabriel held his breath. Soft gentle hands covered his eyes. His heart beat fast at the overwhelming excitement. Not just excitement for the date of all dates or the person he was with. But excitement because he knew what would happen after. Yes he was scared, actually terrified. So many things he had just experienced in the last couple of days. So many things he still had to discover. That terrifying feeling, Michael’s voice in his head, his doubt, everything was slowly fading away leaving behind something he had yet to comprehend. All because of one man. “Ready?” A deep voice caressed his ear.

“Yes.” Gabriel whispered in anticipation.

The hands were lifted and for a second he didn’t open his eyes afraid if he did he would wake up back home in his lab. He took a chance and slowly opened them. The first thing he saw was clear water. The second thing he saw we’re fins. Colorful fins, engulfing the clear water. He looked up to see a giant tank of water with every fish imaginable. “What do you think?” A hesitant voice asked.

Gabriel turned with tears in his eyes to look at a startled Sam and gave him a smile. “Its perfect.” Sam visibly relaxed and reached over to caress Gabriel’s cheek. It was still late afternoon so children and adults were scattered around but they ignored the people around them lost in their own little world. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and began walking. He could see all the small little fish swimming around and wondered for a second if they we’re following him. The large room was dimly lit to better see the aquatic life but Sam could still see Gabriel’s eyes light up when they would pass cylindrical tanks scattered around the room. “Its so amazing. I love this Sam!” Gabriel said excitedly as he pressed his nose into the glass of a jelly fish thank.

“Why do you like fish so much? Is it because they are tiny like you?” Sam asked approaching Gabriel and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

“No, it’s not because they are tiny like me.” Gabriel mocked turning his head and sticking out his tongue to Sam but kissing his cheek right after. “And it’s not just fish. It’s all ocean life. Our planet is so big. Bigger than you even!” He said playfully turning around in Sam’s arms to look at him as he spoke. Sam chuckled and gave him his full attention. “And most of it is a mystery buried under water waiting to be discovered. Who knows what’s down there.” Gabriel watched Sam’s face carefully. “Its also so diverse. Colorful reefs, happy fish and crabs, green seaweed all moving with the soft current of the water. And then you swim a bit and emptiness, darkness, a force to be reckoned with. All that within inches of each other. It’s incredible something like that exist.”

“Kind of like you?” Sam asked tightening his grip on Gabriel. At Gabriel’s confused smile he continued. “You become shy with a soft kiss, but you smile mischievously when I grab your butt. You couldn’t figure out how to hook up the control to the x box, but you solved a big piece of the puzzle in mere hours, something a whole army couldn’t do. You bump into walls and stump your toes into things, but tossed a pillow to catch a falling dog from the couch with accuracy. One second you are hurt and the next is like nothing happened. You’re a bundle of contradiction and mystery yourself. Amazing in every way.” Sam summarized and ended with a kiss.

Somehow the voices in his head had gone silent, all Gabriel could hear we’re Sam’s words. There was a time when Gabriel was truly happy. That was when they had barley made it out of the lab. After mourning their family and before Michael turned into the Michael of today. He never thought he could feel that again. But he was in that very moment. “I think you’re amazing too.” Was all Gabriel could say before he stood on the tip of his toes and kissed Sam with everything he had. A voice cleared next to them breaking their kiss and they turned to see a smiling woman. The two little kids at her feet were giggling. “Sorry.” Gabriel apologized aware they should real back the PDA. The woman shook her head with fondness and walked left as they continued right.

They kept walking around the aquarium. Sam would tell Gabriel random facts about the different sea life and Gabriel would hold on to every word. A few people had approached the couple giving Gabriel gratitude for one thing or another and apologizing for interrupting what was clearly a date. Neither of them minded because all of them were friendly. Sam took many pictures of a child like Gabriel while Gabriel did the same with the phone Castiel had gifted him. They made it to a tunnel where Sam leaned against the glass watching Gabriel look up at the sharks around them. Gabriel looked at Sam while pointing up and giggled. “Don’t move Samsquach.” He requested taking out his phone. He took a picture and ran up to show Sam. A shark was right next to Sam’s head giving the appearance of him getting a kiss on the cheek. “Oh no. I have to admit I’m a bit jealous.” Gabriel said teasingly. Sam looked down the tunnel. He hadn’t seen that many people in a while. 

He lifted Gabriel up into the rail and kissed him. “You have nothing to be jealous about.” Sam said with a smile. He cupped Gabriel’s ass to bring him closer but the gesture wasn’t lustful rather gentle. “I love you.” He whispered into Gabriel’s ear.

Sam could hear Gabriel’s breathing stop. For a second he feared he had said the wrong thing. “I love you too.” Came the soft whisper that washed it away. They kissed for some time and basked in each other’s warmth. Gabriel at that moment forgot about Michael and Lucifer, the war and the monster, everything except Sam.

Sam pulled away and looked into watery eyes with a smile. “Come on, there’s still more.” He said pulling Gabriel to his feet. They made it out to a large area with bright lights up ahead giving it the illusion of standing under the warm sun. They were in the playing area of the aquarium. Where you could get snacks, children could pet star fish in the little pools and they could play games and win prizes. “Do you want a snack?” 

“Hmmm….. no I think I wanna… is that a shark?!” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him into a run to one of the booths. He bounced up on the balls of his feet. “What do I have to do to win that giant shark?” He asked the brown haired booth attendant dressed in a colorful dress with little sea horses. 

“Hello there! My name is Bela. And it’s very simple really, all you have to do is get all three of those tiny little fish into the tank to their family by knocking over that mean shark holding them hostage.” She pointed up to the big shark holding what looked like a piece of long coral to where the fish we’re tied up. “You have to hit the dorsal fin to get it to open it’s mouth and release the fishies. You get three tries but if you need another one, Mr. Novak, I’ll give it to you. Just don’t tell anyone.” She said with a wink.

Sam held back a glare at that. He noticed that Gabriel was oblivious but everyone seemed to either flirt or check him out upon meeting. He didn’t think it was simple. The game had to be rigged. The shark was at an angle and the spot that said 'stand here’ was directly in front of it. “Its Gabriel. That’s fine. I only need one.” Gabriel said taking a small base ball. He took a deep breath and stood in position. He shook his head and turned back to Sam. Without warning he kissed him on the lips. “For luck.” He said pulling away. He went back and stood in position again as Sam watched with a smile.

Bela and Sam watched as Gabriel took aim and swung the ball. “Missed.” Bela said in disappointment as she saw the ball completely miss the shark. To their surprise the ball bounced off the back wall at an angle and collided straight into the dorsal fin with so much force the shark broke off the mechanism that was holding it up.

“Oops!” Gabriel covered his mouth and jumped over the counter Sam following close behind. “Sorry. I’ll fix it.” Gabriel bend down to see the metal had shaped and broken. Sam noticed him going into a controlled panic and didn’t like that.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I can just call maintenance.” Bela said running to their side.

“But I broke it. I need to fix it before Michael comes. Otherwise he is going to get mad.” Gabriel said not realizing what had just come out of his mouth. 

I knew it! Sam thought. It seemed no matter where Michael was he always ruined the good time they were having. Bela shared a look of sadness with Sam. “I think there’s a box of tools somewhere in one of the other booths. I’ll bring it.” She told Sam in a whisper. Somehow Sam didn’t doubt people around the base we’re aware of Gabriel’s captor. He nodded and watched her go.

Sam went over to Gabriel to help him. “Don’t worry Gabriel. We’ll have this fixed in no time.” Sam said putting two hinges together. It appeared it would be easy to fix. The only thing that was really broken was a metal rod and that could be taken off and replaced. Gabriel looked up at Sam with panic in his eyes. His eyes seemed to fill with realization as he remembered where he was. “Its going to be okay.” Sam repeated cupping Gabriel’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Gabriel said as a smile grew on his face and he leaned into Sam’s touch. He felt Sam was so patient and understanding.

They took off the broken metal rod just in time for Bela to come back. “Look what I found.” She said holding up a couple of metal rods like the one they needed.

“Thank you.” Gabriel said taking it. Sam lifted up the large shark with no difficulty. “Strong, smart and handsome.” Gabriel praised as he stood on a stool to reach the mechanism and replace the rod. He took a step back forgetting he was on the stool and was caught by Sam. “Fast reflexes too. How lucky am I?” Gabriel said bumping their foreheads together.

“I’m the lucky one.” Sam said putting him down. “Come on, time for the next surprise.”

“Wait. Here, you won!” Bela said pulling the giant shark down and handing it to Gabriel. It was just a little shorter than him. “Thank you guys for fixing the game. Have fun.” Bela smiled at Sam and Gabriel and went to the next player.

“Thank you.” Gabriel said before she turned. “Here Sammich for you.” Gabriel said with a smile offering the plush.

Sam took it and pulled Gabriel in along with it. “Thank you sweetheart. I love it.” He gave him a peck on the cheek and started walking towards the live shows. 

They sat on the front row. Sam thought it was cute that when they grabbed the thin rain coats Gabriel got one for the big shark plush. They sat down and watched as different animals splashed water on the kids and adults. A killer whale swam around the edge of the thank and used it’s tail to throw water at them. Two dolphins swam to the edge and took pictures with them. Sam took a picture of a smiling Gabriel with a seal that slapped Gabriel’s butt once done. After the show, it was time for them to go swimming. Sam was glad Gabriel seemed to have forgotten about the earlier incident.

“Okay Gabriel, there’s another surprise.” Sam said while grabbing Gabriel’s hand. The aquarium was begging to close down and the people were becoming less and less.

“Another surprise? But Samoose, I haven’t given you anything besides a shark and you keep giving me amazing things.”

“Having you by my side is all I need Gabe.” Sam said without hesitation. Gabriel didn’t respond but Sam could see him lost in thought and his cheeks darkening with a red tint. Sam felt hesitant fingers entwined with his after taking off the rain coats. Now it was time for their swim. “In here.” Sam pulled Gabriel into a large tent, he had been told to find the green tent where wet suits in their sizes would be. Then they had to follow the signs for The Cove where they would have their swim and find the instructor. Sam handed Gabriel the smaller wet suit and took off his shirt.

Gabriel looked at him with wide eyes frozen in place. Finally finding his words after a confused look from Sam he spoke. “Could….. could you turn around?” He asked almost scared.

Sam nodded and kissed his forehead before turning around. Gabriel got shy at the weirdest things. He took off his shoes and socks followed by his pants leaving only his boxers. He pulled on the wet suit and used his long arms to zip up the back. He could hear grunting and shuffling from behind him and caught himself before turning around. “Can I turn back now?” He wanted to do everything right and that meant not looking at Gabriel when he didn’t want to be watched.

“Um…… yeah.” Gabriel’s hesitant voice came.

Sam turned around and found himself gazing at an exposed back covered in scars. “Gabriel?” He whispered getting closer slowly. The scars were odd. He had seen scars similar when they had closed down human trafficking rings. In those people the scars were all over the expanse of the skin leaving no space untouched. In Gabriel, however, the scars were concentrated along his shoulder blades. To Sam it felt like Gabriel really was an angel. An angel whose wings had been ripped off. Without realizing he touched golden skin. “Who did this to you?” 

Gabriel flinched and hugged himself. He didn’t want Sam to see his disgusting scars but couldn’t get his zipper. He knew if Sam saw him he would think he was gross and ugly. Michael had warned him those scars we’re one of the reasons he was no better than garbage. “I, don’t know. I’ve had them for as long as I can remember.” Gabriel had his eyes closed refusing to look back at Sam and see disgust and pity. He could still feel Sam’s touch on his back but wanted it to stop. The longer Sam touched his skin the more he feared Sam would become sick to his stomach. “Could you zip me up?” Gabriel asked wanting to cover from what he could only imagine was Sam’s disgusted gaze. He felt Sam’s fingers tracing his scars slowly and couldn’t help the tears that poured out. “Please Sam?” He pleaded in a whisper.

Sam let go of Gabriel’s skin at his request. It had brought Sam back to reality. He was so angry. How could someone hurt Gabriel like that. And what’s worse is that it had been when he was a child. Either that or Gabriel didn’t want to tell him. Maybe he was scared of telling Sam. That hurt inside, Sam had thought Gabriel trusted him at least a little bit. Sam didn’t know what to say. So he did what his soul was telling him. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “I love you.” 

“You do? Even after seeing…..” Gabriel couldn’t even finish the sentence. His eyes were still shut tight, his arms still around himself. He knew he was enveloped in Sam’s arms, and he had just been told he was loved. But he was still scared. Scared he would open his eyes and be laughed at. Be told 'of course I don’t. Who would? Look at you. Disgusting.’ He could already feel his heart breaking at the image.

Sam let go of Gabriel and walked to stand in front of him. He slowly pulled his hands into his own. He let go of one hand and reached to caress Gabriel’s face. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip and pulled it down until Gabriel opened his mouth enough for Sam to invade it with his tongue. He tasted him. Gabriel had been told he was loved, but Sam was also determined to show him he was wanted. And Sam wanted him with every cell of his being. In every way shape and form. Gabriel was cute, funny and Charming but he was also handsome, sexy, and desirable at the same time. Sam had no doubt he had been convinced otherwise and he was determined to show him that wasn’t true. He pulled back after Gabriel began panting and started giving him low moans. “I love you. All of you” Sam repeated.

Gabriel opened his hazel eyes and met Sam’s. Sometimes he believed Sam and sometimes the voices in his head won and he didn’t. This time he did. He believed Sam for just a second. He hadn’t emptied his stomach contents after kissing him. That had to mean something. Didn’t it? He wondered. “Me too.” Gabriel said giving him a smile and forgetting why he had dried tears on his cheeks.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another!! :D

“Come on. The fun isn’t over yet.” Sam was glad that Gabriel could bounce back so easily. He hoped as time passed by he would have to do it less often because he would find happiness by his side. He also knew it would take time. But it was fine because he would be there every step of the way.

“Okay, let’s go.” Gabriel said happily pulling Sam out of the tent. “Where to Samcagawea?”

“To the Cove!” Sam exclaimed and pointed up in the air wanting to make Gabriel smile. It worked as Gabriel laughed and began pulling Sam down the blue path following the signs to The Cove. 

“So beautiful.” Gabriel said in amazement when they got to the edge of the path. He could see what resembled a lagoon. He peeked over the edge and could see clear water. He wondered how such a place could exist indoors. It felt like the whole world was concentrated within these walls.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sam said wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist. 

To Sam’s amazement Gabriel turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. “You really think I’m beautiful?” He asked skeptically.

“No, I KNOW you’re beautiful.” Sam’s said before smiling and kissing him. 

They heard a throat clear making them pull away from the kiss but not each other. “Sorry to interrupt you two.” Benny said with a big smile on his face. “You guys ever been scuba diving?” He asked putting oxygen tanks on the floor gently.

Sam was glad Benny was the one helping them. Having someone he didn’t know all over Gabriel was the last thing he needed. “Yeah. But that was a while ago. You do this a lot?” He asked noticing Benny seemed to move with ease.

“Yeah. Balthazar likes the quiet so we often go under water.” Benny informed avoiding eye contact. “How about you Gabriel?” 

“I’ve been swimming, but not with those.” Gabriel looked at the tanks. “If it’s not the right consistency we can die can’t we?” Gabriel’s weary voice came.

“You’ll be okay. I’ve checked these and I’ll be right here. Besides you’ll be with Sam.” Benny reassured with a smile. “Alright Sam, come on.” Benny helped Sam get on his gear and instructed him into the water.

He did what he was told and went into the water. He could see Gabriel was still a bit nervous but decided he could calm his nerves once in the water. “Come on Gabriel. It will be fun.” He encouraged.

Gabriel smiled at Sam and looked back at the tank being held up by Benny. He took a deep breath and took a step closer. He thought that if he was with Sam then he would be okay. A wave of dread took over his body. “Um…… I rather not. I’ve got a bad feeling. Can’t I go in without one?” Gabriel looked at the floor without speaking. Once more Sam found himself cursing Michael for making Gabriel afraid to even speak. Sam and Benny shared a look of sadness before Benny nodded. 

“Okay Gabriel. Sam, if you need help there is a red string on your harness for your tank. If you pull it an orange balloon will float to the surface and will signal me.” Benny explained. “I will be on that boat over there. When ever Gabriel needs air you can come up to the surface or share, these are special tanks so it isn’t dangerous. Would that be okay Gabriel?” Benny handed him goggles.

Gabriel seemed shocked he was being asked his opinion, he took the goggles and put them on. He looked up at Benny and smiled. “Yes. That’s perfect.” He said in a low happy voice. Without waiting he shot Sam a smile and jumped into the water. Sam smiled and looked into the water trying to see where Gabriel had gone. He moved back as Gabriel burst through the surface. “Hi handsome.” Gabriel said with a big smile. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and gave him a kiss.

“Hi yourself.” Sam said putting one arms around Gabriel’s waist and using the other to keep them floating. “Are you ready?” Gabriel nodded excitedly. “Deep breath.” Sam waited until Gabriel filled his lungs with air before diving in. He watched as color came into view. As far as he could see there were rows and rows of colorful coral. The fish swam around in a community of enchantment. Large, small, amazing creatures of all kinds swam unaware they were being watched. He smiled bright knowing Gabriel must be excited. He turned to Gabriel and found him looking amazed and exited, only he wasn’t looking at the reef. His honey eyes were looking at Sam. He gave him a smile before kissing the exposed part of his cheek. That was a tricky move because of all the equipment in the way. He pulled away and made a gesture to move. Sam’s heart was beating a million beats a second. The more time he spent with Gabriel the more his feelings seemed to grow. He watched Gabriel swim towards the bottom where the sand was like a snow blanket freshly fallen before following. 

Gabriel smiled as tiny little fish swam around. He went to the bottom and saw a giant crab. He looked up in time to see Sam join him. He reached a hand with a smile and petted the crab on the head. He looked up and saw Sam flinch as a fish swam pass his head. The look of surprise on his face had Gabriel laughing and pointing at him. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes playfully. Gabriel looked around and saw what he thought resembled a cave. He swam towards it and looked inside. Sam quickly joined him and looked inside himself. They saw something move quickly across the water. Sam pulled Gabriel close thinking the large animal resembled a shark. To their surprise a family of dolphins made an appearance. Gabriel wiggled out of Sam’s arms and swam forward. He floated in the water while looking at them. He looked back at Sam with a smile before turning. He reached out a hand in the direction of one of the dolphins and held it there. Sam watched in amazement as the dolphins watched Gabriel. After a couple of minutes one swam slowly forward until it came to contact with Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel reached the other hand and petted the dolphin on the head. Sam was amazed it was as if Gabriel was some kind of magical being. All at once the dolphins began swimming all around them. Sam got to play catch with the dolphins after Gabriel showed him he could use a clam. They swam, played, watched, and explored. Sam couldn’t believe how much fun he was having and how happy Gabriel seemed. “Hey Sam.” He heard Benny’s voice. “I know you can’t reply. I just wanted to see if you were good. There’s a small clicker next to the cord you can use to reply. Once for yes twice for no.” Sam clicked once. “Perfect. I wanted to make sure you guys are good. You’ve been down there for almost two hours. Are you two okay?” Sam watched Gabriel as he was being surrounded by swimming dolphins. He clicked once. Gabriel waved to the retreating dolphins and swam back towards Sam. He rubbed his tummy and taped his mouth twice signaling he was getting hungry. Sam nodded with a smile. “Great. I’ll see you guys soon. Your tank should be running out in about twenty minutes with both of you using it. You should head back within ten just to make sure. Do you understand?” Sam clicked once knowing they would probably be back in a couple of minutes. “Okay see you in a bit.” Sam smiled at Gabriel’s sideways head tilt. Sam couldn’t help the smile on his own face growing. He held both Gabriel’s hands in his own while they floated there for a second. Sam’s smile started to fade away a bit. He had more than twenty minutes on his tank. He had almost an hour. Realization hit him at the memory of Benny’s words. Did he say two hours? He questioned himself. That was impossible. Gabriel hadn’t taken a breath in nearly two hours?!

Gabriel’s smile faded at Sam’s face of what looked like a mix between confusion and fear. He flinched as Sam put one of his hands on his forehead. He pulled his hand away and put his ear up to Gabriel’s chest. What the hell was wrong with his moose? Gabriel wondered. Fear made it to his chest as he realized that maybe there wasn’t enough oxygen in his system making him act all goofy. He pulled Sam away and grabbed his hand to swim up. Sam mistaking this for Gabriel in danger pulled the emergency string. They we’re jerked up by the magnitude of the orange ball. Sam saw a splash as Benny made it into the water. Gabriel tried to hold onto Sam as he was pulled away by Benny. Sam could see fear and sadness in Gabriel as he tried to scream his name. Sam quickly swam behind them. “Sam! Sam! Saaaaaaaam!” Sam could hear Gabriel’s frantic screams as he broke through the surface.

“Gabriel! I’m coming sweetie. It’s okay.” Sam swam to the small boat and was helped up by Benny. He quickly took off his gear with Benny’s assistance and was knocked to the floor by a trembling Gabriel. “I’m here it’s okay. Gabriel.” Sam tried to pull Gabriel away from himself to get a look at him and make sure he was okay but Gabriel held on tight refusing to let go. 

“Sam. Sammy. Sam.” Gabriel cried with broken sobs.

“What happened?” Benny asked rubbing his cheek. Sam turned and could tell he already had a large bruise forming. He probably got struck by Gabriel when he fought back.

Sam held Gabriel close and rubbed circles on his back. “Gabriel?” Benny and Sam shared a look of worry. Gabriel was now just crying into Sam’s chest not listening to anything. Sam sat up and pulled Gabriel across his lap. He hugged him tight and gave him comforting touches. He realized Gabriel was going to be that way for a while. “I didn’t notice so much time had passed. We we’re having so much fun.” Sam said almost in a whisper. “He didn’t take a breath.” He said still not convinced himself of what had happened.

“What?” Benny eyed Gabriel on Sam’s chest. He shook his head. “There has to be an explanation. Maybe he made something that helped him breath under water or something.” Benny reasoned.

Sam thought it was a possibility. He had seen amazing things and there were still more to be discovered, he was sure of it. “Benny!” Sam and Benny turned to see Balthazar waiving frantically from the shore with a large bag across his chest.

“Sorry had to call medical.” Benny said with a shrug. He waved at Balthazar calmly. Sam saw him relax a bit at seeing Benny take his time. They went to the shore and explained what had happened to Balthazar.

“I haven’t heard any kind of technology being developed to explain what you just told me.” Balthazar said as he checked Gabriel’s vitals. “You okay big brother?” Gabriel finally looked up with red puffy eyes at his brother’s voice. He straightened up and gave Balthazar a smile and nod. Gabriel’s stomach growled loud making everyone look at his tummy. “Okay.” Balthazar chuckled now knowing Gabriel was okay. “You two should go eat. It’s late, why don’t you finish your date with a yummy meal?” Gabriel looked up to smile at Sam and then turned to Balthazar.

“Thank you Balthy.” Gabriel said before standing up. “Thank you Benny. Oh my God?! What happened to your face?” Gabriel asked surprised at the big bruise on Benny’s cheek.

“You are never going to believe this,” Benny said with a big smile on his face. “But I got attacked by a cute, playful little fish.” Benny said with a chuckle. “Ill be fine, at least it wasn’t a shark, that would have been bad.”

“Don’t worry Gabriel. I’ll take care of it.” Balthazar said giving him a little push into Sam. “You two continue on your date.” 

“Thank you guys.” Sam said before turning and going towards the showers beside the tent. Half way through he looked back in time to see Balthazar grab Benny’s face gently. “Hmmmm?” 

“Sam?” Sam turned to Gabriel. “I feel icky.” Gabriel complained. Now that his hair was drying he could feel the salt of the water cling to his skin.

“Then let’s take a quick shower.” Sam walked to the simple building. There were a couple of closed showers within the building. “Oh cool.” Sam saw a gym bag with their name on it and figured it was clothes. This part was Castiel and Dean’s idea. He was looking forward to what their brother’s had come up with. “Ill help you take off the suit so you can shower.” Sam said handing Gabriel a towel.

“Can we…….” Gabriel looked at the floor shyly. “Take one together?” Sam could tell he was trying to hold back tears. “I don’t want to be alone.” Gabriel’s mind went back to when he was being pulled away from Sam. He had been so happy one second and then it was taken away in an instant. Gabriel felt that taking a shower with Sam would be good. They were on a date after all and even though it hadn’t ended Gabriel did tell him he could misbehave after. He had been nervous the whole day. In the back of his mind he knew how most dates ended, especially one this wonderful. 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked noticing Gabriel’s fright was winning over his nervousness.

Gabriel looked up. His fright and nervousness melted away at Sam’s colorful, warm gaze. “Yes. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut .......... enjoooooooy

Sam kept his clothes on as he guided Gabriel into the shower. He only undid the zipper and uncovered his top half. They went into the handicap one because it was the biggest. Sam knew that the aquarium was now empty and was grateful for it. He hung the towels on the edge and set the bottles of shampoo and body wash on the floor. He opened the water and messed around with it until it got warm. “Is this good? Not too hot?” Sam asked Gabriel. Gabriel nodded when he touched the water. “Good.” Sam guided Gabriel to stand under the water. He watched Gabriel close his eyes as the water hit his hair. Gabriel rubbed his face and opened his eyes.

“Can you unzip me?” Gabriel asked now with a mischievous, shy smile. This was what he was talking about. Gabriel was a bundle of contradiction. What had happened earlier was gone and now only a happy Gabriel remained. 

“Yes.” Sam said in a huff. He walked close to Gabriel. He stood in front of him and reached behind him. Once he took hold of the zipper he closed his eyes. He unzipped Gabriel and took his hands away. Gabriel took off the suit half way and looked at Sam. He had his eyes closed and that made Gabriel sad. He sniffled remembering what he had been told many times, thinking Michael was right. Sam didn’t want to see his body. “Gabriel? You okay sweetheart?” 

Gabriel saw Sam reach up but then drop his hand. He thought back to the infirmary. Sam had closed his eyes then but it wasn’t because he was disgusted, it was because he was being a gentleman. Gabriel wiped away his tears before taking a step closer. “Sam.” He watched Sam flinch at the sound of his voice. This was it, he was about to find out if Sam really was disgusted by him. If everything he had said was a lie. If all the kisses and touches so far had been a lie. “Open your eyes.”

Sam heard Gabriel’s words and hesitated for a second. He knew if he opened his eyes he would find Gabriel exposed and vulnerable. “Are you sure?” He whispered. He wanted Gabriel to be certain of what he was asking. 

“Yes.” Came Gabriel’s instant reply. Sam did as he was told and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes went to Gabriel’s beautiful face. Gabriel approached him and reached up to bring Sam down for a kiss. This reminded Sam of what they had done in the janitorial closet earlier. He repeated his movements and picked up Gabriel only this time it was slower, more gentle. As if Gabriel would melt in his arms if he moved too fast. He smiled as Gabriel wrapped his legs around him without Sam having to guide them this time. Gabriel let out a moan when Sam pushed him into the wall causing their growing erections to rub against each other. “Shhhh. We’re in public remember?” 

“I,” Gabriel panted while Sam licked his neck. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Gabriel leaned his head back against the slippery wall as Sam began rubbing against him rhythmically. Sam took the opportunity to suck on Gabriel’s adams apple and grab his ass as leverage to continue his movements. “Fuck!” Gabriel cried in a loud whisper at the pleasure. “Sam. I don’t know what to do.” He admitted before biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back his voice. 

“Pull down your suit.” Sam instructed. “I’ve got you.” He said holding on tighter to Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel reached shaking hands down following instructions. “Now mine.” Sam said licking his own lips as he glanced down and saw Gabriel’s hard cock. Gabriel did as he was told and reached for Sam’s suit. He let out a Yelp of surprise when Sam pushed him further up the wall for support and reached one hand to pull Gabriel’s suit further down. 

That made Sam pause in his movements thinking perhaps he was crossing a line or even scaring Gabriel. Gabriel noticing this raised a hand to grab the back of Sam’s head and bring him in for a kiss. “Keep going.” He panted into his mouth while freeing Sam’s hard cock.

Sam smiled while looking into lust filled honey eyes. “Put them together and use both hands to stroke up and down.” Sam said pulling away from Gabriel’s torso, exposing his chest. Gabriel looked down and gasped at seeing Sam’s large member. For many years all he had was his imagination of what it would be like to do these kinds of things with someone. He never really had any interest in one particular person. When be touched himself, which didn’t happen often out of fear of being watched by Michael or one of his robots, he would imagine celebrities or one of his many inspirational scientist but didn’t really feel much. Now with Sam in his hand, he knew what he had been missing. He brought them together and in fact had to use both hands to envelop both of them. Sam’s large girth made it difficult but he tried his best. He was slow and clumsy in his movements but that didn’t stop the pleasure from reaching Sam. “Just like that. Keep going, you’re doing great.” Sam panted into Gabriel’s chest. He bit his shoulder and kissed his way down until he reached his right nipple. He ran the flat of his tongue over it before latching on and giving a hard suck making Gabriel’s movements stutter. “Ah…… mhn….. ha…..ah…. Sam…….. Oh Sam!” Sam was glad the water was loud otherwise Gabriels sinful moans would have had him red faced when they joined everyone later. 

He blew hot air into the other pink nub and felt Gabriel stutter in his movements once more. He smiled and looked into Gabriel’s eyes before attacking his chest with kisses, licks and bites. “Sam!” Gabriel couldn’t hold back his moan when Sam bit his nipple. 

Sam freed one arm to let go of his waist in favor of cupping Gabriel cheek. He used his thumb to gently force Gabriel’s mouth open and licked inside. Gabriel’s moans were now muffled into Sam’s mouth. He felt something growing in the pit of his stomach and knew he was close. Sam pulled back and inserted his thumb into Gabriel’s hot mouth. He watched Gabriel’s go a bit cross eyed before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around his finger. “Mmmmng.” Gabriel’s sounds we’re making his orgasm near. Sam couldn’t wait to get Gabriel alone in a room and see how loud he could make him go.

“Fuck!” Sam cried in a whisper looking down at their leaking cocks. He felt Gabriel tense and watched him spill covering both their cocks and his stomach. Gabriel stopped for a few seconds coming back to reality. He opened his eyes and let go of his spent cock to stroke Sam. He felt his own cock twitch knowing he was using his own cum as lubricant on Sam. He thought Sam must of really liked it because just a few minutes later Sam was convulsing as he buried his nose in his neck and covered Gabriel with his release. He slid to his knees bringing Gabriel down with him. “Good job, Gabriel. You’re amazing sweetheart.” Sam said still panting. He kissed Gabriel’s lips and slowly inserted his tongue to deepen the kiss as the hormones settled in their system. 

“Next time.” Gabriel said as he exposed his neck for Sam to kiss. “Can I…… use my mouth? I haven’t done it before, and it probably won’t be good but I want…”

Sam shut Gabriel up with a kiss. “You can do what ever you want to me my beautiful little, smart, amazing, angel.” Sam said as he kissed between words. “But for now we both need a shower. I don’t want you catching a cold.” He said as he took Gabriel’s suit the rest of the way off. Gabriel stood up on shaking legs and watched Sam do the same. Sam pulled Gabriel to the water.  
Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat. He was still trying to wrap his head around what they had just done. His body, as disgusting as he believed he was, had brought Sam pleasure. Michael was wrong. Sam didn’t have to cover his face instead he chose to look at it and still got pleasure. Gabriel couldn’t be happier. He watched as Sam undressed completely in front of him. As Sam took off his suit and got closer Gabriel took advantage and ran his hands over Sam’s broad chest enjoying the hard muscle. He went down to his abs and couldn’t help biting his own lips at the heat coming from Sam’s skin.

“You like what you see?” Sam asked putting his hands on Gabriel’s naked hips. Gabriel nodded as he continued to admire Sam’s God like body. “I’m glad, but you need to stop, beautiful.” He leaned in to Gabriel’s ear at his disappointed look. “Otherwise we won’t make it to dinner because I won’t be able to hold back.” He slid his hands from Gabriel hips to squeeze his naked ass. Gabriel pulled away and cupped Sam’s face. He gave him a soft kiss. Sam gave him a smile and let the water hit his back and wet his hair. He pulled Gabriel under the spray and let the water run down his body. He grabbed a washcloth and sweet smelling soap to wash every inch of Gabriel. Gabriel returned the favor by doing the same to Sam. After that Sam grabbed the honey shampoo and smiled. He put some on Gabriel hair and massaged his scalp as Gabriel did the same carful of Sam’s eyes. “There we go.” Sam closed the water and grabbed one of the big towels. He put it around Gabriel and got his own wrapping it around his waist. They exited the bathroom and began drying. Sam took Gabriel’s towel when he saw him flinch at the pain on his ribs. He knelt on the ground in front of Gabriel and dried his legs. Before he stood up he kissed the scar on Gabriel’s hip. When he heard Gabriel’s stomach growl again he gave a low chuckle. “Okay time for food.” He said before grabbing his clothes and quickly changing. They made their way out of the showers hand in hand. Now Sam knew they had to make their way to the power room in the middle of the base. It was getting late, Sam unlocked his phone and saw it was pass nine. The only thing they were carrying now was the stuffed shark.

“Where are we going now?” Gabriel had thought they would go back home to eat. Sam looked around. He didn’t know why but he suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness. “Sam?” Sam shook off the feeling and went back to look at Gabriel when he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. 

“One more surprise.” Sam told him with a smile as they continued their path.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've done so far...................... Enjoy   
> WARNING: love making until Gabriel gets a little carried away \\(^o^)/

Sam and Gabriel stood outside the power room. “Now I have to admit. I did have help from everyone today. Especially this part.” Sam admitted nervously. Gabriel wasn’t surprised. It was so like his friends and family to help. “This part is a surprise for both of us from Cas and Dean. Are you ready?”

Now Gabriel was more exited. Castiel loved to read poetry. He knew it would be something pretty memorable if he helped with it. Gabriel nodded and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He heard Sam walk behind him and put his hands gently over just to make sure he couldn’t see. After he heard the swipe of his key opening the door, he felt Sam slowly push him and started walking. The first thing he noticed was the sweet smell of vanilla. The second thing was how the sound of his footsteps faded. It was quiet but it was a nice quiet. He heard Sam gasp and wanted to open his eyes but held on until Sam allowed it. They came to a stop and Gabriel held his breath. Sam’s hands disappeared and he opened his eyes. “Oh my God.” Gabriel gasped in amazement. His eyes began to fill with tears as he gazed at a forest of trees. His trees. The ones Michael had insulted so many times. Except these we’re bigger, much bigger and glowing dimly. His tears disappeared and his smile grew. “Sam, this is wonde…..” His words got caught in his throat as he turned around and saw there was more. He began crying and received a smile from Sam because his tears were clearly of happiness. “This is really wonderful. No one as ever done anything like this before.” Gabriel said looking at the table with candles and steaming plates of food. Behind where Sam was standing holding a box of chocolates and a small white teady bear was the biggest bed Gabriel had ever seen. Fake, not yet lit candles we’re scared all over the floor and to either side on small drawers. Rose petals adorned the carpet the bed was on and the snow white sheets. Gabriel walked up to Sam and took the bear and chocolate. He set it down on the table and stood in front of Sam. He realized Sam had nervousness in his eyes and chased it away with a soft passionate kiss. “I love it.” He said pulling back and putting their foreheads together.

“I’m glad.” Sam said putting his hands on Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel’s stomach hadn’t growled again but Sam remembered it had before. “Lets eat before the food gets cold.” He said pulling Gabriel to the table. 

“Such a gentleman.” Gabriel said with a smile while he sat down on the chair Sam pulled out for him. “How is this food warm?” Gabriel asked looking at the steam of the steak and mashed potatoes. 

“Well I texted Dean and he teleported it here. Guess I was right.” Sam told Gabriel remembering the conversation they had in the home Depot. Sam poured two glasses of what he thought was champagne and gave one to Gabriel. “To you, my angel and spending more days like this by your side.” Sam watched Gabriel turn red like a cherry tomato as they clicked their glasses together. They took a sip and realized it was some kind of nonalcoholic apple cider they were drinking.

They began eating happily. Gabriel could only think of how amazing this day had been. How much fun he had by Sam’s side. Sam had put so much though into every detail and that made him really happy. The happiest he had been in a long time. Throughout their date Gabriel could hear Michael telling him they were all lies. He believed him. But something inside told him not to. Something that became stronger every time Sam would touch him, every time he would whisper loving words to him. He would get angry. Angry that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t believe Sam, his family or his friends when they told him they cared. At least not completely. “Sam?”

Sam looked up from his almost finished plate. He had been admiring the way Gabriel ate and how he would savor every bite. “Yes?”

“Today…… earlier, when I broke the shark.” Gabriel looked down remembering how scared he had been thinking Michael would come and punish him for his clumsiness. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I guess I’m still getting used to….” He wanted to say ‘having some kind of freedom' but knew that would probably make Sam angry. “Being away from Michael.” He finished not looking up. 

Gabriel felt a soft hand on his and looked up to see Sam smile. “You have nothing to apologize for. These things take time and we’re all going to be here for every second. You don’t have to hold back anymore. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Gabriel nodded slowly and hung his head once more looking down. He couldn’t hear any voices in his head telling him not to believe Sam for some reason. That made him happy. The warmth on his hand disappeared making him look up abruptly. He saw Sam stand up and feared he had upset him. Sam walked around the table to turn Gabriel on the chair and kneel in front of him. 

Sam took both of Gabriel’s hands into his and pulled them to his lips to kiss them. He pulled away and looked into Gabriel’s eyes as he spoke. “Gabriel, today was one of the most amazing days of my life. I think the reason is because I got to spend it with you. But,” Sam reached a hand to caress Gabriel’s cheek in that very familiar manner. “I don’t want today to be the only day. I want every day to be spent by your side. Gabriel……” Gabriel could see something akin of fear grow in Sam’s eyes at his next question. “Would you be my boyfriend?” 

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t breathe. Michael, his mom, unknown voices screamed in his head at the same time. But something in his chest muffled them. Something he’d never felt before. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Infinity times yes!” Gabriel launched himself at Sam making him fall onto the soft fake grass and kissed him. Kissed his lips, his forehead, his cheeks, everything he could.

Sam was shedding tears, he was so happy. He feared Gabriel would have a panic attack and run not believing him. But Gabriel was happy and said yes almost immediately. Sam could die happy in that moment. He felt arms wrapped around his neck as Gabriel embraced him in a hug and couldn’t help the teary chuckle that escaped him. He wiped away his tears and basked in Gabriel’s warmth for a second. He rubbed his back before looking up. For the first time he realized they were under the night sky. The real night sky, being gazed upon by beautiful shining stars. “Gabriel, look.” 

Gabriel turned in Sam’s arms to see the night sky shining brightly. Without the light pollution of the city the sky looked surreal and magical. Only with Sam could he experience this. Gabriel looked at Sam’s face as it glowed with the light of the sky. He looked back at the inviting bed. Gabriel knew in that moment he wanted to give his all to Sam. Not just his company, time and affection, but everything. He wanted all of him to belong to Sam. Heart, body, and soul. “Sam.” Gabriel said in a low shy voice before standing up. He leaned down to kiss Sam softly before pulling away. He stretched his hand in offering and helped Sam up. Sam took his hand and stood with a confused look. For a second he feared Gabriel was having second thoughts. That was until Gabriel guided him to sit on the foot of the bed. Oh. Sam thought as the realization of what was about to happen hit him. Sam watched Gabriel stand in front of him and take off his shoes and socks. He shot him a shy smile as he reached for the top button of his shirt. He very slowly undid every button and pulled the shirt off his shoulders all while keeping eye contact with Sam. He let the shirt pool at his naked feet and stood there wanting to cover up but refusing.

“Here it goes.” Gabriel mumbled to himself. Sam heard Gabriel say something but didn’t process it in his brain. He couldn’t look away from Gabriel who stood half naked right in front of him. His golden hair bounced a bit as he took a step towards Sam. He stood in front of him watching Sam’s face. Sam was holding on to the fabric of his jeans at the thighs not wanting to move. He didn’t know if he was allowed to touch but he wanted to. Sam watched as Gabriel lifted one leg and then the other to straddle him. Gabriel grabbed one of Sam’s hands and slowly brought it up to his chest. He looked Sam right in the eyes as he used his hand to guide Sam’s into griping his chest. He tried to keep his nerves at bay as he maneuvered Sam’s thumb and pointer finger to pinch his nipple lightly. Sam stared at his own hand on sun kissed flesh. It was so soft and smelled sweet. He couldn’t believe he was touching Gabriel like this. That Gabriel was in total control and every touch was one he wanted. When he felt the soft nub between his fingers and heard Gabriel’s soft gasp, he locked eyes with whiskey ones. He raked his eyes down to beautiful lips and over soft flesh he wanted to bite. He kept going and saw golden peach fuzz between two beautiful colored nubs. He froze as he looked further down. “What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked pulling his hand away slowly. “Should I have covered my face? I’m sorry, I forgot.” He began pulling away from Sam.

“What?” Sam looked at Gabriel’s panicked face and without thinking wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in place. “No Gabriel. It’s just,” Sam moved one of his hands up and caressed Gabriel’s side as he spoke. “you’re hurt.” He said now seeing some bruises on Gabriel’s skin he was sure weren’t there before.

Gabriel looked down to see his bruising ribs. “Oh that, the man that attacked me and Ana did that. I’m fine. Compared to Michael this is nothing.” 

Gabriel tried to pull away but Sam held him tighter. Anger growing in his eyes. “He hit you?” Gabriel looked at Sam’s eyes burning with anger and nodded slowly. If Sam didn’t care about him why was he so angry at some bruises? Sam leaned down and kissed his side lovingly, he kissed his way up Gabriel’s body until he landed on his lips. Gabriel felt his eyes water. Did Michael lie? Could he truly care for Gabriel? Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck and whispered into his ear. “I’m never letting anyone put their hands on you ever again. My beautiful angel.” 

Gabriel knew. He knew now that Sam did care about him. He wrapped his arms around Sam and began crying. He felt so safe in that moment with Sam’s arms holding him close. And Sam’s hands caressing him gently, like he was going to break. “You’re so beautiful and smart, and you’re sweet on the inside,” Sam licked up Gabriel’s neck sending chills down his spine. “and the outside.”

“How can you say that after everything I’ve done? All the people I’ve hurt.” Gabriel asked now crying harder.

“You think you did bad, but you didn’t. Michael wants you to think like that to control you, and you’re letting him.” Sam locked eyes with Gabriel. “When he wanted you to hurt us, you refused. You’ve been helping us and protecting us. Gabriel, you are not a monster or disgusting or anything he ever told you, you are,” He kissed Gabriel lovingly. “You are amazing, unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I want to wake up every day to your beautiful face.” 

Gabriel's head was spinning with Sam’s words. He didn’t have to question them he believed them. “I want that too.” Gabriel said with a sob.

Sam smiled up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss with all the Passion and sincerity he could put into it. He heard Gabriel give a low moan and felt something hard on his lap. He began to rake his hands down Gabriel’s back feeling his scars as he went until he reached his perfect perky ass and squeezed him down to grind against him. At Gabriel’s sinful “Sam!” and his head thrown back as he closed his eyes, he felt himself harden in his jeans.

“Gabriel.” Sam moaned into his ear and brought him closer to himself making their half hard cocks line up and rub against each other trough the fabric. With one hand he went up Gabriel’s spine until he tangled his fingers into soft golden hair. With the other he reached between them and undid Gabriel’s jeans. As soon as he did that both of Gabriel’s hands went down to Sam’s own jeans causing him to shoot his arm around Gabriel’s waist so he wouldn’t fall. Gabriel’s fingers worked quickly freeing Sam’s now hard cock. He stroked him with his soft hands before pulling down his own jeans. He grabbed Sam’s big hard dick and his own smaller one together with both hands and began stroking them slowly. “Gabriel!” Sam moaned when he felt Gabriel rub the tip of his leaking cock. Gabriel’s moans filled Sam’s ears along with their panting.

He moved forward bending Gabriel backwards as he griped his hair enough to get a gasp from Gabriel. Sam wanted to be a bit rough. He wanted to show Gabriel the only pain he should ever feel was from pleasure and nothing else. He also knew where this was heading and for that he had different plans. He wasn’t going to have sex with Gabriel he was going to make love and for that he was going to take his time and be as gentle as he could.

Sam switched hands by putting the hand on Gabriel’s hair to grip him tightly around the waist and bringing his middle and pointer finger on the other hand up to Gabriel’s mouth. “Suck.” He requested as their eyes met. Gabriel kept eye contact as he opened his mouth and licked his fingers before putting them in his mouth and humming in pleasure around them. “Just like that, Gabriel. Good.” Sam praised as he moved his fingers to the side and Gabriel followed exposing his neck for Sam.

Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck before sucking the soft skin into his mouth and biting lightly. Gabriel rocked his hips on Sam’s lap and stroked faster with every suck of Sam’s lips on his neck. When Sam was satisfied with his slicked up fingers he moved back in the bed and used the hand around Gabriel’s waist to pull down his jeans over his ass, now that he was secure. He took his fingers out of Gabriel’s mouth and watched as he opened glossy eyes at the loss. He brought his fingers to the top of Gabriel’s ass and ran them down his crack as he pulled his cheeks apart with the other exposing his pink puckering hole. He stopped right on top rubbing it lightly and feeling it twitch. Gabriel looked into his eyes and gave a small whimper. “Have you ever?” Sam gave him a questioning look and rubbed his hole a bit harder.

Gabriel got the hint and answered truthfully. “Only, my……mnh!... Only my fingers.”

“That’s so hot.” Sam whispered throwing Gabriel off. “Do you think I could watch you sometime? I want to see you finger yourself.”

Gabriel got red from the tip of his ears down to his chest at Sam’s question, his cock twitched and let out a drop of precome. “Yes.” He said before attacking Sam’s mouth. He kissed him until he felt Sam’s middle finger slowly push pass his ring of muscle. Sam didn’t pause until his finger was buried in Gabriel completely. “Oh my Sam!!” Gabriel screamed as Sam’s finger barley rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, the combination of slick and his saliva making it easy. He arched his back trying to take it even deeper and then moved forward pressing their chest together. He moved his hands quicker on their cocks using the leaking precome from both of their arousals to move easier. Sam watched Gabriel panting and moaning on his lap. He could feel his thighs tremble around him as he moved his finger inside Gabriel, rubbing his walls and spreading his slick. He moved his finger in and almost out before going back in again. When he felt Gabriel twitch and tighten around his finger he slowly added his pointer finger. Sam attacked Gabriel’s mouth swallowing down his moans and gasps. Gabriel’s tongue tasted as sweet as he smelled and Sam found himself quickly getting addicted. “Sam! Ah Sam! I can’t……..I’m going to…..ah!” Gabriel shuttered on his lap. He let go of his own cock to stroke only Sam’s while still rocking and rubbing himself on him.

“Just let it happen. Gabriel! Gabe!” Gabriel moved one hand to cup Sam’s balls and slowly massaged them as he stroked all the way to the tip with the other.

Sam pushed his fingers as hard and deep as he could into Gabriel and rubbed his prostate in slow, small circles until he felt Gabriel spasm on top of him. He felt the warmth of Gabriel’s release on his own dick, and even though his movements stuttered once more they didn’t stop. Once Gabriel was in the last waves of his orgasm he brought his clean hand up to Sam’s neck and pulled him into a kiss as he quickened his strokes once more. His cum making his movements easier and the warmth in Sam’s gut grow until he bit Gabriel’s bottom lip. He pulled his fingers out of Gabriel’s now soft, twitching, red hole and moaned hearing him moan. He hugged Gabriel impossibly closer as he let his orgasm sweep him away. Gabriel stroked his hair lovingly as his other hand kept stroking him trough his orgasm. After a few minutes of just embracing each other and coming down from their high, Sam locked eyes with Gabriel before kissing his swollen lips lightly. Gabriel still had his hand around Sam. When they pulled away he brought it up to his face and examined the milky liquid on his fingers before slowly bringing it to his lips and licking it off. He hummed at the taste as Sam watched with his mouth open. “You’re so sexy.” He told Gabriel before grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his lips. He kissed Gabriel enjoying their combined taste on Gabriel’s tongue. Gabriel felt like he was floating. When he would explore his own body he rarely released slick. Michael and Castiel had insisted they go on birth control regardless of them being sexually active to regulate their hormones. He had thought that would make him spill at random times but it didn’t. For a long time he thought something was wrong with him. In their family his father, Castiel, Balthazar, and himself were carriers of the mutation. It went that if they we’re to choose a male partner they had the option of having children. It didn’t necessarily mean they had to be with a male, it just meant they had more choices due to that mutation somewhere along the evolutionary timeline.

Sam continued to kiss Gabriel. His movements we’re becoming slower and slower as if he just had a meal and was now basking in being full. Sam moved his hands once more to Gabriel’s bottom and spread him open with one hand on each cheek. He massaged the tender muscle in his hands enjoying the feeling. “Sam?” Gabriel could already feel his spent dick regain interest. 

“Yes handsome?” Sam asked continuing his hand movements while peppering kisses all over Gabriel face, neck and shoulders.

“Are we….” Gabriel whispered getting close to Sam’s ear so he couldn’t see how red his face was turning. “Going to have sex?” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. He wanted the answer to be yes but feared it would be no. Michael’s words came flooding into his head. 'even someone as ugly as you would make a good fuck if he pushed your face into a pillow'. He remembered and got sad but if it was Sam then he would take that.

“No.” Came Sam’s reply. Gabriel felt his heart sink. So Michael was right after all. Sam was disgusted and didn’t want to fuck him even if he covered his face. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s arms and pulled him away gently to look into his eyes. He smiled at him and got a look of confusion from Gabriel. He rested his hands on Gabriel’s hips just above his jeans and scanned his face. “We are going to make love.” Sam finished. It seemed as if he had said no a long time ago when it had just been a few seconds. Gabriel smiled at Sam relieved that his thoughts were wrong. “May I, Gabriel? Make Love to you?” He asked looking into Gabriel’s very soul. Gabriel could see a bit of fear and nervousness in Sam’s eyes and he wondered what the reason was. Sam is amazing. How could he ever say no? 

“Yes. Do what ever you want to me.” Gabriel said. Sam feared Gabriel would say yes because he knew at the bottom of his heart he had been trained to. He feared Gabriel didn’t actually want it but was enduring because he was afraid of what would happen if he said no. His worries fled away as Gabriel spoke again. “I want to make love with you.” Gabriel leaned in and very softly kissed Sam’s neck before bringing the flesh into his mouth like Sam had thought him when they were running around kissing like teenagers in the shopping center. 

Sam stood up with Gabriel wrapped around him. He turned to climb into the bed and laid him down gently. Gabriel looked at Sam not sure of what to do. He saw Sam throw a few of the pillows onto the floor. Sam took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the night stand next to the bed. He quickly typed something and smiled at Gabriel. Gabriel tensed up as the lights turned off unexpectedly. He reached to hug Sam and closed his eyes afraid of what was in the dark. “Open your eyes, my beautiful angel.” He heard Sam’s request.

Gabriel did as he was told and opened his eyes slowly. Sam could see Gabriel was panting and trying to control his fright. He saw his fright melt away as he opened his eyes. The soft glow of candles showered on his skin. Gabriel gasped in awe. He could see the starry sky behind Sam glowing even brighter than before. He could see Sam’s face being illuminated as he gazed at Gabriel with amazement making him shy. “I love you.” Gabriel whispered into the silence reaching for Sam’s face. He kissed him but this kiss was different. This kiss was like a button that made Gabriel feel at peace. The voices weren’t only silenced, they we’re destroyed. The fright, the loneliness, anger, everything disappeared leaving only a feeling of warmth. He pulled away to cup Sam’s face. “Why are you crying my handsome moose?” Gabriel asked.

“Because I’m really happy.” Sam said looking at his angel.

“You know what Sammich? I am too.” 

Gabriel pushed Sam away a bit and began reaching for his jeans. His hands were stopped by Sam’s gentle grip. “No, let me.” He requested. Gabriel laid back down on the bed and watched Sam reach over to grab a small towel from next to his phone. Where did that come from? He wondered. Sam cleaned him of their earlier juices and himself. He tossed the towel somewhere off to the side and began his decent down Gabriel’s body. He kissed his heaving chest while caressing his sides. He dipped his tongue in his belly button gaining a gasp from Gabriel. He sucked on his lower abdomen as he gripped the jeans. “I feel like I’m unwrapping a present on Christmas. I wonder what’s inside.” Sam said giving Gabriel a smile. Sam pulled the jeans down and enjoyed Gabriel’s legs come into view. He pulled them off along with his underwear and left Gabriel completely naked. Sam knelt where he was at the foot of the bed. Gabriel was looking at him with his legs tightly together and his arms crossed over his chest. Sam keep looking at him with big eyes. Gabriel was so beautiful. So pure and desirable. Sam felt like he could gaze at him for a whole lifetime and still be left wanting more. Sam quickly took off his shirt, shoes and pants leaving himself naked as well. He knew Gabriel was watching his every move. Next time he would let Gabriel take off his clothes but today he wanted it to be about Gabriel. “Gabriel. Please don’t cover up. I want to see you. All of you.” 

Sam saw Gabriel look up at him. Gabriel could see Sam getting hard again just by looking at his body. Sam kept raking his eyes up and down Gabriel’s body as if he wanted to touch. Gabriel realized that Sam was thinking of him and waiting for permission or an invitation to continue. He didn’t want to scare him. Gabriel knew Sam was going at his pace. He uncrossed his arms and very slowly, while keeping eye contact with Sam spread his legs. Sam watched a shy Gabriel spread his legs. He could see his dick regaining it’s hardness slowly. That was a relief for Sam. “May I touch?” Sam asked not wanting to go too fast. 

His own cock twitched at seeing Gabriel spread his legs further until his slick hole could be seen. He ran his hand down his body while he bit his pointer finger on the fist he had created with the other. He landed on his leaking dick and didn’t touch it directly rather teased Sam as he caressed between it and his thigh. “Please?” Gabriel gave his answer while trying to supply his hot body with oxygen. Sam hadn’t touched him much and he was already feeling things he had never felt before. Sam crawled on the bed towards Gabriel. He very gently put his hand on his knee and spread Gabriel’s legs further. He leaned down letting his hot breath touch Gabriel’s skin before he did. Gabriel could only watch not really knowing what to do. He could see Sam kiss his inner thigh while looking up at him with those intense colorful eyes. He kept kissing up until he brought his skin into his mouth and sucked gently. That made Gabriel’s voice come out in the form of a muffled moan. Sam smiled up at him wanting to hear more. Gabriel watched Sam lean on the bed and get comfortable while he tried to even out his breathing. He saw Sam look at his hard cock like it was the most delicious treat in the planet. No way. Gabriel thought with wide eyes. He felt Sam’s hand grab around his hardening dick and stroke. Sam looked up at him before giving his dick a gentle kiss. The kiss turned into Sam’s tongue licking up Gabriel’s hard shaft. He stopped at the tip and opened his mouth. Gabriel could feel his hot breath causing his cock to leek. He then felt himself being enveloped in a warm wet heat. “Sam! No, it’s dirty.” Gabriel moaned trying to keep his eyes open and his legs spread. 

“It’s not dirty.” Sam said after a gentle suck. He stroked Gabriel while he spoke his next words. “Its you.” He went back to taking Gabriel into his mouth. Gabriel was not small. But he wasn’t so big that Sam couldn’t swallow him down. No, he was the perfect size to envelop in his mouth and feel rub the back of his throat. Sam felt like he could cum from eating his tasty angel. Sam pulled away and smiled at Gabriel rocking his hips slightly. “Don’t hold back. Gabriel, your moans are music to my ears. I want to hear more.”

“But, what if someone hears me?” Gabriel whispered out of breath.

“Only I can hear you.” Sam reassured. He was right, no sound could be heard from the inside out or the outside in. At the moment they we’re in their own little world. Sam once more sunk Gabriel into his mouth. He quickened the pace wanting to get more noise out of Gabriel. His efforts were a success when he heard Gabriel give a loud moan and arch his back. 

Gabriel’s head was spinning. He could feel Sam move his tongue and suck in a way that made Gabriel feel goosebumps all over his body. He took a hold of the pillow under his head in an effort to keep himself from floating away. His hand touched something cold. “Sam!” He tried to get Sam’s attention as he grabbed the bottle and a small plastic packet. “Saaaaaaaam!” Gabriel moaned louder as Sam hollowed out his cheeks wanting to hear even more from Gabriel. Gabriel reached a hand down to Sam’s shoulder to get his attention. Sam finally looked up to be met with glossy dreamy eyes. He pulled himself off Gabriel and went up his body leaving a trail of kisses behind. After Gabriel figured out how to breathe properly again he spoke. “What’s this?” Gabriel asked amazed he was even able to form words. Sam pressed their chest together and kissed Gabriel’s neck before looking at what he meant. 

He grabbed the bottle from him and read the label. “Cookie flavor lubricant.” Sam said with a smile. He was glad this was here even though it was embarrassing it was one of their brother’s who put it there. He found out Gabriel had the mutated gene when he felt and smelled his slick. No one in their family had it except for Garth and Crowley. So all he had was what he had learned in sex Ed and anatomy. Gabriel’s slick, he noticed, increased as they went along but it was his first time after all so this definitely was a good thing. He was glad it was cookies too because Gabriel reminded him of fresh baked cookies. 

Sam looked up with a smile that only grew at seeing Gabriel hold out a long row of condoms with a red face. He looked up at Sam as if he was considering something. “You know.” Came his shy voice. Gabriel didn’t look at Sam in the eye, that was a habit Sam was determined to change. Every time Gabriel had an opinion he would look away as if he was scared of what would happen if he spoke. “I’m………. On birth control…….. and I don’t have anything weird.” Sam’s mouth dropped open at what Gabriel was hitting at. “And I know you don’t have anything weird….. so if…… I mean if you want…… or rather not want to use mngh…..” Sam shut Gabriel’s mumbling with a kiss. He grabbed the row of condoms from Gabriel and made a show of tossing them across the room. That made Gabriel smile into their kiss and wrap both his arms and legs around him.

Gabriel hadn’t really thought about his first time. Mostly because there simply wasn’t ever time or because his mind was busy with other things. But today he remembered how when he did think about it, when he found Sam asleep by his side at the hospital, he wanted Sam’s bare flesh inside him and he wanted his warmth to leak out of him. Gabriel could still feel the lingering touch of Sam’s fingers from earlier. He had been so gentle yet rough at the same time. Now, however he has taking his time and that made Gabriel’s insides flip. While still kissing Sam and feeling how Sam’s lips and tongue we’re gently attacking his, Gabriel took the bottle from Sam without resistance. He opened it and poured some on his own hand. He was sure Sam didn’t know what he was doing because he heard a gasp from him when he grabbed his hand from where it had been on his hip. Gabriel pulled away from the kiss and looked down to make sure he was doing what he has thought would bring them both pleasure. He bit his lip when he met eyes with Sam briefly before looking down again. He used the lubricant on his hand to get Sam’s fingers covered in the substance. He untangled his legs from around Sam and spread them as much as he could. He locked eyes with Sam, one hand holding the back of Sam’s neck and the other taking hold around his wrist. He kissed Sam once more before guiding his hand down until his fingers were touching Gabriel’s twitching hole. Gabriel used Sam’s wrist to press Sam’s fingers harder on his hole. “Ahhhh!” Gabriel moaned, his breath hitting Sam’s lips at the proximity. “Please Sam……… please I want you inside me. Soon.......”

Sam was about to cry out of happiness. Gabriel truly wanted what he said. It wasn’t because he had been conditioned by Michael to say yes. Or because he was afraid of saying no. It was because he wanted Sam. Gabriel wants me. Sam repeated in his head fearing if he didn’t he would wake up strapped to a chair in Michael’s basement. “Deep breath sweetie.” Sam warned before pushing two fingers into Gabriel slowly. Gabriel arched his back and closed his legs trapping Sam’s hand there and his fingers inside. “Are you okay?” Sam asked keeping his hand the way it was.

Gabriel nodded and relaxed spreading his shaking legs slowly. “More.” He requested taking hold of both Sam’s broad shoulders. Sam attacked his neck with an open mouth causing one of Gabriel hands to shoot to Sam’s hair. “Good! Sam! Oh God!” Gabriel exclaimed feeling Sam spread the two fingers inside him. After some minutes of twisting and scissoring his fingers inside Gabriel’s walls, Sam pulled his fingers out. He poured more than enough sweet smelling lubricant on his fingers and rubbed it together to get it warm. “Three this time my little angel.” Sam narrated. Gabriel nodded and took a deep breath while spreading his legs and looking down. He felt Sam’s fingers push against his rim and couldn’t help but clench with his nervousness. “Relax honey. Deep breaths.” Sam said rubbing the outside and not actually going in.

Gabriel visibly took a couple of slow breaths. His nose filled with their mingle scents relaxing him a bit. His eyes opened to find he was amazed at how concentrated Sam was. The glow of the candles around them, Sam watching him with intense eyes, how slow time was moving, everything Gabriel never got the chance to imagine was happening at once. And he couldn’t be happier of who it was happening with. “Sam.” Gabriel pushed his hips down onto Sam’s hand signaling he was ready. Sam pushed the two fingers back in slowly and massaged inside before adding the third. He spread them as much as he could after some minutes of preparation and slowly added the fourth one in until his thumb got in the way of going further. Gabriel panted once they were all in. He gave a whimper causing Sam to shoot his other hand to cup the side of his angels face. “It hurts.” Gabriel said in a voice Sam could barely hear. The feeling of being stretched beyond what he had ever accomplished felt weird, painful and good all at the same time. He liked it aside from the burning feeling that he was about to rip. That feeling however was slowly fading away. “No!” Gabriel exclaimed grabbing Sam’s wrist and stopping him from pulling his fingers out. “It hurts but it feels good.” Gabriel explained trying to keep his breathing even. “I’m scared……. Is this normal? I….” Gabriel couldn’t help the tears from pouring under Sam’s shocked face. “I want more.” Gabriel ended with a sob. 

“Shhhhh. It’s okay, honey. It’s normal.” Sam said taking the opportunity of Gabriel being distracted to begin slowly rubbing his fingers along Gabriel’s clenching walls. “Its just overwhelming because you’ve never felt this before. I’m sure after today,” Sam leaned in to bite Gabriel’s neck and felt him relax further. “you won’t feel that way.” Sam finished talking into Gabriel’s skin. Sam twisted his fingers and kissed Gabriel’s tears away at the same time. Once Gabriel was relaxed he couldn’t help move his hips. He wanted more of Sam. Gabriel all at once realized he hadn’t touched Sam since he began stretching him. He looked down to see Sam’s cock standing proud. He reached down and with his fingers spread the leaking precome around the flush head of Sam’s hard cock.

He felt Sam stutter in his movements and close his eyes making him smile. “Gabriel, oh my God!” Sam exclaimed when Gabriel wrapped his hand around his leaking dick and began to stroke. He felt his whole body shake but refused to stop what he was doing. He pushed his fingers further into Gabriel until he couldn’t anymore and pressed against his walls. That caused Gabriel’s hole to release slick around his fingers. 

“Sam! Sam, I’m ready! I want to be connected already. Please, please Sam! I want you! Ahh!” Gabriel tried to keep his hips still but the pain fading into pleasure with every one of Sam’s movements was making it hard. Sam rubbed Gabriel’s walls once more before pulling his fingers out while spreading them as far as they went. Gabriel looked up with glossy eyes, parted red lips, and a heaving chest. He saw Sam sit in the middle of the bed, cross his legs and open his arms in invitation. 

Gabriel sat up after some minutes of just looking at Sam and admiring the warmth in his eyes. He got on his shaking knees and crawled towards Sam. That image alone had Sam’s heart pick up speed. When Gabriel finally reached him, Sam guided him to straddle his hips. “My research said this would be the best position for the first time.” Sam explained. He looked into Gabriel’s eyes and began rubbing his hips tenderly. “You’re in control my sweetheart. Take your time. Don’t be scared, I’m right here. If you do get scared we can stop. Okay?” 

“You researched? For me?” When Gabriel had tried dating, the girls were very nice aside from one or two. The men were nice too except for the last one who had tried to force himself on him. The moron had not only done it in Gabriel’s home but he did it when Michael was just getting home from work. Gabriel didn’t know what had happened to him after Michael beat him to an unrecognizable pulp and took him away. He realized that almost everyone just wanted one thing or another from him. Money, his work, his body. After that he only used his flirting to get people home for Michael to use. Sam seemed to keep surprising him. If he had done research on what they were doing, then Gabriel determined that he most likely hadn’t slept with a man before.

“Of course I did sweetheart. I wouldn’t want to hurt you. And I want you to feel good, and be happy.” As Sam spoke he rubbed his pulsing cock between Gabriel’s cheeks making both their panting pick up.

“I am happy.” Gabriel said reaching back and rubbing the tip of Sam’s cock as it peeked it’s head between his flush flesh. “Really, really happy.” He kissed Sam’s lips and felt his hole clench when he felt the drag of Sam’s hot dick on it. “Can……… can I put it in now?” Gabriel felt Sam’s cock twitch at his question so he decided to tell him what he wanted. “I want you inside. Stretching me. I want to be connected with you Sam and become one.” Gabriel grabbed one of Sam’s hands and put it on his chest so Sam could feel his erratic heart beat. “Can you feel how fast it’s betting?” Gabriel saw Sam nod. Gabriel rocked his hips back before sliding forward on Sam’s hard member. “Its because I’m so happy you’re my first.” Gabriel said sliding off Sam’s dick and pouring the cookie scented liquid on it. He rubbed it until his whole cock was covered in the substance. “I….” Gabriel lined himself up with Sam. His warm eager hole kissing the tip of Sam’s leaking, ready dick. “love…..” Gabriel moved his other hand to Sam’s chest and felt it going even faster than his own. He could feel Sam’s other hand griping his hip gently. His eyes looking between Gabriel’s own glossy golden ones and where they we’re about to join. “You.” Gabriel finished as his body gave a little resistance before opening beautifully for the head of Sam’s cock to be enveloped in a hot, slick heat. Gabriel held on for a second getting used to the slight pain or being stretched by Sam’s big member. He felt pain but he also felt the heat in his body increase. He looked into Sam’s eyes before he gave into what he was feeling and closed them focusing only on Sam going inside him. He bit his bottom lip as he slid down taking Sam in. “Mmmmmnnnnh!” He could feel Sam’s shaft rubbing his walls and couldn’t help clenching around the heat. He wanted more, craved it, desired it. 

“Gabe! Slow down!” Was all Gabriel heard before his total existence came to a stop. Something inside him exploded making his body over heat with the sensation of electricity. He could feel a warm wave sweep his body at the same time that same heat impaled multiple spikes into his body. His heart felt like it stopped and went into overdrive at the same time. His head flooded with nothing but images of him and Sam. The images melted into a galaxy of colors before exploding like fireworks. His lungs burned but in a good way when he finally remembered how to use them. He felt the warmth of a body against his. Giant, soft gentle hands massaging his hip and back. Soft lips and a playful tongue on his neck and chest. A strong body between his legs. Words of love being said to him into the electrified air around him and something big holding him open inside. He opened his eyes and tried to focus his blurry vision. He saw Sam’s eyes locked on his, returning the heat that had been fading away. “Are you okay?” Sam latched himself on Gabriel’s bottom lip after his question and began sucking it lightly.

Gabriel moaned at the sensation and arched his back a bit while nodding. The move caused little sparks to go off on his skin. He felt all of Sam reach deep in his body. He moaned louder as his hips rocked without his consent. His body had a mind of its own as it squeezed itself around Sam. He pressed himself closer to Sam’s body and felt his dick rub against Sam’s hard stomach in a puddle of wetness. He looked down and gasped at seeing his soft cock in a puddle of fresh cum. “I came?” Gabriel asked in a raspy voice.

“I tried to warn you to slow down sweetie. But you just took me all in one go.” Sam said enjoying being enveloped in Gabriel’s tight walls. Sam took hold of Gabriel’s hips and began to pull him off.

“No Sammy!” Gabriel protested sinking back down. “Good.” Gabriel moaned repeating the movement and sliding up Sam’s shaft before sinking back down. He’s legs tightened around Sam’s hips and his toes curled with every move. Small shocks and quakes hit his body with every movement. He began to get used to the feeling of being wonderfully stuffed. The pain he had felt was gone leaving behind the faint pleasure of soreness. “So big.” Gabriel complimented looking down into Sam’s eyes. 

He shifted to his knees making Sam moan at the sensation. “Gabriel…… sweetheart…….. it’s fine…..to stop….. you already came….it’s okay to stop…” Sam moaned as his breathing and grunting picked up with Gabriel’s movements.

Gabriel smiled mischievously. “Are you sure, my love…… you want me to stop?” Gabriel moaned loudly when Sam hit a spot that made the pleasure peek. “Because I don’t want too.” Gabriel finished obscenely grinding down into Sam and latching onto his collar bone receiving a loud moan from Sam as a reward.

Sam gave in at being caught. He didn’t want to stop. “Gabriel! Keep going honey.” Sam was trying really hard not to curse but Gabriel was making it hard. Now that he was feeling nothing but pleasure. Gabriel was trying to keep slow shallow movements but his body wasn’t listening to him. He lifted his hips while pulling Sam down into the mattress and rotating so Sam was against the pillows. “Gabe! Gabriel!” Sam uncrossed his legs and laid flat on the bed. He wanted to move, to thrust his hips into Gabriel but didn’t want to lose the momentum Gabriel had going on. He could feel himself getting close to the edge and warned Gabriel just in case he changed his mind. “Gabriel! I love you. My God babe! I’m close. So close.” 

Gabriel filled the room with pants, moans and skin slapping against skin when he speed up his hips. “Sam! Kiss me!” Gabriel’s voice was muffled when Sam grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into the kiss. His other hand shot to Gabriel’s ass and used it as an anchor.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Sam repeated with every movement of Gabriel’s hips. His head began to flood with a colorful fog. He could feel Gabriel’s insides twitch and massage around him. “Gabriel!” He tighten his grip on Gabriel’s ass and depended the kiss even more as his orgasm hit. For a long time, Sam wasn’t sure how long, he left the planet itself with Gabriel in his arms. “Gabriel? Are you okay? Sweetie?” Sam lifted his head to see Gabriel panting on his chest with his arms tightly around him.

“Wow.” Gabriel said with a smile. He could feel Sam inside as he began to soften. He felt the warmth of his release and couldn’t help the pleasurable shivers on his spine. “Wow.” Gabriel repeated while his smile grew. “Wow!” Gabriel lifted his head to be met with Sam’s smile. “That,” Gabriel kissed Sam lovingly. “was amazing! Sam, can we do it again? A lot?! Please?” 

Sam chuckled at Gabriel’s cute pleadings. “Has much as you want my love.” Sam maneuvered his hands to Gabriel’s lower back. “How do you feel handsome?” Sam rubbed his face on Gabriel’s neck and massaged his lower back and hips.

“I feel………” Gabriel moved his hips enjoying the pleasure of just being full of Sam. “Wow.” He said laying his head back down on Sam’s chest. He could feel Sam’s heartbeat slowing down.

“Yeah. Me too. You’re incredible.” Sam looked to the side where all the trees were glowing low while still trying to catch his breath. 

“Its beautiful.” Gabriel whispered into the comfortable silence. 

“Not as beautiful as you are.” Sam said pulling Gabriel closer.

“Sammy, you make me blush.” Gabriel admitted turning his face into Sam’s chest.

Sam sighed happily. “Get used to it my angel.” Sam thought for a moment. “You know up until now I never let anyone call me Sammy besides my parents and Dean.”

Gabriel’s head snapped up with a bit of worry. “Should I stop?” 

“No. I like it.” Sam said making Gabriel’s worry melt away. 

They began kissing tenderly until Gabriel lips became numb. He pulled away with a smile he couldn’t seem to get rid of. “I’m thirsty. But I don’t want to move.” Gabriel said laying his head back down. Sam rotated to his side causing Gabriel to moan and shiver in his arms. He reached beyond his phone to get a water bottle. He gave Gabriel water and finished the rest himself.

Sam felt Gabriel’s breathing slow down after a few minutes of going back to rubbing his back. Once he was sure Gabriel had drifted off to sleep he slowly pulled himself out of his wet, warm heat. When Gabriel whimpered at the loss he pulled them together. He reached for his phone and texted the warehouse for a blanket. He waited some minutes before the blanket appeared on his side. He unfolded it trying his best to stay close to Gabriel without waking him up and covered both of them. He turned off the candles and buried his nose in Gabriel’s neck before drifting off to sleep happy and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the official couple wakes up to some fluffy morning breakfast and try to figure out a way to get the shield up stay tooned to find out how


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go enjoy

Gabriel felt his arms around something warm. He remembered where he was and with who when he felt the soft breath of a sleeping Sam on his chest. He pulled Sam closer by the shoulders and tangled his fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around his head and buried his nose in his soft locks while smiling. He opened his eyes and gazed into the darkness. At first he could only see the dim light of the trees surrounding them. His gaze blurry with exhaustion and sleep. His smile faded and he went rigid at the realization that there looking over them was a dark figure. He closed his eyes as hard as he could and held his breath while tightening himself around Sam in an effort to protect him of whoever was lurking in the dark of the night. He had been awakened many times to the same figure before. He was just waiting to be pulled away from the comforting heat in a painful gesture. He became afraid that not only would he be attacked but Sam would be too. He didn’t want anything to happen to Sam, he’d rather take the pain himself. Tears dropped down his cheeks and into the soft pillow and Sam’s hair. Gabriel waited and waited not daring to open his eyes but nothing happened. Silence was the only thing around them until Sam shifted to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s back. Gabriel felt soft lips kiss his chest before he felt Sam’s soft breathing again. He opened his eyes slowly but found no one. Only the trees glowing dimly from before. He gave a sigh of relief and loosened his grip on Sam to go back to holding him gently against his chest. He looked up with watery eyes and saw the stars gazing down at them just like before. He closed his eyes and began to forget of the dark figure as he drifted back to sleep.

 

**************************************************

 

Gabriel felt something warm and pleasant around his nipple. He hummed in appreciation when it shifted to the other side. He still hadn’t opened his eyes but was awake enough to know Sam was licking, sucking, and biting all over his chest. His hands went up to tangle into Sam’s hair for a second before they we’re grabbed and pushed down into the pillow on either side of his head by big hands. He finally opened his eyes in time to see Sam lean in from looming over him, with a look of pure love on his face, to lick his neck. “Good morning. Mngh. Moose.” Gabriel said in the lowest voice Sam had heard him speak. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Sam said with a smile against Gabriel’s neck before going back to his meal. Gabriel lifted his head slightly to confirm that the hardness he felt against his own was in fact there. He moved his legs from where they we’re in between Sam’s and bent his knees until he was able to move them around Sam’s hips. He looked down while bending his knees again to rest his right foot on Sam’s thigh. He hissed at the pain the movement shot to his lower back unexpectedly. At the same time the hiss melted into a moan from the wetness that began to dribble out of him. Sam looked down and used his pointer finger to gently push his cum from the night before back into Gabriel. He received an obscene moan at the action and looked up to smile at a red faced Gabriel. He added a second finger and began thrusting them inside the tight heat. With the other hand he joined their equally hard cocks and began the slow ride to orgasm. After a while of Gabriel’s hands griping the bed sheets, moaning and trying to keep his hips from moving, he reached down and enveloped what Sam’s big hand couldn’t. He bent his knees more not caring about the pain that still hadn’t left and basked in the heavier feeling of pleasure from Sam’s fingers going deeper. Just like the day before Gabriel came being knocked out by a wave of heat for a moment. He felt his own wetness reach his chest with the force of his orgasm. He let go of his spent dick when he came back to reality to stroke Sam. He saw Sam visibly shiver and tried to remind himself how to supply oxygen to his lungs at the image. He could see Sam get closed and closer to his own climax. His fingers hadn’t stopped moving and that brought even more pleasure to Gabriel. It was as if he needed his hands on Gabriel to carry him into the bliss of that hormonal explosion.

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel. Gabriel opened his mouth and allowed Sam to do as he pleased. He was about to quicken his strokes when he felt a gentle hand take the hardness away. Gabriel grabbed the back of Sam’s neck and put their foreheads together. “Oh Sam!” Gabriel moaned when the drag of Sam’s fingers coming out of his body shot heat up his spine. They panted into each other’s mouths as they looked down. Sam was stroking himself right in front of Gabriel’s twitching hole. Realizing what Sam wanted to do, Gabriel spread his legs further exposing himself for Sam. 

“Gabriel!” Sam’s hand shot to Gabriel’s hip when he came. He pushed the head of his cock to kiss Gabriel’s hole gently and fill it with his release. Gabriel gladly accepted his gift by opening up and sucking the head of Sam’s cock with uncontrollable twitching. He rubbed the head of his cock on Gabriel’s pucker making sure not a single drop escaped. He didn’t want to actually go in, in fear of Gabriel being in pain. “Good morning sunshine.” Sam repeated before leaning into another tender kiss. “How do you feel, my love?” Sam asked letting go of his softening cock to push the results of his climax further into Gabriel with his fingers. 

“Mngh!” Gabriel’s back arched off the bed at the gesture. He rotated his hips a bit before he felt Sam’s fingers coming out of him again. He felt the bed dip as Sam joined his side. “I feel….. wow.” Gabriel repeated the words from the night before not really sure of any other words to describe it. He cupped Sam’s cheek when he looked at him with a smile and kissed him. He felt something warm rub against his skin and realized it was Sam cleaning him with a warm towel. Sam left the towel on his lower stomach to spread Gabriel’s legs a little. He grabbed it and cleaned him of any slick and cum that might of escaped. After Sam cleaned both of them, he pulled away from the kiss to examine Gabriel.

“Does your back hurt? Tell me the truth sweetie.” Sam requested going back to kissing Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel exposed his neck enjoying the feeling. He stretched his legs and felt the pain again at the base of his spine. “My back hurts a little.” Gabriel said not wanting to throw his moose into a panic. 

“Thank you for being honest.” Sam snaked his hand up Gabriel’s side until he landed in his neck. “Lay on your stomach for me.” Sam requested turning around and getting something from the drawer. Gabriel went into a small panic Sam didn’t notice. When ever he had been told to turn around in the past he was greeted with painful hits. He wanted to cry but held strong when he turned on his stomach. He buried his face into the pillow and focused on calming himself down. It’s Sam, he wouldn’t hit you. Gabriel told himself. And even if he did, he wouldn’t hurt you like they did. Gabriel felt Sam straddle his legs right under his butt. He then felt Sam very gently grab his arms and guide them to either of his sides. Gabriel held his breath waiting for the worst. He took a breath in when he felt something warm on his lower back followed by Sam’s big hands. “What’s wrong?” Sam leaned in to whisper in his ear while slowly massaging Gabriel’s lower back with fragrant oil.

Gabriel turned his head and opened his eyes. Of course his giant would be massaging him. How could the thought even cross his mind? “Nothing. I’m just really happy.” Gabriel said now that the fright had left. Sam’s hands were making the pain go away. He knew exactly how much force to use to make Gabriel feel himself melt under him. “You’re so sweet Sammy.” Gabriel said fighting the bliss that was trying to carry him off to sleep again.

“I’m not sweet.” Sam said into his ear before kissing his shoulder and making his way to the back of his neck with his lips. “That’s you. I just love you very much.” Sam began trailing kisses down Gabriel’s spine when he noticed something. “Gabriel?” Sam pulled away but didn’t stop his massage, instead now he incorporated Gabriel’s hips and butt. 

“Hmmm?” Gabriel asked almost asleep.

“Where are your scars?” Sam worked his way up until he reached Gabriel’s shoulder blades. He could feel the faintness of his scars under his oiled palms but couldn’t see them.

“I don’t know. They go away sometimes.” Gabriel said in a sleepy voice.

Sam thought for a moment returning to his work on Gabriel. There were some weird things going on with Gabriel. The main one he noticed was his lack of needing to breathe for hours. Then there was the unbelievable peek of strength he got at the times he needed it, like when he moved that big dresser to block his door. Now it was these mysterious fading scars he didn’t remember where he got. Sam massaged Gabriel enjoying the feel of his skin while trying to come up with an explanation. After half an hour he gave up coming up with nothing. He continued to massage Gabriel all over until he heard his soft snores. 

He used the warm wet towel to clean him all over and covered him with the soft blanket. He stood up and kissed his angels cheek. “You’re so cute.” He told his sleeping angel when he got a smile as a reward for the kiss. He grabbed the clothes he had texted Castiel for when he woke up and changed into the warmer attire. Now that fall was in the air, the temperature in the base dropped significantly to accommodate the season into everyone’s life. He began to clean the table from the night before in preparation of breakfast. Sam paused and looked at the chair knocked over on the floor. He didn’t remember tipping the chair over the night before. Then again he wasn’t really focusing on anything else besides Gabriel. Sam dismissed the chair on the floor when his mind went back to relieving the events of last night. He continued to clean while in a haze of memories. He cleared the small wooden table, swept the petals and sent everything to the proper place to be cleaned. He texted Benny and asked if he could send breakfast to the power room. Benny happily agreed and asked a lot of questions about the date. Sam was convinced that Benny wasn’t the only one replying and wondered if all his friends and family were there as well. He told him of the date leaving out the more passionate details. All at once his phone began to flood with notifications from everyone. He let out a small chuckle knowing now that he was right, everyone was probably eating breakfast together. Someone, Sam wasn’t sure who, must have scolded the group on their eagerness because he got a text from each of them with the word sorry before his phone went silent. 

After nearly an hour the food arrived perfectly placed on the table. By the time that happened Sam was finished cleaning everything and had laid back down by Gabriel’s side. Gabriel was awakened by the smell of breakfast before Sam could wake him up. Gabriel looked up at Sam with glossy eyes and turned to cuddle into Sam’s side. Sam began playing with Gabriel’s soft locks. “Time for breakfast.” Sam told him but didn’t move.

“Thank you Sam.” Gabriel said pulling Sam closer with the arm around his thighs.

“Its just breakfast.” Sam informed with a smile.

“It’s not just that. It’s everything. I love you. So much.” Gabriel couldn’t be happier. Sam was so caring and attentive. He hadn’t been treated like that in a long time. He forgot how it felt to be treated with kindness. “My back doesn’t hurt anymore. Maybe you have magic hands.” Gabriel rubbed his lower back as he sat up. The pain was gone replaced with a fading soreness. 

Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms and kissed him. “I love you too.” He whispered. Gabriel turned red at the words. He had been told more than once he was being too clingy so now that Sam not only seemed to crave but rather desired his affection, he felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. “What do you want to do after breakfast?” Sam asked reaching for Gabriel’s clothes while still kissing all over him. He pulled away for a second to put Gabriel’s shirt on him and went right back to kissing him.

“Um…… I think…. Wa!” Gabriel yelped when Sam pulled him by the legs playfully sending him to lay on the bed. He helped him into his briefs and pulled his pants on. Gabriel pulled Sam on top of himself using his legs and gained an equally loud yelp from him. “I think,” Gabriel said taking hold of Sam’s face and looking into his eyes. “We should try and put that shield up.” He kissed his moose and sat up. 

Sam sat by his side at the edge of the bed and watched Gabriel button up his jeans. “Guess the fun is over, hu?” Sam asked sadness evident in his voice. 

“Nu-uh. No way I’m letting that happen, BOYFRIEND.” Gabriel tackled Sam into the bed again and kissed his face all over gaining a laugh from Sam. “But we still have work to do. People to protect.” Gabriel gave a sigh and got off Sam. “Where is my phone?” Gabriel patted his pockets as if it would magically appear there. Sam handed him his own phone with a smile. “Thank you my wonderful boyfriend.” He said with a big smile.

“You’re welcome MY wonderful boyfriend.” Sam said with an equally big smile and handed Gabriel his socks and shoes. Gabriel sent a text and handed the phone back to Sam. He was guided by Sam into one of the chairs at the table. He proceeded to put on his socks and shoes while Sam made the bed. Sam turned at Gabriel’s laughter and flash of light to see Sam’s blue hoodie draped over Gabriel’s head.

“I hope you didn’t mind, I asked Dean to send me one of your sweaters.” Gabriel said shyly. Sam was glad he looked shy and not scared.

“I don’t. I like seeing you in my clothes.” Sam admitted as he sat by Gabriel’s side.

“You do?” Gabriel’s shyness was growing as the color of his face did. He thought that maybe Sam would of found it weird or even creepy he was wearing his clothes.

“Yup. It’s hot and cute at the same time. Maybe later, when the day is over and the shield is up, you can wear only the sweater for me and nothing else.” Sam got a stack of packages and put them in front of Gabriel. He got a red face and thoughtful look from his angel. Maybe he was considering it but he didn’t want to push him into anything. He took a veggie omelet for himself and began eating after Gabriel took his first bite. Now that Sam had officially gotten Gabriel as a boyfriend, he wanted to know everything about him. “Wanna play a game while we eat?” Gabriel nodded with his cheeks full. Playing a game while eating breakfast reminded him of when he was small and would play with his siblings. That was one of the only times where Michael and Lucifer wouldn’t be on opposing sides. “Okay, it’s a questions game. I ask you a question you answer it and I’ll do the same. If you don’t want to answer, you can skip. Ready?” Gabriel nodded again this time with a smile because he wanted to know more about Sam than what he already knew. “What is your favorite season? Mines winter because I like the snow.” 

“Rainy, spring? Because it’s cold and I can splash in the puddles. What’s your favorite hobby? I like building things.” Gabriel really liked this game.

“Reading a good book or doing research. What’s your favorite song? Dean and I have the same song, Hey Jude by the Beetles because our mom used to use it as a lullaby when we were small.”

Gabriel smiled at that, his mom had never sang him a lullaby. “Heat of the moment by Asia. I feel like it’s a giant apology letter so if I ever do something to get you mad at me and play that song, know, it’s my ‘I’m sorry’.” Gabriel said poking at his food and knowing it was only a matter of time before he would have to do just that. Sam grabbed his hand and smiled. Gabriel knowing the gesture meant Sam would love him anyway continued. “Did you always want to be FBI? I always wanted to…….. You know, science. But not in the way it turned out.” Gabriel admitted. “I’m happy where I am.” Gabriel said giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek. “But I guess I wish the path had been different.”

“Maybe but the path you took led you to me. And I’m very happy about that.” Sam smiled when he saw a smile on his beautiful angel. “I actually wanted to be a lawyer but followed into everyone’s footsteps. I don’t regret it though. Maybe in the future.” Sam knew the war was going to take place. He hoped when the world got rebuild so would his life. With Gabriel by his side he knew it would be possible. He looked to Gabriel’s empty plate and realized they were done eating. “How are we going to put up the shield?” Sam asked looking out into the field.

“I’m not sure. Cassie said there wasn’t enough power to launch it. Hmmmm.” Gabriel got a bit red at his next words. “Last night gave me an idea, maybe if we connect them somehow?”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled at the look of shyness on Gabriel. He suddenly felt a bit sad realizing their date was officially over. 

He saw Gabriel stand and push the table to give himself room to climb on Sam’s lap. “Don’t look so sad moose. I did tell you to misbehave after our first date.” Gabriel gave him shy eyes with a mischievous smile.

“Oh, I forgot about that.” Sam squeezed Gabriel’s bottom then moved his hands up his back to tangle in his hair and pull him into a kiss. “Thank you for reminding me.” Sam said standing up with Gabriel wrapped around his waist. “I intend on taking full advantage.” Gabriel kissed Sam with passion before jumping off him. He knew if he didn’t they would never get down to work. “So what did you have in mind?”

“Well…….” Gabriel walked up to a tree and examined it. It was similar to the one he built except this one was not only bigger but it looked to have multiple metal wires entwined with each other. He reached up but much like the first time Sam got one of the round orbs for him down. He looked inside and noticed there was no real difference in them besides the size and even then it was still small enough to fit in his hand. “Sam? Remember when I told you I had an idea to make the energy last longer?” 

Sam smiled remembering the small bird house and their conversation. “Yes.”

“Well looks like it’s time to put that hypothesis to the test.” Gabriel looked at Sam and saw him with a look of admiration he had never seen anyone give him. “What?” Gabriel felt shy suddenly and put his hands in the pocket of the lose fitting hoodie that smelled like Sam. 

“Nothing. Just thinking how awesome you are.” Sam recalled the night before when Gabriel told him he loved him. That simple moment made him feel like he was on top of the world. Sam knew that even if the world fell apart as long as he had Gabriel by his side he would be unstoppable. 

Gabriel cleared his throat and remembered how to talk. “We should send the bed back where it came from before we ask for help.” Gabriel didn’t want everyone to see where he had given his all to Sam. He wanted that to stay between them.

“I got it.” Sam began to send a text to the warehouse not noticing Gabriel began to wonder off and around the base. “I'll send the table too.” 

Gabriel began walking towards the center of the room. He could see now that the grass was made of some kind of rubber. The trees were surrounding a marble looking table in perfect circles. When he arrived to the middle he looked up to see himself standing right below the glass ceiling. He put a hand on the table and jumped back when code appeared covering the surface. He looked at it carefully and recognized where he had seen it before. All at once a memory came back to him.

 

*********************

 

Gabriel was playing with a small Castiel. “Okay ready?” A tiny Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded with excitement in his eyes and stood up on small wobbling legs. Gabriel turned around, covered his eyes and began counting. “One, two, three…” Gabriel was old enough to know that even though they were alone and small there was no danger because they were in their mothers lab. “Nine, ten!” Gabriel turned around and saw nothing but white walls. “Here I come baby bird.” He began walking with his hands stretched out in front of himself. “Where is that little baby?” He asked the empty room. He heard a little giggle from behind himself and turned around to see a white wall a few feet away and small feet right in front of it. He smiled and approached slowly. “Where could he be? I guess he’s gone.” Gabriel said playfully. “I won’t be able to catch that Baby.” 

He was about to pull the blanket off Castiel’s smaller form when something made him flinch. “I caught the baby!” He saw an older Michael pick up a laughing Castiel and the blanket float to the ground. Michael blew a raspberry into Castiel’s small tummy receiving a loud laugh. Gabriel smiled at his older brother. His smile faded when Michael froze and looked at him. He shared a small look with Castiel before he launched towards Gabriel. Gabriel turned around with the intention of running away but felt a strong hand pull him back by the shirt. “I got another baby!” He heard Michael say before he felt a raspberry on his own stomach and laughed at the sensation. He looked up to see a playful Castiel blow a small raspberry into Michael’s cheek and copied his actions. “Oh no! Attack of the babies!” He said falling to the floor gently. He laid on his back laughing while Castiel and Gabriel attacked him. Then he made an over dramatic plead before he closed his eyes and pretended to pass out. Gabriel and Castiel shared a look of concern before leaning into Michael’s face. “Boo!” Castiel and Gabriel we’re pulled to lay on either one of Michael’s side before they could fall into the floor. They laughed at the surprise before calming down. “What are you guys playing?”

“Hide and seek.” Gabriel answered while he climbed on top of Michael and sat with his bent knees on his broad chest.

“It looked like fun sorry for interrupting.” Michael looked around.

“Its okay we like playing with you.” Gabriel said with a smile that Castiel was nodding along to.

Michael could see nothing but Castiel’s play pin, a table and a hospital bed in the big room. “It looks like fun, but there’s no where to hide.” Michael sat up enough for Gabriel to slide down to his stomach. Castiel was under his arm and began playing with his hair and trying to climb on his head.

Gabriel got off Michael excitedly and got the blue blanket that was on the floor. “That’s why I made this!” He grabbed the blanket and draped it over himself disappearing into thin air. 

“Gabe!” Castiel screamed and clapped in amusement while Michael stared at the spot where his little brother once stood.

“Boo!” Gabriel said jumping on top of Michael and Castiel covering them both with the blanket.

“Boo!” Castiel mimicked his brother’s actions with the corner of the blanket. “Mickey too!” He covered Michael’s face with the corner of the blanket catching him by surprise and giggled. Michael could see the lab through the fabric before his vision was obscured.

“Boo!” Michael exclaimed when Castiel uncovered his face making both of them laugh. After a fit of giggles and some more playing Michael stood up with his brother’s in his arms. “You made this little one?” Michael asked looking at the blanket.

“Mmhmm. Do you like it?” Gabriel asked hopping off Michael’s arms.

“Its amazing little one. Good job. How did you come up with it?” Michael walked over to the table and sat in one of the rolling chairs. 

Gabriel ran to gain momentum and hopped onto another chair causing it to roll next to Michael. “Metatron was talking about light travel today or something. I wasn’t paying attention.” Gabriel was talking while he spin on the chair getting giggles from Castiel and a fond smile from Michael. “And then I thought 'how awesome would it be if I could just disappear right now? So then, so then, I stole his book and it said something about bending light. And Cas got our blankie. So we made it like that. And he tried to find us but couldn’t. And it was funny. His face was funny.” Gabriel began laughing. “But he found us and said it was stupid and that we should behave.” Gabriel was stopped by Michael at his pouty lips.

He looked at Castiel and saw equally pouty lips. “Well I still think it’s awesome. And Metatron is a big Doo Doo head.” He poked Castiel’s belly and gained smiles back on their faces. “In fact…” Michael thought for a second. “I think it’s so awesome, it belongs in the magic book. What do you say?” Gabriel bounced a couple of times excitedly on his knees. Castiel screamed with excitement and clapped his hands. Gabriel jumped off the chair and ran out the door. He ran to his room and took out the magic book from inside his pillow. He ran back to find Castiel and Michael rubbing noses. 

“Me too, me too. Kiss.” Gabriel climbed on Michael and rubbed his nose with him then Castiel. He sat on Michaels lap and put the book on the table. 

“Ready?” Michael asked looking at his brother’s. They both nodded happily. “One, two, three…..” At once they all put their pointer finger on the cover making it glow a dark green. Michael opened the book and made his way through blueprints and out lines before he made it to a blank page. He began writing about Gabriel’s new blanket. Once he was done he looked at Gabriel with a smile but his smile faced at his sad face. “What’s wrong little one?” 

“Metatron said I should stop doing these kinds of things he said it was stupid and I was weird….. Mom said the same thing too.” Gabriel looked at Castiel and gave him a sad smile.

“If what you are is that then stay strong little one and embrace it. You be the best weirdo you can be. Because you know what? In the end you’re the one that had fun…… And you know what else?”

Gabriel giggled when he got pulled into his brother’s embrace. “What?” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Michael and Castiel.

“I love you just the way you are. Don't ever forget that. I love both of you no matter what happens. Weird and all.” Gabriel and Castiel hugged their older brother with teary eyes.

When Gabriel pulled away he saw something across the picture Michael had drawn of his blanket. “What’s that?” He asked pulling the book closer and looking at the small town inside what looked like a giant dome. 

“It’s something I’ve been working on.” 

“What does it do? Is it fun?” 

“I’m afraid not little one. It’s something to protect us when we leave.”

“From what?” Gabriel flinched when Michael reached for the book, wrapped it in the blanket and threw it in the play pen. 

The door opened abruptly and their mom came in. “I told you to do something and you haven’t done it yet!? Didn’t I tell you we were on a tight schedule?” Gabriel felt himself being ripped out of Michaels arms and tossed on the floor. He could hear Cas beginning to cry and looked up from the floor to see him being put on the play pin by a man. “Why do you always have to defy me?!” Gabriel saw Michael being dragged out of the room forcefully and heard the door slamming mix with his mother’s loud voice. 

He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. “Help him please!” Gabriel pleaded to the man but he just stood there. He could hear Michael cry out in pain behind the door and grew desperate. He began to punch and pull the door with all the strength he had but he was only a child. “Please help him! Why aren’t you doing anything?! Don’t you love us?! Noooooooooooooo!” Gabriel fought as he felt the man pick him up and looked back to realize something. “Let go! Michael! Michael! Luci!!!! Help! Papà!! Luci! Anyo…” 

Gabriel bit down on the hand that covered his mouth. “Fuck! You little brat!” He felt something hard hit him across the face and slowed down for a second at the force. “Stop fighting! Listen to me!” 

Gabriel struggled on the hospital bed he was being pushed against. “No! You’re not my Dad! Papà! Daaaaad! Help me!” Gabriel was being strapped to the bed and there was little he could do about it. He was beginning to get tired and he felt like he couldn’t scream anymore. He felt his face drip with tears. He pulled back when the man kissed his forehead when he was done. Now he was sobbing and fighting against his restraints. He heard Castiel cry even louder. “No! What are you doing? Leave him alone!!!! Where are you taking him?!” He lifted his small body off the bed to see the man walking towards the door. “Take me! Take me! Please!” The door closed leaving him alone. “Come back.” He whispered into the silence. 

After a long time, Gabriel didn’t know how long, the door opened and a stumbling figure made it to his side. “Hey little one.” Michael’s said through bloody lips.

“Mickey, you’re bleeding. He took Castiel. I couldn’t stop him… I’m sorry.” Gabriel said concerned and ended with a sob.

“I’m okay. He’s okay too. You have to go to sleep now. But I promise everything will be okay when you wake up.” Michael got an oxygen mask ready as he talked. “It’s a game.” Michael reassured when Gabriel turned his face away from the mask. “You trust me…. Don’t you?” 

Gabriel looked into his brother’s eyes. He was afraid but something told him he would be okay. He nodded and let Michael put the mask on him. He began to feel sleepy when Michael began humming a melody to him. He tried to keep his eyes open when he felt his hair being petted gently by Michael. He fell into darkness when a tall figure wearing a gas mask approached Michael from behind.

 

*********************************************

 

Gabriel opened his eyes trying to keep his breathing even but knowing he was panting in panic. He could feel tears stream down his face. His panting picked up when he saw the same dark figure with the gas mask standing right in front of him on the other side of the marble table. Acting on fear he turned around and began running. He was looking back and crashed into something hard, he turned to meet amused eyes. Sam’s look turned concerned when he saw Gabriel. “Gabriel what’s wrong?!” Gabriel looked behind himself and stood up. Sam quickly stood up. He followed Gabriel’s gaze and heard metal clank in the distance. Before he could ask he was pulled by Gabriel into a run towards the exit. They made it outside and down the long halls. “Gabriel!” Sam was trying to get Gabriel to slow down but he was much stronger than Sam. 

Somehow they made it to the living area. Gabriel was heading for his door knowing everyone was probably there. The door suddenly opened. Sam and Gabriel went down in a pile of limbs. “Owww! Gabriel!” Balthazar rubbed his head at the pain of it colliding with Sam’s shoulder.

Suddenly more than one door opened and people looked at the four on the floor amused. “Are you okay?” Sam saw a concern Benny ask Balthazar while grabbing his face and getting closer than necessary to examine it. 

“I’m okay.” Balthazar replied with red cheeks and pulled away from Benny’s grip to stand up.

“Geez Gabe is crashing into people a hobby of yours or something?” Sam heard Charley’s playful voice but didn’t look up in favor of pulling Gabriel into himself and making sure he was okay. “Are you okay?!” He heard her concerned voice and heard more than one person get close.

“Gabriel. Sweetie look at me.” Sam tried to get Gabriel to focus but he keep looking back towards the power room. 

“What happened?” He heard Castiel’s deep voice ask. 

At the sound of Castiel’s voice Gabriel seemed to come back to reality. He finally looked at Sam and began to cry. Sam pulled him into his arms and looked up to see his friends and brother look at them in concern. “The man with the mask!” Gabriel pulled away from Sam. “He was going to hurt Michael. I saw him! He’s in the power room. We have to help him! Please!” Gabriel began to get up. Sam quickly stood up and grabbed Gabriel in his arms to stop him from going back into the power room.

Benny and Dean shared a look before Benny looked at the group. “Stay here.” Balthazar reached for his hand and stopped him. “I’ll be right back.” He reassured and went running down the hall when Balthazar reluctantly let go of his hand.

“Cas call for back up.” Dean instructed before following Benny to the power room. Castiel took out his phone and called who Sam concluded was either Chuck or Lucifer. 

Ana, Charley, and Jo began to comfort Gabriel in Sam’s arms while he clung to Sam’s back and shaked. “What happened?” Balthazar asked getting closer to Gabriel and checking what he could in fear that he got hurt again. The only thing he found we’re the bruised ribs from the first attack.

“I don’t know. I turned my back for a second.” Sam was now angry at himself for letting Gabriel wonder off when he had just been told he had a stalker. 

Gabriel pulled away with concern in his watery eyes and looked up at Sam. “Sammy… is Michael going to be okay? Did you help him?” 

Everyone looked at Sam with more concern than before. “Sweet heart.” Sam cupped Gabriel’s face and felt him let go to cover both his hands. “Michael isn’t here.” 

“He’s not?” Gabriel looked at Ana, then Charley, Balthazar, Jo. “He’s not.” He pulled Sam’s hands off himself slowly. He let Sam pull him back into a hug and let himself be comforted by his embrace. “Sam.” Gabriel said when everything came flooding back at the sight of Castiel approaching. “I remembered something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like the gang is about to put that shield up but not before they get down to some serious talking come back to see what they discover thank you for reading I love your comments and hope you're having a good time also thank you to lokixarchangel for the pictures I loooooooooove them


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments sorry it took so long here you go enjoy

Gabriel put his hands further into the pocket of Sam’s hoodie. He didn’t want to look up from the metal table he was sitting at. He was mad at the moment. Mad at his father and brother. He tried really hard to hold down the anger bubbling in his stomach that was threatening to surface. “Sweetie?” Gabriel heard Sam’s voice close. He knew no one else could hear him but everyone was looking at him. He looked up briefly. “It’s okay, I’m right here.” Sam was sitting facing Gabriel with his back to everyone else. Gabriel had been brought into a meeting room by Castiel after he had informed Lucifer, Gabriel had almost been attacked again. The only one he told he remembered something to was Sam and he was glad for that.

“I don’t want to be here.” Gabriel said in a small voice that could be heard in the silence. 

Before Chuck could ask his son what was happening Benny and Dean burst through the door of the meeting room. “Benjamin. Dean. What did you find?” Chuck asked fearing for the safety of his son. 

“There was evidence of someone being there sir. Unfortunately they got away before we got to them.” Benny informed looking straight at Chuck and John. “We did find this.” Benny handed John Gabriel’s phone and a bag. Gabriel saw his phone with relief, he knew he wasn’t that crazy.

John looked inside. He closed the bag quickly before anyone else could get a glance at the contents. “Sam. Take Gabriel to his home to rest.” He instructed.

Sam stood up without questioning his father. When he offered his hand Gabriel took it but didn’t stand up. He looked at the bag before looking up at John. “What’s in the bag?” Gabriel asked trying to hold back his emotion. 

“I think it’s best you don’t know.” John said holding the bag tightly.

Gabriel was about to protest when their attention was snatched by someone opening the door. “Sir.” Everyone turned back to look at a short man with a mess of hair and beard.

“Metatron.” Gabriel’s voice could be heard in the room. He let go of Sam’s hand and stood up with his head held high but Sam instantly saw fear deep in his eyes.

“Hey kid.” Metatron looked at Gabriel with a kind smile. Even though his smile seemed sweet, to Sam it didn’t feel right. He pulled Gabriel closer to himself by the hip. He realized something was off with the man if the way Gabriel was sticking close to him was an indication. 

“What is it Metatron? We’re in the middle of something.” Lucifer said standing up and walking in front of Metatron effectively blocking his view from Gabriel.

“Sorry to interrupt. The theory presented earlier has been confirmed. Unit 7B has verification that the enemy is using a biological weapon to alter human DNA. No word yet about obtaining a sample sir.”

“John please tell them to hold their ground, develop a strategy. We need a sample of the virus or someone infected if were going to develop a vaccine. You’re dismissed.” Chuck instructed. John nodded and handed over the black bag. Once Metatron and John left Chuck turned to the group. “Lucifer, go work with Garth and find out who and why they are after Gabriel. Don’t stop until you have something. This should be your top priority.”

“Yes sir.” Lucifer walked to the door and was quickly followed by Garth. “Don’t worry short stack, we’ll find this creep and I’ll kick his ass.” He received a small smile from Gabriel before he turned around and opened the door for Garth to walk out first before following close behind.

“Benjamin, make sure this individual doesn’t get near anyone. You are assigned with the safety of my family and the Winchesters. Be vigilant.” 

“Yes sir. You can count on me.” Benjamin said immediately.

“Wait.” Balthazar’s hesitant protest came. “You can’t put that much weight on his shoulders. He’s just one man.”

“He is a strong man, son. One of my best soldiers. He has taken on bigger challenges.” Chuck reassured. “You don’t need to fear for his safety.” Balthazar’s gaze went to the ground at his father’s words. “He may be one man but he has a whole army ready to help him if he needs it. Besides if he does get hurt, he’ll have the best nurse. Balthazar, I am assigning you to look after Benny, your siblings, and the Winchesters.” Chuck smiled at the look of surprise he got from his son but tried to hide it. “You are both dismissed.” Balthazar nodded and went out the door followed closely by Benny. Sam was sensing a pattern with the two that no one else seemed to notice but said nothing. That left Castiel, Dean, Sam and Gabriel with Chuck. Ana, Jo and Charley hadn't been allowed in. “Gabriel, please don’t look so scared. Metatron has been given orders to stay away from you.” Chuck reassured.

“Why? Who is he?” Sam asked already angry there was a reason he wasn’t allowed near Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t say anything but got closer to Sam, that only made Sam’s anger rise.

“Metatron was mother’s right hand man. You wouldn’t see one without the other.” Castiel explained with anger in every word. “He would document every detail of her experiments. Now he is father’s right hand man.”

“He is just a record keeper.” Chuck reassured. “He isn’t allowed near Gabriel or Castiel. If you see him anywhere near them feel free to use force.” Chuck was being serious but wouldn’t elaborate on why.

“He would help mother with our discipline. Father found bruises on Gabriel’s body one day and got it out of him on who caused them. He hasn’t been allowed near us since.” Now that Castiel had explained everything Sam was angry and so was Dean. They were both hoping at the moment that Metatron would try something just so they could get their hands on him.

“I would have gotten rid of him long ago but he knows almost everything of your mother’s work.” Chuck gave a sigh. “Moving forward. Did you hear what he said? Gabriel you were right about the virus. Do you think you can help us put up the shield by the end of the day?” Chuck set the bag on the table and leaned in expectantly.

“Yes.” Gabriel answered without looking up. “I can get it up by the end of the day.” Gabriel already had an idea of what to do to achieve that. “I just have a question.” Dean, Sam and Cas watched as Gabriel finally looked up to his father. “Who designed the shield?” Gabriel held his breath waiting for his father’s answer.

“I did son.” Came Chuck’s almost instant reply. “If that’s all then I’ll be on my way. Please let us know when the shield is ready to go up.” With a slow nod from Gabriel, Chuck excused himself.

“Gabriel. Why didn’t you say anything about what you remembered?” Sam said close enough their brother’s couldn’t hear. He wasn’t sure why but he felt Gabriel didn’t want to tell anyone.

Gabriel sat back down on the chair. He was about to talk when he noticed the camera in the corner of the room. Gabriel pulled down Sam into a hug. He felt Sam’s arms instantly make it around his waist. “We can’t talk here. They might be listening.” 

He pulled away thinking he would get told something or Sam would be looking at him oddly. Sam kissed him softly and pulled away slowly. He gave him a small nod. “I think your dad is right. I should take you home to rest.” Gabriel understood what Sam was trying to do. There were no cameras in the living spaces.

“Are you going to be okay?” Dean asked the couple worried. 

“Yes Dean-o. I have a handsome, smart boyfriend moose to protect me.” Gabriel said proudly but his brother could see the pink on his cheeks.

“Congratulations.” Castiel said happy for both Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel was over due for some happiness.

Dean and Castiel hugged their brother’s happy for them. “Cassie, would you be able to get me blue prints of the power room? I need them to put up the shield.”

“Yes. That’s no problem. I’ll bring them home as soon as I get them. Do you need anything else?” Castiel was heading towards the door.

“No that’s it. Thank you.” Gabriel said with a smile Sam recognized as fake.

“I’ll go with you.” Dean was already standing up and walking to Castiel’s side.

“Actually Dean, I was hoping you could help us with something back home. It won’t take long, I promise. Then you can go back to trying to get into my little brothers pants.” Gabriel went behind Sam’s large form at the glare he got from Dean.

“Fine.” Dean gave in when Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. They all went their separate ways in the hall, but not before Gabriel got his hands on the bag. Inside there were tranquilizers, tape and rope. He went into a panic and had to be calmed down by Sam. It took a while of all three reassuring him they wouldn’t let anything happen to him until he calmed down. He grabbed his phone and went out the door without letting go of Sam’s hand.

Gabriel was quiet the whole walk back home. Sam and Dean looked at each other with worry but didn’t say anything. When they finally made it home Gabriel asked them to sit on the couch. “I….” He began. “You.” He took a deep breath and began to pace in front of the Winchesters. He didn’t really know how to start because he knew he would sound crazy once he did. 

“Gabriel.” Dean got his attention before Sam could. “Just say it. We both believe in you. What ever you need, what ever you’re thinking, it’s fine, we’ll help.” 

With that Gabriel began. “I think you two are the only ones I can trust. I can feel it in here.” Gabriel pointed to his belly making the Winchesters smile. They felt honored that Gabriel considered them trust worthy. “I’m not even sure I can trust Cassie anymore. I definitely can’t trust dad and Luci….”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked worried of the reason Gabriel believed that.

Gabriel took a deep breath. “I remembered something.” Gabriel repeated this time to Dean as well. “When we we’re little, Cassie and I would play games like hide and seek in mom’s lab.”

“Question.” Dean said raising his hand. “How could you play hide and seek in a lab?” 

“I would build thing’s with my siblings. Michael would join us and encourage me to be myself. And he was nice. He loved us…….” Gabriel could see Sam and Dean’s expression turn into something he didn’t like. He took a deep breath and thought about what he could do to show them what he meant. “Wait here…..” Gabriel rounded the sofa and went to his room.

“Do you understand anything he is saying? Because I’m lost.” Dean said feeling bad he didn’t know what was going on.

“I think this has something to do with his dad and the shield.” They saw Gabriel run to Castiel’s room. “Maybe the stalker, or Lucifer? I don’t know. Hey, where is everyone?” 

“Tommy, Leia, Ana, Charley and Jo said they were going to have a girl’s day or something. I should send them a text telling them everything is okay here.” Dean took out his phone and texted Charley. After five minutes of listening to Gabriel moving around the room he got a picture message from Charley of everyone wearing mud masks and relaxing.

“Okay.” Gabriel came out caring a blue blanket and his laptop. Sam recognized the blanket as the one he had wrapped around Tommy when they escaped from Michael’s home. Gabriel set down his laptop and took a deep breath. “Please. Just wait until the end.” Sam and Dean nodded and focused on Gabriel. “I remembered we would play hide and seek with this.” Gabriel opened the blanket, moved his hands along the edge of the fabric and draped it over his head. The Winchesters watched as he disappeared into thin air. “I made it with Castiel because Metatron and mom wouldn’t let us leave the lab.” Gabriel uncovered himself and continued. “Michael said it was awesome. He loved it and said I shouldn’t listen to Metatron or mom or anyone else when they said bad things about my science experiments. That I should always be myself. He even put it on our magic book.” Gabriel saw a questioning expression on Dean’s face. “It’s a book only we could get into. It has all the things we made.” Gabriel’s eyes began to fill with tears. He went and sat between Dean and Sam. “Dad is a liar. When Michael put the blanket in our magic book...... I saw it.” Gabriel began crying now. He felt like everything going on didn’t make any sense no matter how hard he tried to put it all together. 

“What did you see?” Dean encouraged knowing Sam was to focused pulling Gabriel into his arms.

“The shield. Dad didn’t design it. Michael did. He said it would protect us when we ran away. And then……. And then…..”

“Its okay sweetie. I’m right here.” Sam pulled Gabriel across his lap and rubbed his back.

“Moose, mom took Michael. He hurt him. Said they we’re running out of time. The man in the mask was there…….. He took Cassie and tied me to a bed. I begged and begged for help but he just left me there.” Gabriel cried into Sam’s chest. “Michael came back but he didn’t untie me. I could tell he wanted too but he was really hurt. He said he loved me and everything would be better when I woke up. And then he put me to sleep.” Sam and Dean shared a look of concern. Gabriel was inconsolable. No matter what Dean and Sam said or did he wouldn’t stop crying. “Poor Michael. He was trying to keep us safe but I can't remember why.” Gabriel perked up with fright in his eyes. “I need to see him.” Gabriel began to get out of Sam’s arms.

“We can’t sweetie.” Sam told him pulling him back into his arms. “I know all this is overwhelming but until those bombs go off it’s dangerous. I think he will be okay.”

“But what if he isn’t?” Gabriel asked more worried now that he was thinking the worst. 

“He will be.” Dean reassured. “As far as we know he’s the one that made the virus and is safe somewhere. If you say he designed the shield then he’s probably putting one up himself. If we go out there…. It’ll be a suicide mission.” Gabriel buried himself back into Sam’s warmth. He began crying again. There was no danger for Michael anymore. Everything he was doing was all himself. He couldn’t get to his side. Not with bombs about to start a war.

“Okay.” Gabriel said through sobs. “Ill find a way to put up the shield. I’m sorry I said anything. I’m just being paranoid. The person in the mask really scared me. He probably wasn’t even there. I mean……..” Gabriel let out a small sob. “I’m already starting to forget.” 

Dean got a tissue for Gabriel and rubbed his legs. He began thinking about what Gabriel had said while watching Sam keeping him close. Gabriel eventually stopped crying when he slipped into a slumber driven by exhaustion. “Sam?” Dean whispered and looked at his brother. “Do you think that magic book he is talking about is the one we found?” 

“I hope not. Castiel said they took that from their mother not Michael. If it is then Castiel lied to us.” Sam covered Gabriel’s ear with one hand and pulled him close so the other would be against his chest. 

“No.” Dean said with a smile. When Sam’s expression remained serious his smile faded. “Come on this is Cas we’re talking about.”

“Well, maybe that’s what he believes. He was small after all. You need to talk to him.” Sam looked at Dean expectantly. Sam had to believe himself that was it. The dread that one of the only people Gabriel had ever trusted would betray him filled Sam with sadness. 

Dean looked at Gabriel’s sleeping form for a while before he stood up without a word. He left and came back with a glass of water. “Are you going to wake him up?” Dean handed the water to Sam and watched him drink.

“I think I’m going to let him wake on his own. It’s still morning but it feels like he’s had a whole days worth of events.” Sam watched Dean nod and handed the half full glass for Dean to put on the small table. 

Dean handed Sam the remote for the television, took the blanket Gabriel had used to Castiel’s room and came back with a dark green soft blanket he draped over Sam and Gabriel’s legs. “I’m going to go talk to Castiel. See if we can trust him.” Dean looked at Gabriel and gave a sigh. “I’m sure the whole blueprint thing was just to distract Cas. He’s beyond smart Sammy. You guys are lucky to have found each other.” Dean didn’t want to think about what Sam would do if it turned out they got Gabriel out of the monsters claws just to bring him to be the real monsters diner.

“Yeah. Don’t worry Dean. I’m sure there’s an explanation. There's a reason I found Gabriel and you found Castiel. I just know it.” Sam gave his brother a reassuring smile.

Dean gave a small sigh. “I hope you're right.” He stood there for a second watching the pair before moving towards the door. “I’ll see you later.” With that Dean disappeared through the wall leaving them in a warm silence.

Sam turned on the TV and began channel surfing. He landed on a show about a count down of mysterious occurrences and decided to stick with that. For over an hour he just watched documentaries and played with Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel was sleeping so soundly that Sam felt like he was living a normal life for a second. He felt so domestic. The comfortable weight and warmth of Gabriel. The TV playing. Sam felt relaxed, at peace. He began playing little scenarios in his head. Gabriel cooking for him. Dancing after having a nice dinner. Sleeping on a warm bed. Waking up to Gabriel’s smiling face. Gabriel squirmed in his arms a bit before mumbling something in a sleepy voice. “Water.”

Sam grabbed the glass he had drank from earlier and put it in Gabriel’s hands. “Here you go sweetie.” Gabriel opened sleepy eyes and drank the water. He sat up on Sam’s lap and leaned forward to put the glass on the table. Sam smiled as Gabriel turned to straddle him with slow lazy movements. “How was your nap?” Sam moved his hands under the fabric of the hoodie to touch the soft skin of Gabriel’s lower back.

Gabriel cupped Sam’s face gently with both hands and smiled at him. “Good.” He said in a normal tone before closing his eyes and connecting their lips softly. Sam snaked his hands further up Gabriel’s back and let him lead the kiss. When he felt a shy tongue lick his bottom lip he opened his mouth slightly and tasted it with his tongue. He hugged Gabriel around the waist with one arm while his other hand very slowly made it to Gabriel stomach. He slowly began trailing his hand up soft skin until he felt a hardening nub with his thumb. Gabriel moved his hands down Sam’s neck to land on his shoulders. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Sam when their eyes met. His smile was soft making Sam’s body fill with heat. Sam admired Gabriel’s form before lifting the shirt and hoodie slowly with his arm. Gabriel settled comfortably on his lap and used both hands to help lift his clothes further and expose his chest. Sam smiled at him gently before looking at the hardening nubs against sun kissed skin. The golden hairs between them felt soft to the touch. Sam kissed Gabriel in the middle of his chest. He slowly made his way to his right nipple leaving behind a trail of kisses while his left was being rubbed by his thumb. 

Once Sam arrived to his destination, he looked at the light brownish pink nipple and used his hot breath to blow a gentle breeze into it. Sam looked up to see Gabriel close his eyes and let his head fall back at the sensation. He smiled keeping his eyes on that image before opening his mouth slightly and leaning forward so Gabriel’s nipple went in between his parted lips. When he saw Gabriel’s features relax further and began to bite his bottom lip, Sam used his tongue to tease the tip of the now hard nub in his mouth. It felt soft and tasted the slightest of sweetness. 

When he felt Gabriel’s chest beginning to work harder to supply his lungs with air, he pulled him closer by the waist and began sucking on the twitching nub. His mouth tasted a sweet liquid that reminded him of cantaloupe juice or freshly cut honeydew melon. The liquid was only enough to taste the slightest but Sam knew it was milk. He concluded that the events of the night before we’re responsible based on what he remembered from anatomy class. He enjoyed the taste before kissing his nipple and going to attack the other. After they we’re both thoroughly abused with soft licks, gentle teasing and a few perfectly executed bites, Sam managed to get another taste of the sweet liquid. He pulled away and looked at Gabriel’s face. Gabriel opened glossy eyes to meet with Sam’s. He slowly brought his clothes back down covering his slightly heaving chest and leaned in to kiss Sam’s lips again. He gave a satisfied sigh when he pulled away from Sam’s lips and hugged him again after bumping their noses together in a mild playful manner. He rested his head on Sam’s shoulder enjoying being close to him in the calm environment. Sam moved his big hands from Gabriel back to land on his butt and rubbed the soft muscle gently. “Are you in pain Gabriel?” He had been worried ever since he noticed that every time Gabriel sat down he would wince the slightest without realizing it.

Gabriel nodded against his shoulder and pushed his bottom harder against Sam’s open palms. “No. It just hurts a little when I sit. But….” Gabriel turned to whisper into Sam’s ear. “I like it. It reminds me of what we did and makes me all 'buaaah' inside.” Sam couldn’t help smile at that.

He was so happy Gabriel seemed to have forgotten, or was ignoring, the bad of the last two days in favor of focusing on the good. “You probably won’t feel pain after we do the same thing again a couple of times.” Sam said massaging the flesh a bit harder. 

Gabriel pulled away again to look at Sam. “I’m looking forward to it. Boyfriend.” He mirrored Sam’s smile and gave a tired sigh. “I guess I better get to work on that shield.” Gabriel reached into the sweater and got out the orb he had taken from the power plant. “What?” Gabriel asked at the look on Sam’s face.

“Nothing. Just wondering where you hid that. I didn’t notice.” Sam said with a little taunting smile.

“Maybe if you help me, later I can let you hide what ever you want where ever you want.”

Sam’s imagination began filling with naughty images. He’d never used toys on anyone and he was sure Gabriel had never used them himself, but thinking of discovering something new with him made Sam’s heart rate pick up.

He cleared his throat before retorting. “That will have to wait till next time. Remember if we get this shield up before the end of the day, you’re going to model for me in that hoodie alone.” 

Gabriel kissed Sam and jumped off his lap to settle on the floor in front of the small table that had his computer. “Naughty Sammy.” Gabriel said turning on his computer. He stood up and went to Castiel’s room to retrieve a backpack. Sam took the opportunity to make him something to warm him up.

Gabriel sat back down and went through his mail noticing someone had asked for help on decoding something that looked very familiar. He knew the person asking for help was trust worthy but he still had doubt. He debated for a second before making up his mind on what to do. He determined that even if he helped they would die in less than a month so it didn’t make a difference. “What’s wrong?” Sam sat next to Gabriel and handed him a cup of warm tea. 

“I was just thinking of all the people that are going to die.” Gabriel knew his father and all the soldiers were doing as much as possible to help as many people as they could. “I wish I could do more. Help all those people.” Gabriel said knowing it was out of their power to save everyone.

“You’re doing what you can. No one could have seen this coming. Gabriel, you’re already helping people. It’s going to be a bad road ahead. But I promise you’ll have people behind you every step of the way. Especially me.” Sam smiled at Gabriel and let him pull him closer. After a kiss, he settled behind him. He rested his back against the sofa and put his arms around Gabriel’s abdomen. He could see everything over his shoulder. “What is that?” Sam asked looking at nothing but code on the computer.

“My friend sent me this. She’s asked me to retrieve this message for her. I think I’ve seen it before but I’m not to sure.” Gabriel tapped away on the keyboard as he spoke.

“Your friend? Can you get it back?” Sam asked snaking his hands slowly under the hoodie and shirt Gabriel was wearing. 

“I call her my friend but the truth is that I don’t really know them. Yeah, I’m almost done. All I have to do is find where the broken down code went and build it back. Like finding the pieces of a puzzle and putting them together.” Sam liked the way Gabriel could concentrate on more than one thing at once. 

He thought about what Michael had said about Gabriel not having any friends and smiled knowing he was right and Michael was wrong. Gabriel could make friends just fine.

“What do you mean you don’t really know them? I can help you put it together if you want. I took a class in coding when I was in Quantico.” Sam leaned forward and rested his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Okay. Let me find the puzzle pieces so you can put it together.” Gabriel tapped more keys while numbers and letters flashed across the screen. “When the first lab burned down and everything was destroyed, Michael said we needed a new start. So for a long time, a very long time, I searched for someone that could help us. I sent a kind of question they had to decipher and waited for an answer to……. Well anyone I could find. Mostly people already doing shady things on the dark web. For years I didn’t get anything. Until I did. I know it’s a girl because I looked in her files.” Gabriel paused for a second. “Only the websites she would visit and stuff like that, not her pictures….. I didn’t read her diary either.”

“She keeps a diary in her computer?” Sam asked sure Gabriel was joking.

“You don’t?” Gabriel asked amused. He felt Sam rest his forehead on his shoulder in amusement. “Anyway. She’s obsessed with LARPing and fandoms and stuff so I thought why not her. After she successfully passed my test, I asked for her help and she accepted. We began talking and somehow I ended up teaching her everything I knew. I’ve never met her in person and I’m glad. Michael might of done something to her. But I feel like she’s the closest thing I would have to a best friend if I did.” Sam held Gabriel closer. It’s not that Gabriel couldn’t make friends, he chose not to. “Oh I found it! Okay moose. Show me what you’ve got.” Gabriel handed over the laptop to Sam but got pink at the cheeks when Sam pulled the table closer and worked around him instead. Sam hoped that when this was over he could find this woman and finally have Gabriel meet her in person.

Gabriel took out a notebook and pencil from the backpack and turned to the page where a picture of one of the energy trees was. Sam glanced at it to see the breakdown of the spear Gabriel had shown him. For a couple of hours they worked in silence. Trying to put things together. At around three in the afternoon Gabriel began getting a slight headache. He didn’t say anything but Sam could tell. “Lets take a little break?” He suggested taking the pencil from Gabriel and putting down. 

“Yaaay!” Gabriel rotated on Sam’s lap so fast it surprised Sam once he had comfortably straddled him. “What should we do?” Gabriel asked excitedly putting his arms around Sam. 

“Well…” Sam was already putting his hands on Gabriel’s round bottom when there was a warning knock on the door.

“Wow! Sorry.” Dean said when he came through the wall and saw he had interrupted.

Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips and hopped to his feet. He walked over to Castiel with a smile. “What’s that?” He asked pointing at a rolled up paper Castiel was holding.

“The blueprints you asked for.” Castiel answered amused.

“Oh right.” Gabriel glanced at Dean before looking back at Castiel. “And that?” He pointed at one of the many bags Castiel and Dean we’re holding. He could feel Sam join his side as he put an arm on his shoulder and pulled him to sit at the table. 

“These are from the warehouse. They said you ordered all this an hour ago?” Dean said putting the bags on the table.

“Right!” Gabriel had texted the warehouse for the supplies he had ordered the day prior thinking it was best to work on it in the safety of his home than in the power room after Sam had suggested it.

“I’ll help you when I return brother. Ana asked for my assistance a few minutes ago.” Castiel petted Gabriel’s hair and excused himself.

“Assistance with what?” Sam asked confused.

“I told Charley to make something up.” Dean said showing his texts to Sam. “Gabriel I talked to Cas and he doesn’t remember much of what you said. What little he does remember fits perfectly with what you described except he believes it was a dream. He told me about the games you played, the things you build and the man in the mask. He even began talking kindly of Michael. He kept saying how Michael was a good brother until one day he turned into a completely different person. Oh! And he doesn’t trust your father and Lucifer completely either. I didn’t even hint at any of that he brought it up all on his own.” Sam could tell his brother was talking in a rush. Dean wasn’t easily deceived and Sam felt he could trust Castiel since the beginning but was still weary. 

“Gabriel. It sounds like Cas is trust worthy. It actually sounds like he’s just as confused as you are. We should watch out for your father and Lucifer.” Sam concluded.

Gabriel gave a sigh of relief and hugged Dean catching him by surprise. “Thank you.” Dean looked at Sam’s smiling face in surrender before hugging Gabriel back. Castiel came back without knocking and looked at the pair hugging each other in confusion.

Gabriel turned and quickly got his little brother in a hug. “Wh..”  
“Nothing. I just love you very much.” Gabriel answered while squeezing him.

Castiel smiled and hugged him back happy to see Gabriel showing his feelings. It felt as if he hadn’t been showered in that brotherly love in a long time. “Ana figured out what ever it was so she sent me back.” Castiel informed once Gabriel pulled away. 

“I’m glad. Come on. You guys can help me see if what I have planned to get enough energy will work.” Gabriel instructed Dean and Castiel to work together while Sam continued with his work and Gabriel with his own. At that moment he was happy. Happy he could trust the people in the room. Happy Dean and Castiel seemed to be getting closer and closer with every passing day. Happy to have Sam by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D more on it's way


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got carried away with this chapter Soooooooooo............. Enjoy :)  
> WARNING: lots and lots of sexual content on this one

Gabriel held out the sphere for everyone to examine it. They noticed the sphere itself was made of a metal, and held a liquid substance inside. He explained it was liquid metal to enhance the harvested energy. “See this liquid here?” Gabriel put the sphere up to the light and after Sam nodded continued. “It’s an ionic compound melted inside. Now the electrodes inside the shell of the sphere, which act as a DC power supply, are being dipped in the compound creating conduction that can be distributed to an outside source.” Gabriel explained further.

“So by melting the ionic compound the lattice structure is broken. It makes so much sense! Now the ions can move around freely.” Sam picked up Gabriel and spun him around with a big smile. “You are so amazing Gabriel!” Dean and Castiel looked at their brother’s with happiness. They had been sent to the energy room to bring more spheres. They watched how concentrated Gabriel had been working on them and after many failures finally succeed.

Sam had rebuilt the email within hours getting the praise of an impressed Gabriel. That had been another sight both Dean and Castiel liked. They had been getting closer and closer and now that Dean knew he could count on him, they had a fun time talking about anything they could while Sam and Gabriel basked in each other. “I’ll send this to my friend.” Gabriel announced while sitting on the sofa.

“Ill take this to Chuck so we can get started.” Dean grabbed the paper Gabriel had written everything on and looked at Castiel’s hesitant expression before beginning to walk towards the door.

“I’ll go with you.” Sam said standing up from Gabriel’s side. “Ill be right back, sweetie.” Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s cheek before receiving a small nod as a response and heading out the door with his brother. 

Gabriel heard Castiel move and sit next to him. He sent the email and closed his computer. He began putting everything back into the backpack when Castiel began to speak. “Hey Gabriel?” 

“Yeah?” Gabriel sat back down and reached for the control. He knew it would be a long time before all the spheres in the control room we’re changed, and was hoping of killing some time by watching TV until the Winchesters returned.

“Remember the first birthday I had after……. You know?” Gabriel didn’t turn on the TV. Instead he turned to look at his brother. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Castiel’s birthday had been less than two months after the lab burned down and they thought everyone they cared about was dead. Michael had done his best to make it a special day. He had taken them to the museum and rented out the observatory room the night before. They had a picnic that night, watched the stars and right when the clock struck midnight he brought out a cake with candles and they sang Happy birthday to Castiel. The day was perfect. Gabriel nodded with a smile Castiel returned. “I miss that Michael.”

“Yeah. Me too. What ever happened to him?” Gabriel asked trying to remember when his brother began to change.

“I find myself wondering the same thing all the time. Perhaps losing our family had the biggest toll on him.” Castiel seemed distant for a while. Gabriel himself began thinking about all the wonderful memories Michael was responsible for.

Sam and Dean came back interrupting any further examination of past events. “John said everything should be ready for an announcement within two hours.” Sam told them.

“I thought you were going to tell our father.” Castiel said standing up for Sam to sit next to Gabriel.

“We couldn’t find him. They said something about him talking to Lucifer and Garth.” Dean explained. Dean pulled Castiel towards the kitchen and began talking to him in a hushed tone.

“What’s going on over there?” Gabriel asked amused.

“I,” Sam began getting closer to Gabriel. “Asked Dean if he could convince Castiel to sleep over in my room.” Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. He kissed his skin until he made it to his ear. “You know, so we can have that fashion show later.” He smiled into Gabriel’s skin and pulled back to see the blushing he had caused.

“Ill cook us dinner.” Gabriel promised. Sam smiled and kissed him again, this time attacking his lips.

“Okay you two, save it for tonight.” Dean said with annoyance getting closer.

Sam looked at Castiel with gratitude and received a small smile in return. When Gabriel was turning on the TV the door opened for an energetic Tommy to hop on top of him. “Hey buddy! Did you have a good time with the ladies?” Tommy barked excitedly and licked his face before going to Sam’s lap and settling in. 

They turned around to see the girls walk into the room. “Did you guys hear the news?” Ana asked exited. 

“What news?” Dean asked confused. 

“Chuck is going to marry Garth and Lucifer in two days.” Charley said bouncing on the balls of her feet. “They want to get married before you know,” She gave a small chuckle. “the whole end of the world war thing. It’s soooooooooo exiting. We’ve not been to many weddings aside from Bobby and Crowley. And,” Charley pulled Ana by the arm. “I have a date.” She grabbed Jo and pulled her to her other side. “Actually I have two dates.” 

Gabriel turned around on the sofa and smiled excitedly. “Really?” He got an exited nod from all three girls. “I can’t wait either. It’s going to be so much fun!” For a while all they talked about was the wedding. Everyone figured out what they would give the husband’s to be except for Gabriel. He didn’t want to simply buy a toaster or blender. He wanted it to be special. Sam told him that he should invite Garth out to lunch and talk to him, maybe that way he could get some ideas. 

“Attention everyone.” Chuck’s voice filtered through the room. “Anyone interested in the specifics about the shield please begin heading to the power room. There will be a meeting in it's regards. There will also be an announcement. Again, you may now head to the power room.” 

“You guys coming?” Jo asked seeing Sam stand up but not Gabriel.

“Um, you guys go ahead. I’m going to take a bath.” Gabriel said waving them off.

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone. I think I’ll stay here with you.” Sam began walking back to the sofa.

“Don’t be a silly moose. The room is locked and Benny is probably keeping an eye on the place. I’ll be fine. Go on, have fun. I’ll keep my phone close and call you at the sign of danger. I promise.” Tommy jumped to the floor and barked. He made a gesture towards the door and growled angrily before barking again and wagging his tail playfully. “See? Tommy will keep watch.” 

“Okay. But keep checking up with me okay?” At Sam’s words he got an idea but kept it to himself.

“I will.” Gabriel’s voice had a hint of mischief Dean noticed but no one else seemed to. 

Sam followed everyone into the hall where people were already filtering in. He looked down the hall and tried to find Benny and warn him Gabriel was alone but wasn’t having much luck. Luckily he spotted someone that would definitely know where he was at. “Balthazar.” He walked over to where Balthazar was next to the entrance to the power room. He looked up and smiled at him but Sam noticed something seemed off about him. “Hey. Do you know where Benny is?” 

“Yeah. He’s keeping watch in the security room. It has all the surveillance from the base.” Balthazar’s cheeks were pink and his eyes seemed sleepy and distant.

“Oh okay. I was going to tell him to keep an eye on Gabriel’s home. He decided to stay behind…. Are you okay?” Sam grabbed Balthazar around the waist when he saw him swaying. He turned to Dean and shared a look of concern.

“I’m fine. Just been under the weather lately. I think I might have a cold. Don’t worry about Gabriel, Benny is looking after all of you.” Dean grabbed a water bottle from a passing stroller being pushed by a woman and caring a baby and handed it to Balthazar. “Thank you.” 

“Should we take you to the hospital?” Dean asked with a hint of worry in his voice. 

“That’s not necessary. I’ll be fine, just need a little rest.” Sam and Dean escorted Balthazar inside and sat him on one of the chairs close to his family.

“What is the matter brother?” Castiel asked when the Winchesters and his brother joined their side.

“I believe I have a cold.” Balthazar said and gestured for everyone to be quiet when he saw his father walk in front of the crowd.

“Are you still worried about Gabriel? You can go back if you want.” Dean told Sam noticing his anxiousness.

“I…” Sam took out his vibrating phone and opened the message from Gabriel that said he was looking for a towel. “I think it will be okay.” Sam smiled when Gabriel informed him that Tommy was fighting him for the towel and had to find a new one. He gave a confused face when Gabriel asked for forgiveness at his inexperience. 

“I don’t think you should let anyone see what he sent.” Dean warned seeing Sam had received a picture message from Gabriel. 

Sam looked at his brother before realizing what he meant and what Gabriel’s apology was for. “Oh.” He looked down at his phone and put it in his pocket before paying attention to what Chuck was saying thinking he could sneak somewhere in a bit and see what his naughty angel sent him. He took off his jacket and put it around Balthazar’s shoulders when he saw him getting goosebumps. Chuck announced the shield going up the next day. Just like the girls had said, he announced the wedding that was going to take place in two days right after receiving cheers from everyone. He continued to keep an eye on Balthazar, while Chuck began on the details of the shield, and texted Gabriel back without opening his picture messages. He couldn’t wait to get back to him.

 

 

Gabriel was nervous as he looked in the mirror. He had never done anything like this before and was a bit nervous. He took off all his clothes while the tub filled with warm water. He wasn’t surprised his phone was water and shock proof. He had expected that. He covered his soft cock with one hand and angled the front camera to take a picture of his naked body. Liking the way it came out he debated a couple of minutes with himself before sending the picture. He had wanted to do something like this ever since he accidentally saw the pictures of Garth in Lucifer’s phone. He took a deep breath and closed the faucet on the filling tub. Sam had told him his brother wasn’t feeling good when he told him of the tug a war he was having with Tommy. Sam said not to worry because he was keeping an eye on him but decided to still check on Balthazar later. 

He wasn’t sure how to start so he decided to think back on what Sam had done to give him pleasure. He got his hair wet and crossed out a couple of things. He couldn’t use his mouth on himself. Regardless of that he took a picture of his pointer finger being licked by his playful tongue while on his knees and sent it. That led to him trailing his fingers downward until he landed on a soft nipple. He looked at himself on the screen of the phone and saw Sam’s marks on him. He liked the way it looked so he took another telling him he missed a spot.

Not knowing what else to do he put the phone away and enjoyed the warm water. He gave a sigh and cleaned himself. His butt was sensible from the day before. He put his fingers inside but stopped once he began to get hard. Gabriel never really got the urge to touch himself but at that moment he thought that if he did he would want Sam to watch and maybe like that it would actually feel pleasurable instead of wrong. He got out of the tub after washing his hair and put the towel around his waist. 

He looked through the drawers and found the hair dryer. He put on an upbeat song and began singing along. Once his hair was dry he debated on what to wear. Knowing Castiel was going to sleep elsewhere for the night and it would be late by the time the meeting ended, he decided to only put on the hoodie. He went outside and found Tommy using his paw to channel surf. “Find anything?” Sam’s hoodie was big enough on him that it went past his butt. If he didn’t lift up his arms, it would easily cover him if he sat down or moved around. 

Tommy gave a wine and put his head down onto his other paw as he continued. He stopped on a live feed of the power room and barked in Gabriel’s direction. “That’s awesome, now we don’t have to miss it.” Gabriel said smiling. He went into the fridge and began pulling things out to make dinner. It was already pass seven and he knew it would be a while before Sam returned and he got diner finished. He decided to make a salad, mashed potatoes, fresh bread and chicken. He also took out a steak and decided to begin on it first. He knew Tommy got cranky if he went past his bedtime. 

He listened to his father explain how the shield worked. It was stronger than the barrier that already protected the base. And unlike the barrier the shield covered the base entirely like a giant dome. No one could go in or out and it was going to stay up days after the initial booming just in case there was a second wave. Gabriel cut Tommy’s steak and whistled for him. “Diner.” He announced and watched Tommy hop off the couch and make it straight for his hot meal. 

Gabriel watched as the camera fanned over familiar and non familiar faces. He could see Sam handing Balthazar a water and smiled at his caring nature. He could see his brother get closer to Dean and made a note to ask him later what was happening. Balthazar looked like he may have a cold to Gabriel. He wasn’t so convinced, however, and decided to check on him in the morning. He was a nurse after all and Gabriel knew if it was something Balthazar didn’t recognize or worried him, he would already be at the infirmary. He continued his cooking and decided to make a pie for dessert. 

The food was almost ready when his phone began ringing. “Hello?” 

“Hey Gabriel. It’s Benny. I wanted to check up on you. I can see no one has walked towards your door but you never know.” Benny’s voice sounded from the other line.

“I’m okay. Just making dinner and watching the meeting. I didn’t know it was going to be broadcasted live.” Gabriel went back to mashing the potatoes.

“All important events get broadcasted. It’s mostly for the people that want to attend but can’t. Like the elders or the sick and injured…..... I don’t know if someone informed you but you can ask the building for help if you’re in trouble or write the word help or 911 and it will send an alert to all security near you.” 

Gabriel knew that was in case anyone got captured and tied up. He felt relief knowing how prepared everyone was, especially after seeing the contents of the black bag his masked friend left behind. “Thank you Benny.”

“You’re welcome brother. Let me know if you need anything. I’m not on duty at night but I am on call.”

“Oh actually,” Gabriel stopped Benny before he had a chance to hang up. “I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” 

“Sure. What is it?” Gabriel smiled at not hearing a hint of annoyance in Benny’s voice. He could only hear sincerity. 

“Can you go check on Balthazar after your shift?” Gabriel could hear Benny’s breathing hitch. “Sam told me he thinks he has a cold and if he hasn’t changed since we were little then he’s a big baby when he’s sick.” Gabriel heard Benny give a low chuckle and knew he was right. “Anyways. You two seem like……..” Gabriel paused for a second and wondered if anyone else noticed something going on between the two. “Good friends. I just want to make sure it’s a cold. Especially after we found out about….. you know the war and virus and all.” He didn’t want to scare himself by talking further.

“Yes. I will go do that. You have my word.”

“Thank you Benny. Let me know please. Have a nice night.” Gabriel said while he checked the pie in the oven.

“You too. Enjoy your date.” Benny teased before hanging up.

At that moment Gabriel realized it was in fact a date. He looked up with a smile on his face and began fading into his own little world. When he was daydreaming of dancing a slow song with Sam he felt a small tap on his leg. He looked down to see Tommy leaning against him with his forehead. “You sleepy?” He asked bending down to pick up the tired pup. Tommy yawned, nuzzled into Gabriel’s arms and closed his eyes. “Okay buddy. Let’s go put you to sleep.” Gabriel made his way into Castiel’s room instead of his own. Castiel often complained that Tommy was annoying when he wanted to sleep with him. More than once, however, he would find them both cuddled in their sleep. He put Tommy on Castiel’s bed and covered him with a blanket. 

He looked at his sleeping friend when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He froze in place and began making his way to the door. He sighed in relief when he saw the tall figure standing over the oven trying to peek inside. He closed the door slowly for Castiel’s room. He watched Sam turn around at the sound and give him a predatory smile. “There you are, you little tease.” He said walking to Gabriel.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Wah!” Sam lifted Gabriel up and pined him against the nearest wall.

“Oh you don’t do you?” Sam asked attacking his neck and wrapping Gabriel’s legs around his middle. He ran his hands up Gabriel’s naked thighs until he landed on the flesh of his bare behind. “You really aren’t wearing anything.” Sam whispered in awe. 

Gabriel smiled at Sam’s sparkling eyes. He didn’t remember a time when he was looked upon with so much adoration and desire. The oven went off making Sam’s hands freeze on their journey to Gabriel’s hole. “Diner is ready.” Gabriel said in a hushed voice.

Sam gave a sad sigh. “I was hoping I could see you cooking like this……… Maybe try some stuff, see if we would both like it.”

“You mean like me stuffing the turkey while you stuff me?” Gabriel asked amused while moving his hands to Sam’s face.

Sam chuckled at Gabriel’s words. “Oh yes. That’s like a fantasy of mine. Well top five actually.” Sam said sarcastically before giving Gabriel a kiss and slowly putting him down. They walked over to the kitchen. Sam openly ogled Gabriel bending over and exposing himself to get the pie out of the oven. Sam wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose but he was definitely enjoying it.

“We can try that some other time. This time can you help me set up the table?……. You can choose where I sit.” Gabriel didn’t look back but Sam could see his neck and ears turning red with every word. 

Sam thought for a moment and tried to come up with a way he could give Gabriel sexual pleasure while they ate. “I took Balthazar to his home.” Sam said once he figured out what he wanted to try. He opened the cabinets to get a big plate instead of small ones and grabbed a fork, a spoon and a knife after washing his hands.

“How is he?” Gabriel asked moving the food from the kitchen to the table. He glanced at how Sam was arranging the food to the right, barely in reach leaving the left empty but didn’t say a word.

“When we got there he had a fever but once I took him home it had gone down. He said he had been feeling under the weather lately and if he woke up like that or worse he would go see Lucifer.” Sam explained trying to kill any worry Gabriel might have.

“That’s good. I asked Benny to check on him when he called me. He practically jumped at the opportunity.” Gabriel gave a small laugh. “I think they make a good pair those two.” 

“A better pair than us?” Sam asked once he was done setting the table and sat down. 

Gabriel smiled and put down the pitcher of flavor water next to the one glass Sam had put on the table. “No way. No one could make a better pair than us. Well maybe Cassie and Dean will get close.” Gabriel looked up to see a smile on Sam’s face. 

Sam opened his arms in invitation and wrapped them around Gabriel’s middle when he approached and stood between his legs. “If you want to stop, or feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me okay? This is as new to me as it is to you sweetie.”

“Really?” Gabriel verified sure Sam was a sex God and had done nearly everything.

“Yes. And there’s no one I would rather be exploring this with than you. But I need to make sure that we’re both on board with this. Tell me what you like, what you don’t like. If you want to try anything. Okay?” Sam tried to keep his hands over the fabric of the hoodie but deep down couldn’t wait to get started.

“It sounds a lot like science when you put it that way. Formulate, discover, discuss.” Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam. “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else either. I’ll tell you if something is wrong, I promise.” Gabriel knew Sam wasn’t going to start until he was reassured of that. 

“Good. Do you want a safe word or do you want to use the stop light system?”

“What’s that?” Gabriel asked embarrassed he didn’t know even the basics.

“Well a safe word is something silly you can say that tells me you want to stop, it’s meant to kill the mood. Or like a stop light, you can say green when I ask your color and we can continue or red if you need to stop.” 

Gabriel covered a giggle that made Sam smile. “I think the stop light. Or I’ll be trying to hold back laughing when I think of the word platypus instead of red or stop.”

“Platypus?” Sam smiled remembering how Gabriel had used the anatomy of that animal to help Pamela.

“Mhm.” Gabriel nodded. “Its funny, they are mammals but lay eggs. They are so confused on what they are.” 

“That is funny.” Sam said with a low chuckle. “Okay sweetie, then just colors. Are you ready?” Sam looked into Gabriel’s eyes waiting for permission.

“Green.” Gabriel said giving Sam one last playful kiss and putting on a face of concentration. 

“Go wash your hands. And when you come back unbutton my jeans and sit on my lap facing the table.” Sam instructed. Gabriel looked down at Sam’s lap before nodding and walking to the kitchen. He could feel Sam’s eyes following his every move and found the heat it caused inviting. He washed his hands carful not to get his sleeves wet and dried them. He could already feel himself getting hard when all the possible scenarios that we’re about to take place flashed across his mind. He came back and stood between Sam’s legs once more before looking into his eyes and reaching for his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper slowly. He was about to reach inside when Sam’s big hands grabbed his forearms stopping him. “Only unbutton them.” Gabriel pulled his hands back and nodded before turning around and sitting on Sam’s lap. “Serve us using that plate.” Sam pointed to the big plate he had set on the table. Gabriel reached for it and found his bottom lifting up from Sam’s lap. He understood why the plate and food was placed in that exact spot when he felt the hoodie rise just above his bottom. The way he was reaching for the plate his ass was spread perfectly for Sam to see him already leaking. He felt Sam’s big hand grab hold of his right buttock as he began serving the mashed potatoes. He felt a playful thumb spread the leaking slick around his twitching muscle when he served the veggies. He felt himself getting harder as he finished with the chicken. He didn’t want to sit back down but knew he had to when the heat of Sam’s touch disappeared. “Move it to the right.” Sam instructed and Gabriel followed directions. Gabriel felt one of Sam’s arms go around his waist while the other made it under his knees. He held in a Yelp when Sam lifted his legs over the left side of the table. Instead of moving forward on the chair Sam took hold of the table and brought it closer until Gabriel was nicely bent. His legs resting comfortably over the left side of the table. “Color?” 

“Green.” Gabriel said in a small voice that could barley be heard in the quiet room.

“Good my little angel.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck and moved his hand from around his waist to spread Gabriel’s ass open under the table exposing his warm hole to the slightly cold air. “As you can feel, my hands are going to be busy. So it’s only logical you are going to have to feed both of us. But you can’t make a mess. Otherwise you’ll get in trouble and I might have to spank you.” Gabriel’s breathing began picking up at that. Sam’s words didn’t scare him, they filled him with excitement. 

Gabriel nodded and grabbed the fork and the knife. He began cutting the chicken into small pieces when he felt the heat of Sam’s hardening member on his back. He felt Sam’s fingers rubbing his hole in a group. He stabed a piece with his fork and with a shaking hand brought it over his shoulder to Sam’s mouth. He felt Sam’s fingers dig harder as he took the food in and began chewing. “Now you.” Sam said into his ear when he swallowed. Gabriel whimpered in enjoyment and grabbed a piece for himself. He felt Sam leaning forward to see him. Sam began pushing a finger into Gabriel at the same time the food made it into his mouth. “It’s delicious isn’t it? You like it?” Sam asked with a smile.

“I like it.” Gabriel said around the food. “Its good. Mmngh really good.” Gabriel said with a mouthful. He could feel Sam’s dick harden to completion and wanted to reach back an touch it but resisted.

“You’re a great cook Gabriel. Let’s see how those potatoes taste.” Sam had his two pointer fingers inside Gabriel’s tight heat and was using the rest of them to keep him spread open. He smiled when Gabriel’s shaking hand brought the spoon full of steaming mashed potatoes to his mouth. He began spreading his fingers opening Gabriel’s hole when Gabriel began blowing onto the food to cool it down.

“Mngh!” Gabriel moaned as he blew. He could feel himself leaking slick between Sam’s two fingers. His hole clenched but couldn’t close because Sam kept his fingers apart. Gabriel brought up the food to Sam’s mouth and watched him take half of it. Sam’s moan send shivers to his body. 

“Just as I thought. Delicious.” Sam said digging his fingers deeper into Gabriel. “Go on. Tell me how you like it.” Sam pulled Gabriel open further when he saw Gabriel’s shaking hand guide the spoon into his mouth. 

Gabriel didn’t get that much time to taste when he swallowed what was in his mouth as he felt a dribble of slick sliding out of his hole and down. “I…… I like it. A lot.” Gabriel moaned.

“Good. Then keep going.” Sam ordered in a gentle voice. While the food became less, the fingers inside Gabriel became more until he was nicely stuffed with six fingers massaging his insides and spreading him open. Sam thought for a second of using the handle of a clean spoon to give his angel more pleasure but shook that though out of his head when he realized he wanted himself inside until Gabriel got used to intimate relations. “Good job. Did you enjoy the meal? I did. You have a talent. Color?” Sam took his fingers out slowly and very gently took Gabriel’s legs off the table and sat him on his lap in a way where his hole was riding on the length of Sam’s hard cock. 

Gabriel nodded trying to catch his breath. The plate was now empty and the sweet water half gone. He felt Sam’s hands rub the inside of his thigh before stroking him with his own slick. “Green.” Gabriel moaned when he felt Sam massage his balls into one hand and play with his dick with the other.

Sam squeezed him in his hands when Gabriel began shaking the slightest. “We’re not done yet, Gabriel. It’s time for my dessert.” Sam grabbed a cloth towel and cleaned his hands. He stood pushing Gabriel to his feet. He leaned forward causing Gabriel to bend over the table with Sam’s cock in between his ass cheeks. Sam pushed the plates to the end of the table leaving plenty of space for his tasty treat. Once the table was clear, he pulled Gabriel back by the hips and rubbed his cock on the wet heat for a second getting a moan from Gabriel. 

Gabriel thought Sam was going to enter him but realized he was wrong when Sam’s heat disappeared. “I made pie.” Gabriel’s shy voice reminded Sam.

“Turn around.” Sam said in a deep voice. Gabriel did as he was told and turned on shaking legs. He looked up to see Sam looking at him like he was on the menu. Oh. He thought when he realized what was about to happen. 

Sam gave him a questioning look when he reached for Gabriel’s cheek. “Green.” Gabriel said and let Sam pull on his chin to open his lips. Sam slipped his tongue inside Gabriel’s mouth. He nearly bent him in half when he depend the kiss. As he was devouring Gabriel’s eager lips he laid another clean towel on the table. He pulled away from Gabriel to look at the mess he had made of him. He bit his bottom lip happy with the results. He caught Gabriel by surprise when he lifted him to sit on top of the towel on the table.

“Show me how much you like what we’re doing.” Sam said sitting down in front of Gabriel. Gabriel knew what that meant. Sam wanted to see him spread his legs and show him how wet he was making him. Gabriel looked down at Sam’s exposed cock and felt slick pour out. He hesitantly brought his legs up to rest his feet on the table. With shaking hands he began reaching for his ass after spreading his legs. The hoodie covered his cock and chest from the cold and Sam’s intense gaze. He spread himself open for Sam and felt a cold shiver snake itself up his spine at the cold. He knew his face was on fire from embarrassment. He could feel his hole clenching and let out more slick. Sam moved forward on his chair. He had stashed a bottle of lubricant under Gabriel’s mattress earlier but was glad it seemed he might not need it. He picked up Gabriel’s legs and guided them on himself. “Put your feet on my shoulders.” He instructed. Gabriel did as he was told. He could see his ass spread open beautifully in front of Sam in that position. His flesh was so close to Sam’s face he could feel the warm breath of his panting on his skin. Sam reached for one of Gabriel’s hands and took it in his. He brought it to his mouth kissed the back and licked his finger tips lightly. He guided his warm hand to take hold of his leaking cock over the fabric of the hoodie. He squeezed his hand making Gabriel moan deep in his chest. “If you feel like you’re going to cum from here. Don’t. Squeeze yourself. Do you understand?” 

Gabriel had to squeeze himself at those words. Sam looked at the fabric darkening with Gabriel’s precum and smiled. Gabriel was like a blank canvas that he was staining and turning into a masterpiece with every passing second. “Yes Sam.” Gabriel responded. He wanted to have dessert himself but knew it would have to wait. Right now he was enjoying doing everything Sam told him.

“Say my name again.” Sam ordered in a whispering trance although it sounded more like a plead. 

“Sam.” Gabriel said into the silence. Sam turned his head and brought the soft flesh of Gabriel’s inner thigh into his mouth. He sucked gently while slowly reaching for Gabriel’s eager hole with his right hand. “Oh Sam! Sam! Mnngh!” Gabriel panted at the end of his words. He could feel Sam rubbing the outside of his rim with his thumb. He only squeezed harder on his cock knowing if he didn’t he would cum. He used his other hand to hold himself up on the table not wanting to miss a single scene of what Sam was doing. “Sam!!” Gabriel’s thighs shook the slightest when Sam pulled off his flesh. He was trying to keep his toes from digging into Sam’s shoulders as they curled from the pleasure.

“Good job.” Sam brought his left hand to his mouth and put a drop of saliva on his pointer finger. He rubbed it between it and his thumb making sure it remained warm. He looked at Gabriel before finding an opening under the hoodie and traveling under and up until he could massage Gabriel’s erect nipple with his wet fingers. “You look delicious.” Sam said licking his lips and looking at the inviting meal in front of him. “I bet you taste even better.” Sam used his thumb to pull on Gabriel’s rim. He stuck out his tongue and leaned forward catching the sweet juice that spilled from his angel. He moaned into the flesh before impaling his tongue into the heat. 

“Ahhh! Sam, Sam!” Gabriel almost lost his balance when Sam began devouring his hole. He tried to keep his legs spread but got a slightly painful squeeze of his right butt cheek when he failed. That made him squeeze himself harder. He didn’t know pain could be pleasurable. And then it hit him. Sam was making it pleasurable. Sam was making sure he was enjoying everything. All the new experiences, the curiosity, embarrassment, the shyness, the pain. All of it outside of this was something dreadful for Gabriel. Something he couldn’t even fathom on doing. But Sam made it possible with his caring nature and gentleness. “Sam! Ha….. Ah!!.. harder! Please Sam!” Gabriel used the hand he was using for balance to reach for Sam’s hair and tangle his fingers into the soft strands careful not to pull. “Aahhhh!” Gabriel moaned when Sam pinched his nipple at the same time he squeezed the flesh of his bottom and worked his tongue deeper. Gabriel spread his legs further and moved his butt closer to Sam’s heat. His hips wanted to move so bad but he resisted while squeezing himself tighter. “Sam! It’s no use. It’s! It’s going to come out! Saaam!” Gabriel’s body quaked with orgasm. He squeezed himself hard but was disappointed when he failed in keeping it in. His breathing became irregular. His head was spinning. His insides had melted. His body shivered as a whole until he dared open his eyes. He couldn’t help the tears from falling. “I’m sorry.” He apologized scared Sam would be angry he couldn’t follow a simple command.

Sam licked all of Gabriel’s slick with joy. His own cock dripping from the taste and scene that had just played in front of him. When Gabriel began crying Sam brought the hand that had been having fun with his now sensible nipples to slowly intruding Gabriel’s warm, dripping hole with two fingers. He looked up at his angels tear stained face. “Gabriel look.” Gabriel looked down to see the hoodie had only a drop of precum. At first he didn’t know what it meant until he felt and saw Sam’s hand moving. “You did good. That was delicious. My sweet little angel.” 

“But…… I came.” Gabriel said holding down a whimper.

Sam smiled and dug his fingers as deep as they could go getting a loud moan from Gabriel. “You did what I told you beautifully. You came but not from here.” Sam uncovered Gabriel’s hard cock for him to see.

“Then……” Gabriel thought about what Sam had said regarding his meal being delicious. He reached a hand down and touched his stretched rim around Sam’s fingers. “I came from here?” Sam nodded in confirmation. He reached his free hand up and instantly enjoyed how Gabriel opened his mouth to lick his thumb eventually bringing it into the warm heat, closing his eyes, and humming around the flesh. Sam continued to fuck Gabriel with his fingers. He rotated, scissored and added more until Gabriel began shaking again. He slowly pulled them out and cleaned his hand as well as some of Gabriel’s leaking slick with one of the cloths. Gabriel continued sucking and twirling his tongue on his thumb until he was forced to look at Sam when he took his treat away. 

Sam put Gabriel’s legs down and admired what he had done to him for a second. “Time for my fashion show.” Sam said rubbing Gabriel’s shaking thighs. “Color?” 

“Green.” Gabriel felt shy. He didn’t know what was about to take place. He barley even remembered ever watching an actual fashion show. Sam helped Gabriel to his feet. He had to stand still a bit to get his shaking legs to cooperate. While he got used to at least standing, Sam got the cloths and made sure no trace of their meal was left there aside from the actual food. Sam turned Gabriel around and hugged him from behind. Gabriel could feel Sam’s hot cock find a place between his cheeks causing him to stand on the tip of his toes. Sam took a step forward pushing Gabriel to do the same. Gabriel could feel the underside of Sam’s hot cock rubbing his tender hole with every step until they reached the bedroom. “Mnh. Sammy.” Gabriel let out when the head of Sam’s cock barley went pass his rim.  
Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s back and pushed him to bend forward over the bed. He spread him open and watched Gabriel squeeze around him. He knew he was teasing. He wanted Gabriel to want it. He pulled himself out getting a disappointed whimper from Gabriel and rubbed the head of his cock on the twitching muscle before pulling away. 

“Gabe.” Sam pulled away enough for Gabriel to turn around and stand in front of him. He leaned forward to take Gabriel into his arms and bite at his neck gently. He pulled on the hoodie enough to suck at the tender skin of his shoulder. “Undress me, my tasty little treat.” Sam whispered into his ear. He smiled at how eagerly Gabriel’s hands shot to his shirt buttons and began their work. Gabriel pulled back a bit to enjoy Sam’s God like body coming into view as he slid the shirt off his shoulders. Sam took off his shoes and socks with his feet while Gabriel was distracted touching his broad chest and defined abs. Gabriel looked down and licked his lips at the sight. He took Sam into one hand and stroked while the other went to his jeans and briefs at the waist and began pushing them down. Sam tried to hold back a moan at Gabriel’s movements. “Good job.” Sam said pulling away to step out of his clothes. He grabbed Gabriel’s mischievous hand and turned him around. He quickly went to the bed and pulled the sheets enough to hang to the side he climbed on the bed and pulled Gabriel on it by the hand. “Stand up sweetie.” Sam instructed while on his knees. Gabriel stood in the bed trying to keep his balance. He looked down at Sam who had a hold on his hips. He leaned down into a tender kiss when he felt one of Sam’s hands gently pull him in by the neck. Sam pulled away and looked into his eyes. “Are you ready?” 

“I’m not sure how.” Gabriel admitted putting his hands on Sam’s broad shoulders.

Sam looked at Gabriel. At how nervous he was. How shy he appeared. He saw a small spark in his eyes. Something that told him he wanted to continue. “Just show me. What I’ve done to you. What you want me to do. What you can do to yourself. Your shyness, playfulness. Everything, not just your body. I want to see it all.” Gabriel smiled and looked at Sam.

He pushed on his shoulder lightly and watched him move back until he was sitting against the pillows with Gabriel standing on the bed. Gabriel debated a few seconds how to begin. He reached for the hemp of the hoodie but stopped last second. He smiled at Sam brightly and hopped off the bed. Sam wasn’t sure what Gabriel was looking for on the floor but he wasn’t complaining looking at his exposed legs moving around. 

Once Gabriel seemed to have found what he was looking for, he ran excitedly around the bed and to Sam’s side. He leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear. “What’s a fashion show without any pictures?” He gently bit Sam’s earlobe and put the phone in his hand. Sam was astonished. Not only did he just get permission to take as many pictures as he wanted but Gabriel was the one to suggest it. He turned to see Gabriel climb back into the bed and stand. Gabriel turned around facing Sam and grabbed the hoodie at the hip while bringing his other hand to his collar. “I like wearing your clothes.” He said. “Especially this hoodie. Do you want to know why?” 

Sam watched Gabriel lift the fabric of the hoodie up exposing his tender hip making his cock twitch. He quickly turned the camera on the phone and took a picture. “Why?” Sam asked in a rough voice.

Gabriel inhaled deeply with his nose inside the collar of the hoodie. “Because it smells like you.” He closed his glossy eyes and let the goosebumps that came with Sam’s scent snake their way up his body. “Do you know what that does to me?” Gabriel asked opening his glossy eyes.

Sam felt his cock begging for attention but refused in favor of taking pictures and looking at Gabriel’s every move. “What does it do to you?” Sam asked in anticipation.

Gabriel made a show of inhaling Sam’s scent one more time. He reached for the hoodie with his other hand and slowly lifted it up. “It does this Sam. Here.” Gabriel lifted the hoodie to show Sam his hard, wet cock. Gabriel reached for it and cupped himself gently squeezing and closing his eyes. He heard the shutter of the camera and smiled trying to ignore the odd feeling of his hand on himself. He trailed his hand up his body imagining it was Sam doing it. He opened his eyes to see Sam follow his hand with envy. “Here.” Gabriel said when his erect, dark pink brownish nipples came into view. He squeezed the flesh of his chest with his nipple in between his fingers and moaned at the slightly sharp feeling of fading pain Sam’s hickeys, bites and bruises brought. Gabriel turned around slowly and raised his hips by leaning forward on his toes. “And especially,” Gabriel looked over his shoulder and reached back to grab one round globe in each hand. He knew he wasn’t letting out as much slick as he was probably capable of but he was definitely letting out more than their first time. He spread himself open while watching Sam’s face light up when his moist, glistening, eager hole came into view. “Here……... Can you see it Sam?” Gabriel spread himself as much as he could while asking his question. “Can you see what you do to me?” Sam was lost for words all he could do was nod along the shudder of the camera. “Ever since the first time we became one,” Gabriel reached his hole with the middle finger of his right hand and rubbed along the rim. “I’ve wanted to do it again.” Gabriel admitted and slowly pushed his finger inside. “Ah Sam!” Gabriel squeezed around his finger making sure Sam could see by pulling himself open more with his left hand. “Sam!” Sam could see Gabriel’s legs visibly shaking as his finger disappeared further into himself. “Sam! It’s not enough.” Gabriel complained letting his head hang as he bent forward. Sam looked at him not sure of what he was saying. “It doesn’t feel the same. You can only make me feel it. Sam! Ah! Please. I need you to touch me! Sammy!” Gabriel was trying really hard to touch himself the way Sam did but was having no luck. The fact that he knew it was himself doing that and not Sam seemed to actually be taking away the pleasure.

Sam watched Gabriel’s cock soften between his legs. “Color?!?” He asked in a panic already dropping the phone and moving forward.

“Red!” Gabriel cried with a sob. Gabriel let out a whimper when he felt Sam grab his hand and pull his fingers out of his hole. He felt when Sam pulled him back and hugged him. “Sam!” Gabriel called in tears.

“Yes sweetie. I’m right here. Shhhhh, it’s okay.” Sam had no idea what just happened. He hugged Gabriel close to himself. He buried his nose on the crook of his neck and rubbed his chest and belly with the arms he had around him. After a couple of seconds he tangled his finger with Gabriel and began trying to calm him down. “It’s okay honey. We’ll stop here. You don’t have…..”

“No!” Gabriel exclaimed hugging Sam’s arm closer and leaning back into his heat. “I don’t want to stop.” Gabriel’s pleading voice filled Sam’s ears.

Gabriel’s crying stopped slowly. His breathing was beginning to even out. “But Gabriel. Angel, you’re in tears. You didn’t like what you were doing……. You’re soft.” Sam told him and kissed his neck on the edge of tears himself. He wondered what the hell he was thinking making Gabriel do all this when he had been abused by Michael for so long. When he had just gotten into an accident and found his family. When there was some masked man running around the base who had attacked him. “I’m sorry.”

“Sam.” Gabriel slowly turned around in Sam’s arms and straddled him. He pulled Sam to his chest and comforted him by rubbing his back and massaging his scalp. “Sam.” Gabriel moved his hips forward aligning his soft cock with Sam’s now half hard one. Gabriel slowly moved Sam’s head in his arms to look at him. He locked watery eyes with Sam’s and wiped Sam’s tear away. He looked at him with a genuine smile and connect their lips in a tender kiss that deepened within seconds. Gabriel pulled away enough to suck on Sam’s bottom lip while moving his hips on his lap. He rubbed his soft dick on Sam’s not wanting his to become completely soft. He smiled when he felt Sam’s erection returning slowly. “I like what we were doing.” Gabriel said pulling Sam away enough to explain. “It was amazing. The dinner. The dessert.” Gabriel kissed Sam again and pulled back. “And the picture taking. I…..” Gabriel softened his expression. “I just didn’t like the last part.” Gabriel admitted defeated. Sam had a confused look on his face. He couldn’t comprehend what made Gabriel’s mood plummet so quickly. “It happened earlier today too.” Sam looked up at Gabriel and hugged him closer by the waist at his words. “In the tub. I tried………. Touching myself. I wanted to send you another picture. But I had to stop.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and kissed his palm. Sam watched with growing eyes Gabriel lick his middle and pointer finger making them drip with saliva. “It felt wrong.” Gabriel explained while guiding Sam’s hand to his back. “It felt disgusting.” Gabriel reached back with his other hand and spread himself open while he guided Sam’s fingers to his hole. “It made me feel dirty and gross.... I didn’t like it.” Gabriel pushed Sam’s fingers inside himself slowly. “Unlike when you do it. Mmmmngh!” Gabriel began panting when he felt his rim being stretched and himself being filled. “It feels different. Ah! Aah! It feels good. Oh Sam!” Sam looked down in astonishment. Gabriel was getting hard right before his eyes. Gabriel closed his eyes in enjoyment and threw his head back. “Sam please! I want to keep going.” Gabriel moved his hips in a small circle grinding himself on Sam’s fingers. He opened glossy eyes to meet with Sam’s.

“Are you sure honey?” Sam asked looking Gabriel up and down making sure he was telling the truth. 

“Yes Sammy. I don’t want to touch myself. I want to touch you.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hard cock with his hands and spread the precum around the head. He squeezed his hole around Sam’s fingers and spread his legs further around Sam. “I want you to touch me.” 

Sam gave a sigh of relief. It seemed Gabriel really despised the thought of even touching himself. But if the hard erection rubbing against his own was any indication, wanted Sam’s hands on him. Sam slowly pulled his fingers out of Gabriel. He looked into his disappointed whiskey eyes and smiled. “I love you.” Sam’s words put the smile back on Gabriel’s face.

“I know.” Gabriel said touching his cheek and giving him a kiss. “I love you too.” He said when he pulled back.

Sam reached for the hoodie and took it off Gabriel in one quick motion. Gabriel hugged himself but Sam could tell it was because of the cold and nothing else. He cleaned his hand on it as well as Gabriel and tossed it off somewhere. “Lets see here.” Sam tapped on the wall making the temperature control pop up. “What do you think?” Sam asked turning on the heat. “A little more?” He asked and turned it up more at Gabriel’s child like nod. Gabriel reached for his hand and brought the temperature down to 65°. “Too much?” Sam asked amused.

“Mhm. We’re about to warm up a bit anyway.” Gabriel looked concerned for a second. “Aren’t we?” He asked hesitantly. Sam kissed his chest before leaning to the side and getting something from right under the mattress. “Its blueberry scented.” Sam said showing Gabriel the bottle. “It’s your turn to tell me what to do.” 

Gabriel smiled glad what had happened was over. He took the bottle from Sam and opened it. He poured some in his hand and warned it up between his fingers. “Can you get me ready?” Gabriel requested handing Sam the bottle back.

“It will be my pleasure.” Sam said taking the bottle and opening it up. “Gabe?” Sam didn’t want to ruin the mood again so he had to make sure what he was about to do was okay with his angel. “Can I try something?”

Gabriel looked at him with a smile and nodded. He didn’t care what Sam did to him as long as it was Sam doing it. “Yes. Anything you want my giant moose.” Gabriel began stroking Sam with his slicked up hand. 

Sam pulled Gabriel closer to himself. He could feel all of Gabriel’s skin along his own. He could feel Gabriel’s warm breath on his neck and welcomed it. Sam reached for Gabriel’s ass and used one hand to open him up. He snuggled the tip of the bottle into his hole and hugged him around the waist. “Deep breath.” He warned before squeezing the bottle.

“Aaah! Sam!” Gabriel moaned at the feeling of the lubricant going inside him. He shivered as his cock leaked onto Sam’s thigh. “Cold. It’s c-c-cold.” Gabriel said hugging Sam closer. 

“Sorry. I didn’t know it would be that cold.” Sam said tossing the bottle to the side. “But it worked.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s cock and pulled gently getting a sway of the hips. “You’re leaking. For me.” Sam pointed out with a smile. “Here. Turn around. I’ll get you nice and warm.” Sam maneuvered a pliant Gabriel to turn and sit on his right thigh. He guided his angels hand around his own hard cock before reaching between his legs. “Close your legs sweetie.” Gabriel did as he was told and closed his legs trapping Sam’s hand in between his thighs. Sam began rubbing Gabriel’s hole up and down causing his twitching balls to rub along his arm. Gabriel leaned back into his chest and stroked Sam’s cock faster. He could feel his temperature rising. Sam moved his other hand to Gabriel’s chest. He cupped around his nipple before beginning to rub it. “Look at me.” Sam waited until Gabriel turned his head before he dug his fingers slowly into his eager hole.

When Gabriel opened his mouth to moan at the intrusion Sam quickly licked inside his warmth. “Mngh.”

“You okay?” Sam asked around the kiss. Gabriel nodded into the kiss and reached his free hand to pull Sam’s face closer to himself. Sam smiled and began scissoring Gabriel open while switching to his other nipple. “Gabriel. You’re so beautiful.” Sam said when Gabriel couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore and began spreading his legs. Gabriel pulled off Sam’s fingers with a moan. Sam used the opportunity to stroke Gabriel’s cock while he let him do what ever he wanted. Gabriel moved himself on top of Sam’s cock and began sliding slightly on top of it. 

For a while Gabriel let the slick and lubricant make his movements easier until his body begged for more. “Sam?” 

“Hmm?” Sam asked around the skin of his neck. He had stopped stroking Gabriel’s cock and was now holding him making sure he was preventing him from coming while still being gentle.

“C-can you put it in? Please? I’ve wanted you inside since you kissed me against the wall.” Sam chucked at his little angels admission. 

He let go of his cock to massage Gabriel’s hips gently. He could feel the scar from the car accident and hugged his angel with a sigh happy he had him in his arms. “How do you want me inside, Gabe? From the back like this? Or do you want to lay on the bed? Anything you want just name it.”

“I want to face you. I don’t care how you do it, I just want to see your face.” Sam could feel Gabriel’s hole twitching on his cock. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and put him on the bed. Gabriel’s was confused when he saw Sam climb out of the bed. His confusion melted away when Sam turned to him and stroked himself before opening his arms in invitation. Gabriel couldn’t get to his side quicker. Sam chuckled at how fast he had him in his arms.

“Is this okay?” Sam asked hugging Gabriel on the bed. 

Gabriel nodded excitedly and grabbed Sam’s cock. “This is perfect.” He said kissing Sam’s neck.

“Good.” Sam raked his hands down Gabriel’s back until he landed on his ass. He squeezed the muscle and spread them open before squeezing again. He moved his hands further down to the back of Gabriel’s thighs. He guided his right leg around his waist opening him up. He quickly dug his fingers inside and rubbed Gabriel’s walls making sure he was nice and ready. “God Gabe. Your so warm and wet inside.” Sam said looking into Gabriel’s watery eyes.

“Only…. Ah! Sam!..... Only for you! No one else. Just you!” Gabriel’s words had Sam harder than the night before. He grabbed Gabriel’s other thigh after pulling his fingers out of the heat. He guided his other leg around his other hip and smiled at how Gabriel wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He quickly lined the tip of his cock with Gabriel’s now dripping, eager hole.

Sam felt some resistance when he tried to sink Gabriel onto himself. “Relax Gabr…..mgh!” Sam’s words died on Gabriel’s lips. He moaned into his mouth as Gabriel sunk down taking Sam in little by little until there was nothing left. 

“Ow! Ah!” Gabriel panted onto Sam’s lips while his eyes closed. He couldn’t enjoy this new feeling the day before because he had gone too quickly. But now being stretched by Sam as he held him close was the most addictive feeling Gabriel had experienced so far despite the pain he felt. Gabriel bent his legs around Sam’s body in a way that it was possible for his feet to somewhat help support his weight. “Ah! Sam! I don’t think….. I’m going to… ah!! Last long.” Gabriel and Sam looked down between them to see Gabriel’s cock leaking continuously. Despite the familiar pain of being stretched by Sam’s big, fat cock Gabriel was feeling more pleasure than the day before. 

“It’s okay. Just enjoy it.” Sam said pulling his hips and pushing them back into Gabriel. He feared Gabriel was in pain and trying to hide it. He began moving and begged that Gabriel’s pain soon faded into nothing but pleasure.

“Ah! God! I am! Sam! Rubbing inside me, you feel amazing! Oh!” Gabriel couldn’t help his hips lifting as Sam pulled out and sinking back down when he went back in. He couldn’t control the faces of ecstasy that kept emerging. He couldn’t control the upcoming explosion that was building up. “Oh Sam! Oh Sam!” Gabriel chanted Sam’s name like a prayer as he picked up speed. He could hear Sam’s moans and grunts mixing into his own. He could feel Sam reaching further inside every time. Soon the sound of their slapping skin filled their ears as Sam began pistoning into Gabriel. He began slowing down when Gabriel held on to him tighter and began squeezing around him. “Keep going!” Gabriel requested moving his hips. “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop Sam!” Those words fueled Sam’s hips to go back to their brutal pace. “Ah! Oh yeah! Yes! More! Oh! Ah!”

Sam paused for a second and shivered himself when he felt his cock being massaged in a way that sent pleasant electric currents up his back. “Gabe! Gabriel! I’m getting close!” Sam warned picking up his pace again.

“Inside! Fill me up with you! I want it all!” Gabriel looked down to see Sam panting into his shoulder with his eyes closed. He moved his hand from around Sam’s shoulder causing him to open his eyes and lock them with his. “Cum inside me Sam!” Gabriel cupped the softening flesh around his nipple to guided it into Sam’s mouth. 

“Mmmghn!” Sam moaned around the hard nub as he sucked getting some of that sweet liquid on his tongue. Gabriel’s hands shot to Sam’s hair as he arched his back at the pleasure. His back arching caused Sam’s cock to hit a spot that had Gabriel seeing stars. 

For a long time Gabriel’s vision obscured with every move of Sam’s hips. He could feel himself getting filled with pleasure and held Sam tight preparing himself for the inevitable explosion. Gabriel leaned down until he felt his lips caress Sam’s ear. “I love you.” With those words he could feel hot all around him. He could feel it flooding out of him and inside him. He could feel it envelop him in a blanket of warmth and bliss. He could feel it rise and rise until it caved into itself and blew up in a giant spark of pleasure. “Ah! Sam! Aaah! Ah!” Gabriel heard his own voice slowly find his ears. He heard panting becoming louder and louder as he came back to reality. He felt Sam pull off his chest with a loud suck while he tried to regulate his lungs into functioning properly.

Sam moved to drop on the bed bringing Gabriel along with him until he was laying on it with Gabriel on top. He pulled Gabriel into a heated kiss and basked in the moan he got at Gabriel tasting the sweetness on his tongue. “Wow.” Sam said with a satisfied sigh after their kiss. 

“Yeah.” Gabriel said in bliss. “You are just so good at that.” Gabriel massaged Sam’s cock with his warm hole slowly. Sam just couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face as he felt Gabriel play with his hand. He seemed to be on top of the world with Gabriel in his arms. 

Sam gave a happy sigh and sat up taking Gabriel by surprise. “I love you.” Sam said letting his happiness grow. “I, Sam Winchester LOVE you, Gabriel Novak.” Sam said hugging Gabriel with a smile. 

“Sammy. Our brothers will hear.” Gabriel said in amusement.

“I want the whole world to hear.” Sam informed kissing Gabriel’s face all over. “I LOVE YOU, GABRIEL NOVAK!” Sam stated at the top of his lungs.

“I LOVE YOU, SAM WINCHESTER!” Gabriel ended with a soft chuckle. He thought Sam got so mushy after sex.

“I am not mushy. And this isn’t just because of the love making.” Sam teased his little angel while rubbing his hips. “I love your playful nature and your sweetness. That big gooey heart and that giant sexy brain. All of you.” It’s like he read my mind. Gabriel thought. “Well if you say it out loud honey.”

“I didn’t.” Gabriel looked confused. Okay, what ever. I think we should take a warm bath. It’s getting cold again.

“A warm bath does sound nice.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s lips and stood up while still inside. “Don’t squeeze like that Gabe. Or I’ll get hard again.” Sam warned playfully. 

“Um…. Sam?” Gabriel wrapped his legs and arms around Sam while he looked for what he knew were towels. 

“Yes?” Sam found what he was looking for and made his way into the bathroom. 

Gabriel thought for a moment. It might have been his imagination but he could have sworn he didn’t say anything earlier just thought it. “….. Nothing.” Gabriel said hugging Sam closer.

“Hmm?” Sam opened the water and made sure it wasn’t too hot before stepping inside and sitting in the filling tub with Gabriel on his lap. “Tell me. What’s on your mind?” Sam encouraged.

“I have a feeling you already know.” Gabriel cleared his throat at Sam's look of confusion. “Right. Mmmhn.” Gabriel’s lower back was being rubbed gently by Sam’s big hands. “Close your eyes.” Gabriel requested cupping Sam’s face with his hands. Sam smiled and did what he was told. Gabriel concentrated really hard. He looked at Sam’s face and how he seemed to be focused himself. Gosh I really do love you Sam. Gabriel thought. I thought I would never find someone who cared about me other than Michael and Cassie. Gabriel felt Sam’s hands halt their movement and pull him closer. But you do. He continued thinking. I can feel your love. It makes me see that you’re not the only one that cares about me, even just a little. With every second that passes I feel like my siblings, and even strangers care. I hope some day they do and if I ever believe….. or rather learn they do, it will be thanks to you. Thank you Sammy.

Sam opened his eyes. “You’re welcome. I'm glad you think that way.” Sam said making Gabriel gasp. Gabriel couldn’t help the tears that fell. “What’s the matter my little angel?” Sam asked wiping the tears away.

Gabriel began helping him clean the tears. “Nothing.” He said out loud. “I’m…. I think…… I’m just really happy right now.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s face and began kissing him. He felt himself being bent backwards and heard the sound of the running water halt. He could feel Sam’s cock flinch inside him and wondered if he would get hard again. “Sam? Mnngh.” Gabriel kissed Sam harder while beginning to rotate his hips in a small circle and squeezing him rhythmically. “Do you think you can ah! F-fill me up again like this? It doesn’t hurt anymore. Mnngh! Ngh!” Gabriel felt Sam’s cock growing at his words. Slowly reaching further inside. Slowly stretching him open again.

Sam leaned forward bending Gabriel back and latched onto his nipple sucking hard and getting the most sweet liquid out of him yet. He heard Gabriel cry out in ecstasy and reached one of his hands between them to get Gabriel hard too. The other held onto him around the waist. Gabriel began lifting off his cock only slightly before sinking back down. After what seemed like an eternity Sam stopped what he was doing. “Gabe. We should stop.” He said kissing Gabriel’s warm skin.

“Why?” Gabriel asked in a small whine but continued grinding himself down on Sam’s completely hard cock.

“Because….. sweetie you’re not hard. You don’t have to force yourself for me.” 

Gabriel looked down and for the first time seemed to notice he wasn’t hard. “B-but I can feel it coming.” Gabriel leaned into Sam’s heat and hugged him tangling his fingers in Sam’s wet hair now.

“You can feel yourself getting hard?” Sam asked knowing that couldn’t possibly be it.

“No.” Gabriel said in a small voice afraid of what Sam would think. “I can feel IT coming.” Gabriel reached back and touched his stretched ream along with the exposed part of Sam’s dick while squeezing him with his slicked up hole. “Here.” Gabriel finished in a whisper.

Sam cleared his throat and gave Gabriel a nervous smile. This was certainly not covered in sex Ed class. Gabriel kissed him before giving him a sweet smile. He leaned back putting his hands on Sam’s stretched legs as support and very carefully raised his legs to rest his feet on the tub on either side of Sam. In that position Sam could see himself and Gabriel convulsing around him perfectly. When Gabriel’s moan filled his ears he looked up to see him biting his lip in enjoyment. Gabriel lifted his hips and crashed them back down chasing another wave of blossoming bliss. “Ah yeah. Yes! Like that Sam!” Sam smiled and leaned forward. “Oh yeah!” Gabriel’s sweet voice filled his ears. He took hold of both Gabriel’s erect nipples and began massaging them between his finger. Sam could see Gabriel’s soft cock bouncing between them as Gabriel’s hips worked faster and harder. “Yes Sam! Oh! Ah!!” Gabriel was completely gone. He continued to move in that sinful manner until he not only felt Sam fill him up again but reached climax himself. Sam looked at him amazed. His cock hadn’t gotten hard but there it was covered in Gabriel’s release. Sam grabbed Gabriel before he could sink into the water. He grunted while he crashed Gabriel down with a bit of force to finish filling him up. He reached back and squeezed Gabriel’s ass not wanting a single drop to escape. He stayed inside about ten minutes before pulling out of the comforting heat despise his angels cute protest.

“I have to get you clean sweetie. We have to go to bed soon. I don’t want you catching a cold.” Sam drained the water and filled it up again.

“Don’t take any of it out.” Gabriel demanded in a sleep filled voice when Sam reached for his hole with the intention of doing just that. Instead he massaged the outside until Gabriel was nice and clean. They washed each other’s hair and Sam once again dried their bodies and hair before getting into bed. Gabriel’s finger tips caressed Sam’s face as they snuggled under the covers. He gave a small giggle when Sam pulled him by the waist and buried his nose on his neck. He was glad he had left the top button of his pajamas Gabriel was wearing undone. He was also glad Gabriel had insisted he wear nothing but that and Sam wear only the bottoms and nothing else. Satisfied that even if someone came in the morning and Gabriel forgot what he was wearing no one could see anything because the pajamas went pass his bottom like the hoodie, Sam gave into his request. 

“Good night my angel.” Sam said reaching over to turn off the lamp.

Gabriel gave a happy sigh. Sam couldn’t see but his smile faded for just a second. “Good night, my love.” Gabriel closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep while trying to forget that earlier that evening he accidentally let Sam read his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay look at that! I feel a flashback coming up...... and did anyone notice Balthazar is getting a cold. Come back to find out what happens next thank you for reading I hope you guys are enjoying this


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Sam opened his eyes at the sensation of his bladder being full. He jumped over a sleeping Gabriel and heard him grumbling in his sleep as he walked to the bathroom. He emptied his bladder and washed his hands and face before heading back out. He paused at the door and yawned. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel hugging his pillow while on his stomach. His round bottom was being covered by his pajama tops but his inviting thighs we’re in full display for Sam to enjoy. Sam walked over to Gabriel and glanced at the clock briefly to see it was pass ten in the morning. As he got closer an image filled his mind. He was walking through a door being greeted with a smiling Gabriel wearing an apron. A small child ran up to him after Gabriel kissed him and took his briefcase. Sam picked up the small giggling child while Gabriel looked at them with adoration. The image changed to them eating a steaming fresh meal at a table. He couldn’t hear what was being said but could only guess when the child showed him a colorful drawing. The more the images progressed the more the feeling of joy grew inside Sam. He stood watching over Gabriel to see a smile growing on his face while the image changed again.

This time they were in the child’s room. Sam ran around with the kid on his back while Gabriel followed beside him. They all laughed until Sam laid the small child under the covers Gabriel was holding open for him. They laid with the small kids taking turns reading a book until there was nothing left but a warm slumber. Sam looked at Gabriel pull the pillow closer to himself. It felt like the images were a dream. A pleasant guess at the future. Except he was aware he was awake. He wasn’t thinking about it. It felt more like being in a theater and not being able to control what was on the screen but knowing he could leave any time he wanted. The image changed one more time. He was looking at the slumbering child from the doorway alone. Where did Gabriel go? He wondered. He closed the door and walked down the hall feeling an invisible string pulling him. Sam came to another door and stood in front of it. He still couldn’t hear anything but knew something amazing was waiting for him on the other side. He reached for the door knob and held his breath. When he opened the door, he saw a fancy decorated room. Right in the middle was Gabriel. He was surrounded with soft pillows giving him the appearance of a beautiful bird sitting on a nest. He was wearing nothing laying back on his knees with a shy expression on his face. He offered a hand to Sam while his smile grew on that amazing face Sam adored. Sam wasted no time in walking forward and taking the offered hand. Gabriel pulled him into the bed and put his finger up to his lips signaling to be quiet. Sam smiled and nodded aware there was still a child sleeping peacefully down the hall. 

He was pushed down onto the pillows gently. He felt a wave of heat rake over his body when he realized he was now naked. He felt the heat growing when Gabriel climbed on top of him immediately impaling himself of Sam’s large, hard member. Sam watched Gabriel move his hips while closing his eyes in enjoyment. He reached for him with the intention of pulling him into a kiss when he froze.

At first Sam thought there was someone behind Gabriel. But as the shadows grew like sprouting wings he realized he was wrong. Wait. He thought. They aren’t like sprouting wings. They ARE wings. Sam’s breathing began to pick up. He suddenly lost function of his body. He wasn’t in control when he pushed Gabriel off himself. He wasn’t in control when he looked at Gabriel’s hurt expression. He wasn’t in control when he stood suddenly dressed and began to walk towards the door. No. Wait. Gabriel. Sam could feel himself screaming for Gabriel and wanting to turn back but not being able to hear anything or move. Sam could feel hot tears make it down his face as he saw Gabriel touch his reflection on a mirror with tears in his eyes fade behind a door he was closing.

Sam could feel himself panting as he came back to reality. “What the hell?” Sam whispered into the air when he realized this whole time he had been standing in Gabriel’s room. He looked down at Gabriel sleeping and noticed the small tear that had made it out of his closed eyes. He reached to wipe the tear off and was relieved when seconds later a smile appeared on his face and he seemed to be leaning into Sam’s heat. Sam gave an exhausted sigh. He though what ever had just happened started out as a wonderful dream and ended as a dreadful nightmare. “I would never do that to you.” Sam told a sleeping Gabriel. Now that he thought about it. Gabriel’s sprouting wings were one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He wanted to touch them not run away.

Sam watched as Gabriel seemed to relax further. How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful? Sam wondered. He crawled into the bed determined to have a different outcome to what he had just imagined. He licked his lips as he pulled the blanket covering Gabriel’s legs revealing soft skin. You’re a man and jet so different than me. Sam thought while reaching to touch Gabriel’s exposed thighs. His hand made contact with Gabriel, and in fact, his soft skin. It feels different than mine. It’s warm and soft and I want to keep touching it for ever. Sam trailed his hand up caressing warm skin.

He heard Gabriel moan in his sleep and pull the pillow closer to himself when Sam squeezed the flesh of his thigh into his hand. Sam smiled feeling his cock growing further than what it had already grown at his daydreaming. He slowly turned Gabriel onto his back and pulled the pillow out of his arms. He trailed his hands down his sides until he reached his legs and gently pulled them open enough to kneel between them. He leaned in and began kissing Gabriel’s face while reaching to undo his buttons.

He was afraid this would scare Gabriel but that fright was chased away when he looked down to see Gabriel’s dick harden and his hole twitching. Not all the fright was chased away until Gabriel began calling his name in a sweet voice. “Sam.” His name was followed by angelic noises of enjoyment. When he was finished unbuttoning Gabriel’s pajama top leaving him exposed for Sam to enjoy, he reached for his pajama bottoms and pulled down exposing his eager dick. He began by rubbing the tip to Gabriel’s still tender hole. He knew he could enter Gabriel just like this and be enveloped in that heat without problem but wanted to enjoy him before that. “Oh Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was less of a moan and more of a plead. Sam knew his little angel was still fast asleep and basked in the idea of seeing those beautiful eyes open while deep inside. Thinking he didn’t mind if he woke him before that Sam gave into his desire a little and began rubbing Gabriel’s hole on his hard member. He smiled when he felt Gabriel beginning to produce slick making his pleasure increase gradually. Sam pulled Gabriel’s top open more and caressed his sides. He could see his delicious pink nubs hardening with every second that passed. He reached up behind Gabriel’s back and began caressing his skin, imagining those feathery appendages he hadn’t gotten a chance to touch. He could feel Gabriel’s scars more and more making him wonder if what had happened in his daydream had anything to do with them. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sam praised before leaning down and kissing Gabriel’s warm lips. “I can’t get enough.” Sam said as he began his decent down. “I would never just leave you like that. No matter what.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s nipple before covering it with his tongue. He heard Gabriel moan and felt his hips move. “I want that for us.” Sam said around the small nub hoping that even though Gabriel was asleep he would receive the message. “The home, the meals, the family, you. Everything ……. I want it. Only with you.” Sam moved to the other side with his mouth and brought one hand to the nipple he had already abused. His other hand held Gabriel’s back. Sam pushed his hips harder into Gabriel getting a loud moan from his sleeping beauty. “My smart, caring, sweet little angel.” Sam was trying to hold back but realized he couldn’t hold on much longer. He pulled away and looked at Gabriel’s chest rise and fall harder and faster than normal. He grabbed his hard cock and spread Gabriel’s slick around. He lined himself up and looked at Gabriel’s face. He leaned down and trapped Gabriel’s sleeping head between his arms while resting his elbows on either side of his head on the bed. He began to push his hips forward into that tight heat as he declared his love. “I love you. With every cell of my being. Gabriel.” Sam heard a small whimper from Gabriel when he was reaching the end of being completely buried inside him. He kissed his sleeping angel and smiled into his lips as he felt him relax. He reached his hands down under Gabriel and spread his legs further. He basked in the heat of his body before slowly pulling his hips. He sat up and enjoyed himself disappearing into Gabriel’s twitching hole slowly over and over again. Gabriel’s hands were griping the pillow under his head. Sam could see his angel slowly awakening. 

Gabriel began by moving his head slowly. Then he began to bite his lip and hold the pillow tighter. He let out a moan that had Sam grinding his hips into him. Sam watched intently. He slowed down his pace as Gabriel opened sleepy eyes. He watched Gabriel lock eyes with him and came to a complete stop. Sam watched Gabriel look down with lazy movements and nearly came when Gabriel saw them connected. Gabriel’s hole squeezed as his back arched off the bed making his hand shoot down to Sam’s hip. “Sam!” Gabriel’s cock let out a dribble of pre come at the pleasure. It was enough to have Sam think for a second that he had come. 

“Woah!” Sam let out as his now awake angel pulled him into himself by the hand on his hip. “Good morning.” Sam said around Gabriel’s lips.

“Really good! Morning! Ah!” Gabriel wrapped his legs tightly around Sam’s waist and began moving his hips. Sam getting the hint returned to crashing his hips into Gabriel now with more force. Sam slowed down once more when he heard Gabriel sniffling. He pulled away enough to see that his little angel was crying. He was caught by surprise when Gabriel grabbed his face and once more kissed him with passion and love. “I want that too. All, all of it.” Gabriel told him with a watery smile. “Ah!” Gabriel grind his hips and squeezed his hole as if he wanted to steal Sam’s climax. Sam began panting as he listened to Gabriel’s voice. “I was so scared and sad when you pushed me away.” Gabriel sobbed making Sam’s arms shoot around him and hold him close. Sam could tell Gabriel wasn’t fully awake but was getting there. “But then…… Mngh!” Gabriel kissed Sam again looking into his eyes when the kiss was over. “You came back. And it was only you. Not that thing that was controlling you. And I was so happy.” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face lovingly. “Never leave me like that again.” Gabriel pleaded.

“I won’t! I won’t! I promise.” Sam said feeling the tears make it into his eyes. He knew he would never do that and now that he knew it wasn’t him leaving Gabriel he felt relief flood into his being. “Gabe! I love you! Gabe!” Sam repeated Gabriel’s name on his lips until he felt Gabriel shaking as his seed flooded inside him.

Sam felt Gabriel relax. He could feel Gabriel pull him closer to his chest and wrap his arms around his shoulders. He could feel his hair being played with lovingly. He knew Gabriel had his feet planted on the bed on either side of him keeping himself open for Sam. He could feel Gabriel supporting his whole weight without trouble. Gabriel’s heart beat began slowing down with each breath. Soon the wave of hormones passed leaving behind oxytocin to bask in. Gabriel began humming a soft melody happily. Sam kissed his chest making him know that the words that we’re about to make it out of his lips were nothing to fear. “Honey………. Do you have any idea what just happened?”

Gabriel stopped his humming and gave a tired sigh. “Yes.” He said in a small voice.

“Can you explain it to me?” Sam felt Gabriel’s arms hold him tighter. 

“It was a dream. My dream.” Gabriel said confirming Sam’s suspicion. “I don’t know how or why……… buy I think you were in it.” 

“In your dream?” Sam lifted his head to look into Gabriel’s worried eyes.

Gabriel shook his head and looked off to the distance to think if what he was about to say was something to fear. He feared that, even though Sam said he loved every part of him, he would scare Sam away. He took a deep breath and pointed to his temple. “In here.”

Sam could see the fear in Gabriel’s eyes. He recognized it as the same fear that pooled in those honeycombs when Michael had convinced him he couldn’t trust Sam. “What ever this is…..” Sam took Gabriel’s hand away and kissed it before tangling their fingers. He kissed his temple then his soft lips. “We will figure it out together. Just like we have up until now.”

Gabriel’s eyes she’d tears at that promise. He squeezed Sam’s soft member and nodded. He kissed Sam’s cheek and pulled away. His heart was now calm but Sam could see that not all the fear had left. “What’s happening to me?” Gabriel asked in a small voice Sam barley heard.

“I don’t know but regardless of what it is I’ll love you. From the tip of your small toes…” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s toes, their position making it easy to reach without having to move, and received a laugh when he tickled them softly. “Aaaaaaaall the way…” Sam trailed his hands up Gabriel’s body while looking at his smiling face. “To the last hair in your head.”

“Really?” Gabriel asked exposing his neck for Sam to kiss.

“Really, really.” Sam answered into the warm flesh.

“Even thought you pushed me away in my dream?” Gabriel asked cupping Sam’s face to look straight into his eyes.

“I would never out of my free will. I felt like something took control of my body and pulled me away despite how hard I fought.” Sam buried his head into Gabriel’s shoulder. “It was one of the most frightening things I’ve ever experienced. Pushing you away... Leaving you………. And not being able to do anything about it. It would of hurt less for someone to tear my heart out.” Gabriel could feel the tears pouring out of Sam’s eyes and onto his sensible skin.

“You really are incredible.” Gabriel said after a chuckle. Sam looked up at him confused. “I knew it wasn’t completely you……. But it still hurt.” Gabriel explained. “I felt alone. Abandoned. And I think it hurt so much because it was you….. some version of you, rejecting me that caused it.” He smiled at Sam further adding to his confusion. “But then when I was looking in the mirror, my reflection became you. And you came out of the mirror…” Sam paid close attention to what happened after he was ripped away from his angel. “And you began to touch me ….. slowly…. With love. Like you always do.” Gabriel said slowing his words down and making Sam grow inside him. “I could hear your voice for the first time in my dream. I could feel you touch my wings. It felt warm and soft. With every second that passed, every word you spoke, every gentle touch, the loneliness began fading away. And fading and fading until we became one.” Gabriel’s breathing began picking up once more already knowing Sam was going to take him again. “I love you. I trust you and everything you told me I want and appreciate. Someday…. Mnngh! Someday I hope it becomes reality. Even if I have to feel that loneliness and fright as a price.” Gabriel pulled Sam closer shivering at slowly being stretched as Sam grew to completion. 

“I will do anything in my power to make that a reality too. But I will also do anything for you not to feel that ever. I promise….. Ngh. In the meantime…” Sam gave Gabriel a predatory smile.

Gabriel gasped. “Woah!” Gabriel was flipped on top of Sam. Sam waged his eyebrows playfully receiving a moan from Gabriel. “Oh Sammy!” Gabriel moaned one more before leaning down and kissing Sam.

 

 

Balthazar let out a sigh of defeat. Sam, Dean and Castiel had dropped him off at home because apparently to them he looked sick. As soon as the coast was clear he snuck out of his home and down to the lab. He knew how to be sneaky, something he learned from Lucifer and Gabriel’s shenanigans when they were small. He was currently wearing his scrubs and getting a ginger ale from the cafeteria inside the hospital after helping out in the trauma department. No one questioned him when he showed up, they could always use the extra hands and were used to his random appearance. He sat down trying to keep the vile rising at bay. He began to think of how happy he had been in the last few days. Sure Gabriel was working through some issues but he was finally back. His family was almost complete. Balthazar had waited a very long time for that to happen. He had an odd feeling about what everyone said Michael had done and had been planning on talking to Castiel and Gabriel. He was just waiting for the right time. “Mr. Novak. The lab test you ordered is complete. Here are the results.” Balthazar looked up to see a young nurse handing him an envelope cutting off his thoughts.

“Thank you.” Balthazar took the envelope with a grateful expression and watched the nurse excuse herself. He looked at the envelope in his hands. Of course it wasn’t for a patient he just said it was. He wanted to open it but hadn’t figured out how he felt about the contents. 

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind and quickly folded and stashed the envelope in his pocket. He saw a figure sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

Balthazar let out a scoff. “No, YOU shouldn’t be here. You should be in the surveillance room. You know, surveilling.” Balthazar’s voice sounded a bit more harsh than he intended.

“I’m surveilling.” Benny said with a smile and showed Balthazar his phone where he had the same live feeds. “Come on Balthazar. What are you doing here?”

“Working.” Balthazar answered while he began playing with the bottle of ginger ale.

“You know that’s not what I meant. You’re sick. You should be home. The hospital will survive without you here.” Benny saw nurses run out of the cafeteria in a controlled rush. “Probably.” He added as an afterthought.

“I’m not sick and we don’t know that.” Balthazar said but could feel the vile rising up higher.

“Yes we know that. And yes you are sick. One, Gabriel told me and two….” Benny took the ginger ale from Balthazar’s hands. “You hate this. You only drink it when you feel like you’re going to puke, realize it doesn’t work and make me make you a tea.” 

Balthazar gave an irritated sigh. He hated the fact that Benny was raised with his family after they rebuilt the base. It made it difficult to argue with him. “Fine. You got me.” 

“Alright tea and movies.” Benny said excitedly clapping his hands together.

Benny and Balthazar stood up at the same time but only one made it to their feet. “I’m fine.” Balthazar said from the floor after the room stopped spinning and he felt Benny’s hands on him. “Just got a little dizzy.” His eyes became wider when Benny suddenly cupped his face in his big hands and put their foreheads together.

“You aren’t fine. You have a fever. I knew it, you should not be here. Come on.” Benny picked up Balthazar bridal status making him turn red at the gesture.

“Put me down you weirdo. People are going to stare.” Balthazar wiggled trying to get out of Benny’s arms but wasn’t really making a difference.

“Stop that.” Benny said in a normal tone making Balthazar stop his movements. “No one is staring, nobody cares. Now let me take you home and try to chase this cold away before it turns you into a giant baby.” Benny looked down at Balthazar who now looked offended. “Dang it. Looks like it’s already too late.” Benny continued making fun of Balthazar playfully in an attempt of distracting him until they got to Balthazar’s home. He opened the door and laid him on the couch. “Okay. I’m going to start a hot bath for you. The steam will probably help. I’m going to put the tea on and pick out some movies.”

“What are you planning?” Balthazar asked suspicion evident in his voice.

“Well honestly I’m hoping you’ll knock out on the couch.” Benny said making his way down the hall and into the bathroom after putting a pot of water to boil.

After some minutes Balthazar heart the water start. He looked down at his hands wondering what those results said and why he didn’t just open them as soon as he got them. Benny came back and tried to pick him up again. “I can do it myself.” Balthazar said already standing up slowly. Benny didn’t protest but stood close just in case. When Balthazar got to the bathroom the tub was already getting full so Benny shut off the faucet. He put menthol fragrance into the water and went to kneel in front of Balthazar who was sitting on the closed toilet. “I can do that too.” Balthazar swatted Benny’s hand away from his scrubs top.

“Fine. Joy kill. I’ll leave you to it then. Be careful, I’m going to leave the door open call me if you fall again. Just don’t die or I won’t have anyone to tease anymore.” Benny stood up and reached behind Balthazar. “Here’s your towel.” Benny put the towel within reach from the bathtub. “Clothes.” He pointed behind Balthazar.

“Thanks.” Balthazar’s was already beginning to undress when Benny left and just as he said left the door open. He got in the bathtub and felt better within minutes. Benny came to check on him once because he was being strangely quiet. He told him the tea and movies were ready to go also signaling it was time to get out.

Balthazar got out, dried and dressed himself. He tossed his clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. More than once he had to use the sink or toilet as support when another dizzy spell hit. He blamed it on spending too long in the hot steam. He made his way to the living room and found a blanket and pillow waiting for him on the large sofa. Benny put the tea in the small table in front of him and helped him under the sheets. He started a movie and sat on the edge of the couch. He lifted Balthazar’s feet over his lap and covered himself with the blanket. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Balthazar tried to focus on the movie but was having a hard time. He was getting sad and irritated at how Benny was taking care of him. At how everyone was taking care of him. It wasn’t their job. He was supposed to be the one caring for others. He hated getting sick because of that every reason.

“Hey.” Balthazar looked down towards his feet to see Benny looking at him. “Everyone gets sick. You’ll be back to normal in no time. Stop your worries. If something happens, even in your state, you could probably take care of the whole base.” Just like that Benny pushed Balthazar’s worries to the back of his mind. Balthazar couldn’t ignore them completely thought. He feared he would be like this for more than a while.

“How do they expect you to keep watch during the night? You have to sleep sometime.” Balthazar changed the subject.

Benny gave a small sigh. He went back to looking at the screen after glancing at his phone. “They don’t. Chuck put three in charge for the night that are to inform me immediately if something is wrong. So basically I’ll be on call.” 

“Hmm. At least….. they aren’t working you to death.” Balthazar was beginning to fall asleep after finishing his tea. He could feel Benny rubbing his feet and lower the volume on the TV. Soon the atmosphere got to be to much and Balthazar slipped into a tired slumber.

 

 

 

 

Balthazar heard something familiar. A melody being hummed. He opened his eyes to see the back of a small child who was laughing at cartoons on the TV. He tried to get up but his body felt heavy. “At ease soldier.” Balthazar felt hands pull him back onto the comforting heat of softness.

“Balthy! Balthy! You’re up! Want to play?” The little kid turned and ran to Balthazar while he talked. He tried to climb on the sofa Balthazar realized he was on top of but couldn’t. 

“Calm down Cassie. Balthazar is sick he can’t play now. But you can help take care of him and you can keep watching TV. When he gets better you guys can play.” A taller kid picked up Castiel with a caring touch and sat him next to Balthazar. 

“Really? Pinky promise Mickey?” Castiel asked snuggling up to Balthazar’s side.

“Yes, my pinky promises.” Balthazar now recognized his brother. Michael. He smiled at the giggle Michael’s words caused on a small Castiel. “Breakfast is almost ready.” Balthazar instantly smelled the familiar smell of fresh pancakes. 

Balthazar sat up worried. He remembered where he was. He knew what was happening. He had lived this before. “Where’s Gabriel?” He asked worried.

“What do you want on your pancakes champ?” Michael asked ignoring Balthazar’s question.

“I don’t want pancakes! I want Gabriel here! Where is he?!” Balthazar demanded sitting up.

Castiel giggled at something on the TV ignoring his brother’s outburst. “Strawberries it is. How about you Castiel?” 

“I want bananas. And peanut butter!” Castiel cheered.

“You were always an odd one.” Michael said after laughing.

What the hell? Balthazar thought. They’re acting like everything is okay. Michael turned around and put the pancakes on the table. Balthazar was about to demand for his brother again when the door swung open. An unconscious Gabriel was brought in the arms of a woman he recognized as his mother. He was laid on the sofa next to him. Castiel began shedding tears but remained quiet. He left Balthazar’s embrace to cover Gabriel with a blanket. Balthazar felt a strong hand grab his arm and yank him to his feet. “Leave him alone he’s sick!” Michael got between him and his mother. Balthazar could hear them talking then screaming but couldn’t tell what was being said. He could see his mother trying to get to him but Michael stood his ground. Balthazar turned to see Castiel hugging Gabriel and crying. When he looked back he began to shed tears himself. He could see Michael on the floor holding his stomach. His face was covered in blood and he could see one of his fingers was bent further back than what should be possible. He began panting when he looked at his mother standing over Michael’s bloody body. Balthazar locked eyes with his mother. He saw her moving forward then stop. His mother looked down to see Michael was holding onto the fabric of her pants with a broken purple hand. She seemed angry as she took hold of his arm. “Eat your pancakes while they’re still warm champ. Take care of your brothers. Don’t be scared. I’ll be right back.” 

Balthazar tried to scream for Michael as he watched him being dragged out of the room but couldn’t. He reached for him but that’s all he could do. It was as if someone stole his voice and glued him to that spot. The door shut loudly bringing sound with it. He could hear the cartoons and Castiel’s sniffling.

He turned to see Castiel looking at him with big watery blue eyes. “It’s going to be okay. He’ll wake up soon. Come on let’s have some pancakes.” Balthazar’s words weren’t the ones he wanted to speak. He wanted to make sure his brother was okay. He wanted to know what was happening. He wanted to go to Michael’s side. Michael. Michael.

 

 

“Michael.” Balthazar’s eyes opened as he gasped for air. Everything came into a blurry focus. He could see the TV playing cartoons and for a second glanced at the door hoping his older brother would walk through. He looked at the table in front of him to see an empty cup. He looked down to see an arm around his waist. 

He could hear a soft melody being hummed somewhere. He could smell the aroma of pancakes fill the air. He moved his head towards the sound and saw the back of a man in his kitchen. The man turned around and smiled brightly. “Good morning champ.” He greeted putting the pancake he had just made on a plate on the table adding to the pile that was already there. “Breakfast is ready. Strawberries on yours right?” He asked but didn't bother waiting for an answer. “How are you feeling?” 

Balthazar watched Gabriel walk up to him and closed his eyes as he put a hand on his forehead. “I feel……. Better.” Balthazar felt as if he hadn’t used his voice in ages.

“That’s good. I was worried.” Gabriel tried to hold back a giggle. “Apparently I had no reason to be. Looks like you have someone that took good care of you.” 

“Hm?” Balthazar sat up and realized the arm around his waist belonged to a sleeping Benny.

“I’m guessing you were watching a movie and fell asleep.” Gabriel took the cup from the table and walked over to wash it in the sink.

“Yeah. Where is everyone? I haven't seen you apart from Sam much since you got here.” Balthazar stood up grateful the dizziness seemed to be gone. He went to the table after making sure Benny was covered. 

“Well after a really, REALLY good wake up call from my loving moose, if you know what I mean,” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at Balthazar indecently and handed him a fresh cup of warm tea. Balthazar smiled into the cup as the emotional flood he woke up with faded. “Dad and his caravan came to get him so they could all help in the power room.”

“Why didn’t you go?” 

“Because I wanted to make sure you were okay silly. And you know I make the second best pancakes in the world.” Balthazar knew Gabriel was talking about Michael making the dream from moments before flood into his mind. 

“Gabriel……. I need to talk to you.” Balthazar thought for a second this was a bad idea but tried to ignore the nagging feeling.

“Sure kiddo. What’s on your mind?” Gabriel asked sitting in front of Balthazar.

“It’s about Michael.” Balthazar watched Gabriel’s eyes grow a bit when he locked his gaze with him. They turned to the couch where Benny sat up slowly. They watched Benny adjust for a bit before straightening up worried. He lifted the covers off abruptly as if someone would magically appear. “Hey.” Balthazar waited for Benny to look in their direction before waving. “Good morning.”

Benny stood and walked over to the table relief evident on his face. “Good morning. Good morning Gabriel.”

“Good morning Benny. I made breakfast. Help yourself.” Gabriel said with enthusiasm and shot Balthazar a look that told him their conversation wasn’t over.

“Thanks.” Benny smiled at Gabriel grabbing the plate he handed over and then turned to Balthazar. “How are you feeling?” 

Balthazar smiled at Benny. So like him to worry. He thought. “Better. Thank you, yesterday’s rest really helped.” Benny gave him a nod of relief and began eating. “You should drink some orange juice. I don’t want you catching my cold.” Balthazar added and began eating himself.

Gabriel ate while he watched the interaction intrigued. He wasn’t sure if the two had something going on but he was sure that they were close and cared about one another. He was glad knowing Balthazar had someone that cared about him like that. Not only did Balthazar always look after people, if he hadn’t changed from when they were little, but he hated being taken care of. Often fought it. So seeing him like this was new to Gabriel. Gabriel took out his phone and replied to Sam’s text. “Looks like everything is getting ready. The shield is going up soon. I feel like I say that a lot.”

“We can head to the power room after this?” Gabriel nodded to Balthazar’s words. “I think I heard Garth saying he was going to ask for help prepping for tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah. There’s a wedding tomorrow. Never thought I’d see the day. Lucifer getting married. Amazing.” Benny said getting a chuckle from the other two at the table. 

“I know, it’s so exiting. I can’t wait to see everyone all dressed up.” Gabriel said with a huge smile. “Oh no. I need to ask Garth out for lunch. I still haven’t figured out what I’m going to get him.” 

“Don’t worry. What ever it is he’ll love it.” Balthazar said in a reassuring tone. 

“Knock. Knock.” Castiel’s voice came from the other side of the door. Benny stood up and unlocked the door for him to come in holding a basket full of clothes. “Good morning everyone. I’m doing a load of laundry before it piles up an was wondering if you had anything.” He said in a rush.

“Castiel.” Balthazar said amused. “Are you using laundry as an excuse to check up on me?” Benny and Gabriel looked at Castiel in amusement waiting for his answer.

“No…….. But how are you doing?” Castiel asked with a soft smile at getting caught.

“Better. Come on join us for breakfast.” Balthazar turned back to his plate.

“Thank you but I’ll pass for now. And I’m actually doing laundry. Soooo…” 

“Hamper in the bathroom.” Benny said amused.

Castiel nodded and went to get the clothes. “Don’t rush you guys. We still have a couple hours before the announcement for the shield to be launched. I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I take for ever I'm sorry


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here yah go

“Bye.” Castiel heard the three call as he left. He made his way to his home and got Sam’s and Gabriel’s clothes they had used the last couple of days. When he was in his room double checking he hadn’t forgotten any of his, he got a cold shiver and grabbed a jacket he had folded. He went to the Winchesters door and stood outside for a moment.

He used his finger print that Charley was so kind to add when they told her Sam and Gabriel had a date so he would have to stay in Sam’s room but changed his mind last second. Instead he headed towards the laundry room down the hall. There was a laundry machine and dryer in every home but for those times when one load was simply not enough a laundry mat was made for convenience. Castiel thought that he probably needed at least two. Besides that he didn’t want to bother Dean. He had a lot of fun the night before. They actually went on a date themselves. It was so spontaneous to Castiel. He hadn’t expect any of it. They began talking about how they hoped their brother’s we’re enjoying their date. They exchanged brief stories about how Castiel hadn’t really had anything he would consider a date. Then Dean went out and asked. “Then how about we go on a date?”

Castiel had chuckled at first until he saw Dean was completely serious. “What? Now?”

“Yes now. Come on.” Dean had grabbed his hand and their jackets and off they went. Castiel knew he owed it to Dean for the way he had been acting. He had thought the worst of Dean but when Dean said something about it he looked so hurt and Castiel knew in that instant he should have given him a chance to get to know him before accusing him of only wanting one thing. 

They had gone to the movies and walked around in the park. Dean pushed him on the swing and they talked about the day they met for the first time. Dean told him about the fight he had with Sam that day. Castiel listened carefully to every word. He told Dean it sounded like Sam was trying to please him because he looked up to him. Sam was putting aside his own happiness. Dean thought that Castiel might have been right but decided to change the topic. They talked about Dean’s love of cars and Castiel’s slight passion for knitting and growing food. They ate dinner at a nice restaurant and headed home. Dean gave him a soft kiss and told him that was the only thing he was going to do. That what ever happened next was up to Castiel but that he really hoped for a second date. 

They went inside and Castiel’s mind was made up. He had had so much fun shopping with Dean and hanging out with him. The date was simple but incredible. Before Dean even took off his coat Castiel asked him on that second date. Dean agreed and Castiel thought he had never seen that look of happiness on anyone before. They put on another movie and made snacks. Castiel opened wine and they began drinking. They talked until one day turned into the next completely forgetting about the movie. 

Maybe it had been the ambiance they had created. Or the fact that the wine was almost finished, but they ended up kissing. Passionately. He couldn’t remember clearly but Castiel knew he was the one that initiated the heated make out session. What he did remember was pulling back and admitting he had never actually been with someone like that. Dean seemed surprised but was really understanding and told Castiel they could take things slowly. Just like earlier, he told Castiel he was in complete control.

Castiel signed when he made it into the laundry mat. He felt happy about what happened but nervous about what was about to come. He didn't know what the protocol was. Should I have woken him up? He wondered. Should I hug him when I see him? Kiss him? Shake his hand? Castiel’s mind kept raising. 

I’ll probably figure it out when I see him. I’ll just do what feels right. He began separating the clothes into two different machines. He checked all the pockets, a habit he got into with Gabriel as a brother. More than once in the past he would ruin a load of perfectly good clothes or mess up a machine because Gabriel would forget a vile of this or a screw that goes to that in his pocket. He got to Balthazar’s scrubs and checked if there was no blood or other bodily fluids on it with the black light provided in the laundry mat. He knew that if there were he would have to send them to the hospital laundry. Luckily they seemed to be his everyday scrubs. He turned them and searched the pockets. “Hmm?” Castiel found a blank envelope inside the pocket. It wasn’t sealed so he concluded it wasn’t that important. He stuffed it into his jacket pocket and finished sorting the rest of the clothes.

Once he put the soap, detergent and started the machines he decided to go home and eat something while the clothes washed. By the time they were done he would probably be finished. He set a timer for forty five minutes just in case. He left the basket on top of the washer and headed back. He froze when he realized that he was most likely going to change rooms with Sam for a while if not permanently. He went to his room and got his essentials into a gym bag. He made his way across the hall and entered the Winchesters home as quietly as possible. His ears filled with Led Zeppelin as soon as he went inside. He could see Dean freshly showered and ready for the day with his back towards Castiel. His nose filled with the smell of fresh coffee as he realized Dean was cooking breakfast. He smiled when Dean began singing along and using the spatula as a microphone. He put his bag on the sofa and made his way to Dean as the song ended. Dean turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. He saw Castiel and instantly smiled. “Good mgh…..” 

Castiel stopped Dean's morning wishes with an unexpected kiss. He felt arms make it around his waist pulling him closer. He trailed his hands up Dean's torso until they found their perfect spot on his shoulders. He pulled away and smiled at Dean's goofy smile. Dean's smile got a hint of confusion. “It felt right.” Castiel explained.

“It felt good too. Can you do it again?” Castiel smiled. Those words alone meant Dean was keeping true to what he said. He wanted to kiss Castiel again but he also wanted Castiel to be the one in charge of how much or little. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean again. They heard the faint sound of the fingerprint being used on their door and pulled away at the same time they turned to the stove. “…..and that small amount of milk makes the eggs nice and fluffy.” Castiel nodded along to Dean’s words.

“Hey guys.” They turned to see Sam standing and looking around as if what he needed would appear out of thin air. “Cas. Do you know where we left the blueprints for the power room? I looked back home but couldn’t find them.”

“Yeah. They’re in my……. Your room.” Castiel corrected himself. 

They heard Sam go to his room and move things around. He came back with a smile. “Wow Cas you're really organized. The room is so clean it's like you didn't even sleep there.” Cas and Dean shared a look at Sam's words he didn't notice as he opened the blueprints for a glance. “I'll see you guys later. Don't be late. Garth and Lucifer want to talk to us.” Sam left in a hurry without waiting for a response.

Dean and Castiel looked at rather again and shared a laugh. “So breakfast?” Dean asked with a smile.

Castiel took off his jacket and put it over the couch before walking to the kitchen table. “I would love some.”

 

 

 

Sam hurried down the hall. Working on the power room, watching something Gabriel helped create come to life was amazing to Sam. He had an extra burst of energy since they had gotten started and that still lingered even after they had finished. “I got them.” Sam handed the blueprints to Lucifer. He opened them up for Bobby, John, Chuck, and him to see. “So? What do you think?”

“I think there’s no way.” Chuck said looking the blueprints up and down. 

“He’s right. We’re going to have to remove the power base to make room.” John said looking intently at the same blue paper.

“Well what if we work around it? Or I could build something to cover it up.” Bobby offered.

“That might work but we don’t want anything to compromise its function.” Lucifer gave a tired sigh. “Maybe we should have it somewhere else.”

“How about the park? It’s spacious and green.” Sam suggested.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah………. I think we’re going to have to go with that.” 

“Great! I’ll get started on the……. Thing. Gazebo? Platform.” Bobby said walking away.

“Ill help.” John said following behind.

“I’ll order the building supplies and tools.” Chuck volunteered walking away and taking out his phone.

“So what do we do?” Lucifer asked looking around confused.

“Well Garth did put you in charge of flowers and layout. Soooo maybe start there?” Sam suggested with an encouraging smile.

“Right….. flowers. Flowers?” Lucifer looked around worried before looking at Sam. “Would you help me?” 

Sam smiled. Lucifer had all the signs of an anxious fiancé. It was adorable watching him and Garth switch roles like that. From what Sam could remember Garth had always been the care free type but he knew deep inside he was as big a mess as everyone else. Lucifer seemed calm and collected but now that Sam was getting to know him better he could see why they made a good couple. “Sure. Let’s go.” Sam and Lucifer made sure that everything was good to go in the power room before heading towards the door. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked when Lucifer paused and looked back.

“I just got a weird feeling I saw something.” Lucifer scanned everything but nothing seemed suspicious or out of place. “Must have been my imagination.” He turned back and headed towards the door. Sam stayed back a few seconds scanning everything himself but couldn’t see a trace of even a bug. He sighed and followed Lucifer towards the door and to the shopping center.

“So how are things going with you and my little brother?” Lucifer asked scanning the variety of different flowers.

“I couldn’t be happier. I’m so glad we got him out of there before Michael did something irreversible.” Sam admitted.

“How did you end up there anyway? From what I know, according to Pamela, all we were told is that we had to get you too. She didn’t explain anything.” Lucifer stopped at some orange flowers but decided he didn’t like the color very much.

“Well I met Gabriel in a restaurant. I had a fight with Dean and he had one with Michael. I asked him to join me and we ended up at his home. To be honest I was thinking of engaging in a one night stand that day.” Sam gave a sigh remembering. “But then I looked into his honey eyes and I knew I wanted more….. way more. I should of just kidnapped him and taken him home.” 

Lucifer seemed thoughtful at that. “I know exactly what you mean. That’s the exact thought that came into my mind when I met Garth.” 

“You know……. When I first met Gabriel he said his name was Lucifer……” Lucifer looked up at Sam for a second before going back to looking at the flowers. “I don’t think you two have talked much since he got here……… I think you should give it a try?”

Lucifer looked at the flowers as if considering something. Sam knew, based on everything that had happened, that Lucifer was afraid of getting pushed away by Gabriel. Sam thought that maybe he would resist, he had a lot of emotion inside after all, but he would listen to his brother in the end. “I think I will…. Soon.” Lucifer arrived at his conclusion. He looked up to see Sam’s encouraging smile. “You know…. I never did get a chance to thank you. If it wasn’t for you I would have given up…. Hell, I HAD given up. But the way you looked at him…… So desperately as if your desire alone would bring him back…… It might sound harsh but I’m glad you had that fight with your brother.”

Sam chuckled at that. “Me too.” For a while they looked at more than one candidate for the flower arrangements. Sam told him what little he knew about the flowers meanings but that wasn’t much. In the end Lucifer choose pink hydrangeas for Garths understanding, white Dahlia for his elegance and fern for the magic he brought into Lucifer’s life. “Those are really good choices. They look good.” 

“I think so too. Come on, let’s get these done.” Lucifer began walking towards the park where the shop keeper had told him the flowers had been teleported. Sam followed close behind ready to start setting up for the weeding.

 

 

 

“Oh man. We have to go.” Dean said pulling away from Castiel’s lips. They had breakfast and Castiel had gone to get the clean clothes. When Dean volunteered to help him fold the clothes and joined him on the couch, he didn’t expect to have Castiel on top of him in a tender make out session. He had ignored his phone as much as he could but once he felt the fifth vibration of a text had to see what was happening. He looked toward his phone while still letting Cas do what he pleased but knew they had to go when he read the contents.

“What? Why?” Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean with pleading eyes and pink lips.

“Come on now, don’t give me those puppy eyes. I don’t want to go either…….” Dean was glad Castiel gave him a tender peck. Their make out sessions made it clear to Dean that keeping his hands to himself was going to be one of the most difficult things he had encountered. Dean gave a sigh. “They’re done setting up. Both Garth and Lucifer want us there now.”

“Fine.” Castiel surrendered sitting up. He playfully pulled Dean on top of himself and laid on the clean folded clothes. “One more minute.” He requested with a smile but gave Dean no choice when he began kissing him again.

After a minute that turned into five, Castiel finally put the clothes away getting a warm hoddie from the pile while Dean grabbed his jacket from the couch and tidied up the place. They went out the door just in time to see Balthazar’s door open. Now that he had talked to Gabriel he decided to move to their wing of the sleeping quarters. An easy task with the shopping teleportation system.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Dean asked Balthazar coming to a stop in front of him and noticing he still looked a little pale.

“Great. Thanks.” Balthazar said with a big smile while Gabriel and Benny joined them.

“He’s lying.” Benny deadpanned draping a jacket over Balthazar’s shoulders who didn't argue and instead put his arms through the sleeves.

“I figured. Come on.” Dean draped his arm around Balthazar's shoulder, the big brother in him winning, and began to walk towards the park. “I'm guessing they are going to have some kind of rehearsal or somet….. hey where are you going?” Dean stopped making everyone turn to Gabriel.

“I'm going to get a jacket, it's colder than I thought. I'll catch up to you guys.” Without waiting for a response Gabriel went down a few doors and into his home.

He began humming a small tune as he went into his room. He decided to get a jacket that was actually his size when he took too long to find one of Sam’s. He walked back and noticed his laptop on the small table. He grabbed it and realized he must have left it on during the night previous events because it was completely drained of battery. He looked in Castiel’s room and after some minutes found the charger. His phone began ringing in his pocket while he searched for an outlet. “Hello?”

“Hey babe. Where are you?” Sam’s soothing low voice flooded Gabriel’s ears.

“Oh!” Gabriel found an outlet under what appeared to be a desk that he hadn’t noticed hidden in the corner of the room. “Um..” Gabriel grunted as he crawled under the desk. “I got cold so I came to get a jacket, but then I saw my computer was dead so I looked for the charger….. and then I couldn’t find an outlet but now I found it. I’ll be there soon.” Gabriel heard the ding of the computer as he finally connected the charger.

“Okay, my easily distracted angel.” Sam let out a sweet chuckle. “Just hurry up, okay?” Sam didn’t want to admit it out loud, afraid of sounding to clingy but he missed Gabriel even though he had seen him a few hours earlier.

“I will.” Gabriel kissed the phone and smiled knowing his moose was probably pink at the ears right about now. “Bye moose. I'll see you in a bit.” 

“I'll count the seconds Gabe.” With that Gabriel hung up the phone. He took a moment to think of how happy he was with the last few days.

He went back from where he still was under the desk and kneeled in preparation of getting up. His breath hitched as he looked at the monitor of the screen finish lighting up. “Michael?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael? Could it be?! Find out what happens next on for scientific purposes. Kudos comments thank you guys


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I take for ever to update blame it on college life

There on the screen was Michael sitting in a white room and wearing white attire. For a moment there was silence. Gabriel looked with awe at his brother. It was Michael except he was different somehow. Gabriel watched him light up with a smile and his tired eyes fill with tears at the mention of his name. “Little one.” Gabriel’s ears were filled with a soft voice. “You’re okay.” Gabriel stared as Michael gave a broken chuckle. “You’ve grown so much.” 

“Michael.” Gabriel began crying. 

“Yes, little one. It’s me.” Michael said with a teary smile. “Oh no. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. I promised everything would be okay remember?”

“But, but Pamela… she warned us there’s a war coming. That YOU are starting it.” Gabriel said with anger in his voice. 

“I…” Michael turned towards the door at a sound he heard but Gabriel couldn’t. He seemed to consider something before looking into the monitor. This time Gabriel could see coldness in his eyes. But again it was different than the coldness he was used to. It seemed sad somehow. “I…… had to.” He spoke but slowly turned his gaze away. “I have to. I’m sorry. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Yes I would! I know you have a good reason. Just tell me I’ll understand I promise. Where are you?! I’ll go and tal……”

“No!” Michael looked up in panic making Gabriel stop from leaving. “No.” He said sternly. “I don’t want to see you.” Michael became colder and colder with every word. Gabriel didn’t know what to think. Everything about Michael was making him fill with fear. Until he looked into his eyes. “Ever. Stay away from me. Just stay where you are. You’ll be safe.”

“You don’t mean that. You said the safest place was by your side.” Gabriel argued.

“Listen to me very carefully Gabriel. You stay away from me! If I ever see you again. I WILL kill you. If you see me……. run away as fast as you can. Don’t come looking for me. Everything they said about me is true. I am a monster……. and I won’t hesitate to hurt you.”

“But………… you love me.” 

Michael visibly shook as he bit his lip before turning to Gabriel. Gabriel began to shake his head already hearing his words. “I could never love someone like you.” Michael looked at Gabriel for a second, all emotion gone. He then flinched and reached for the computer and suddenly Gabriel was looking at a black screen.

“No. No.” Gabriel whispered. “Michael. Michael?” Gabriel began tapping the screen but couldn’t get it to turn on. “Turn on damn it!!!”

“Hey! Hey!” Gabriel flinched tears in his eyes at Sam’s voice. He turned to the side when Sam grabbed his hands. 

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked realizing he was still kneeling on the floor.

“You were taking too long so I came looking for you.” Sam said wiping the tears away. “Then I heard you screaming.” Sam hadn’t heard what was screamed but the sound of Gabriel in distress was enough to get him moving.

“I…..” Gabriel turned to the computer wondering if what had happened was real. “I couldn’t turn on my computer.” Gabriel began sobbing. Michael said he didn’t love me. Gabriel thought. He said he didn’t love me. 

Gabriel kept repeating that to himself not realizing he was now in Sam’s embrace. “It’s okay sweetheart. Shhhhhhh. I’m right here.” Gabriel could hear something happening behind him. What ever Sam was doing, was only with one hand because he could feel the other rubbing his back and holding him close. “Gabriel.” Gabriel looked up into Sam’s eyes. “Look, it’s on.” Gabriel turned to see his computer on the home screen, no evidence of what had just happened left behind. “You see? Everything is okay. It’s not broken or anything. Okay?” Gabriel nodded but didn't touch the computer just looked at it. “Sometimes, things might seem broken when they aren't. You just have to have a little patience. And even if it is broken, we can always fix it.” Sam cupped Gabriel’s face and looked into his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

“Yesh.” Gabriel’s cheeks were being squeezed playfully.

“Do you love me? Because I love you….” Gabriel felt soft lips on his. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Gabriel hugged his moose with all the love he had. 

Sam chuckled at his angels softness. “Are you ready to go?” Sam asked but made no attempt to move.

Gabriel thought for a moment. Sam loved him. He knew Michael did too. He had never been told otherwise until now. Why would he lie? Gabriel made up his mind. He had to get to Michael. He had to get out of there and to his side. He had to hear him in person not on a computer screen. “I’m ready.” Gabriel was guided into the large park of the base where everyone was already waiting. “It’s beautiful.” Gabriel said looking around. 

“Yeah. Lucifer worked hard. We all did but you should of seen him. He was freaking out.” Sam said amused.

“That’s unlike him.” Gabriel thought back to Michael.

“Well situations like this can do that to a person.” Sam looked at his angel and wondered what was the matter, he seemed to be in a world of his own.

“Thank you guys for coming.” Garth began once everyone found a place to sit. “The shield is officially ready to go up all we need to do is check the perimeter.” Gabriel seemed to perk at Garths words from beside Sam. “Should be just a couple more minutes.”

“Enough about that.” Lucifer said playfully pushing Garth out of the way. “We want Benny and Balthazar to be our best men for tomorrow.” There were laughs throughout the small group. “So? What do you guys say?” 

Everyone turned to the pair expectantly. “Yes!” Benny said and Balthazar smiled while nodding.

“And with that we are all set for tomorrow. Chuck and Crowley are going to officiate the wedding. Aaaand a little bird told me the bachelor party was tonight. Curtesy of our beautiful ladies Ana, Jo and Charley. Just remember not to party too hard. We wouldn’t want a hangover tomorrow.” Lucifer warned.

“Bachelor party?” Gabriel asked confused.

“Hell yeah!” Charley stood up excitedly. “Two to be exact. One for Garth one for Lucifer. And they are both going to be crazy!” This is perfect. Gabriel thought already formulating a plan in his head. “We’ve already worked out the details with Benny soooooo half of you go with him. The other half with us. That’s Lucifer’s group.” 

The group began splitting into two. “Im going with them. I’ve seen Lucifer at party’s.” Castiel told Dean. 

“Okay, I’ll go with Lucifer and see just how bad he can get. But I’ll see you later?” Castiel smiled at Dean and nodded. He wanted to kiss him but knew it would be a bad idea given where they were.

Dean walked over to where Benny, Lucifer, John, Jo, Ellen, Crowley, Sam and Gabriel were. He could hear the group excitedly talking with each other. Everyone except Gabriel. “You okay man?” 

Gabriel looked at Dean and now Sam who heard Dean and turned to give him his full attention. “Yeah.” Gabriel reassured. “I just. I think it’s best if I go with that group. They seem a little more calm. I’m all for a crazy party but I’ve seen Luci drunk.”

“Okay. We can go over there if you want.” Sam said with a smile.

“What? No. It’s okay, I’ll go. You stay here and get your party on. Shake those hooves.” Gabriel began a little dance as he walked back towards the other group. He watched Sam reach for him but shake his head lovingly in the end.

“Hey! So you decided to join the fun party hu?” Ana asked excitement evident in her voice. Gabriel looked around to see Charley, Balthazar, Bobby, Garth, Castiel, Chuck, Mary, Tommy and Leia.

“I actually forgot something and was going to go get it really quick. Just wanted to make sure you guys didn’t need anything. A jacket or something.” Gabriel said with a smile.

“I’m good.” Balthazar returned the smile. Everyone else nodded in agreement. “Let’s get going.” The group began walking towards the exit. They all froze when they heard a loud zoom. Everyone looked up as a transparent violet enveloped the visible sky before turning blue. No. Gabriel thought as his chance to get to Michael’s side vanished. He was broken from his trance at loud cheers echoing around him. The shield was finally up. He had to find another way. The group began moving once more after a couple of minutes. Gabriel seeing the opportunity walked with them and turned to give a small wave towards Sam. Sam smiled and returned the wave.

“Okay I’ll see you guys later.” Gabriel waved to the group once he knew he was far away from Sam’s group. “You guys don’t party too hard.” Gabriel said wagging his eyebrows before disappearing into the living quarters. Gabriel quickly made it back to his room. “Okay.” Gabriel told himself. “You couldn't get out before the shield went up.” He told himself while getting a bag and begging to stuff it with his essentials. He knew the fastest thing to do was to leave just like that but he had no idea when the war would hit and how many resources would be available. “You need to figure out a way to get out. Michael is going to be back home. He has to be, that’s where Pamela was.” He grabbed his phone. “Benny is watching.” He made a list of the things he had to get rid off to leave without getting stopped. First we’re the cameras. There had to be a blind spot somewhere that lead outside. He needed to arm himself with a weapon that could destroy those monsters. He needed a gas mask to protect himself. Food, water. “A car. Definitely a car.” 

Gabriel began by going to Castiel’s room. He knew there would be no one using it. Castiel seemed to have gotten closer to Dean and Sam was definitely going to sleep with Gabriel. He looked around and moved the big dresser. He still had some of the tools he had used for the orbs but had to use a kitchen knife to get through the wall. “Wow.” Gabriel let out a small gasp. Inside the walls of the base micro electrical fibers were lined up perfectly, each one for a different function. Quickly, using his phone, he learned what was for what. Temperature control, emergency services, doors. It took him a while but he finally found the security system. He knew that he couldn’t turn off the cameras for the base but he could do one better. He tricked the system into making him invisible. He used the code to trick the system into tracing him and deleting his body print by changing his height and weight. The camera would should him, but it wouldn’t be him, it would be someone else. Who? He didn’t care. He put the dresser back to cover up the hole.

Next he had to figure out a place where he could work. He rigged his phone to project a 3-D hologram blueprint of the base. He looked at every floor comparing it to the surveillance he had put up on the T.V. The power room had no cameras. Inside the living spaces. “What the hell.” Gabriel noticed something weird. The base was made like a beehive. Except that everything seemed to be underground. He didn’t understand why but the lowest levels were hidden from the maps that the people of the base could get to. “I have to get down there. Maybe there’s a way out.” Gabriel quickly put the phone away and began to walk back and forth thinking. I can’t register my fingerprint to get in. He concluded. I have to get someone else’s. Gabriel went to his computer and began to work. He could get the finger print later. Now, he had to come up with a few supplies.

 

 

 

“Don’t be shy Garth.” Charley encouraged while handing Bobby a glass of whiskey, Ana a mimosa and Castiel a long island ice tea. “Are you sure you don’t want a drink Balthazar?” Charley asked eyeing the blonde.

“No thank you. I’ll….. stick to water.” Balthazar said looking away. It had been a while since Balthazar passed on a drink. Castiel found that odd. Out of everyone he would have thought Balthazar would be over doing it on the drinks alongside Lucifer and his father. 

“Guys I don’t know about this.” They heard Garths voice from behind the curtain.

“Oh come on! You want to make your fiancée happy don’t Cha? He is going to love this!” Ana said teasingly.

“……. Um….. okay. Bobby, close your eyes!” Garth saw Bobby as a father and it was definitely a bad thing if he were to see him in such getup. Once he got the okay from everyone that Bobby wasn’t looking he came out from behind the curtain. 

“Wow, Garth look at your waist. Where have you been hiding that thing?” Balthazar asked looking at Garths slender body and how his outfit complemented his feature.

“Yeah Garth no one would guess you are a soldier if they saw you wearing that. Lucifer is going to love it.” Chuck said amused but didn’t linger looking at him.

“Garth.” Mary gasped. “Well if you weren’t already engaged, I would imagine Lucifer getting on one knee at seeing you like that.”

“Wooooh.” Charley gave a whistle making Garth blush. “Alright Cassie it’s your turn!” Ana pulled a shocked Castiel back along with Garth. Garth quickly ran back out trying not to fall from the heels he was wearing and got a drink from Ana before running back behind the curtain.

“Oh dear. If I had known you guys were going to dress up with the intention of crashing the other party, I would have stayed over there.” Balthazar said amusement in his voice.

“What do you mean 'you guys'? You’re soooooo next!” Charley’s amused voice echoed from behind the curtain.

“What? No way are you guys turning me into a stripper!” Balthazar said turning red.

“Oh yes we areeeeeeee.” Ana smiled big and grabbed her brother’s hand before dragging him to the back. “Bobby! Don’t think we forgot about you. You are So picking out an outfit for your Crowley.” 

“I’m too old for this.” Bobby said with a smile before drowning his glass of whiskey.

“Don’t worry Bobby.” Mary said before a little taunting smile made it to her lips. “I know Crowley’s size.” Bobby glared at her playfully. “What you didn’t think he got the little number he wore on your honeymoon alone did ya?” Mary laughed before taking a swing of her beer at the look he got on Bobby’s face. 

After nearly three hours of playing dress up and drinking everyone had an outfit for themselves with the exception of Bobby who carried a pink bag with the outfit everyone helped pick out for Crowley. 

“This is so much fun! Thank you guys.” Garth said leaning against Balthazar's shoulder. They were all wearing long jackets to cover their outfits before the big reveal. For the first time in a long time they were all simply having fun. There was no talk about war or death or anything that was coming. It was more than Garth could of wished for considering their circumstances. They were all dancing including Bobby who was dragged up by Balthazar and Charley when they heard the door to the large room open. “Oh yes! You……. You are definitely joining us!!!” Garth said when everyone realized who was joining them.

 

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Dean heard everyone cheer. He could feel the strength of the alcohol in the drink he was drowning burn his throat as it went down but he refused to loose.

“Yeeeeeah!” Lucifer raised his empty glass signaling his victory while the cheers grew. “This is freaking awesome!” 

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his side where Benny and Sam were laughing. “Holy shit brother. I never thought you could party.” He said with a chuckle.

“Please. You know Ellen and Jo can out drink me any day.” Dean said wiping his mouth.

“No shame in loosing son. Just shame in quitting.” John handed each of his sons and Benny a shot and joined them with one of his own before going back with a drunk Ellen and Jo.

“I gotta take a leek.” Dean said walking away while trying to steady his step.

“Wait me too.” He turned to see Sam drown the rest of a drink he didn’t see him get while swaying a bit and pat Benny on the shoulder. Dean was glad the bathrooms were so clean. If he had the urge to puke he wouldn’t be worried about where. “At the rate we are drinking, Lucifer is going to have to postpone the wedding at least a couple of centuries.” Sam commented while zipping up his pants.

“I heard rumors he could party. How he hasn't collapsed from liver failure is amazing.” Dean said joining his brother in washing his hands. “Fuck it's hot.” Dean complained before splashing his face with water. He dried them quickly before wrestling his jacket off. When he folded it in his hands he heard the distinct sound of rustling paper. He searched the pockets until he found an envelope. He thought it best to cut back on the drinks himself. He definitely searched the same pocket at least once.

“What’s that?” Sam asked getting closer to Dean and looking at him take out a paper from an unsealed envelope. 

“It's umm….” Dean focused on the blurry letters before he was able to read them. “A pregnancy test?” Dean tried to focus further. “A positive…… pregnancy test.” Dean and Sam looked at the paper before it's contents finally processed in their alcohol foggy brains.

“Dean! What did you do?” Sam demanded becoming instantly sober. 

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Dean defended.

“Well this test was in the jacket? And this is YOUR jacket isn't it?! Pregnancy test don't just go into random jackets Dean.” Sam took the test from Dean's hands and looked it over trying to find a name but found nothing. He looked back to see his brother looking at the jacket. Sam could see Dean filling with a mixture of emotions. Realization, anger, confusion when he reached sadness there was no doubt Dean was sober as well. “What?”

Dean clenched the jacket in a fist. “This is the jacket I used on Castiel.” 

Sam thought back. “Oh yeah. He was wearing it this morning.” Sam looked at Dean and realized he had just confirmed his suspicion. “Oh.” Sam and Dean leaned against the sinks processing the new learned information. Sam wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but he didn't think he had ever seen his brother so…….. broken. “So…” Sam cleared his throat not being able to handle any more of Dean's silence. “Cas…. Is pregnant.” Sam stated. “Dean?” Sam thought back to when Dean told him he had met Castiel. It felt like that happened so long ago. His brother hiding the fact that he had broken up with Lisa for so long made Sam wonder. Maybe he was hiding how long ago he had met Castiel? Sure they didn't get along at first but he had seen the way they looked at each other. He felt something was definitely there. “You didn’t…..”

“No Sam.” Dean stated coldly. “Lets just go back to the party.” Dean began to walk away before turning back last second. “And not a word to anyone about this.” He warned before turning and walking out.

Sam looked at the paper again. It didn’t have a name but it had a day of conception. The date didn't surprise Sam. Maybe he would have been skeptical if he hadn’t meet the Novaks but now he knew better. If Sam did the math, it was definitely possible that maybe Dean and Cas…….. No. Sam thought. Even if the days coincided, to the expression on Dean's face. Sam gave a loud sigh. His heart aching for his brother. He ripped the paper tossing it into the thrash and followed after his brother. 

For nearly an hour everyone slowed down on the drinks except for Dean and Sam who stopped completely. Sam could see Dean thinking critically about something and had no doubt it had to do with the pregnancy test. He was about to tell his brother everything was going to be okay when the music turned off. “Ladies and gentleman!” They could hear Charley voice echo through the large room. “Today only, we have a very special treat for a very special man.” They all listened in amusement. “Would everyone please come together for the show! Our husband to be front center.” Benny grabbed a chair and guided Lucifer to sit on it in the middle of the room. 

The lights turned off for a second before a spot light turned on a person. They could only see the outline of a person at first until slow, sensual music began playing. Garth came into view as he approached. He was wearing a Vail on his short hair, a white corset that made his waist look even smaller than it was, white silk shorts that made the bottom of his butt peek out, a white garter, long heels and a shy expression. He began dancing while making his way to his husband to be. Garths face grew a bit more red at the teasing and cat calls from the audience before he focused only on Lucifer and his heated eyes. The way Garths movements flowed so naturally made Sam think this was not the first dance show he had preformed for his husband to be. He chuckled remembering the pictures Gabriel had accidentally come across. He soon found himself picturing Gabriel in naughty clothes dancing for him. His daydream was interrupted by the music stopping. When Sam looked up he saw Garth across Lucifer’s lap kissing him. The spot light turned off only for more to turn on in a row. It took a second for what was happening to process. Sam was aware there were more people dressed in provocative clothes but he couldn’t help his eyes instantly going to Gabriel. He looked around the room and shook slightly while covering himself and hiding behind Castiel and Balthazar. Balthazar gave the signal to cut off the music. Sam grabbed Dean’s jacket and made a straight line to Gabriel. He smiled when he saw the relief on his face when Sam draped the jacket over his shoulders and picked him up. “Hey Sam’s got the right idea!” Everyone turned to Lucifer to see him stand up and toss Garth over his shoulder. “Thank you guys for coming! Enjoy yourselves!” They all watched in amusement as Lucifer ran away taking Garth with him.

Sam smiled when he saw everyone relax a bit including Gabriel in his arms. “You want to get out of here?” Sam asked while rubbing his face on Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel nodded before giving him a small peck. “Okay sweetie.” Sam made his way towards the door. He glanced back to see everyone mingling together. He could see his brother, Benny, Castiel and Balthazar form a small group of people. He didn’t miss how when Benny handed them drinks Dean immediately took Castiel’s away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the way


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mother's day to all the Mama's and papàs who are Mama's out there!

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked once he had put Gabriel down safe and away from all those eyes inside their home. Gabriel shook his head and hugged the jacket a bit tighter. Sam tried not to look at his exposed thighs but the contrast of his skin against the white of the garter made it difficult. “Okay.” Sam felt a little tired. Perhaps it’s all the alcohol I drank. He thought. “Hmm.” Sam looked at his watch. “It’s ten. Do you want to take a bath? Watch a movie? Or go to sleep?” 

Gabriel thought for a second. His cheeks tinted a dark pink but he looked to the floor so Sam wouldn’t see him. “Bed.” He said in a small voice.

“Okay honey. Let’s go change.” Sam began walking to the room dragging Gabriel behind him by the hand. He went in and grabbed clothes for both of them. He then went into the bathroom, changed and began brushing his teeth after washing his face. “What’s wrong Gabe?” Sam asked noticing Gabriel hadn’t changed and was sitting on the toilet looking up at him. Sam put the brush down and dried his hands before going to kneel in front of Gabriel. “Honey, why aren’t you changing?” Sam gave a sigh when Gabriel didn’t meet his gaze or respond. “You’ve been acting weird since this morning.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s chin and tilted so he would look at him. “What’s on your mind?” 

Gabriel tried not to look at Sam in the eyes but when he was forced to look up at him he tried not to cry. He had spend the whole day developing a weapon and planning his next move. Looking at Sam broke his heart, their time together was decreasing. “I……..” Gabriel thought for a second. Maybe I should tell him. “I just feel weird wearing this.” Gabriel said hugging himself.

Sam gave him a smile before kissing his cheek. “I think…. You look hot.” Sam said snaking his hand up Gabriel’s thigh. “But…. If it makes you feel uncomfortable you should change.” Sam pulled back and looked into sad honey eyes. “I can leave while you change if you want, wait for you in bed?” Gabriel nodded and let Sam kiss him one more time before he left leaving the door open. 

Sam felt a bit odd. It felt like there was something Gabriel wasn’t telling him. He began pulling back the covers while thinking. Maybe he saw his stalker again, the man in the mask. But he was always with someone so that wouldn’t be right. Maybe he was thinking about the war and the virus. He climbed into bed and took out his phone. He began to look through the picture of the board and the notes Gabriel and the group had put together. He had no doubt that everyone looked at it in their own spare time. From what he knew, Chuck had sent a group of soldiers to see if they could retrieve one of the infected before the shield went up. He feared what their findings were and why there was still no word on them. He went to look at the phrases Pamela had been repeating. Something about the word ‘dolly’ was eating at the back of his head but he didn’t know what it was. It was like he was looking into muddy waters trying to see the bottom and didn’t remember what it looked like but knew he had seen it before. Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye and knew Gabriel was done changing. That’s why it came as a surprise when he looked up to see Gabriel still wearing his brother’s jacket. “Gabe?” Sam put the phone down and was about to climb out of bed when he saw a little spark in his angels eyes. The worry that had flooded into him quickly washed away when a mischievous little smile made it onto Gabriel’s lips. Sam watched Gabriel peal the jacket off himself and let it pool on the floor in an erotic display of shyness. He could feel the hot flesh between his legs gain interest at what was right in front of him. Gabriel was wearing a white, silk corset attached to an equally soft looking garter. His chest was covered by a thin layer of lace that cascaded from around his neck and covered his arms. Sam could see his belly button with the thin sliver of skin before white shorts that we’re barley long enough to call shorts obscured his vision taunting him. He watched Gabriel fiddle with the thin silk around his wrist in shyness before he let go and began walking towards Sam. Sam was glad that he took Gabriel away before anyone could get a good look. He hadn’t been paying much attention to any one else at the moment to see if they were all wearing the same thing other than noticing they were all wearing white. Garths clothes had shown more, that he was sure, but the way Gabriel’s clothes hugged his figure and teased Sam’s eyes was unbelievable. Gabriel took hold of the end of the blanket and smiled at Sam before disappearing under them. Sam held his breath as he felt playful hands trace up his legs. He could see Gabriel crawling his way up until he was at his thighs. Sam felt Gabriel squeeze them gently before pulling them apart causing Sam to spread his legs so he could go between them. Sam tried to lift the blankets off but Gabriel held on to them. Sam laid back on the bed giving up when he felt Gabriel’s hand rubbing him over the fabric of the sweats. He felt Gabriel’s hot breath through the fabric and could definitely feel Gabriel taunt him by kissing and rubbing his nose and lips on his growing cock. “Gabe.” Sam moaned clenching the blankets and looking at them rise and fall with every one of Gabriel’s movements.

Gabriel let out a playful chuckle before his muffled voice was heard. “Such a big boy.” Gabriel said when Sam felt his erection freed. He felt Gabriel’s hand take a hold of it before he felt a hot tongue licking at the shaft. “I wonder if I can fit it all in my mouth.” The head of Sam’s cock was enveloped by soft warm lips. He felt Gabriel’s tongue swirling around it and clenched the blankets tighter. He wanted to see his little angel devouring him but every time he tried to lift the blankets Gabriel took a hold of them. He could feel Gabriel licking and kissing at his shaft and balls not taking much more in than the head of his throbbing member. 

“Gabe! I-I want to see you.” Sam requested lifting his hips the lightest and managing to finally snake his hands under the blankets.

Gabriel let out a playful chuckle while squeezing Sam’s cock between his lips careful of his teeth and taking hold of both Sam’s wrists. He pined his wrist on either side of Sam's thighs to the bed as Sam let out a moan at the slight roughness. “Don’t move Samoose.” He ordered squeezing Sam’s wrist.

“Gabriel?” Sam lifted his head but immediately put it back down with a loud moan. Gabriel without warning swallowed him whole. Besides the unexpected wet, soft heat that enveloped him nearly making him cum, Sam could feel the distinct warmth from Gabriel’s breath against his skin. He wanted to move up into the heat but resisted afraid to hurt Gabriel. “Gabe! Fuck….. That feels…mmmngh!” Sam couldn’t finish his sentence when he felt Gabriel’s tongue return to its playfulness. He could feel the tightness of Gabriel’s throat on the head of his cock making him clench at nothing. 

“Mmmmmnh.” Gabriel moaned around Sam’s cock sending vibrations up Sam’s body and increasing his pleasure. He began bobbing his head going half way up Sam before sinking back down. He could hear Sam moan and grunt and how he kept moving his hands but did nothing to get out of his grip. He didn’t want Sam to see him afraid his face looked weird or he wasn’t doing it correctly. He only had his imagination, research, and what Sam had thought him to go on after all. 

“Gabe….. Baby I want….. ah… I want to see you….. please angel.” Sam begged. “Please let me see you.” Gabriel could hear the desperation in Sam’s voice making him leak inside his shorts. He didn’t want Sam to see him but all the sounds he was making made Gabriel want to see Sam. He could feel Sam’s balls tense and knew he was close. Gabriel very slowly and while continuing to bob his head up and down let go of Sam’s wrists and lifted the covers off himself. “Fuck!” Gabriel’s eyes widened when Sam grew the slightest more inside his mouth as soon as the cold of the room hit his face. He could feel the warmth of Sam’s release going down his throat. He could taste him on his tongue. He decided he liked his taste even though it was a weird taste at first. When Sam saw Gabriel’s lust watery eyes come into view and his pretty lips stretched out around him he couldn’t hold back. His orgasm took him by surprise. He could feel Gabriel picking up his passé as he continued to pour down his throat. He looked at Gabriel the whole time. How his eyes grew in surprise before his expression relaxed. How he hummed at the taste and milked Sam for every last drop. How he made tiny fists on the fabric of Sam’s sweats. How he gave a loud moan as soon as Sam spilled into his mouth and how he began shivering the slightest before a full shuddered made him vibrate around his cock. “Gabe.” Sam panted reaching a hand down and cupping Gabriel’s face while he was still inside his mouth. “Look at you.” He said wishing Gabriel could. He tried to engrave every detail of Gabriel just the way he was in that exact moment into his mind. Gabriel looked up at him and Sam could see a small tear come out of his eye. It worried him for a second before he realized Gabriel was smiling around him. Gabriel looked next to Sam pointedly. Sam turned to see his phone on the night stand. “You want me to take a picture?” Gabriel nodded around his sensible cock. Sam quickly followed directions. He took three pictures before reaching down again. “You like that?” Sam asked making him look up. “You like the taste of my cock?” Gabriel feverishly nodded before Sam pulled him off with and indecent pop. He smiled at the look of loss he got from Gabriel. He ran his thumb across Gabriel’s swollen lips and basked in looking at his face.

“Sammy?” Gabriel asked shyly breaking Sam out of his daydreaming of one day being able to fuck Gabriel’s mouth. 

“Yes?” Sam asked putting the phone away but still playing with Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel looked down and away making Sam realize he wanted something. Again it pissed him off how Gabriel was afraid to voice his desires. “Look at me.” He said sternly and couldn’t help noticing the almost unnoticeable shiver Gabriel let out as they connected eyes. At first he thought it was out of fright but when he noticed Gabriel playing with his hands on his lap blocking his view from what he wanted to see he began wondering. “Tell me.” He demanded softly.

“I want….” Gabriel swallowed wondering if this was a good idea. Earlier in the day when he was working he began thinking about how he would be away from his Samsquach for a long time, maybe even for ever. He wanted to spend as much time and make as many memories as he possibly could before that happened. Once his research was done and he had at least the first part of his escape down he began a different kind of research. He began with cute date ideas that turned into how to please a partner and ended in very graphic and detailed websites of how to have fun in the bedroom. That’s how he learned or at least hoped he learned how to give Sam fellatio. He also saw some role playing and there was one in particular he thought would have been scary a couple of days before but now he wanted to try. “Can……. You be a little rough with me? Or…. A lot?” He mumbled the last part.

“You want me to be rough with you?” Sam asked shocked and making sure he heard right. “How? Why?” Sam asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Like pulling my hair….. maybe biting me…… or,” Gabriel looked away again and let out a small gasp when Sam turned him back to gaze into his eyes by the chin. “Like when you told me if I made a mess you would have to… spank me.” Gabriel said in a hushed voice.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Sam asked now fearful of Gabriel regretting it and hating him.

“Yes. I know you’ll stop if I get scared.” Gabriel said turning enough to lick Sam’s thumb. He reached a hand up while the other was still covering himself. He grabbed Sam’s hand and guided it over the soft of the fabric on his neck. “Don’t you want to mark me? More than hickeys? So everyone knows I belong to you.” Gabriel caressed his skin with Sam’s hand on his throat. He leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. “I want that.” Gabriel said but knew the real reason was to look at them once they we’re separated and remember everything. 

“If you feel even a little scared. You tell me red. I’m serious Gabriel even a little.” Sam said before pulling his hand to kiss it.

“I will.” Gabriel said turning away shyly. He was still kneeling in between Sam’s legs covering himself. Sam wondered why until guilty honey comes looked at him. “Sam?” Sam looked at Gabriel wondering if they were about to get started. 

“Yes sweetie?” Sam asked. If they were going to get started he was going to be the most tender rough loving person ever.

“I…….” Gabriel pulled his hands away slowly making him look like a guilty little kid who got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “I came.” Gabriel said when his dirty shorts came into view.

“You did.” Sam confirmed astonished. He reached for Gabriel’s hips and began rubbing his thumbs on his hipbones. “That’s not good.” Sam said making worried eyes meet his. Gabriel’s mouth opened for him to say something but he stopped when Sam caressed his lips with his fingers. “Did I tell you, you could come?” Sam asked not breaking eye contact.

“No.” Gabriel whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are angel, but sorry won’t clean this mess will it?” Sam asked in a sweet tender voice. Gabriel let out a little whimper while he shook his head and Sam could tell he had a feeling of what was coming. “No. I’m afraid you’ve earned yourself a little punishment. I’m thinking…….” Sam went back to putting his hands on Gabriel’s hips. He pulled gently until Gabriel was straddling him. “Five slaps. But….” Sam watched Gabriel’s breathing pick up the slightest. “If you’re a good boy and behave until it’s over I’ll give you a prize after. Okay? You think you can do that?” Sam asked hugging Gabriel and kissing his chest.

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” Sam asked biting at a nipple through white silk making Gabriel moan.

“Yes Sam!” Gabriel moaned remembering Sam liked when he called his name.

“Good. Let’s get these dirty things off you shall we?” Sam asked pulling at the soft fabric of the shorts. He smiled when he heard a pop and looked down to see that the shorts had hidden clips on both sides for easy disposal. “Well isn’t that convenient?” Sam asked pulling Gabriel’s hips so his cock was snuggled into Sam’s. “Take it off for me.” Sam ordered. When Gabriel’s hands flew to the fabric one of Sam’s hands covered his effectively stopping it. The other went up his body until it tangled into soft golden locks. “Slowly.” Sam added and began pulling enough to get a small moan from Gabriel.

“Yes Sam.” That was quickly getting to be one of Sam’s favorite things to hear. He watched Gabriel slowly pop another of the clips. When Gabriel moved his hips rubbing himself on Sam and getting pleasure without his permission, Sam bit his chest at the same time he pulled his hair a little harder. Gabriel got the hint when he looked down at warning colorful eyes and used his shaking hands to snap the rest of the clips.

“You did make a mess didn’t you.” Sam stated clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Well I guess I should take consolation that it was because of me….. Still, it wasn’t caused directly by me…. Was it?” Gabriel shook his head looking guilty. “I was going to let you clean yourself with the shorts, they are dirty anyway.” Sam said looking down at Gabriel’s hard cock covered in cloudy honey. “But you hurt my feelings a little. So I think it’s better to leave you like this for now.” Sam grabbed the shorts and tossed them to the floor. “Now it’s time for your punishment honey.” Gabriel took that as a hint and began turning but was stopped by Sam’s gente hand. “Not like that.” Sam said remembering Gabriel had said he didn’t care how they made love as long as they were facing each other. Sam guided Gabriel to lay on the bed with his head resting on Sam’s thigh. He caressed Gabriel’s stomach and pet his head. “Are you okay? Nice and comfy?”

“Yes Sam.” Gabriel purred keeping his hands close to his chest and looking up at Sam.

“Good.” Sam bent to give Gabriel a kiss then laid back against the pillows. He took hold of Gabriel’s hip and turned his bottom half enough for his soft, round butt to come into view. “I want you to count for me.” Sam instructed. “Don’t look away or close your eyes, if you do it won’t count. Be a good little angel and you’ll get a nice reward okay? Do you think you can do that? Do you think you could be a good boy for me?”

Gabriel nodded slowly. When Sam gave him a pointed look that he needed to talk he responded. “Yes Sam. I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy for you, Sam.” Gabriel could feel Sam squeezing his butt cheek with more and more force and realized he was trying to somewhat numb it. He looked to his side and saw Sam’s cock twitch at his words.

“Good.” Sam reached his other hand down and cupped Gabriel’s peck. “You can hold on to my arm if you need to.” He said squeezing around the silk and nipple hard enough to get a gasp. Gabriel nodded and tried not to squirm. “Okay sweetie. I’m going to get started.” Sam looked at the reddening flesh between his fingers and deemed Gabriel ready. He waited until Gabriel looked at him after taking a few deep breaths. He lifted his hand and brought it down filling the room with a loud slap.

Gabriel couldn’t help close his eyes and hug Sam’s arm close. “I’m sorry.” He apologized while feeling Sam squeezing his skin more. 

“Its okay sweetheart. Just remember we don’t start counting until you follow the rules.” Sam reminded warmly. Gabriel nodded and looked up at him. Sam once more slapped his bottom but again Gabriel closed his eyes only this time he moaned at the sensation. Sam let out a loving chuckle. “This is supposed to be meant as a punishment.” Sam said moving his hand to caress Gabriel’s wet cock. “But I think you’re enjoying it.” Sam said darkly but getting an idea of how he could check how Gabriel was doing without stopping. “You’re not being a good little angel, maybe I should stop.”

“No.” Gabriel said looking up at Sam. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” He turned his head to kiss Sam arm before turning back to look at Sam. “I promise. I’ll be a good little angel for you Sam.” 

“Okay.” Sam said glad Gabriel was enjoying this. “Look at me.” As soon as Gabriel did Sam raised his hand and slapped his bottom, this time not as hard. 

Just as he promised Gabriel was a good angel and managed to keep eye contact. “One Sammy!” Gabriel moaned while panting and holding on to Sam’s arm harder. “Two Sam!” Gabriel called again when he felt that strong palm against his bottom. His panting picked it up and it took two slaps to get to three but he finally made it. When Sam hesitated because Gabriel shed a couple of tears Gabriel encouraged by rotating his hips a bit more and rubbing himself along his arm. “Five! Five Sam!” Gabriel was no longer holding his voice back. 

“There it’s over. Good job. Such a good little angel for me.” Sam praised rubbing his bottom. “Here.” Sam took hold of his hard cock and put it against Gabriel’s lips. “Open.” When Gabriel did as he was told without hesitation he slipped his cock into his warm mouth. “There we go. Good little angel.” Sam praised. He took hold of Gabriel’s hot red skin before reaching pass it and rubbing Gabriel’s hot rim. “Gabriel you’re leaking so much.” Sam pointed out. “You are turning into quite the little pervert aren’t you?” Sam could feel Gabriel nod around his cock slowly. “Or should I say I’m turning you into a little pervert?” Gabriel nodded harder this time causing Sam to shiver. Sam dipped one finger in before taking it out and patting Gabriel’s thigh. He took hold of the base of his cock with one hand and grabbed Gabriel’s hair with the other. He pulled gently sliding Gabriel off before pushing until he took him to the hilt. He did that three times before pulling out completely. “Come straddle me Gabriel. It’s time for your reward.” Gabriel got over exited in getting up, turning and ended up falling across Sam’s lap. He felt Sam slap his bottom catching his rim and moaned at the sensation. “Slowly angel.” Sam warned before helping him in the straddling. The first thing Sam did was kiss his lips making sure to nibble at Gabriel’s tongue. He tried to take off Gabriel’s top but found he was having trouble. “Fuck!” Sam exclaimed slapping one hand on each round but cheek, squeezing hard enough to get a whimper from Gabriel and grinding his cock with Gabriel’s harshly. “I can’t get this thing off you.”

Gabriel held on to the fabric of Sam’s shirt at the shoulder’s and tried not to move his butt into Sam’s strong grip. “I……” Gabriel shivered when Sam squeezed harder at his flesh. “I can help Sammy.” He said remembering something Ana had shown him. 

Sam looked at him fondly. “You can?” He smiled when he saw Gabriel nod his head enthusiastically. “Well then go on.” Sam moved his hands from Gabriel’s ass to touch his thighs. He massaged the flesh gently rubbing along it. When his thumbs made it between his legs where flesh joined Sam spread Gabriel’s legs the slightest and enjoyed the view. He looked up to see Gabriel reach for the silk on his chest. Sam nearly snapped when he saw the silk parting in an erotic display of Gabriel’s nipples. Without hesitation Sam went forward biting at the flesh around Gabriel’s nipple. He reached to tangle his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and pulled as he sucked and moaned at the sweetness that flooded his mouth. He swallowed and sucked harder feeling hesitant fingers griping his shirt. He let go of Gabriel’s hair to quickly pull off his own shirt and grabbed Gabriel’s hands guiding them back onto his bare shoulders. Sam let go of Gabriel’s nipple with a loud pop. “Right here.” Sam rubbed the sensible nub with his thumb. “Sweet milk comes out. It’s delicious. Just like you.” He looked up to see Gabriel’s amazed expression. “Did you not know that?” Gabriel shook his head as Sam watched a pink tint take over it. “Do you…….. want to taste?”

Gabriel seemed to hesitate for a second as if considering how Sam would react to his answer. “Y-yes. Sam.” He said turning away for less than a second before Sam griped his hair again and gently forced him to look into his eyes. “I want to taste.” Gabriel confirmed against Sam’s lips. Sam gave him a tender kiss and let go of his hair to pull him closer by the waist. “Mmmngh.” Gabriel couldn’t help the moan as their cocks rubbed together. “Ah!” Gabriel hugged Sam closer when he felt another slap across his ass.

“Be carful honey. If you make a mess out of me too, I’m going to have to punish you again.” Sam warned looking down at how some of Gabriel’s cum, that was still covering his cock, went onto his own hard dick. Gabriel whimpered before reaching down to Sam’s cock. He swiped the dribble of cum and brought it up to his mouth. He closed his eyes as his tongue cleaned everything off his fingers. “Gabriel.” Sam called his name in a loving voice. Honey eyes snapped open and Sam could see worry in them. “Good job.” Sam praised before kissing Gabriel’s lips, a light peck. He moved down to his jaw and continued his journey feeling Gabriel melt in his arms. He once again reached Gabriel’s nipple and began sucking making sure not to swallow. He moved to the other and continued until he felt the warm sweet liquid cover his tongue without trouble. Sam reached for the back of Gabriel’s neck and leaned him back. He opened his mouth using his other hand and very slowly slipped his tongue inside feeling the liquid leave his mouth to go into Gabriel’s. He heard Gabriel moan and felt him dig his nails into his shoulder. “Did you like that? I know you love sweets.” Sam said waiting for Gabriel to swallow.

Gabriel nodded. “I like the way I taste on you.” He said panting. 

“Really now? How so?” Sam asked snaking his hand in between Gabriel’s ass cheeks. “Tell me every detail of what you like…. With clear words.”

“When you dig your fingers into me…..” Gabriel tried to hold back a moan when he felt Sam’s finger rub at his rim. “and I clean them after…wards…..” Gabriel received a slap that had his hole vibrating under Sam’s finger at his accidental pause. He knew a dribble of slick made it out of his hole so he buried his head onto Sam’s shoulder out of embarrassment. 

“Don’t hide.” Sam instructed giving him another slap. “Look at me.” He ordered rubbing at his bottom with one hand and grinding into his hole with the other. “That's it.” Sam said when Gabriel pulled back to look at him again. Sam grind his finger inside Gabriel as fast as he could without hurting him. “I want you to take more but that’s going to have to wait. It’s time for your reward.” Sam rubbed at Gabriel’s insides before laying down on the bed. He pushed his finger and looked up to enjoy the view for a second. Gabriel still had the garter and silk long sleeve shirt but the way he looked was obscene. His cock still covered in fresh cum, his nipples hard and pink standing proud with teeth marks all around them. His thighs exposed and begging to be touched. His lips swollen slightly and pink from being stretched around Sam’s cock. His panting chest working harder to supply his exited body with air and his hand making fists on top of his thighs. “Come here. Open your legs.” Sam moved Gabriel forward towards his chest by pushing the finger inside him. He heard a whimper from Gabriel as he did what he was told. Soon Gabriel was straddling Sam’s chest. Sam moved his legs so they would be nicely open and he could rest them under his shoulders comfortably without them getting in the way. Gabriel’s butt wasn’t completely seated on Sam’s chest because Sam still had his finger inside but he wasn’t complaining to focused on not sliding off it just to fuck himself back on. Sam suddenly pushed a second finger causing Gabriel to moan loudly and move forward a little. That little was enough for Sam to open his mouth and begin cleaning the mess he had made. He hummed at the taste of his little angel in his mouth. When he felt Gabriel’s body shiver and his hole squeeze his fingers he stopped and pulled back. “Don’t come Gabriel.” He said but with a smirk added another finger stuffing Gabriel with three. When Gabriel’s hands were going to his cock in an attempt to prevent himself from coming, Sam took hold of them with his free hand. “Don’t touch yourself!” Sam said turning his head and biting Gabriel’s inner thigh. “Only I can touch you.” He added after pulling back with a loud pop. Sam pulled his fingers out of Gabriel’s hole and Gabriel’s legs from under his shoulders. He made him open his legs until he was resting his feet flat somewhere on the pillow and his puckering hole was right in front of his face. He reached up and slid his wet fingers inside Gabriel’s mouth. “You really do like licking yourself off me.” Sam said in amazement. “You won’t stop leaking here.” Sam said licking up the slick coming out of Gabriel.

“Yes Sam. I like it! Aaahg!” Gabriel moaned around Sam’s fingers. 

Sam snaked his free hand around Gabriel’s thigh and pulled him down. He bit harshly around Gabriel’s rim before pulling back and licking at it kindly. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sam warned after receiving a loud yelp from Gabriel.

“I’m sorry sir. I won’t do it again.” Gabriel said after pulling off Sam’s fingers and quickly stuffed then back into his mouth after speaking.

“Sir?” Sam asked himself feeling his cock twitch. “I like that….. we can use that later. Now call my name some more.” Sam pulled his fingers out of Gabriel’s mouth but didn’t give him a chance to morn the loss. He quickly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s thighs and used them as leverage to fuck him down on his tongue. 

Within seconds Gabriel was singing his name. He fucked him on his tongue as hard as he could without hurting himself or his angel. Sam could tell Gabriel was trying really hard to not come but he was close. He gave him mercy by stopping for a second inside him without moving before fucking him down once more until he was close again. “Sam! Sam! Sam!” Gabriel was lost in a world of pleasure with only a name to call. 

After torturous enduring Sam could tell Gabriel was calling his name with tears in his eyes. “Come Gabriel.” He allowed before sliding his tongue back in. As soon as his name left Sam’s lips Gabriel came. He wasn’t able to hold himself up and collapsed on top of Sam. Sam couldn’t hold his angel as he rolled away off him. He sat up to see Gabriel convulsing in a little ball. He moved forward and slid his fingers back inside Gabriel’s slick covered hole to finger him through his orgasm. He kissed tenderly at his hip and could hear Gabriel call his name. He took the opportunity to take off his sweats while Gabriel came back to reality leaving himself completely naked. “Gabriel. Are you okay sweetheart?” Sam pulled his fingers out and cleaned them himself humming at the sweetness.

“I’m okay.” Gabriel said allowing Sam to turn him on his back. 

“Good. I think that’s enough for today.” Sam said with a smile while reaching to pet Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel looked scared for a second. “You’re not going to fuck me?” He asked worried.

“No. I don’t think I could ever just 'fuck you' Gabriel.” Sam said smiling.

“Oh…. You’re going to make love to me?” Gabriel asked sitting up on shaking limbs with a smile.

“Yes.” Sam said undoing Gabriel’s garter and taking it off along with the stockings. He smiled further when Gabriel took off his shirt and tossed it off somewhere leaving himself naked. “I think I might have overdone it a bit.” Sam said worried looking at Gabriel’s marked body.

Gabriel climbed on top of Sam and gave him a soft kiss before hugging him. “No moose. It was perfect.” He looked into his eyes and smiled warmly. “I love you. So so much.” 

“I love you more.” Sam said kissing Gabriel tenderly all over. His hands landed on his hips and for a second he thought about earlier, of Castiel being pregnant. The dream he shared with Gabriel was amazing and he didn’t want to scare his little angel away by rushing things but Lucifer’s wedding, Castiel’s pregnancy, the dream, all of it kept flooding Sam’s mind. 

“Samsquach?” He heard Gabriel’s loving voice and felt kisses along his neck. “Are you okay?” Gabriel asked cupping his face and looking into his eyes. “Want me to use my mouth again?” He whispered into the room.

Sam let out a loving chuckle. “Its okay Gabe. I want to be inside you now.” Sam said rubbing Gabriel down into his cock.

“Mmngh. Come inside me.” Gabriel’s order rather than request had Sam’s already wet cock leaking more. He knew birth control wasn’t a hundred percent effective and basked in the idea of it failing. He tried to shake the thought away but the more he tried the more he wanted to breed his little angel. He knew his desire alone wouldn’t be enough for that to happen and for a second considered asking Gabriel if it was okay for him to throw his birth control away. “Can we do it a lot?” Gabriel’s voice broke through his thoughts again. “I want to be so full of your cum, I’ll feel like I’ll explode. Please Sammy?” 

Sam picked up Gabriel and laid him on the bed. “You shouldn’t tell me things like that baby. You might regret it.”

“Never.” Gabriel said spreading his legs for Sam to kneel in front of him. His wanting to face each other limited their positions but Gabriel knew some day Sam was going to make the fear of not being able to see him go away. He let Sam tangle their fingers together and push his hands on either side of his head. With all the fun they had been having Sam knew his little angel was ready. He lined himself up with Gabriel and began pushing in. Gabriel’s lips gave a hiss as his hole stretched around Sam before it melted into a moan. “S-sam! I don’t think I’ll last with your big rod splitting me open.” Gabriel squeezed Sam and tried to focus on not coming but was having a hard time. “Sammy! It’s no use! It’s coming!” Sam watched in amazement as Gabriel came without him even moving, just being inside. He could see clearly how Gabriel’s hole was convulsing around him and how his abdomen flexed. “Oh no!” Gabriel exclaimed looking down after some minutes. “I came. Sammy I’m sorry.” Gabriel sniffled and tried to calm down but Sam could still feel his dick being massaged by Gabriel’s insides. 

“Shhhhhhh. It’s okay. Come as much as you want.” Sam said tenderly. “You like this? Me moving inside you?” Sam asked hugging Gabriel and pulling his hips back.

Gabriel nodded and held on to Sam by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Yes so much!” 

Sam moved his hips forward looking at Gabriel’s face growing with ecstasy. “You like me inside you so much you came from me just entering you.” Sam received another nod. “You want me to fill you with my seed until you can’t hold even one more drop?” Another nod this time mixed with a whimper of pleasure. “What if I do more than that Gabe?”

“Mo- Ah! Ah!- more?” Sam’s hips were moving slow but hitting Gabriel deep inside. 

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed when he felt himself hit that spot on Gabriel that made him arch his back. He took the opportunity to snake his arms around Gabriel’s waist and pull him close. “What if…” No Sam. He told himself. Don’t say it, you’ll scare him. “What if I.....” Sam stopped himself. Sam gasped as he was pushed back sliding out of Gabriel’s tight heat. He began to panic thinking he had in fact scared Gabriel.

Sam, however, didn’t have enough time to do much as Gabriel climbed on top of him and impaled himself on his cock. Sam felt strong hands pull him to a soft chest. Within seconds he was hugging Gabriel tightly as he came inside. He didn’t realize the moans Gabriel was shouting until he was coming back from his stolen orgasm. “…..inside me!” Sam looked up to see Gabriel panting harshly as he bounced on his cock. 

“Gabe?” Sam asked confused not sure what was happening.

“I said!!!” Sam’s eyes grew as he was pushed back into the bed. Gabriel pined his hands down and began working his hips harder. “Do what ever you want to me! Sam! Oh my God!” Gabriel felt Sam coming inside him again and didn’t know how it was possible. He could feel a spark inside him light up like a match. He could feel the spark reaching out for Sam. He let out a scream of pleasure. “Sam!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that. Gabriel is going to have a hard time running away like that don't you think? Stay tuned to see if he wobbles ;)

**Author's Note:**

> More on its way


End file.
